Desechados
by simbalaika
Summary: Una chica que vive casi siempre sola en el desguaze de su padre, se encuentra a allí a ciertos robots desmontados. Al volver a montarlos nunca pensó en todo lo que le llegaría a ocurrir. Por que si, ella es una suicida y no le da miedo enfrentarse a un grupo de robots asesinos. ¡Capítulo especial de Sant Jordi!
1. Un nuevo despertar

Hola, antes de que saliera el juego FNAF3, nadie se preguntó dónde podrían haber acabado los Toys? Bueno, pues esta es mi versión de lo que les pudo ocurrir. Y no, no tendré en cuenta el juego FNAF3. Así que nadie me pregunte ni me diganada sobre eso. U.U

Espero que os divirtáis y os guste. Aunque si no os gusta, me vale verga, lo continuare escribiendo. XD

Disclaimer: Los animatronics no me pertenecen, si no a Scott Cawthon. Ala, ya no me pueden demandar.

Otra cosa: He cambiado parte del texto. Lo entenderéis dentro de mucho. Y me vais a dar las gracias.

-*¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me parece oír una voz... No veo nada...*- Poco a poco abre los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que le ciega.

Enseguida empieza a distinguir una silueta.- ¿Eh?- Intenta levantarse, pero nota una presión en las muñecas y los tobillos.- ¿Que carajos...?- La vista se le aclara totalmente y ve a una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello castaño casi rubio, de ojos verdes con un toque de ámbar y tez clara, aunque un poco morena.

-Hey, ¿Puedes oírme o verme?- le mira directamente, muy cerca de su rostro, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Si no fuera porqué está atado de manos y pies ya la habría apartado de una ostia.- Quita. Molestas.- Le responde en un tono medio mandón medio "Te voy a asesinar."

La chica se aparta tranquilamente.- De acuerdo. Sí, me ves. Y por lo que veo eres borde.- Apunta algo en una libreta que tiene en las manos.

-Te lo dije.- Una voz conocida habla cerca de él, pero sin saber de dónde viene.

-¿Toy Chica?- Pregunta confuso mientrad mira por toda la habitación que parece una especie de garaje.- ¿Dónde estoy?- Intenta zafarse de los grilletes que lo mantienen cautivo encima de una mesa de metal.-¡Quítame esto!- Mira a la humana con cara de "Te voy a asesinar y me vales verga."

Con total tranquilidad ella vuelve a acercarse a él, chichándole en la mejilla con un dedo.- No, porqué me vas a descuartizar.-

-No me toques sucia humana.- Gruñe por lo bajo, intentando inútilmente zafarse de los grilletes... Otra vez.

Ella se aparta molesta.- ¡Hey! Que si estoy sucia es porque te estaba arreglando, conejo marica.- Se ríe al verlo intentar escapar de nuevo.- No vas a escapar.-

El conejo deja de intentar escapar y la mira confuso.- ¿Arreglarme?-

La gallina vuelve a hablar, aburrida.- Dile en que año estamos.- habla con total aburrimiento. Atada al lado del conejo.

-¿Año?- El conejo ya está muy confundido como para que lo mareen más.

-Estamos en el año 2016. Recién cumplido. Feliz Navidad, Feliz año nuevo y Felices reyes.- Se apoya en la mesa de Toy Chica, donde ella simplemente mira de reojo al conejo esperando una reacción.

-¿2016?- Cargando.- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si antes de despertarme era 2015! ¿¡Como es posible?!-

-Si, pero gracias a cierta puta zorrita nos tiraron a la basura como... Pues eso, como a basura.- Al fin habla Toy Freddy después de estar callado todo este rato.

-¡Fué ese estúpido guardia!- Se defiende la zorrita blanca.

-¿Toy Freddy? ¿Mangle?- Pregunta intentando verlos pero le es imposible al estar atados en mesas formando un círculo, dejándole sin ángulo de visión. Estando Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie de izquierda a derecha por ese orden.

-¡No me llames Mangle!- Grita cabreada la zorra intentando zafarse del agarre de los grilletes.

-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso. Estás muy dañada. Sólo te romperás más.- La chica le acaricia la cabeza, consiguiendo que se calme.

-¡Hmm!- Mangle gira la cara indignada.

La chica mira enfadada al oso gruñón.- Toy Freddy, deja de meterte con Mangle.- Al decir eso se gana una mirada asesina del oso, pero ella lo ignora, acercándose al conejo que tiene cara de asombro y confusión.- Deja que te lo explique. Hace 1 año Mangle mordió a una persona y os desecharon a todos.-

-¡Exacto, por culpa de la puta zorra!- Toy Freddy grita tan fuerte como sus pulmones(?) le permiten, ganándose una ostia de la humana.- ¡Auch! ¡No me toques Nala!- se queja el oso aún sin haber sentido ni un poco de dolor.

-¡Deja de insultarla!- Le manda la nombrada al oso. Después suspira volviendo a mirar al conejo.- ¿Por donde iba? A si...: Al desecharos, no tengo ni puñetera idea de como, llegasteis hasta la chatarrería/desguace de mi padre, dónde os encontré de casualidad y al investigaros decidí arreglaros. Claro que no soy tan tonta como para dejaros libres. Al menos por ahora.- Se acerca al conejo.- ¿Alguna pregunta Toy Bonnie?-

Le sonríe fingiendo confianza.- ¿Puedes desatarme?-

-No, porque en cuanto lo haga me vas a matar.- Le toca la nariz, chinchándolo otra vez.- Ya hice esa tontería con Toy Chica.-

La pollita se ríe escandalosamente.- Por poco de pillo.- Deja de reir y mira a otro sitio con auténtica molestia.- Puto cajón... Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito mueble te habría arrancado la cabeza.-

-Si no fuera por ese cajón, tus amigos seguirían "parados" y desmontados.- Nala se recuesta en el armario frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.- De nada.-

Toy chica gruñe en respuesta.

-¿Porqué nos arreglaste si sabes que te queremos matar? Aún no entiendo como puedes ser tan idiota.- Le pregunta el oso, arqueando una ceja.

Nala sólo se encoge de hombros.- Me gustan las historias de miedo. Además, soys monos, aunque ahora dáis lástima.-

Mira a los animatrónics frunciendo el ceño. Toy Freddy tiene la mitad izquierda de la cara, el pie derecho y parte del pecho sin traje, sin contar que le falta la oreja izquierda y está todo lleno de arañazos. Toy Chica tiene el pico descolorido, con un color gris metálico desgastado en vez de su naranja original. Además en las piernas no tiene parte del traje y parecen las patas de un dálmata naranja con manchas grises o negrunas, también está llena de arañazos, pero no tan severos como los del oso. Mangle esta como siempre, pero sin la cola y la oreja derecha. Llena de arañazos como los otros dos. Finalmente BonBon tiene las orejas, la espalda y parte del pecho sin traje y el pie izquierdo también sin el traje azul y está lleno de arañazos. Milagrosamente todos tienes sus respectivos ojos.

-Aún no he acabado con vosotros. Debo encontrar las piezas que os faltan y arreglar las que tenéis dañadas, por no contar que os debo pintar y arreglar los trajes.- toca la piel suelta del pecho de Toy Freddy.- Y no se coser bien.-

-A no ser que vayas a arreglarme no quiero que me toques.- El oso le lanza una mirada diciendo "Vete a chingar a otro."

Nala alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.- Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa, yo mando.- Se hecha el cabello hacia atrás como una auténtica diva. ( Yo: Esto en recuerdo de Gabriela y Luz, las primas más locas del mundo. ^.^ )

-¿No estamos en una chatarrería? ¿Porque dices que estamos en tú casa?- Le pregunta el azul aún recuperándose de los últimos recuerdos que tiene de la pizzería.

-Estamos en una casa, tonto.- Le contesta la pollita aún aburrida.

-Sip. En la segunda planta, al lado derecho lado de mi cuarto.- Ve que el conejo va hablar y se le adelanta.- Este cuarto lo tenemos como un taller, por eso todos estos aparatos de carpinteria.-

BonBon sólo se queda mirando las que están a su vista, eligiendo cuál usará contra la humana.

De reojo Toy Chica le ve y adivina que piensa.- Yo me pedí la sierra, Toy Freddy el hacha y Mangle el mazo.- Habla como si elegir la arma que vas a usar para matar fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Ah, pues me pido el carcel. ( Diccionario: CARCEL: Tipo de Sargento de grandes dimensiones./ Sargento: Herramienta de carpintería para sujetar. Buscar imágenes para mayor entendimiento. )

Nala los mira con horror.- Me da grima como habláis de eso con tanta normalidad, so' cínicos.-

-A nosotros nos das grima tú y no nos quejamos.- Habla la zorra con monotonía.

-Nooo... Sólo os quejáis, día, tarde y noche.-

-Exacto.- Le contestan los tres primeros en ser reparados.

Toy Bonnie solo bufa con fastidio.- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que hacemos?-

-Aburrirnos.- Le contesta la pollita realmente aburrida, harta de estar atada.- ¡Suéltanos! Estoy harta de estar aquí sin poder moverme. Al menos antes podía moverme.- susurra.- Y matar guardias...- sonríe al recordar esos "lindos" recuerdos.

-Si no hubieras intentado matarme estarías suelta, andando, corriendo o cogiéndote a quien te diera la gana. La culpa es solo tuya.~ - Ahora le chincha a ella tocándole la frente.

\- A ti te encanta chinchar a los demás.- Mangle levanta una ceja al oír a la pollita quejarse.

-No. Sólo a vosotros.- Sigue chichando a Toy Chica con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Si estuviera suelta no te divertirías tanto.~ - Sonríe cínicamente la pollo.

-Oooowwww... ¡Me aburro!- Grita Mangle intentando llamar la atención de cualquiera para distraerse.

-¡CALLATE ZORRA!- Toy Freddy también se aburre, cosa que le tensa y que Mangle haya gritado solo le ha echo estallar en ira.- ¡Puta zorra! ¡Si no fuera por ti estaríamos todos en la pizzería entreteniendo a los niños!-

-¿¡Entretener?!- Ahora es Mangle la cabreada.- ¡Vosostros los entreteníais cantando! ¡A mi me destruían, me desmontaban y me rompían todo el santo puto día!-

Los dos siguen peleándose a grito limpio, cosa que los demás simplemente pasan de ellos, hasta que el ruido de un motor de coche acercarse.

-¡CALLAOS!- El oso y la zorra callan de golpe al oír también el coche.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- Pregunta Toy Chica alzando una ceja.

Nala corre hasta la ventana y ve un todoterreno negro aparcar delante de la casa.- Mierda.- corre hasta la puerta del taller, se para y los mira.- No hagáis ningún ruido.- Se va.

-¿Alguien me explica qué pasa?- BonBon habla totalmente confundido y sin entender absolutamente nada.

Mientras Nala llega hasta el coche.

Nala sale de la casa.- Papa. - se acerca a un hombre de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro y le abraza.- Creí que no llegarías hasta el lunes.- Le sonríe alegremente.

-Bueno, Heder se aburría en el crucero y quiso volver.- esas palabras le borran la sonrisa a Nala.

-¿Qué...?- Deja de hablar al oír esa voz que tanto odia.

Una mujer, de unos treinta, tez blanca, cabello totalmente negro y ondulado sale del todoterreno con unas gafas de sol y ropa de marca.

-Cariño, ¿Debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí?- Habla mirando por encima de las gafas a Nala, mirándola con asco que disimula usando las gafas. Nala le devuelve la mirada de asco.

-Nadie te obliga a venir.- Nala le gira la cara.

-Hija, no seas así.- Su padre la riñe.- Solo vine a asegurarme que estás bien aquí sola.-

-Estoy perfectamente, pa'. Anda y ve a deja' a esta mamaweva a su pisito de lujo.-

-Ay... Cari... No seas así. Ya te quiero mucho.- Habla fingiendo tristeza.

-Nala, pídele perdón.- le lanza una mirada diciendo que no está de humor para quejas.

Los mira de reojo.- Peldón.-

Su padre suspira.- Es lo más parecido a una disculpa que recibirás de ella.

Heder se acerca a la chica y la coge por los hombros, mientras Nala aún le da la espalda.- Cariño, no hace falta que seas así, yo te quiero mucho.- Se acerca a su odio, susurrándole.- Si vuelves a hablarme así te arranco la cabeza.- Tira del pelo de Nala disimuladamente para que su padre no la vea.- ¿Me has entendido?- le habla con un tono amenazante.

Nala solo puede resignarse y susurrar un "si" bajito. Heder la suelta y sonríe hacia su novio y le abraza.

-Vámonos cariño, que sino perderemos el avión a Honk-Kong.- Finge alegría mitandonde reojo a Nala y amenazándola con la mirada.

-Está bien.- se acerca a su hija y lenda un beso en la frente.- Adiós hija, pórtate bien. la vecina vendrá a hacerte alguna que otra visita para asegurarse de que estás bien.-

Los dos se suben al todoterreno y se van.

A Nala se le escapa una lágrima.- Como siempre yo me quedo aquí...- Vuelve dentro.-


	2. Voz rota

A ver... Ah si, los animatronics no me pertenecen. Todos ya sabemos a quién le pertenece, no hace falta que lo diga.

Gracias a las maravillosas personas que me dejan reviews.~ 3 Os amo. *.*

A los demás... Os quiero. Un poquitín.~

Bueno, en este capítulo hay un pequeño concurso: En un momento dado del capi, hay una nota de autor que pide que respondas a algo. Quienes respondan primero ( yo elegiré hasta cuanto, de momento es SE-CRE-TO ) y la respuesta sea la correcta, tendrán premio. ( el premio ya lo diré por PM a los ganadores. Y no, no os ilusionéis que no es dinero ni na' por el estilo. XD )

Ale, a leer y espero que os guste. Aunque si no os gusta podéis iros sin joder.

Al llegar a las escaleras, se seca la lágrima rebelde que le cae y cambia la cara a una de feliz, subiendo las escaleras como la cabra loca que es. Al llegar arriba gira bruscamente casi estampándose contra el mueble al lado derecho de la escalera, que antaño le salvo el pellejo de morir descuartizada por la pollita pija que hay en la sala al lado de su cuarto.

Entra abriendo la puerta de golpe.- ¡Ya he vuelto!- cierra la puerta tras de si y se acerca a los animatronics.

-Te hechaba de menos.- El oso gira sus ojos fastidiado.

-Oowww... Yo también te he hechado de menos.- Le besa en la mejilla, solo para fastidiarlo aún más.

-¡HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!- Se revuelve ante los grilletes, incapaz de romperlos o al menos, sacarlos de su sitio.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR, A DESCUARTIZAR, A CORTAR Y A DESPELLAJAR VIVA!-

La chica bosteza con ignorancia.- Vamos, que te ha gustado.~-

Los otros tres robots se ríen a carcajadas.

-Si que me he perdido cosas. Toy Freddy el gruñón tiene novia.-

-De novia nada. Que esta belleza ibérica no le pertenece a nadie.- =(Premio para quién sepa de quién lo he sacado. ) Hace una pose de auténtica diva de Hollywood. Luego de eso se acerca al oso.- Deja de gritar que tienes el módulo de voz muy mal. Es muy difícil de arreglar y las piezas son MUY caras.-

Le chincha con el dedo tocándole la nariz, a lo que el oso responde intentando mordérselo.

-Ey, se más amable con tu salvadora.-

-No me da la reverenda gana.- Le gira la cara y cierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido, intentando relajarse.

Al ver que el oso se calma vuelve con Toy Bonnie.- A ver, ahora te tendré que hacer algunas pruebas, así que hazme caso en todo lo que te diga. Debo saber si oyes bien, ves bien y si estás cuerdo... Todo lo cuerdo que puede estar un robot asesino con la alma de vete a saber quién.-

-Prepárate, BonBon.- Le avisa Mangle, ocultando una sonrisa.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Le contesta el conejo aturdido.

-Ya lo verás.~- le contesta Toy Chica.

Nala vuelve a coger la libreta para apuntar algo. Se acerca peligrosamente a BonBon.- Dime si oyes.-

Alza una ceja, mirándola con cara "Tu eres tonta?"- Pues claro que te oigo, llevo un rato hablando contigo.-

-Uy, uy...~- Mangle ríe por lo bajo, a lo que la pollita le sigue segundos después.

Nala escribe en la libreta.- Vale, oyes, debo saber cuanto.- se le acerca a las orejas con cuidado evitando que BonBon le pueda morder.

Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y Mangle empiezan a reírse esperando emocionados. Toy Bonnie simplemente se queda confuso y aturdido.

Nala coge aire.- ¿¡ESO TE DUELE?!- Le grita justo delante de la oreja, casi rompiéndole el tímpano.(?)

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Eso duele! ¡Serás mala puta!- Los oídos le pitan y le duelen como nunca.

Nala apunta en la libreta sin prestarle atención.- Ahora los ojos.- Habla más para sí misma que para él.

-¿¡Mis qué?!- Se revuelve intentando escapar.

-Oh, vamos. Les hice esa prueba a los demás Toys, a ti también te toca.- Se acerca a él con una mirada siniestra.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor!- la mira desesperado, buscando una manera de escapar.

Unos minutos después:

Toy Bonnie tiene los ojos cerrados balbuceando cosas como "Te voy a matar" o "Eres una puta muerta". Es lo que más se entiende. ( Dejo que vuestras locas mentes piensen lo que quieran, que nada se va a poder comparar con lo que le ha hecho. Es tan fuerte que ha tenido que ser sensurado. XD )

Nala coge varios objetos, como un plumero, un martillo y un destornillador.-Ahora la sensibilidad táctil.-

BonBon pasa de ella. No tiene miedo, pero si esta preocupado. Con lo que le ha hecho en los ojos no se imagina que más puede hacerle.

Nala le toca la pierna con la pluma.- ¿Notas algo?-

BonBon empieza a reírse.- Me haces cosquillas.-

-Vale.- Coge el destornillador y lo toca con este en el pecho, en la parte que si tiene traje.- ¿Y ahora?

-Si. Lo noto.-

Nala coge el martillo y le golpea, no muy fuerte, el brazo, el pie y la frente.- ¿También?- Alza una ceja mirándole esperando una respuesta.-

-Si. ¿Ya está? *Pues tampoco ha sido para tanto...*-

Nala sonríe cínicamente.-No.- Le golpea el estómago fuertemente con el martillo.

-¡OUCH!- Se retuerce un poco.- ¿¡Tú estás mal?!- le clava una mirada de auténtica rabia.

Nala vuelve a escribir en su querida libreta.- Okey. Estás bien.-

-Serás desgraciada. En cuanto me suelte te voy a masacrar.-

-Esto es lo que todos le decimos a todas horas. Se más creativo, BonBon.- Mangle se ríe alegremente.

-Cállate zorra.- Toy Freddy le hubiera lanzado una mirada asesina de haber podido.

-Cállate tú, osito gominola.- Le reprocha Manlge.

-¡No me llames así!- por un momento su voz pasa de ser gruesa a ser aguda, pasando por un sonido robótico no muy agradable. Él, en un acto reflejo, tose un poco, repitiendo ese sonido.

Nala se acerca rápidamente a él.- ¿¡Que te dije?!- Coge sus herramientas y se vuelve a acercar a él.- Debo mirarte la garganta, pero para hacerlo debes abrir la boca, y NO morderme. No hables, solo abre la boca. Tu módulo de voz esta cada vez peor.

El oso toy hace lo que le dice, sintiendo una espécie de quemazón y un cosquilleo muy molesto en la garganta.

Nala le examina el módulo de voz.- Mierda...- Susurra en un intento de que no le oiga, pero al estar tan cerca no lo consigue.

Le mira preocupado aún con la boca abierta con cara de "Joder cuenta, ¿que pasa?". ( Si, si quiero que esta cara exista, existe. Punto y pelota. )

-Debo quitarte el módulo de voz y arreglarlo por separado. Está a punto de quemarse el motor y una de las piezas principales está destrozada.- Le desmonta el aparato.

Toy Freddy solo puede maldecir en la mente mientras nota que el quemazón y el cosquilleo desaparecen. Cierra los ojos con calma al saber qué significa eso.

Nala se aparta un poco con el aparato en la mano.- Ya está.- lo deja sobre una encimera al lado de la ventana.- Lo siento Toy Freddy, pero si se te quemara teniéndolo puesto, el traje se te encendería y arderías totalmente. Es por tu bien.

Toy Freddy sólo cierra la boca y la escucha con los ojos cerrados pensativo, con demasiada tranquilidad hasta para él.

Nala se acerca y le acaricia la frente.- Te juro que te arreglaré la voz.-

Toy Freddy asiente tranquilamente sin abrir los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Nala se queda un rato acariciándole para calmarlo. Si a Toy Freddy le molestara esto, ya habría encontrado una forma de decirlo, o más bien una forma de quejarse, motivo por el que Nala le acaricia también las mejillas y el hocico, sin miedo a que le muerde y le arranque la mano.

-Ooowww... Que bonito.- Habla sarcásticamente Mangle mirándole de reojo.

Al momento Toy Freddy frunce el ceño aún más mientras abre los ojos mostrando en ellos ira, rabia y ganas de matar. Si pudiera ya habría enviado al infierno a la zorra con tan sólo diciéndole los insultos que desea decirle.

-Mangle, si vuelves a provocar a Toy Freddy te quito el módulo de voz a ti también. Ha sido por tu culpa que Toy Freddy ha "casi perdido" la voz.- Se cruza de brazos mirándola molesta.

Toy Bonnie y Toy chica se quedan sin decir nada, para evitar posibles represalias hacia ellos.

-Él empezó.- La zorra se queja molesta.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que se enfada fácilmente y que tiene la voz "rota". Le has provocados adrede.-

Mangle baja las orejas y murmura para sus adentros.- Si... Todo lo hago adrede... Como siempre...-

Nadie le oye decir eso. Toy Chica y BonBon conversan entre ellos, mientras Nala habla con Toy Freddy.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi Ipod para escuchar música? Sé que sólo tienes una oreja, pero con eso te basta.-

Toy Freddy asiente molesto.

Ella sonríe.- Voy.- se va a su cuarto a buscar el aparato.

-Gracias por defenderme.- De queja la zorra hacia sus "amigos".

Toy Freddy le gira la cara enfadado, por decir poco.

-A nosotros no nos metas en tus mierdas.- Le contesta el conejo de manera borde.

-Eso, que luego la tomará con nosotros. Debéis aprender a controlaros. Los dos.- Mangle gira la cabeza molesta y Toy Freddy hace una mueca enfadado.

Nala entra otra vez, con aparato en mano.- Toma.- le pone uno de los auriculares en la única oreja que tiene el oso y enciende la música.- Yo voy a dar de comer a los perros y a ver si encuentro alguna de vuestras partes.- Da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los animatronics y se va.


	3. Perros y Pizza

Los animatronics no me pertenecen blablabla... Este capi es mas largo. Lo hago por el mobil y los capítulos anteriores eran de 20 páginas. Este es de unas 37 o 38 páginas. Advertidos estáis.

Mientras los animatronics chillan cosas como " Te voy a joder" o "Gilipollas de mierda" Nala sale de la casa, con varios platos de metal y un par de sacos de comida de perros, y se dirije al desguace, que esta a unos cinco metros al lado derecho de la casa entrando por la entrada principal.

Silba.- ¡A comer!- Deja los sacos al suelo, esperando a que los perros lleguen.-

Empiezan a oírse ladridos y a los pocos segundos diez dobermans aparecen, ladrando y corriendo hacia ella.

Nala levanta una mano hasta la altura de su pecho.- Stop.- los perros la obedecen y se paran a un par de metros de ella, jadeando y moviendo sus colas con alegría.- Sit.- Todos se sientan.

Ella prepara los cuencos y los va dejando en el suelo.- Scar.- Un perro con el collar rojo se acerca y empieza a comer.- Mufasa.- El perro con el collar amarillo se acerca y empieza a comer como el otro.

Sigue diciendo nombres.

-Simba.- El del collar naranja se acerca y come.

-Kiara.- La del collar azul claro hace lo mismo que los otros.

-Kovu.- El del collar azul oscuro empieza a comer.

-Zira.- La del collar rosa hace lo mismo que los otros.

-Vitani.- La del collar violeta empieza a comer.

-Nuka.- El doberman del collar verde oscuro sigue a su hermana y come.

\- Timón.- Un perro con el collar marrón se acerca y come.

-Pumba.- Finalmente el último perro con el collar gris empieza a comer.

Nala sonríe.- Y finalmente la pequeña de la casa.-

se agacha para acariciar al cachorro con el collar blanco.- Mi pequeña Laika. ( Toma! Creías que iba a poner Nala. A que si? Yo sé que chi.~ XD -Empiezo a bailar como loca retrasada.- Oh yeah! )

La cachorrita juega con su mano y luego empieza a comer.- OOWWW! *.* Que mona es mi niña...- casi se le cae la baba.-

Los otros perros dejan de comer y la miran, molestos.

Nala se acojona un poco.- Vale, vale... Todos sois muy monos y sois mis niños y niñas. - Al oír eso los perros vuelven a comer.

Ella se levanta.- Bueno, voy a dar una vuelta.- Se va seguida de Scar, que al ser el primero en comer ya ha acabado.

Nala- A ver... Ayer busqué por ahí...- mira a su derecha.- Hoy buscaré mas por el medio... A ver si encuentro algo. - empieza a buscar, sin éxito.

Varias horas después no encuentra nada de los toys, pero si encuentra alguna que otra pieza para reparar el módulo de voy del osito cascarrabias.- Bueno... Algo es algo...- mira al perro que no se ha separado de ella en ningún momento.- Ve con los demás. Vamos.- le hace una seña que indica que se vaya.

El perro obedece y se va a hacer guardia. ( me parece que no es muy difícil adivinar pa' qué tiene tantos perros. )

Nala vuelve al taller, encontrándose con todos los toys demasiado calmados, con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Chicos?- deja las piezas en una mesa y se acerca a BonBon.

-BonBon... Ey...- le toca un poco.

BonBon abre los ojos de golpe y suelta una especie de rugido. Nala chilla como una niña pequeña, se cae de culo y se golpea la cabeza con la mesa de Toy Chica. Haciendo que los otros se descojonen de ella.

-Dios... Que golpe...- Se retuerce del dolor.

Los robots siguen riendo.

-¡Que cara!- El conejo se ríe aún más.

-¡Que golpe se ha dado!- Toy Chica también se ríe alegremente.

Nala sigue retorciéndose de dolor.- Hijo... De puta...- Se levanta poco a poco.- ¿Tu estás tonto? ¿No sabes que es muy malo para los humanos darse golpes en la cabeza? Podría sufrir una conmoción cerebral...- se apoya en la mesa de Toy Chica.

-¿Y a mi qué?- le dice el conejo indiferente.

-Soy la única que os va a arreglar. Si otra persona os encontrara os quemaría vivos para deshacerse de vosotros.- se retuerce otra vez.- Joder... Como duele...-

-Ahora sabes como me sentí al gritarme en la oreja.- BonBon le responde, otra vez, con indiferencia.

-¿A qué te saco las orejas?- le contesta la chica malhumorada.

Todo rostro de diversión se borra de la cara del conejo.

-Estás advertido, marica.- Coge una silla y la pone donde Toy Freddy, coge las piezas y el módulo de voz.- He encontrado esto. Intentaré arreglarlo.- Se sienta y empieza a desmontar el aparato por piezas, dejándolas al lado de Toy Freddy, quién la mira con interés.

Al rato ella empieza a marearse.- Joder... Con este chichón me cuesta concentrarme...- Deja de hacer lo que hace.- Mejor paro y descanso...- mira a Toy Freddy, quién le mira con cara de "Ni se te ocurra parar. Debes arreglarme."

Ella hace una mueca de molestia al verlo.- Dale las gracias al conejo maricón.- Deja las piezas en la encimera y vuelve con Toy Freddy.- Debes de estar un poco harto de tanto rato con la música.-

En repuesta Toy Freddy asiente mirándola, algo molesto. Ella le quita el aparato pasando su mano, sin darse cuanta, por delante de la cara del Toy, que por sorpresa de Mangle ( que es la única que le ve de reojo ) no le muerde ni le hace nada.- Ya está.-

-¿Porqué no la has mordido?- Mangle le pregunta al oso muy confundida.

Aunque ya no puede hablar, aún se puede comunicar con los Toys con "su lenguaje robot".

-"A tí no te importa. A demás, si le arranco la mano, no podrá reparar mi voz. Que he perdido por TÚ culpa.".-

-Ey, que tú has gritado porque te ha dado la jodida gana.-

Nala se les queda mirando confundida.- Pero si Toy Freddy no ha dicho nada.-

-Si que ha hablado. Otra cosa es que tú no le hayas entendido.- Le responde Toy Chica, algo divertida.

-¿Esos sonidos robóticos eran palabras?- Nala mira a Mangle, esperando una respuesta.

-No sé. ¿A ti que te parece?- le pregunta la zorrita blanca sarcásticamente.

Nala se encoge de hombros y empieza a irse, dándo un rodeo por las mesas para asegurarse que están bien atados. Al revisar a Toy Chica, el mareo aumenta y se cae encima de ella.

-¿¡Pero qué haces?!- La pollita le chilla y la mira con cara de querer degollarla.

\- Mi... Cabeza...- Se desmaya encima de Toy Chica, en una posición dónde no le da a la pollita, opción de morderla.

-Tú. Ey tú. ¡Levanta!- Toy Chica la mira furiosa, pero al verla así se calma.- Está K.O.- mira al conejo.- Enhorabuena. Si se muere aún cuando nosotros estamos atados nunca podremos salir de aquí.-

-Yo solo la he asustado. Se ha dado el golpe con TU mesa.-

-Yo no elegí estar aquí.- Se defiende la pollita.

-"Basta los dos. Se ha desmayado, deberemos esperar a que se despierte."

Nala se despierta horas después, cuando ya empieza a oscurecer.

Se soba la cabeza.- Ooww... - se levanta.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Por fin despiertas.- La pollita suspira aliviada, estaba más que harta de aguantar las bromas de "sus amigos" acerca de lo juntitas que estaban ella y la humana.

-Ooww... Se acabó en yuri...- ríe Mangle, ganándose una carcajada del conejo.

Nala se soba la cabeza sin entender nada.- ¿Que ha pasado?-

-Te desmayaste encima de Toy Chica.- Toy Bonnie reprime una carcajada.

Nala mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de ya es de noche.- Joder... ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- Mira a Mangle, fastidiada.

-Unas... ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco horas? Si tuviéramos, al menos un puto reloj, lo sabríamos.- le responde Mangle.

-Genial... Podría haber adelantado trabajo respecto a la voz del osito y voy y me desmayo.- Se acerca al conejo.- Gracias a cierto puto marica.-

-¡No me llames así, hija de puta!- BonBon intenta morderla, sin éxito.

Nala se toca la cabeza.- Al menos parece que estoy bien... Mañana iré al médico... Me voy a comer.-

-Yo tambien tengo hambre...- Toy Chica le suplica con la mirada. (Hace 28 años que no come, yo estaría igual de rancia.)

Nala la mira alzando una ceja.- Pero si sois robots... No coméis.-

-Somos ANIMATRÓNICS, no robots.- Se excusa la zorra en nombre de todos.- Podemos comer si nos apetece. Y nos apetece.-

-¿En serio? Vale... ¿Que queréis?-

-Pizza.- Los cuatro al unisono le contestan, aunque el oso debe hacerlo en su lenguaje.

-Bien, a mi también me apetece. Voy a llamar para que las traigan.- Se va.

-¡QUE NO HAYA ANCHOAS! ¡NI POLLO!- La pollita le grita al verla irse.

Nala la oye y le contesta gritando desde las escaleras.- ¡VALE!

Toy Chica suspira aliviada.- Menos mal que me ha oído... Repelo el pescado y comer pollo seria canibalismo... Soy una asesina, pero no soy tan cínica como para comerme a mi propia espécie...- hace una mueca de asco.-

-Tú te lo pierdes. El pollo está riquísimo.- Ríe Mangle en un intento de meterse con su amiga.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA! Tú eres una puta zorra, yo soy UN POLLO.

-A mi las anchoas me gustan.- Como si no estuviera ya bastante alterada, va y el marica hecha más leña al fuego.

-¡A mi me importan una mierda tus gustos!-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Todo tiene que ser a tú manera?- le pregunta BonBon fastidiado.

-¡Si!- Toy Chica le contesta con ganas de estrangularlo.

Nala sube al oír tanto escándalo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son tantos gritos?

-Toy Chica.- el conejo y la zorra contestan al mismo tiempo, girando la cara a la humana.

Nala se acerca a Toy Chica.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Me están molestando...- Hace un puchero de lo más infantil.

Nala sólo suspira.- ¿Porqué?-

-Porqué la señorita no quiere anchoas ni pollo en la pizza y nosotros si.- Le contesta Mangle resignada y con aire de diva.

-Si queríais anchoas o pollo haberlo pedido. He pedido varias pizzas, no sólo una.- Se cruza de brazos.- Mira que no llegar a una conclusión tan obvia. Ahora os aguantáis, sin anchoas y sin pollo.- Nala les regaña algo molesta por su actitud infantil.

BonBon y Mangle protestan.

-¿Queréis que cancele el pedido y os quedáis sin pizzas?- Nala les amenaza harta de sus pucheros y quejas.

BonBon y Mangle bajan las orejas.- No.- miran al suelo(?) molestos.

Toy Freddy solo ríe dentro de sí, mostrando una gran sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Cállate!- Los otros tres le gritan enojados.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Nala sonríe ampliamente al verlos así.

-Nada, sólo se ríe.- Le contesta la pollo fastidiada.

-Y eso que no ha visto vuestros pucheros.~- Nala se ríe junto al oso.

-¡Ya Callate!- El conejo le grita enfadado.

-Tú no me mandas.- Mira el taller y hace una mueca.- Uish... Si vamos a comer pizza, al menos deberemos entretenernos... Ahora vuelvo.- Se va.

-¿Y ahora que tiene en mente esa loca?- BonBon intenta levantar su cabeza para ver dónde va, sin éxito.- Jo... Con la puerta cerrada no veo nada.-

Nala vuelve cargando una televisión plana pequeña.- ¿Os gusta la tele?

-¿Eso es una tele? Nunca había visto una.- Le pregunta el conejo sorprendido.

-Ah, es verdad, que estabais en una pizzería... Ahora las televisiones son así, este tipo de tele son más fáciles de transportar y ocupan menos espacio. Y se ven mucho mejor, con color y todo.-

-¿En serio?- Los tres robots que aún pueden hablar le miran curiosos mientras ven como la pone encima de la mesa de Toy Freddy.

-"Vaya... Si que es rara la tecnología... "- El pobre oso debe guardarse eso para sí mismo y los demás robots al no tener voz.

-La pondré aquí.- La pone en la pared delante de Mangle.

-Ey, nosotros no vemos.- Se quejan la pollo y el conejo, los únicos sin ángulo de visón. Aunque Toy Freddy tampoco es que tenga un ángulo muy cómodo...

Nala se pone dos dedos en el mentón, pensando.- Mm... ¿Cómo lo soluciono? - Una idea le viene en mente y chasquea los dedos.- ¡Claro!- Se va otra vez.

-Un día aquí y ya quiero morirme.- Se queja el conejo.

-No te quejes, yo llevo dos semanas, o sea, 14 días.- Le suelta molesta la pollita.

-Yo 10 días.- Se queja la zorra.

-"Seis."- Le responde el oso.

-Menuda vida me espera...- Se fastidia BonBon, entrecerrando los ojos con cara "Quiero morirme".

Nala vuelve cargada con varios espejos.-Si los pongo en el ángulo adecuando, todos veremos la tele.

Empieza a colocarlos.

-No, más a la izquierda. Te pasas, ahora a la derecha.- Los Toys la van mareando... Digo guiando para ponerlos en su lugar. Al cabo de la media hora más larga de su vida, Nala consigue que todos estén satisfechos con el resultado.

-Decidme que lo veis bien.- Habla agotada.

-Yo y BonBon si.-

Freddy "habla".

-Dice que ve bien.- Le contesta Mangle en nombre del oso. Él sólo le lanza una mirada de odio.- De nada.- le contesta Mangle frunciendo en ceño.

Alguien llama al timbre, Nala baja y se encuentra al pizzero, que resulta ser uno de sus vecinos, Akira.

-Ey, hola. No sabía que trabajabas como repartidor de pizzas.- Nala le habla animadamente a su vecino de cabellos negros y desordenados.

-Bueno, de algo tengo que ganarme la vida.- Le sonríe mostrando sus ojos azules y acercándose a ella par darle las pizzas, demostrando la diferencia de altura y músculo, algo mas alto que ella.- ¿Como es que has pedido tantas pizzas? ¿Tienes invitados?- se inclina un poco para ver dentro de la casa, curioso.

-Nah, es solo que no me apetece cocinar y lo que me sobre me lo comeré mañana.- Coge las pizzas y las deja en un mueble al lado de la puerta.- ¿Que tal os va a ti y a tu hermano?- le pregunta en un tono algo triste.

-Estamos bien. Mamá se está recuperando y Dan está mejor. Ya sabes que es muy independiente.- Le sonríe amigablemente.- ¿Y tú, como estás?-

-Oh, yo como siempre, ya sabes. Ir al insti, comer, dormir... Esas cosas.- le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Ya sabes que si te pasa algo Dan y yo estamos para ayudarte.- Se pone el casco- Bueno, ya debo irme.- Se sube a la moto, encendiéndola.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?- Nala se recuesta en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No...- Akira le contesta no muy convencido.

Nala le enseña un pequeño monedero.

-¡Ostia! ¡Aún no me has pagado!- Se baja de la moto y recibe el dinero.- Es la cuarta vez que me pasa.- Habla con cierto fastidio.

Nala ríe.- Bueno, si quieres invitarme por mi no hay problema.- Ve que el chico va a darle en cambio.- Quédate el cambio, ya sabes que no me gusta tener tanta moneda suelta.-

-Pues gracias.- se guarda la propina y se sube otra vez a la moto.- Ven a casa siempre que quieras. Eres bienvenida.- Se va.

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta!- Le grita y Akira le da la respuesta levantando el pulgar antes de irse totalmente.

Nala vuelve dentro y sube al taller con las pizzas en mano.- Hola.- Deja las pizzas encima, literalmente, de BonBon.

BonBon mira las pizzas (que aún están en las cajas) hambriento.- Dios, quiero comer...-

-Espera, antes dejame ver que hacen por la tele.- Va haciendo Zapping hasta que encuentra un canal dónde hacen Hermano oso. ( Tierra de osos para latinoamerica )

-¡Genial! ¡Esa te va a gustar Toy Freddy! Va de osos.- Deja la película puesta y coge las pizzas.

-¿Nos sueltas para poder comer?- BonBon le pregunta con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

-No. Os la daré yo. Nada de soltar.-

Los cuatro sueltan un "Jooo" algo fastidiados. Claro que el osito gominola lo dice solo en su mente.

Empiezan a ver la película y Nala va cambiando de mesa de vez en cuando, dando pizza a las máquinas de quejas. ( si, he dicho de quejas, que por si no os habéis dado cuanta, han estado TODO el rato quejándose de una cosa u otra. )

-Di ah.- Nala le ofrece un trozo a BonBon.

Toy Bonnie abre la boca con el ceño fruncido.-Preferiría comer yo solo.-

-Ya te he dicho que no.- Le acerca el trozo.- No muerdas.-

-No me des ideas.- Vuelve a abrir la boca, ansioso por comer.

Nala le pone el trozo en la boca y él lo muerde, llevándose la mitad de éste.- No recordaba que me gustara tanto la pizza.~- Habla aún masticando, realmente feliz de poder volver a comer su plato favorito.

-Yo también quiero.- Toy Chica empieza a desesperarse.-

-¡Y yo!- Toy Foxy también se queja, hipnotizada por el olor.- Dios. Quiero comer ya...-

-Un momento.- Le da la otra mitad al conejo y se acerca a Toy Chica.- Anda, abre la boca.- Le ofrece un trozo.

-¿Seguro que no lleva pollo?-La mira suplicando. Tiene hambre pero no se la va a jugar si no esta 100% segura. ( Pongo los números en cifras porque es más fácil y rápido. Punto )

Nala deja escapar un soplido.- Que si, seguro.- Le acerca el trozo de pizza a lo que la pollita lo come con ganas.

-Como hechaba de menos este sabor...~- Al igual que BonBon, Toy Chica se pone en "modo feliz" al comer el trozo de pizza. Abre la boca para recibir la otra parte de su trozo, a lo que Nala se lo da.

-¡Me toca!- Mangle intenta soltarse solo para poder comer. Le vale verga su estado.

-Mangle, quieta. Ya voy, tranqui.- Se acerca a ella a lo que Mangle se calma... Un poco.

-¡Quiero! ¡Quiero!- Abre la boca, incluso demasiado, para comer.

-Mangle relájate.- Prepara el trozo pero no se lo da, esperando a que se calme un poco.- Si te lo doy así, me vas a morder.-

-¡Te voy a morder si no me lo das ya!- se le activa el "modo infantil" ( ya sabéis, cuando enfadarnos no nos sirve y recurrimos a las súplicas pa' que nos den lo que queremos. No me digáis que nunca lo habéis hecho. )- ¡Porfa!- Empieza a hacer, por lo que parecen, pucheros infantiles.

-Vale, vale...- Le acerca el trozo pero enseguida debe apartar la mano porqué casi se come el trozo de pizza entero y, ya de paso, su mano.- ¡Cuidado!- Nala le grita enojada.

Mangle no la escucha mientras sigue comiendo su trozo, aunque es tan grande que le cuesta masticarlo y se ensucia toda la cara.- Que bueno...~- Come totalmente feliz, pasando de la regañina de la humana.- Otro.- Vuelve a abrir la boca.

-No. Le toca a Toy Freddy.- con eso se gana un gruñido de Mangle. Nala pasa de ella y se acerca al oso.- Abre la boca.- le acerca un trozo igual que el de los demás.

Toy Freddy abre la boca y recibe su pedazo de pizza. Lo come con calma.

-¿Te gusta?- Nala le mira esperando una reacción, sorprendida por la tranquilidad del oso en comparación con los otros tres.

Toy Freddy solo asiente con la cabeza, mirándola neutral.

-Perfecto.- ella coge una caja y mete allí una pizza entera usando pedazos de todas las pizzas diferentes.

-Ey, ¿Qué haces?- Le recrimina la pollo mientras ve como toca "su pizza".

-Yo también tengo hambre. Cojo lo que voy a comer. El resto es para vosotros. He comprado mas de cinco pizzas, hay de sobras para todos.- Vuelve a darles pizza mientras miran la película, a lo que Toy Freddy no sabe si estrangular a la chica por decir que le gustaría o pedir que ponga otra, si puede ser de conejos o pollos.

Siguen comiendo hasta que la película se acaba y deciden mirar algún show que hagan por la noche. Ahora Nala está recostada encima de BonBon dándole uno de los últimos trozos de pizza que quedan.- Si que teníais hambre.-

-Estate 28 años sin comer y me cuentas.- Le dice Toy Bonnie aún masticando.- No me canso de comer pizza. Echo de menos tus pizzas Toy Chica, debo admitirlo.-

Toy Chica sonríe triunfante. -Pues claro que las echas de menos. Hago las mejores pizzas del mundo.~- Su cara cambia a una de depresión.- Aquí atada no puedo hacer pizzas... Tú echas de menos mis pizzas y yo echo de menos hacerlas...-

-No me hubieras intentado matar, y las podrías hacer. La culpa es sólo tuya.-

Toy Chica le lanza una mirada asesina.- Si te hubiera matado podría haber hecho pizza con tus tripas.-

Nala se acojona un poco.- Que yuyu me das cuando te pones en modo "Te voy a joder".- O.O|||

\- Yo también prefiero la Toy Chica simpática. A no, esa no existe.~- Una vez más, Mangle demuestra ser la tachi que lleva dentro.

-¡MAL NACIDA!- Toy Chica se revuelve, incapaz de desatarse.- ¡Nala! ¡Pégala de mi parte!- Toy Chica le pide ayuda a la humana, sólo, porqué está desesperada para que alguien pueda putear a la zorra.

-No voy a pegarla... Me da más miedo que tú...- Le sonríe nerviosamente.

Toy Chica hace una mueca de molestia.- ¿Porqué?-

Nala señala a Mangle con los dos brazos.- ¡Por dios! ¡TIENE DOS CABEZAS! ¡Es repulsivo, asqueroso, anormal y...! ¿He dicho repulsivo? ¡SI! ¡LO HE DICHO!

-Eh, que estoy aquí...- Mangle le recrimina algo dolida... Mira a su segunda cabeza.- Endo...- La mira triste, bajando sus orejas y gimoteando un poco.

Nala ve su reacción.- Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de cómo arreglar a tu "Endo".- Le acaricia.- Anda, anímate.-

Siguen mirando la tele algo aburridos, mas que mirarla hablan entre ellos. Nala decide cerrar la luz para ahorrar, antes claro, debe limpiar a Mangle ya que parece un dálmata con tanta suciedad en la cara.

-No muerdas. Estas llena de salsa en la cara.-

-Te dejo porqué estoy relajada.~- Mangle le sonríe... ¿Amigablemente?

-*Su cara de amiga es igual a la de "quiero descuartizarte".*- Nala piensa mientras alza una ceja y limpia a Mangle.- Ale, limpita y colean... No, no puedes andar... Este dicho no sirve.-

Al rato, Nala empieza a bostezar mientras está recostada encima de Toy Freddy, quien se come el último trozo de pizza después de haver saciado el apetito de los otros tres.- Buen provecho.- Vuelve a bostezar, inconscientemente se acurruca al lado del oso, que la mira con sorpresa y odio, y se duerme enseguida.

-" La madre que la..."- Levanta una ceja confundido.- "Se ha dormido."- Habla con total fastidio.

Los tres se ríen un poco, pero pasan de la escena, al estar llenos(?) de pizza, se han relajado bastante.

-Mejor nos "desconectamos" un rato.- Dicho esto, BonBon se queda en modo "descanso".

Toy Chica y Toy Freddy, (el ultimo muy fastidiado) le siguen, quedando sólo Mangle "despierta".

-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...- Dicho esto Mangle se desconecta como los otros.

X)Bueeeeno, pues hasta aquí el capi. Espero que os haya gustado. ;)

X)Gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia. Os adoro!

X)PD: Si. Si alguien se lo pregunta, si, las personalidades de los toys son las mismas de SoFiLeXa. Y si, tengo su permiso. Y si, va a haber romance. Cosa que ahora que pienso... ¿Qué parejas creéis que va a ver? Decídmelo, aunque solo es por curiosidad, las respuestas no van a influenciar en el fic. XD

X)Lo único que tenéis que hacer es poner: alguienxalguien. Y decidme que queréis en el fic. Yuri, Yaoi o Hetero. Y si, tampoco influirá en el fic. vuestras decisiones.

Sin más os deseo buenos días/tardes/noches. Soy de España, no se ustedes.


	4. El secreto del instituto

Que guay! 4° capítulo y ya tengo 18 reviews! Gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia! Si alguien puede hacerme un poco de público por ahí se lo agradeceré musho! Quiero estar a la altura de SoFiLeXa. Aunque si, lo sé, mi historia no es ni la mitad de genial que la suya, pero bueeeeeno, da igual. XD

**Nota para los primeros que leyeron mi fic: **Os aconsejo que volváis a leer el primer capítulo. Cambié algo y para que más adelante no os quedéis con cara de "la ha cagado pero bien". No creo que os sea difícil ver que es. Y el tercer capitulo, hay una escena que también que también cambié.

**Advertencia:** Cuando acabe la historia, al leer el final, os vais a dar cuenta de muchas escenas con doble sentido o doble info. Avisados estáis. Y no, no lo hagobpara pescados y evitar que dejéis de leer el fic. Es en serio. Cierta persona ya sabe de lo que hablo. e.e

Bueno, ya basta de hablar/escribir. Disfrutad de mi historia o sinó, os podéis ir por esa puerta que dice " Soy un pringao". Ah, y los animatronics no me pertenecen, ya sabéis a quién.

Al día siguiente la primera en despertarse es Nala.

-¿Mm?- Se levanta, haciendo que los demás "se despierten". Nala se taja los ojos medio dormida.- Buenos días...- Se fija dónde ha dormido y da un pequeño salto de la impresión y mira al oso algo confundida.

Toy Freddy se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

-Dice que fuiste tú la que se durmió al lado de él.- Mangle responde por el oso, aun así él le lanza una mirada asesina.- ¡Encima que te ayudo! ¡No insultes oso de mierda!- Mangle se enfada mientras oye las barbaridades que le suelta el oso.

-No empecéis...- Nala mira a los otros dos, que están bastante tranquilos, conversando entre ellos.- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta en voz alta mientras va a su habitación a mirar la hora.

-¡Deja ya de insultarme!- La zorra le grita al oso, gruñéndole.

-"No me de la puta gana."- Toy Freddy le contesta secamente, para después seguir con sus insultos.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llego tarde!- Nala grita desde su cuarto mientras intenta cambiarse de ropa. Digo intenta, porque al quitarse la ropa se cae, y al ponérsela también. Sale disparada de su cuarto al de los toys.- ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Vuelvo por la tarde!- Sale pitando de su casa casi dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

-¿A donde va con tanta prisa?- Pregunta el conejo alzando una ceja.

-Al instituto. La escuela de los niños mayores, o sea, los adolescentes.- Le contesta Toy Chica fastidiada. Al menos cuando Nala está, puede meterse con ella y acojonarla. Con sus "amigos" , más bien, va a ser al revés.

Mientras Nala llega a casa de su vecino, Akira y llama a la puerta.- ¡Akira!

Akira sale.- ¿Qué pasa?- la mira alzando una ceja al verla jadear.- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Si, si... Pero llego tarde al insti... ¿Puedes llevarme con tu moto? Con mi coche tendré que dar más vuelta...- Le suplica con la mirada. ( explicación: Akira tiene 17 años y ya ha acabado la Eso y trabaja. Nala tiene 19 y hace bachiller. Por eso va al insti. )

-Claro. Ahora iba a salir, así que puedo llevarte.- Coge dos cascos y le ofrece uno.- Vamos.- los dos se suben a su moto. ( es una moto de motocross. Esas que van por la montaña. No tengo ni puñetera idea de motos. -.-u )

Los dos llegan delante del instituto después de estar 10 minutos por la carretera hasta llegar a la cuidad. ( si, Nala vive en un lugar casi desierto, donde se ven casas desde algo lejos. Como si viviera en medio de un gran descampado. )

Nala se baja y le da el casco, él se lo devuelve.- Te vendré a recoger.- dicho esto se va antes de que Nala pueda protestar.

-Oh, pues gracias...- cargando.- ¡Ostia! ¡El insti!- Entra y llega justo a tiempo... Para la segunda clase.

-Nala, ¿porqué llegas tan tarde?- El profesor de la segunda hora le pregunta, que casualmente también es el profesor de la primera hora. Por lo tanto Nala no se escaquea de un castigo.

-Lo siento... Me... Dormí...- Nala agacha la cabeza mientras oye a algunos compañeros reírse de ella.

-Que no vuelva a pasar. Haces batchiller, si no quieres venir, no vengas. Siéntate.-

Nala se va a su sitio en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

Un compañero de al lado le da un golpe en el hombro cuando el profesor se gira.- ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Tenías miedo de venir?~ - El chico se ríe disimuladamente mientras Nala aprieta los dientes.

-¿De quien? ¿De ti? Por favor, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que en ti y tus putas amigas.- habla en voz baja para evitar que el profesor la oiga. El chico deja de sonreír y su cara cambia a una de maliciosa.

-Espera a que llegue el patio ( o recreo ). Veremos allí si tienes miedo.~-

Mientras él se ríe con cuatro personas más, Nala se encoge un poco, muerta de rabia por dentro.- Que miedo.~- Nala le lanza una mirada de auténtico odio.

Las dos próximas horas pasan tranquilamente, excepto de algún que objeto lanzado por ciertos idiotas a los que Nala ignora por completo. Finalmente llega la hora del patio ( recreo ).

Nala se sienta en uno de los bancos tranquilamente y antes de que pueda, ni siquiera, abrir la mochila para coger el almuerzo, el chico de antes y sus amiguitos la rodean poniéndose delante de ella.

Nala hace una mueca de molestia, y por dentro se prepara para lo que viene.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No puedes ir a ningún lado sin tus amiguitos?

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? -El chico se le acerca, a lo que Nala se levanta para evitar quedar, casi literalmente, debajo de él.- Uuyy, que miedo.~

-Déjame, no te he hecho nada.- Nala le habla en un tono mandón, para nada asustada.

-Existes, con eso tengo suficiente para meterme contigo.- Él empieza a reírse un poco, cosa que pone nerviosa a Nala.

Nala mira a los otros.- ¿Y lo haces con tus amigos pero no tienes huevos de meterte conmigo SÓLO? Eres un puto cobarde.-

Coge su mochila, sin apartar la mira de él, negándose a darle la espalda. Dispuesta a irse da un paso adelante, a lo que el chico le de un empujón que casi hace que se caiga sentada en el banco.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- Nala le grita a la cara, enfadada, empezando a hartarse de ese gilipollas.- ¡Dejame en paz imbécil! Como me toques te parto la cara.-

-No me provoques o te rompo todos los huesos.- se le encara agresivamente, dándole otro empujón. Este si hace que Nala se caiga, pero se levanta seguida.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Yo tengo los huevos de darte un puñetazo delante del director si hace falta y tú, en cambio, sólo lo haces cuando no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme y lo haces con tus putos amigos! ¡Soys unos hijos de puta!

Al oír eso el chico le da tal empujón que la empotra contra en banco, haciendo que ella se dé un golpe muy fuerte en el brazo derecho. Después de eso, él y sus amigos cogen su mochila y le tiran al suelo todo lo que lleva dentro y le pisan algunas cosas, como el estuche o la propia mochila.

-Te vas a enterar a la salida, puta.- se van.

Nala se queda en la misma posición en el banco, temblando de rabia y con algo de miedo.- Mal... Mal nacidos...- Un par de lágrimas se escapan de ella. Pero se las seca rápidamente para que todos los que han visto el acoso hacia ella, no la vean llorar y se rían más. Coge sus cosas y se va corriendo en sentido opuesto a la dirección donde han ido sus acosadores.

-Jo... Joder...- Se queda escondida en los baños hasta que suena la alarma que indica la vuelta a clase. Espera unos minutos antes de salir, para asegurarse que no llega demasiado pronto, o sea, cuando el profesor aún no ha llegado y la puedan acorralar otra vez.

Las siguientes horas, Nala se queda callada y sin ganas de escuchar, deseando que acaben las clases para poder irse, claro que... Le han dicho que se enteraría a la salida.

-Quiero irme ya...- Susurra para sí misma.

Finalmente suena la alarma que indica el fin del horario escolar, a lo que Nala coge sus cosas tan rápido como puede para irse a la salida, dónde le reconforta que Akira venga a buscarla. Así no se meterán con ella. Pero al llegar afuera no le ve en ningún sitio.

\- No... Mierda... ¿Dónde estás?- mira por todas partes desesperada.- No...- Empieza a buscar con la mirada a sus acosadores, para poder vigilarles y mezclarse entre la multitud para así evitar que la encuentren.

La táctica deja de funcionarle al cabo de varios minutos, cuando la gente empieza a irse y queda al descubierto. - Mierda...- Ve como se le acercan mientras mas gente se va y está más a la vista.

Antes de que pueda, ni siquiera a empezar a correr, se topa con uno de ellos detrás suya, para evitar que escape.- Joder...- Da unos pasos atrás para luego volver a mirar detrás suyo, para ver que esos imbéciles se le acercan.- ¡Si me tocáis os denuncio!-

-¿Te crees que nos importa?- Se le acerca más, mientras sus amigos la rodean.- Además, no lo harás. Eres una cobarde.- Se le acerca más seguido de los otros.

En cuanto está a punto de empezar "el juego" oyen el motor de una moto acercarse y un grito, llamando su atención.

-¡EEEEHHH! ¿¡QUE COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!- El chico se baja de la moto y anda, cabreado, hacia ellos.

Nala al ver al motorista, lo reconoce y, aprovechando que ellos se apartan un poco disimulando, ella corre hacia él.- ¡Dan!- Se le acerca y le abraza aliviada.- Gracias por venir.- Le habla mientras intenta que su nerviosismo no se note.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta el chico de cabellos negros y ojos castaños oscuros mientras le devuelve el abrazo y mira hacia ellos.- ¿Quienes son?-

-Nadie. Sólo son unos imbéciles.- Le coge del brazo para llevárselo mientras mira, por un segundo, a los idiotas que la esesinan con la mirada justo antes de irse.- ¿Porqué has tardado tanto? ¿Dónde está Akira?-

Dan mira a Nala algo molesto por lo que ha visto.- Akira no pudo venir por un asunto de trabajo y me ha pedido que venga yo.- la mira molesto.- ¿Quienes eran?-

-Na... Nadie, enserio...- Nala trata de aguantar las ganas de llorar y evitar que Dan lo note.

Dan al ver eso desea ir detrás de eso chicos para reventarlos a ostias. Sin decir nada, los dos se suben a la moto.- A partir de ahora vendré a buscarte todos los días.-

Sin decir nada más arranca la moto y se van. Nala sólo deja caer su cabeza en la espalda del chico.- Gracias...-

-De nada.- Le habla tranquilamente.

Los dos llegan a casa de Nala.

-Gracias por llevarme.- Le da un abrazo.

-De nada. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ya sabes que mi hermano y yo siempre estamos a tu servicio. Y me refiero a todos los servicios. Al menos yo.~- le giña el ojo.

Nala le da un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.- Tonto. Ya sabes que eres mi amigo. Sólo eso. ( ¡ZAS! ¡Friendzone, allá vamos! )

-Bueno, si algún día cambias de opinión, llámame.- Hece la seña se llamar y luego se va.

Nala sonríe un poco. En cuanto pierde de vista a Dan, su rostro se oscurece y se va adentro. Sube las escaleras sin ganas, pasa de largo del taller y entra en su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente, ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada.

Mientras los toys:

-¿Ha llegado, verdad?- Pregunta BonBon confuso después de oír a alguien entrar.

-Si, era ella. Seguro. Es la única que vive aquí, a parte de su padre.- Toy Chica le responde.- Que raro, siempre nos viene a ver.-

-¿Podria ser un ladrón?- Mangle pregunta alzando una ceja.

-"No. Si lo fuera oiríamos mucho ruido. Tiene que ser ella."-Toy Freddy le responde sin muchas ganas.

-Pero podría ser. Yo, a diferencia de vosostros estuve suelta...~- Toy Chica se chulea.- Y vi que la casa es lujosa. Algo pobre en detalles, pero es una casa de ricos. Os lo aseguro.~-

-Deja ya de chulear con eso. Me dan ganas de querer explorar y estoy atado.- Intenta, por trillesima vez, soltarse de los grilletes.- ¡Jooo!- Se queja como un niño pequeño.

Varias horas después Nala, se recupera y consigue calmarse.

Suspira y va hasta los toys.- Hola.- les sonríe como siempre.

-¿Dónde estabas que no has venido a saludar?- Toy Chica le replica enojada.

-En ninguna parte, tenia sueño y me he ido a mi cuarto para hacer la siesta.- Sonríe de manera forzada, sin ganas. Se les acerca tranquilamente, como si nada ocurriese.

BonBon la ve acercarse y se fija en un detalle que Nala no esperaba que notaran.- Has llorado.-

Nala se para y le mira sorprendida. Al oír eso del conejo, Toy Chica la mira de reojo y también la ve.- Es verdad.-

Mangle no puede verla y Toy Freddy no ha tenido tiempo de fijarse ya que Nala se gira, disimulando.-No, que va. Solo me pican los ojos.-

-Estábamos con críos todo el santo día, sabemos cuando alguien ha llorado. Y tu has llorado y mucho. Hace poco rato. ¿Verdad?- Toy Chica la mira de reojo.

Nala se da por vencida, no esta para peleas tontas, se gira mostrando sus ojos totalmente rojos y dolidos. Se les acerca más, dejando que Mangle al fin la vea.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Le pregunta Toy Chica muy extrañada.- Siempre estás alegre y jodidamente de buen humor.-

-Si, nunca pensé que te vería así. Bueno, hasta el día en que nos escapemos y te matemos.- Mangle habla con tanta naturalidad, que hasta Toy Freddy quiere darse un FacePalm.

-No... No es nada. Una tontería.- Nala habla algo nerviosa.

-"Pues para ser nada te ha afectado mucho."- Toy Freddy la mira alzando una ceja. Siente curiosidad, más que otra cosa.

-Dice que para ser nada te ha afectado mucho.- BonBon traduce al oso. También está algo extrañado, ya que sus compañeros no han parado de decirle que ella siempre está sonriendo y de buen humor.

-De verdad... No quiero hablar de eso...- Baja la cabeza, sin querer recordar lo que ha pasado.

-Anda cuenta. Queremos saber.- Mangle habla animadamente, como un niño que espera a que le lean un libro o algo.-

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Nala se sienta en la mesa de BonBon, dándole la espalda a este.

-De verdad, cuenta. Es muy raro en ti verte así... Y pasa de mangle, ella es la más cínica de nosotros.-

-Traduciendo: La más tachi.~- Mangle se ríe, pero deja de hacerlo al oír los insultos del oso.- Mmh...-

-Vamos, queremos saber.- BonBon, casi, le suplica con la mirada.

-De verdad... Nada...- se estira al lado de BonBon, abrazándolo.- Sólo quiero dormir...-

-Vale, pero luego nos los cuen...- BonBon no acaba la frase al verla dormida.- Oh, genial.- Se fastidia mientras oye las burlas del oso, que se está vengando pero bien del conejo.

Un par de horas después Nala se despierta y, aún medio dormida se abraza mas al conejo.

-Para que te falte tanto trozo del traje eres suave...~- Nala se acurruca más a él.

-Quita. Molestas.- Toy Bonnie, una vez más, siendo original.

-No.~- Se abraza más a él.- Estoy cómoda...~-

Al no hacerle caso, BonBon la tira, con un espléndido y gay movimiento de cadera, al suelo, haciendo que ella deje escapar un grito de niña.

-¿¡A ti que te pasa?!- Le se levanta.- ¡Y dale con los golpes! ¿¡Qué te he hecho?!- dicho esto se sienta en la mesa del oso.

-¿Nos cuentas ya que es lo que te pasaba?- Toy Chica le pregunta sin preámbulos.

Al haber dormido, Nala, se siente más tranquila y serena.- Nah, tonterías. Olvidadlo.-

-Queremos saber.- Los cuatro responden a la vez. No hace falta que diga como lo ha hecho el oso.

Nala sonríe de manera altiva y se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de BonBon.- ¿Estais preocupados por mi?-

-¡NO!- Los cuatro contestan al mismo tiempo. En serio, no voy a poner todo el rato como lo hace Toy Freddy. Todos sabemos como ostias habla. Que me canso de escribir.

-Entonces no os digo nada.- Se va.

Los cuatro empiezan a protestar.

-Jo... ¡Eso no vale! ¡Nos aburrimos!- Mangle chilla tanto como puede.

-¡Tu patética vida es lo único interesante ahora mismo! ¡Cuentanos!- Toy Chica se queja desesperada por un poco de acción en su patética situación.

-Oye, en serio, cuenta. Total, no se lo podremos contar a nadie. ¿Qué más da que nos lo cuentes?- BonBon solo repite lo que dice Toy Freddy, ya que él es el menos interesado en todo esto. Aunque si que tiene un poquitín de curiosidad.

Nala oye sus quejas desde la cocina.- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!-

-¡OH VENGA!- Todos siguen insistiendo. A lo que Nala pierde la paciencia y sube las escaleras dando un golpe en cada escalón. Al oír eso, Mangle y Toy Chica se acojonan.

-Mierda...- Mangle traga saliva.(?)

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!- Toy Chica le grita desesperada, sabiendo e imaginando que les hará.

Mangle se suma a las disculpas. Nala llega delante de la puerta y al ver su rostro, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie se miran entre ellos A-CO-JO-NA-DOS. Nala cierra la puerta mientras se les acerca a paso lento.

Rato después: ( ¡Meeh! Os quedáis sin saber que les ha hecho. Si.~ Soy muuuy mala.~ )

Nala mira al reloj de su mobil.- Joder... Son más de las doce de la noche. No puedo ir a comprar nada.- Nala habla tan tranquila, sin prestar atención a los animatronics, que parecen y están traumatizados.- Parece que tendré que cocinar. ¿Quereis algo?- Les mira, ella como si nada.

-Lo que tú quieras.- Todos le contestan al unísono, sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria.

Nala sonríe orgullosa de si misma.- Pues haré algo de arroz tres delicias. ( Por favor... Decidme que sabéis que es el arroz tres delicias... -.-||| )

Los cuatro suspiran fastidiados.

Nala hace el arroz y lo trae al taller. Lleva consigo un bol gigante lleno de arroz y un cucharón.- Bien. A comer.-

A todos los toys ya se les ha pasado "el susto".

-Yo preferiría pizza.- Toy Chica se queja, otra vez.

-Ya os dije que: mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa, yo mando.- le acerca el cucharón lleno de arroz a Toy Freddy.- Abre la boca.-

Toy Freddy abre la boca y empieza a comer fastidiado.- " El día en que me libere te voy a masacrar."-

Nala no ha entendido nada.- Me alegra que te guste.~- Le da otro cucharón.

Después de una hora todos ya han comido y tranquilizado. Nala lo aprovecha para limpiarles los dientes a cada uno de ellos.

-Tiene narices.- coge un gato ( la herramienta, no me seáis bestias. ) y abre la boca de Toy Bonnie. Y luego le empieza a limpiar los restos de la comida de hoy y ayer.- No hace falta que comáis, ¿Porqué os debo cocinar? Acabáis con el endoesqueleto de la cara, lleno de comida.-Sigue limpiando.- Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿A donde va la comida? ¿No necesitáis...? Ya sabéis... ¿Y al baño?- Su cara cambia a una de asco y molestia.- Ni de coña os pongo pañales.-

Toy Bonnie intenta hablar, pero solo balbucea al tener el gato en la boca.

-Por favor, no hables con la boca llena.- Nala le habla en un tono divertido al conejo, quien la estrangula con la mirada.

-Creo que ha dicho esto: ¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! Es lo que yo he entendido.~-

BonBon le lanza una mirada fastidiada a la pollita.

-Supongo que eso significa "No cagamos".- Todos asienten.

-Mejor, porque no pensaba limpiar vuestra mierda.- Acaba de limpiar la boca de BonBon.- Al menos la que sale del culo...-

Limpia a todos y luego se ponen a ver, por gran molestia a Toy Freddy, El libro de la selva.

-Mira, otra peli donde salen osos.~- Le habla Nala mientra ve al oso enseñar los dientes y hacer esos sonidos que son palabras.

Nala se deja cae al lado de Toy Chica, quien ve la película riendo, imaginándose a su "amigo" actuar como Baloo.

-Busca lo más vital no más.~- Nala canta al son de la musica, ganándose grandes carcajadas de los toys excepto de Toy Freddy.- Venga, es pegadiza.~ Y lo sabes.- El oso solo resopla con fastidio.

Al acabar la película Nala se duerme al lado de Toy Chica, quien le importa poco que se duerma allí a su lado.

-¿No te importa? ¿En serio?- Nala la mira tumbada a su lado, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Ya te desmayaste encima de mi. Que duermas a mi lado no es nada.- Se encoge de hombros.

-Ah, pues vale.- Le da un beso en la mejilla y se pone cómoda.- Buenas noches.-

Toy Chica rueda los ojos.- Buenas noches.- Le contesta con bastante indiferencia.

Los otros tres no saben si descojonarse o morirse de la risa. Total, que se ponen a reír como maníacos.

-Callaos...- Nala les ordena ya medio dormida.

-No se porqué os hace tanta gracia. Tampoco hay para tanto.- Toy Chica alza una ceja, algo molesta.- Además, BonBon y Toy Freddy, vosotros no podeis hablar.-

-Jijiji... Pero yo si.~- Mangle le contesta con el tono burlesco que le caracteriza.

-No te preocupes por eso... Mañana te toca a ti Mangle.- Nala le dice medio dormida a la zorra, que ésta, borra su sonrisa de golpe.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Mangle empieza a gruñir.

-Ay... Ya callate... Tengo sueño...- Nala se pega más a Toy Chica, en un intento para no oír a la escandalosa zorra.

-Yo también quiero desconectarme. Callate ya.- BonBon le replica a Toy Foxy.

-No me da la jodida gana.- Mangle habla como si fuera una diva de Hollywood.

-"O te callas o en cuanto me suelte te reviento."- Toy Freddy siendo simpático otra vez.

Mangle calla al oír al oso. Sabiendo que habla muy enserio, prefiere no arriesgarse, por ahora.- ¡Mmmh!- Le gira la cara.- Vale, pero que conste que lo hago para no tener que oír tus malditos insultos.-

Toy Freddy esboza una sonríe satisfactoria.- "Buena zorra, Mangle. Buena zorra".-

-¡Cállate!- Mangle grita enojada.

-Callaos todos...- Nala se queja casi dormida.- A dormir...- Se duerme.

Todos ruedan los ojos y, milagrosamente, le hacen caso.

Mientras en otro lugar:

-Mañana acabaréis con esa mocosa.- Una mujer, a la que no se le ve el rostro habla por el móvil, claramente enfadada.- Bien. No me falléis o quien acabará en una tumba seréis vosotros.- Cuelga el teléfono móvil.

Un hombre entra en la habitación.- Cariño, ¿vamos a cenar?

Ella le sonríe amablemente.- Claro amor. - Va hacia él y le abraza, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras el hombre no le ve la cara.- *Mañana voy a deshacerme de esa estúpida cría y el dinero va a ser mio.*-

Mañana por la mañana, en casa de Nala la alarma suena, despertando a todos.

-Uugh... ¡Apaga eso!- BonBon se queja mientras baja las orejas intentando no oír ese molesto ruido.

-Ya va...- Nala se levanta y apaga la alarma de su mobil.

Luego de eso se va a duchar y luego a desayunar. Una hora después vuelve al taller.- Bueno, ya estoy lista.- Se levanta las mangas, rebelando, sin querer, el golpe de ayer en el brazo derecho. Tiene un moratón enorme.

-¿¡Que te ha pasado?!- BonBon se sorprende al ver tal golpe. Al haber matado tantos guardias, sabe que eso no fue un accidente.- ¿¡Quien te ha hecho eso?!-

-"Parece que haya chocado con algo de manera muy violenta."- Toy Freddy se indigna al verla. Quienes le tiene que hacer eso son ellos. ( si, eres un cavallero, Toy Feddy )

Nala se tapa el golpe enseguida.- N... Nadie...-

-¿Fue por eso que ayer lloraste?- Toy Chica le pregunta tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí los únicos con derecho a hacerte esto somos nosotros!- Mangle se una a la caballerosidad de Toy Freddy.

-No... No quiero recordarlo... Dejad el tema...- Su voz se rompe. No tiene ganas de ir al instituto.

-Nala...- Toy Chica habla en un tono... ¿Preocupada?

-¿A caso te da lastima?~- Mangle se empieza a reír.

Toy Chica se queda unos segundos congelada.

-No me digas... Oh no... Otra vez no...- BonBon empieza a quejarse.- ¡Le tienes cariño!-

Toy Freddy solo niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-¡No puedo creérmelo!- Mangle empieza a reír descaradamente.

Nala se acerca a la pollita, sorprendida.- ¿Es cierto?-

Toy chica mira a otro sitio algo sonrojada.- Bueno... Nos has tratado muy bien... *exceptuando cuando nos tortura...* Aún sabiendo que te queremos matar...-

Nala sonríe un poco, al verlo, Toy Chica se prepara para las burlas. Burlas que no llegan, para gran fastidio de los otros tres.

-Me alegra saber que te caigo bien. Tú también me caes muy bien. -Le giña el ojo amigablemente.

-Para ser humana no estás tan loca. *No como otras cuatro que yo sé.*-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Mangle y BonBon le preguntan muy sorprendidos.

-Vamos, no me diréis que a vosotros os cae mal.-

-Nos cae mal.- Los tres "amigos" de la pollita le responden a la vez.

-No me lo creo.~- Toy Chica les habla en un tono burlesco.- Anda, admitidlo: Os cae bien.~- Toy Chica se ríe.

Nala se acerca a Toy Freddy.- ¿En serio te caigo mal? ¿Incluso sabiendo que juré arreglarte la voz? Vamos. Admítelo, Toy Chica ya lo ha hecho.-

Toy Freddy niega con la cabeza bruscamente y luego aparta la mirada, enfadado.

-Ooww... Toy Freddy...- Nala le chicha con el dedo.- Vamos~ Yo se que chi.~ vamos, chi.~-

Le sigue chichando hasta que Toy Freddy explota.

-"¡Vale! ¡Agradezco que me arregles la voz! ¡Solo eso! ¡Ya déjame en paz!- Toy Freddy se revuelve contra los grilletes. ( ya todos sabemos que, a no ser que Nala le suelte, no va a deshacerse de estoy grilletes. ).

Nala no ha entendido nada.- Traducción por favor.-

-Ha dicho que está agradecido que le arregles la voz. Y que le dejes en paz. Solo eso.- Toy Chica le traduce, hablando... Tranquila. Sin quejas ni nada.

-Oh, de nada. Es un placer.- Nala le sonríe, a lo que él se sonroja un poco molesto.

-Debo... Debo admitir... Que aunque esté atada, es divertido estar aquí...-Mangle decide decir la verdad, tanto tsunderismo cansa, incluso para ella.

-No me jodais que soy el único normal.- Toy Bonnie no sabe si reírse de sus amigos o desmayarse al oír tantas tonterías.

-Callate, tu solo llevas tres días despierto. Espera a que pase una semana, a ver que dices luego.- Toy Chica le habla enfadada.

-Ni una mierda.- BonBon le lanza una mirada de indignación e irritación.- Ya dejad de decir tonterías.- Resopla fastidiado.

Nala se ríe ante la situación.- Estáis adorables.-

-No hagas que me lo repiense.- Mangle le amenaza.- Seamos amigas a cambio de algo: Debes arreglarme y también a Endo.-

-Ya te dije que no sé como...- La mirada asesina de Malge la calla de golpe.- Ya me las arreglaré para consiguir que funcione.- Le sonríe nerviosamente.

Malge sonríe satisfecha.- Hecho.-

-E... Espera... ¿En serio somos amigas?- Nala sonríe alegremente.- ¡Genial! ¡Que guay! ¡Toy Chica y Mangle son amigas mías! ¡Si!- Empieza a bailar. Y no, no lo hace como foca retrasada. Ella sabe bailar.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo no he dicho que seamos amigas!- Toy Chica se excusa.

-Pero lo piensas.- Nala le sonríe triunfadoramente.

-Puede...- Baja la mirada.- Que un poco...-

BonBon quiere morirse.- Otra vez no...- Rueda los ojos que se posan en Toy Freddy.- ¿No me vas a decir que tú también te vas a poner cursi?- le habla con cierto fastidio.

-"No digas tonterías. Una cosa es estar agradecido y la otra ser un flojo como ellas. No compares."- Toy Freddy le devuelve la mirada.

Nala mira el reloj.- Vaya... Debo irme. Nos vemos por la tarde.-

Dicho esto se va a afuera y allí se encuentra con Dan, quien la espera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Nala le pregunta extrañada.

-Te dije que te llevaría todos los días a partir de hoy.- Enciende la moto y le da un casco.

Se pone el casco.- Dijiste que me vendrias a buscar. No que me llevarías.- Nala se sube a la moto, detrás de él.

-Ah, puese refería a las dos cosas.- Se van.

Nala llega al instituto. ( liseo en algunos países ) Por la tarde Dan la vuelve a buscar, esta vez llega un poco antes para asegurase que no le pasa nada. Cuando Nala vuelve se tapa parte de la cara con el flequillo, a lo que Dan sospecha y le aparta el pelo, descubriendo la enorme brecha que tiene en la ceja izquierda.

-¿¡Quién coño te ha hecho esto?! ¿¡Fueron los de ayer?!- Empieza a buscarlos con la mirada. Pero no los ve.

-¡No! ( mentirosa ) ¡Déjalo! Ha sido mi culpa. Yo empecé. Vámonos a mi casa...- Nala se vuelve a tapar la herida con el flequillo.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque te debo coser la herida.- Arranca la moto, Nala se agarra a él y se van.

Al llegar a casa de Nala, los dos entran y Dan empieza a coserle la herida.

-Ay...- Nala aparta la cabeza.- Duele...-

-Es alcohol, ¿Que te esperabas?- le coge el rostro y le obliga a acercarse. Hecho esto le pone, de manera bestia, el algodón con el alcohol en la herida, a lo que Nala empieza a soltar gritillos de dolor.

-¿Te quieres estar quieta? Así no te puedo curar.- empieza a coserle la herida.

-Ay...- Debe usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse.- ¿Y tu debes ser tan bestia?- le pregunta fastidiada.

-Mira quien habla. La que se pelea contra todo dios.- Le contesta el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

Diez minutos después acaba de coser.

-Por fin...- Nala se levanta, dolida.- Me duele la cara...-

A Dan se le escapa una risa.- Normal. Tómate un calmante y se te pasará.-

-Hablas como un médico.-

-Ya sabes que mi ex era estudiante de infermeria, algo aprendí.- Se encoge de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, debo irme. ¿Estarás bien sola?-

-Si, no te preocupes. Si me pasa algo.- se pone una mano en el pecho y la otra la levanta hasta la altura de su hombro.- Juro llamarte a tí o a tu hermano. ¿Contento?-

-Si.- se va a la puerta.- Aunque, ya sabes que a mi me puedes llamar para otras cosas.~- Dan la mira seductoramente.

Nala lo empuja, cariñosamente, afuera.- Estás en la friendzone y no vas a salir. Shorry.~- Le sonríe divertida.

Él hace un puchero infantil.- Bueno, pues nada. Aunque si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme.- Le giña el ojo y se va.

Cierra la puerta tras de si y niega con la cabeza.- Tonto.- Sube hasta el taller.

Antes de que pueda hablar Toy Chica se le adelanta.

-¿Quién era? ¿Y porqué gritabas como una niña?- Le pregunta al no ver su corte ya cosido.

-Un amigo, y gritaba por nada... Ya me conoces...- Se tapa la herida con el flequillo.

-¿Porqué te tapas el ojo con el flequillo?- BonBon le pregunta alzando una ceja, mirando extrañado a la humana.

-Por... Por nada...-

-No me digas que han vuelto a hacerte daño.- Mangle empieza a enfadarse.- ¿Puedo arrancarles la cabeza?- Habla enserio.

-No es nada... Solo un pequeño corte. Dan, o sea, mi amigo, me lo ha cosido.- Les enseña la herida.

Todos hacen una mueca de dolor.

-Eso duele.-

-¿Como lo sabéis?- Nala los mira alzando una ceja.

-Te lo repetimos: estábamos todo el santo día con niños. Algún accidente tenían de vez en cuando y se hacían un corte en la ceja.- BonBon le explica calmadamente.

-O en el labio.- Mangle se mete, como siempre.

-O en la barbilla.- Toy Chica no se queda atrás.

-"O, incluso en la cabeza."- Toy Freddy no va a ser el único en no hablar.

Nala pone una mueca de confusión y Mangle resopla.- Dice que también en la cabeza.- Mira a Toy Freddy.- De nada.- Le habla sin burla alguna, aún así debe aguantar los insultos del oso.- Ya vale. Encima que te ayudo...-

-Bueno, vamos, no peleéis. Toy Freddy, no insultes mas a Mangle.- Se pone las manos en la cadera.- No me seáis infantiles.-

-"Yo no soy infantil".- Toy Freddy le mira de mala manera.

-Así no se miran a los amigos.~- Nala sonríe burlonamente.

El oso sólo la ignora, no va a entrar en su juego.

Nala se va a la puerta.- Voy a ver si encuentro algo vuestro afuera. Portaos bien.- Se va.

-Claro, como podemos movernos tanto.- Toy Chica habla algo molesta.

Nala empieza a buscar por el desguace, pero varias horas después no encuentra nada y cuando está a punto de desistir, se baja de la montaña de chatarra dónde estaba y se cae de morros con algo, casi abriéndose la herida.

-¡Ouch! Que golpe más tonto...- Se soba la cabeza y se levanta. Bueno, mejor dicho se queda sentada de rodillas.- Maldita sea, ¿Con qué me he caído?- Se gira y ve un objeto algo particular...

Se lo queda mirando unos segundo para asegurarse que es lo que creé que es.- Pero si es...- Lo coge y se lo lleva corriendo a su casa.- ¡Cuando lo vea no se lo va a creer!-


	5. Libertad

5°capi.

Sé que es raro que alguien suba dos capis de golpe... Pero es que se supone que tenian que ser solo uno... Pero se me hizo tan largo que lo he separado. ¿Que creéis que puede ser lo que Nala ha encontrado? Yo ya lo se.~ Bueno, supongo que el ultimo capi no os gusto mucho por lo que le paso a Nala... Pues en este capítulo... ¡Nah! Nada de spoiler gratis. Si lo queréis saber, lo mas fácil es leerlo. Espero vuestros sensuales y sexys comentarios.~

PD: Los animatronics no me pertenecen si no a Scott Cawthon. Ale, si alguien quería demandarme se queda con las ganas. Ah, y Nala SI me pertenece, al igual que la historia. Que sólo es una idea loca de mi más loca mente. Disfrutad u os podéis ir por el retrete.

Nala llega hasta las escaleras y se va tropezando con casi todos los escalones.- ¡Puta escalera!- ( los que seais de España deberíais saber de donde he sacado esta frase )Llega al taller y se empotra contra el suelo al no ver una herramienta en el piso.- ¡Joder con los golpes!- se soba las rodillas, que con tanta ostia es un milagro que no se haya roto nada.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?- BonBon intenta mirarla de reojo.

Nala se levanta.- ¡Mira que tengo!- Les enseña el objeto.

BonBon al verlo, sus ojos se abren como platos y una sonrisa se forma en su cara.- ¡MI GUITARRA!- Intenta deshacerse de los grilletes pera abrazar a su querida guitarra. ( ¿Y a Nala que le den, no? Puto conejo. )

Nala le acerca la guitarra.- Sabia que era la tuya.-

-¡DÁMELA! ¡DÁMELA!- BonBon casi se arranca los brazos con tal de poder coger su guitarra. ( ¿Y como coño la va a coger sin brazos? Que listo es este conejo. -.- )

-Vale, vale. Tranquilo.- Se la pone encima. Al momento BonBon empieza a decir un montón de cosas cursis y gays que mejor no pongo.

-Me da vergüenza ajena...- Toy Chica niega con la cabeza lentamente.- Y luego te quejas de que te llamamos maricón y gay... ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!- Toy Chica grita mientras Toy Bonnie la ignora y sigue diciendo cosas muy cursis.

-"¿No habrás visto mi sombrero? ¿O mi micrófono?"- Toy Freddy intenta explicarse, sin resultado alguno.

-¿No habrás visto mi cola o mi oreja?- Mangle le pregunta.- ¿O el sombrero del gruñón?-

Mira a Toy Freddy, quién, otra vez, la insulta.- ¡Ya vale oso de mierda!- Mangle empieza a gruñirle.

-"No te he pedido ayuda."- El oso la mata con la mirada.

-¡Al menos podrías haberme dado las gracias, pero nooo, el osito gominola debe insultarme! ¡Supera ya lo de la pizzería!- Mangle no sabe si pasar de él o gruñirle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Chicos, chicos, calmaos. No vais a recuperar vuestras cosas discutiendo.-

-Tampoco las recuperaremos llevándonos bien.- Se excusa la zorra para luego seguir gruñéndole al oso.

-...Touche...- se vuelve a poner las manos en la cadera.- Oh venga... Hacedlo por mi. ¿Si?- les sonríe.

-"Paso".- El oso le gira la cara.

-¡Mmh! ¡Él empieza! Yo solo trato de ayudarle.- También gira la cara.

Nala se pone una mano en la frente.- Menudo día llevo... Bueno... Ya empieza a ser algo tarde... Así que no puede ir a peor...-

De repente los perros empiezan a ladrar en el desguace.

-¿Eh?- Todos se extrañan al oírlos.

-Que raro... Hasta ahora nunca había oído a los perros.- Toy Chica alza una ceja.

De repente los perros empiezan a dejar de ladrar. Como si de uno en uno se callaran.

-Esto no es normal...- Nala apaga la luz, que por suerte estaba puesta la persiana y no se ve que cierra la luz.

Con cuidado se asoma y levanta, mínimamente, la persiana para ver. Por desgracia solo ve oscuridad. Se parta y va hacia la puerta.

-Voy a ver.- Nala coge un cuchillo que hay en la mesa. ( esta en un taller, tampoco es tan raro encontrar uno. Que nadie me replique. )

-¿Que pasa?- BonBon pregunta curioso.

-Hay alguien, seguro. No se que coño les ha hecho a los perros pero sólo ladran cuando detectan a un intruso.- Empieza a irse.- No hagáis ruido.-

-¿Estas loca? Puede ser peligroso.- Toy Chica le habla preocupada.

-No más peligroso que tener a cuatro robots asesinos.- Les sonríe confiadamente. Luego se va.

-Pero...- Mangle no tiene tiempo de hablar.

Mientras a fuera unos hombres están dentro del desguace.

Uno de ellos da una patada a uno de los perros que están tumbados al suelo.- Están bien dormidos. ¿Pero porque simplemente no los matamos?-

-La policía debe pensar que era un robo a mano armada que salió mal. Además, gastaremos balas por los chuchos y esto es perder dinero.- Recarga una pistola. Una 40, para ser concreta. ( ¿Que? Veo series policíacas. U.U )

-Vamos a por la mocosa.-

Mientras con los toys, los cuatro intentan deshacerse de los grilletes. Han acordado que si se escapan ahora dejan vivir a Nala y matan a los ladrones.

-¡No hay manera!- Mangle sigue tirando, casi rompiéndose.- Si sigo así me voy a romper...-

-¡Vamos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para matar!- Toy Chica se revuelve sin mejora que sus amigos.-¡Joder!-

-¡Que conste que quiero ayudarla por mi guitarra!- BonBon intenta soltarse. Lo único que consigue es hacer que su guitarra caiga al suelo.- ¡Guitarrita mia!- Q.Q

-"Deja esa estúpida guitarra y concéntrate en escapar"- Toy Freddy intenta soltarse, otra vez, sin éxito.- "¡Maldita sea!"-

Empiezan a oírse disparos.

-¡NALA!- Ahora si que todos intentan escapar desesperadamente.

-¡Por una vez que me cae bien una humana!- Toy Chica se queja por trillonésima vez.

-¡Querrás decir por quinta vez!- Mangle la corrige mientras intenta soltarse.

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA CORREGIRME!- Toy Chica tiene unas ganas tremendas de estrangular a la zorra.

De repente Nala entra en el taller sangradando por el brazo izquierdo. Cierra la puerta tras de si corriendo, tira la mesa de al lado delante de ésta y se acerca a ellos temblando y llorando.

-¡In... Intentan matarme...!- Coge un destornillador grande y empieza a sacar los grilletes de BonBon mientras trata de no temblar de los nervios.

Mientras tanto esos hombres suben las escaleras corriendo y rompiendo todo a su paso.

-¡Ha entrado a la puerta de la derecha! ¡La primera!-

Todos preparan sus armas e intentan entrar, pero se encuentran la puerta bloqueada.

Uno de los hombres da un paso adelante. Es el jefe. -¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Abre la puerta para acabar rápido! ¡O de lo contrario tiramos la puerta al suelo y te matamos de la manera más lenta y dolorosa! ¡Tú elijes!-

Esperan unos segundo y no se oye nada.

-Tú lo has querido.- Sonrie de manera diabólica.

Tras decir eso todos empiezan a disparar a la puerta, dejándola como un colador. Tras eso esperan más segundos. De repente oyen ruidos, provenientes de dentro. Oyen claramente como apartan un objeto de delante la puerta.

El hombre de antes vuelve a sonreír.- Buena chica.~-

La puerta se abre lentamente y crujiendo, dejando a la vista sólo oscuridad. Todos los hombres dan un paso adelante para intentar ver a través de ésta. Dentro se oye una especie de gruñido. Después ven varios ojos que empiezan a brillar, mostrando unas borrosas figuras mucho más altas que ellos. Los hombres dan un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Q... Qué es eso?- Uno de los hombres empieza a temblar.

-No os asustéis, seguro que es un truco.-

Se vuelve a escuchar ese gruñido, esta vez más fuerte mientras esos ojos se les acercan. Una especie de música empieza a sonar se repente, asustando más a los hombres.

-¡GRRRROOOAAAAAWWW!- Los cuatro animatronics rugen a la vez, consiguiendo que los hombres huyan despavoridos. Los animatronics los siguen, pero al no conocer la estructura de la casa chocan contra la pared, menos Toy Chica, pero al ir detrás es la que más tarda en salir del taller.

-¡Por aquí, idiotas!- Habla en un tono de ultratumba, como si no fuese de este mundo.

Toy Chica los sigue yendo por la delantera, seguida de los otros animatronics, mientras esos hombres corren como nunca para salvar sus patéticas vidas. Mangle da un gran salto y se cuelga de la telaraña ( el adorno, no me hagáis como el gato. ) para intentar arrancarle la cabeza a uno de ellos, pero no lo consigue por muy poco, aunque un sombrero ( tipo mafioso ) si que consigue engancharse en sus fauces.

Los persiguen hasta la carretera, donde los pierden de vista.

-¡Mierda! ¡Los hemos perdido!- BonBon se cabrea consigo mismo por no ser más rápido que un estúpido humano.

-¡Por vuestra culpa! ¡Soy la única que sabe la distribución de la casa! ¡Y va y me hacéis salir la última! ¡Por tontos!-

-"Ya nos arrepentiremos después, ahora debemos volver con Nala."- Toy Freddy muestra una cara de fastidio al dejarles escapar.

-Vaya, vaya. Sabía que la chica te cae bien.~- Mangle le habla colgada desde un árbol muy cercano.- Pero tienes razón. Volvamos.-

Los cuatro vuelven al taller, dónde se encuentran a Nala en un rincón llorando del miedo.

Todos se acercan y se paran a unos pasos de ella. Toy Freddy, al ser el líder de los cuatro, se acerca más a ella, pone una rodilla en el suelo mientras en la otra apoya uno de sus brazos. Luego le levanta el mentón con la otra mano.

Al sentirlos cerca Nala, se encoge con miedo. Al sentir la mano del oso levantarle el mentón abre los ojos para verlos que la miran con una mirada... ¿Compasiva?

Toy Chica se le acerca y también se pone de rodillas.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta calmadamente.

-¿N... No vais a matarme?- Ahora mismo está demasiado asustada como para poder confiar en ellos.

-¿Te crees que seguirías viva si quisiéramos matarte?- BonBon le habla en "su tono" compasivo, que para los otros es un tono, más bien, sarcástico.

Nala los mira confudida, sin poder hablar mientras tiembla del miedo y los nervios.

Mangle está colgando del techo.-Somos amigas, ¿Recuerdas?- Mangle le sonríe a su manera.

Al no poder hablar Toy Freddy le acaricia, MUY POCO, la cabeza para decirle que todo está bien.

Nala al ver que no le hacen nada se lanza encima de Toy Chica, llorando desconsoladamente.

La pollita en respuesta, la agarra y la sube a su mesa para revisar su herida de bala mientras la chica sigue llorando.- Dios... Se va a desangrar...-

-"Debe ir a un hospital."- Toy Freddy se levanta y camina hacia ella.

-Gracias por la información, señor obvio.- BonBon se cruza de brazos, molesto aun por la huida de esos tipos.

Toy Chica agarra el móvil y se lo da a Nala.- Llama a una ambulancia.- Dice eso mientras, Mangle le hace un torniquete a Nala con un trapo.

-Solía perder aceite cuando estaba en la pizzería, aprendí a pararme "mis hemorragias" así.-

-Gra... Gracias Mangle...- Con miedo acaricia la cabeza de Mangle, a lo que ella, solo sonríe... A su manera.-Pe... Pero no puedo irme... Los perros...-BonBon la interrumpe.

-Ya nos encargamos nosotros. Tú vete. Que las presas que tuvimos no perdían tanta sangre.- BonBon le habla... ¿Preocupado? Okey. Estoy soñando.

Nala les hace caso y llama a una ambulancia. Se queda sentada delante de la casa mientras espera. También llama a sus vecinos Dan y Akira, que llegan en menos de 3 minutos con sus motos.

Akira, literalmente, se tira de la moto aún en marcha cuando llega. Dan hace lo mismo, pero después de frenar un poco.

-¿¡ESTÁS BIEN?!- Los dos chicos casi se le tiran encima.

-Si... Por suerte los ladrones han huido...- Dice eso mientras con la mano de tapa un poco la herida de bala. Los toys los observan desde la oscuridad.

Rato después llega la ambulancia y un coche patrulla. Ya que Nala llamo a emergencias diciendo que intentaron robarle.

Se la llevan al hospital. Mientras los toys van a ver a los perros. Se los encuentran tumbados, con una jeringuilla clavada en cada uno. Mientras, Laika, el cachorro, está al lado de Zira ( la del collar rosa ) lamiéndole la cara en un intento de que despierte.

Toy Chica les saca las jeringuillas y las mira detalladamente.- Creo que los han dormido con alguna especie de droga o somnífero.-

-"Sólo tenemos que esperar a que se despierten. De momento hagamos guardia para asegurarnos que esa escoria no vuelve. Mangle, tú quédate dentro de la casa, aquí te costará moverterte sin paredes ni techos."- Dicho esto se va a vigilar.

Mangle también se va, más curiosa que otra cosa, muerta de ganas de explorar la casa.

-Yo también vigilaré. Quédate con los chuchos.- Toy Bonnie se va.

Toy Chica solo suspira mientras mira al cachorro.- Deja de lamerle, así no se va a despertar antes.- Rueda los ojos.

Al amanecer Nala regresa, como no, seguida de los hermanos, que no se han separado de ella ni un momento.

-En serio, estoy bien. El doctor sólo dijo que es una raspada y una quemadura. Sólo quiero dormir...- Nala intenta que se vayan, ya la están agobiando con tanta protección.- Os agradezco que os preocupéis por mi...-

Dan la interrumpe.- Ni hablar, esos ladrones podrían volver. Nos quedamos.-

-¿Que clase de amigos somos si no nos tienes a tu lado cuando nos necesitas?- Akira hecha más leña al fuego.

Nala resopla.- Juró que si me pasa algo os llamo. En serio, iros. Sé cuidar de mi misma.- La cara de ella les dice a los chicos que es mejor que se vayan.

-Está bien, pero vendremos a verte de vez en cuando.-

-Y no repliques.- Akira le mira sabiendo que la chica iba a quejarse.- Vendremos por la tarde.- Los dos se van.

-Por fin...- Se va dentro de la casa.- De repente Mangle se le aparece delante de las narices y le da un susto de los mil demonios.- ¡Dios!- se cae de culo.- ¡Mangle!-

Mangle la abraza.- ¡Has vuelto!- restriega un lado de su cara con la cara de Nala.

Nala se retuerze de dolor.- Mangle... Suelta, me estás asfixiando...-

-Oh, disculpa.- Mangle la suelta y se vuelve a columpiar en la telaraña.

-¿Dónde están los otros?-

-Con los perros.-

-Pues voy.- se va corriendo, seguida de Mangle, a ver a sus queridos animales. ( si, esto incluye a los robots )

-Chic...- se para de golpe al ver una escena muy rara.- ¿Pero qué...?

Nala ve como Toy Chica y BonBon aguantan a Toy Freddy para que no se lance contra los perros. Mientras, los perros les gruñen y les enseñan los dientes a los robots.

-¿¡Te quieres calmar?!- Toy Chica le grita en la oreja al oso.

-¡Si matas a esos sacos de pulgas, Nala se va a enfadar! ¡No quiero volver a tener las patas de Mangle!- BonBon le agarra por detrás intentando con soltar al oso gruñon.

-¡Ni yo tus mugrientas orejas, marica!- Toy Chica le lanza una mira asesina al conejo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?- Nala se acerca, dando la orden a los perros de que paren.

Al oírla, sueltan a Toy Freddy de golpe, haciendo que se estampe de caras contra el suelo.

-¡NALA!- Toy Chica la abraza, asfixiándola.

-¡Ay, mi brazo! ¡Sueltame!- Nala lanza patadas al aire.

-Oh, vale.- La suelta de golpe, haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

-Ouch... Gracias...-

-Mira que eres bruta, para ser tan pija.- Toy Bonnie levanta a Nala.- Veo que estás mejor.- Le levanta una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-Si, me han dicho que no es nada grave. Solo un raspón y un quemadura. Lo peor ha sido el susto.-

Toy Freddy se le acerca y Dr la queda mirando hablando en su idioma.

-Dice que si estos chuchos nos vuelven a gruñir no es responsable de lo que les haga.- BonBon le traduce.

-Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa...- Los toys la interrumpen.

-Tu mandas...- Le hablan con fastidio y rodando los ojos.

-Exacto.- Bosteza.- Estoy agotada... Me voy a dormir. ¿Me acompañáis?-

-Claro.- Mangle y Toy Chica responden enseguida.

-Voy a ir a buscar mi guitarra, supongo que puedo acompañarte.- BonBon vuelve a ser tan simpático como siempre.

Toy Freddy niega con la cabeza.

-Dice que él se queda vigilando.- Mangle le traduce, a lonque se gana, otra vez, los insultos del oso.- ¡Ya basta de insultarme!-

-No empecéis...- Nala se va a casa seguida de los tres robots.

Llegan hasta el taller.- Tendré que cambiar la puerta...- Nala pone una mueca de desagrado al recordar lonque ha pasado.- Vamos a mi cuarto.-

-Esto... Sobre tu cuarto...- Mangle intenta explicarse mientras Nala abre la puerta de su cuarto. Encontrándose todo desordenador y patas arriba.

-¡MI CUARTO!- Mira a Mangle con ganas de degollarla.- ¡Tú!- Respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez.- Ya hablaremos de esto luego...- Aparta toda la ropa que hay encina de la cama y se deja caer, casi durmiéndose al momento.

-Que cuarto tan grande. Cabemos todos de sobras. Incluso si estuviera el gruñón aquí nos sobraría espacio.-BonBon examina la habitación, claro después de ir a buscar su guitarra.- Empieza a tocar un par de acordes.

Toy Chica le da un golpe en la cabeza.- No hagas ruido, se ha dormido, pedazo de marica.-

-No me llames así.- BonBon reprime las ganas de abalanzarse contra la pollo.

Mangle, con todo el morro del mundo, se tumba al lado de Nala.- Yo me quedo aquí.~-


	6. Empezando una nueva vida

6° capítulo.

-Tienes un morro que te lo pisas.- Toy Chica se cruza de brazos.

-Me da igual.- Toy Foxy se acurruca a su lado, donde Nala, inconscientemente la abraza.

-Yo me largo. No me gusta el yuri.- BonBon se va.

-La del yuri es Toy Chica.~- Mangle sonríe triunfadoramente.

Toy Chica la estrangula con la mirada y luego se va.

Al llegar la tarde los dos hermanos entra en la casa, despertando a Nala al llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Mm?- Nala mira a los chicos y salta de la cama al recordar que los toys están sueltos.- ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí?!- Mira por todas partes, buscando a los robots.

-Te hemos venido a ver, memoria de pez.- Akira le chincha en la frente con un dedo.

Nala mira por todas partes sin ver a los robots.- ¿Y no... Habéis visto nada raro?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- los dos hermanos le preguntan a la vez.

-Na... Nada... Olvidadlo...-

Nala se levanta y se va hacia la puerta de la derecha dentro de su cuarto, seguida de los hermanos.- Chicos... Voy al baño.-

La dos chicos dan un par de pasos atrás.

-Así me gusta.~- Nala entra al baño y se encuentra a Mangle colgando del techo. Por poco no suelta el grito de su vida.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Si te pillan estamos listas.-

-Ellos han entrado sin permiso alguno. O era esconderme, o matarlos. No me des las gracias.~-

Nala suspira.- Dios... Los voy a hechar, hasta que no lo consiga no salgas.-

-Por mi bien, pero Toy Chica no se dónde está, estaba paseando por la casa cuando llegaron.-

-Maldita sea...- Nala sale del baño y cierra la puerta tras de sí a toda prisa.- Bueno, ya me habéis visto. Adiós.- los empuja fuera de su habitación.

Los dos hermanos se resisten al salir de su cuarto.- No, acabamos de llegar.-

-Estaremos aquí toda la noche para vigilar.- Dan haciendose el macho.

-No. Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa...- Ve a Toy Chica, detrás de los chicos, haciéndole señas para que se vayan, y vuelve a esconderse detrás del cuarto de la ropa.

Nala corre hasta la puerta y se pone delante mirándoles a ellos.- Ya sabéis que soy independiente y no me gusta que me vigilen. Vamos, marchaos.- Les coge las orejas y tira de ellos hasta afuera.- Ya veis que estoy bien.- Les empuja cariñosamente.

-Eres una cabezota. Seguimos en contacto.-

-Pero no salgas sin avisarnos.-

Los dos hermanos se van. Nala vuelve dentro, viendo a Mangle colgada de la telaraña y a Toy Chica bajando las escaleras.- Por qué poco...-

-Si cerraras la puerta con llave esto no pasaría. Casi me pillan.-

Mangle se balancea.- Si nos hubieran descubierto los matamos. Punto.-

-Uno: Son mis amigos y ni se os ocurra hacerles daño. Dos, a no ser que lleves 2.000 euros encima... ¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ!-

Malge se baja refunfuñando.- Vale.-

Las tres salen afuera. BonBon y Toy Freddy aparecen.-Ya era hora que despertases.- BonBon se le acerca con guitarra en mano.

Nala abraza a BonBon y luego a Toy Freddy.- Gracias por defenderme... Os debo la vida.-

Los dos apartan la mirada, algo sonrojados.- De... Nada...-

Las dos chicas se ríen.

-Callaos.-

-"Mangle, me estoy aguantando las ganas de arrancarte la cabeza."-

Mangle le saca la lengua(?) en respuesta.

Nala se ríe.- Me pregunto que le habrás dicho.- le coge la mano y se lo lleva dentro.- Voy a intentar arreglar tu módulo de voz. Pero con una sola mano no puedo, debes ayudarme.- En respuesta el oso sólo resopla.

-¿¡Y Endo qué?!- Mangle salta encima de la espalda de Toy Freddy para poder moverse. (En el suelo no puede andar, POR ALGO CAMINA POR EL TECHO).- ¿Y mi Endo? Me lo prometiste.- Hace un especie de puchero.

-Pero se lo prometí antes a Toy Freddy. Vamos, venid. Os hecharé un vistazo.- Coge la mano de Toy Freddy otra vez y se los lleva al taller.

-La puerta está destrozada.- Mangle habla aún encima de la espalda de Toy Freddy, quien la aguanta para no tener que lidiar con Nala.

Nala hace una mueca de molestia.-Tendré que cambiarla...- Mira a los animatronics.- Deberéis ayudarme.- Les enseña el brazo vendado.- Me duele y me cuesta moverlo.-

Los dos robots ruedan los ojos mientras asienten. Entran y Nala les da las piezas a los robots.

-Ponedlas en tu mesa, Mangle.-

-Vale, pero luego voy yo.-

-Que si, deja de protestar.-

-No quiero.- Como una auténtica diva pone las piezas en su mesa y se queda colgando del techo para observar.(¿¡QUE DIVA HACE ESO?! AH SI, MANGLE.)

Nala coge un silla y la pone al lado de la mesa.- Vale, Toy Freddy, agarra la pieza principal y sujetala así.- Le hace una pequeña demostración y el oso la imita.

Nala coge el destornillador con la mano derecha y hace un gesto de molestia.- Me va a ser difícil con esta mano...- Ve como los robots la miran raro.- Soy zurda.- Los animatronics ponen cara de entender.

Empieza a desmontar el aparato. Pero a los minutos debe agarrar la pieza con la mano izquierda, encima de la mano de Toy Freddy, para tener mayor agarre y poder desatornillar mejor, que con la derecha se le es bastante difícil. Al final, Toy Freddy debe agarrar el aparato con ambas manos ya que Nala le es imposible desatornillar bien, acabando rodeándola con ambos brazos.

-Jijiji...- Mangle se ríe de manera burlona al ver tal escena. Toy Freddy debe aguantar las ganas de soltar brutalmente la pieza y darle la ostia de su vida a Mangle.

-"Cuando acabe te vas a enterar de quien soy yo."- Toy Freddy usa su mayor fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a la zorra.

-¿El novio de Nala?- Mangle se ríe más fuerte.

Nala pasa de ellos, está más que acostumbrada a que digan esas cosas de ella.- Chicos, os podéis pelear todo lo que queráis, pero osito, ni se te ocurra moverte. Y tu zorrita, no te a atrevas a provocarle para que se mueva. A parte de eso, mataros si queréis.- Habla con tanta tranquilidad que hasta ellos se la quedan mirando preguntándose si lo dice en serio o sólo bromea.

-"¿Lo dice en serio?"-El oso baloo sin gracia la mira alzando una ceja, confundido.

-Pues no sé...- Mangle hace el mismo gesto que él.

Los dos se quedan callados el resto del tiempo, a lo que Nala sonríe, los ha confundido expresamente para que se estuvieran calladitos. (¡Olé mi niña!)

Poco después Nala empieza a oír ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Seguido de un olor muy apetitoso.

-Dios... Que hambre tengo... Ahora recuerdo que desde ayer no he comido nada.-

Suelta las piezas y se levanta enseguida, sin recordar que la cabeza de Toy Freddy está encima de la suya y dándose un golpe en todo el cráneo con su barbilla.- Ostia...- Se pone la mano del brazo bueno en la cabeza.- Dios, desde que os conozco tengo muy mala suerte.-

-Tanta que te salvamos de ser asesinada.~- Mangle la mira riendo.

-... Gracias por recordarme ese susto.- Nala sale afuera del taller.

Toy Freddy le da una colleja a la zorra.-"Eso por imbécil e idiota."- Sigue a Nala.

Mangle sólo se soba la cabeza y les sigue, frunciendo el ceño.

Nala baja hasta la cocina y ve a Toy Chica.- ¿Que estás haciendo?- Se le acerca para ver qué prepara.

-Pizza. ¿Es un poco obvio no?- Toy Chica sigue preparando la masa mientras la mira alzando una ceja.

-Que olorcín...- a Nala casi se le cae la baba. Luego mira por todas partes al notar que falta alguien.- ¿Y BonBon?-

-Está afuera, vigilando o que sé yo.- Toy Chica deja de mirarla para concentrarse en sus fantásticas pizzas.

Nala mira a Toy Freddy.- ¿Puedes ir a buscarle?-

Toy Freddy asiente y se va.

-Jijiji... Aún no me creo que te haga caso.- Mangle se sube a la campana de la cocina. (Por dios, como alguien piense que es una campana normal de esas de iglesias, le reviento.)

-Os arreglé para que pudierais despertar, os liberé de los grilletes y os voy a acabar de arreglar lo que tenéis roto, arañado y perdido. Y todo gratis.~ Lo mínimo es que me hagáis caso.- Mira las pizzas.- Y que me hagáis pizza...- Se come las pizzas solo con la mirada.

-Espera a que se hagan.- Toy Chica aparta sus preciadas pizzas de la vista de la humana hambrienta.

A Nala le da un escalofrio.- Jo, tengo frío...- se va a subir la calefaccion, como no, seguida de Mangle.

-No entiendo porque los humanos tenéis eso de "frío" y "calor".-

-Por la sangre, los órganos y todo eso. Debemos mantener el cuerpo a una temperatura entre unos 36 grados. Si subimos la temperatura, tenemos calor o fiebre. Y si baja la temperatura tenemos frío, y si baja mucho hipotermia. Debemos tener la temperatura del cuerpo estable o nos podemos morir.(no es la mejor explicación del mundo, pero sirve ante un robot poseído y asesino.)

-Entiendo... Si que soy complicados los humanos.-

-Bueno, si, como todos los seres vivos. Vosotros sois la excepción.-

Vuelven a la cocina, donde ya están los "machos" del lugar, sentados en una esquina de ésta. Toy Freddy en posición indio y BonBon imitándole, con guitarra en mano.

-Hola Toy Bonnie. ¿Que hacías fuera?- Nala se les acerca y les da un abrazo a los dos.

BonBon solo mira para otro lado cuando lo abraza.- Estaba con mi guitarra. La pija y tonta de Toy Chica no me deja tocarla dentro.-

-Te he oído maricón.- La pollita le contesta con naturalidad, pasando de él y observando las pizzas mientras se cuecen.

-No empecéis que no estoy para discusiones.- se sienta en una silla y deja caer su pecho en la mesa.- Tengo hambre...-

-Ya casi están, paciencia, joder.- La pollita empieza a hartarse de las quejas de Nala.

-Yo tambien quiero comer.- BonBon habla solo para fastidiarla, riendo entre dientes.

-No he pedido tu opinión, gay.-

-¡No me llames así!- BonBon se levanta ofendido.

-Callaos ya.- Nala les riñe como si fueran niños pequeños. Luego se fija en la guitarra y sonríe.- BonBon...-

BonBon ve como mira su guitarra y la abraza apartándola de ella.- ¿Que?- le pregunta no muy convencido.

Nala alarga la mano buena.- ¿Me dejas toca tu guitarra?-

-¡NO!- El conejo abraza más su instrumento protectoramente.

-Ándale... Sé tocar la guitarra y me da pereza ir a buscar la mía... Dejamela...- Le pone la carita más dulce que conoce.

-No.- cargando.- Espera... ¿La tuya?- Al decir eso todos los robots alzan una ceja, mirándola.

-Si. Pero la tengo arriba...-

-¿No te referirás a... Una guitarra azul con un garabato muy raro que encontré en un armario?- Mangle la mira algo nerviosa.

Nala agarra a Mangle por su segunda cabeza.- ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO CON ELLA?!- Sabiendo que cuando Mangle dice algo con nerviosismo ha hecho algo malo, ya teme que puede haber hecho.

-Jeje... Te va a hacer gracia...- Se rasca la nunca.- Resulta que cuando exploraba la casa me la encontré y para hacer la tontería intenté tocarla y...- Antes de que pueda decir nada más la chica ya esta subiendo las escaleras. Ninguno de ellos se atreve a subir.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡MANGLE! ¡MI GUITARRA!- Baja las escalera con guitarra en mano y se encara con la zorra enseñándole la guitarra con todas las cuerdas destrozadas.- ¡La madre que te parió!- Nala la coge por el cuello y la intenta estrangular.

-No me haces nada.- Mangle la mira con cara "tu estas pa' un manicomio." (mira quien fue a hablar. La más cuerda.)

-Si cojo un destornillador ya veras como si te hago algo~- Le habla en un tono sádico y al decir esas palabras todos se apartan de ella menos Mangle ya que Nala la sujeta.

-Lo... Siento...- Mangle empieza a temblar. Le aterra la idea de volver a tener el pico de Toy Chica y las patas de Toy Freddy.

Nala la suelta y se da la vuelta, abrazando a su guitarra igual a como lo hace BonBon.- Tranquila, mañana te compro cuerdas nuevas.- Dice intentando no llorar.- ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS MANGLE!- La mira cabreada.

-Joder... Ni yo soy tan sádico cómo para hacerle eso a alguien...- BonBon se compadece de la guitarra. (Dios, en serio? Otra vez que a Nala le den? Ya te pasas maricón.)

Toy Freddy siente un olor algo raro.- "¿No oléis a quemado?"-

Toy Chica abre los ojos como platos y se pone las manos en la cara.- ¡MIS PIZZAS!- Se va corriendo a sacar las pizzas del horno, que por suerte solo se han quemado un poco y siguen comestibles.- ¡Por vuestra culpa me olvide de mis queridas pizzas!-

-Te has olvidado de ellas tú sola.- Todos le replican a la vez, cruzando lo brazos.

Toy Chica les gruñe en respuesta.- Comémonos las pizzas antes de que se enfríen.- Al oír eso Nala se sienta en su silla rápidamente.

Todos empiezan a comer. Los toys se sientan en el suelo para evitar romper las sillas con su peso. Al ver eso Nala coge su plato y se sienta, sin permiso alguno, en el regazo de Toy Bonnie.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- Levanta una mano para apartarla de una ostia, pero las miradas de los otros le incitan a bajarla sin hacerle nada.

-Queda feo que yo coma en una silla.- Ella tan tranquila.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que puedes sentarte aquí?- Realmente debe aguantar las ganas de pegarla.- Siéntate en el regazo de Toy Freddy, estoy seguro que a él le apetece mucho que hagas eso.~- Sonríe mientras el oso le insulta en "su idioma".

-Prefiero contigo.- Sigue comiendo con tranquilidad.- Os habéis reído de mi con el oso, la pollo y la zorra. Te toca, conejo.- Lo dice tranquilamente, pero con cierto tono burlón.

-En eso tiene razón.~- Mangle se ríe para después meterse un trozo entero de pizza en la boca.

-Esta es la mejor pizza que he probado nunca.- Nala se come su octavo pedazo de esa comida tan deliciosa.(Joder, yo también tengo hambre. Uy... Que me desvío. Perdón.)

-Yo hago las mejores pizzas del mundo.~- Toy Chica se regodea al verla comer con tanta rapidez.- Y que conste que me alegra que te gusten tanto... Eso es obvio... ¿¡Pero debes comer tan deprisa?!-

Nala se da un susto al oírla gritar y se atraganta, tosiendo mucho y balbuceando cosas que los demás no entienden.

-Creo que se ha atragantado.- Mangle habla sin entender lo que Nala dice.

-"Me parece que quiere algo"- Que listo es este oso. No sé si alguien nota el sarcasmo.

BonBon le da unas palmaditas, imitando lo que una vez vio.- La última vez que vi a alguien atragantarse le dieron algo para beber.-

-¿Pero si se ha atragantado porqué quiere beber? ¿No seria más lógico esperar a que se te pase?- Toy Chica mira con curiosidad a Nala, que la pobre está más morada que el hombre morado de los juegos.

-¿¡Quieres ir a buscarle algo para beber de una puta vez?! ¡Que se ahoga, montón de plumas inútil!- BonBon sigue dándole palmaditas a Nala, quien casi ya está en el otro mundo.

Toy Chica gruñe y va a buscar la bebida, se la da a Nala y ella se lo bebe como si nunca hubiera bebido en los 19 años que tiene. Cuando se acaba el refresco empieza a toser más para luego dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Dios... Sois... Sois...- Coge una gran bocanada de aire.- ¡IDIOTAS! ¡CASI ME AHOGO Y VOSOTROS HABLANDO COMO SI NO HUBIERA NADA MÁS INTERESANTE QUE VER A ALGUIEN A PUNTO DE MORIR!- Se deja caer encima de BonBon, el único a quien no ha mirado cuando gritaba.- He visto toda mi puta existencia pasar por delante de mis ojos...-

Los tres idiotas parpadean un par se veces con cara de asombro, mientras el conejo deja que la humana lo abrace casi llorando con cara de "ya me da igual mi existencia" y le sigue dando palmaditas en la espalda, ahora por pena. (Pero pena, pena. No de "owww pobrecita", no, si no de "que pena das.")

Los tres deciden pasar de ella y siguen comiendo. Nala se calma y se recuesta en Toy Bonnie, comiendo de nuevo.

-Tienes suerte de haber encontrado mi guitarra, porqué si no ya te hubiera apartado de una bofetada.- BonBon le lanza una mirada asesina a la humana, mientras Toy Foxy se la lanza a él.

-Si, tengo esta suerte.- Ella como si nada.

El conejo sólo suspira en respuesta.

-Ahora que recuerdo... Cuando investigué sobre vosotros... ¿No había también una marioneta y un niño que tambien tiraron?-

Los cuatro se atraganta a la vez con la pizza y empiezan a toser, donde BonBon empuja a la chica para poder moverse más libremente.

-¡Ay!- Se cae al suelo de manera chistosa.

-¿Te refieres a The Puppet y Ballon Boy?- Toy Chica se recupera de su ataque, mirándola con asombro.

-Si, creo que así se llamaban.- Mira en su mobil la noticia que leyó sobre ellos.- A ver... Aquí: En la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza ha ocurrido una desgracia. Uno de sus nuevos animatronics atacó un niño, interceptado por el guardia de seguridad a quién le ha arrancado el glóbulo frontal. Los "Toys", llamados así para diferenciarlos de los originales, han sido desechados inmediatamente. Sin rastro para poder encontrarlos podrían estar en cualquier sitio desmontados. Los animatronics desechados son: Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy; apodada Mangle. The Puppet y Ballon Boy. La pizzería, no tuvo más remedio que cerrar, por lo que parece, definitivamente". Hay más, pero habla del dueño y blablabla.-

Todos los robots miran acusadoramente a Mangle, a lo que ella se encoge, muy poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- les pregunta molesta.

-"Oh si. Si que tienes algo por todo el cuerpo. ¡LA CULPA!"- El oso se levanta dispuesto a estrangularla, pero Nala se pone entre ellos dos.

-No osito. No la toques o despídete de tu querida, y fea...- el oso la amenaza con la mirada.- No me das miedo. A ver, acabo la frase; O despídete de tu voz.~-

El oso se va arriba, y entra en el cuarto de ella para tranquilizarse, o más bien, para curiosear.

-"Joder, es más desordenada que Mangle..."- Toy Freddy se asombra al ver la habitación patas arribas. -" Creí que al menos seria ordenada como en el taller... Me equivoqué".- Alza una ceja mientras empieza a curiosear todo lo que ve.

Mientras abajo Nala limpia los platos con Toy Chica. Mangle sólo mira, ella de limpiar nada, eso si, de ensuciar todo lo que quieras. Toy Bonnie afina su guitarra en el mismo rincón donde comía.

-Está en mi cuarto, ¿verdad?- Nala sigue lavando los platos mientras mira hacia arriba, como si eso le permitiera ver a través del techo.

-Si. Es el único quien aún no ha estado. Debe estar tocando todo lo que encuentra.- Toy Chica rueda los ojos.

Se oye algo cayéndose estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO SEA MI ESCRITORIO LO QUE ACABO DE OIR!- Nala le grita al oso con un tono "te voy a joder la vida como sea eso".

BonBon se levanta.- Mejor voy a ver.- Se estira.- ¡Libertad! Que gusto poder moverme libremente.-

Se va arriba y ve el escritorio de Nala con todo lo que tenia encima (un ordenador, el teclado de éste y algunas libretas) al suelo, roto. Y al Toy agachado y agarrando una tabla de manera en cada mano, algo sorprendido.

-Dios... ¿Qué has hecho?- Se le acerca.- Te va a convertir en una tostadora.-

-"Callate y ayudame a arreglar todo esto."- Toy Freddy habla manteniendo la clama, aunque por dentro esta ACOJONADO, porqué si, esa humana le da mal rollo. Sobretodo desde que le puso el pecho de Toy Chica y las piernas de Toy Bonnie.-"*Parecía un puto travesti.*"- Piensa para sí mismo intentado encajar las piezas sin éxito.

BonBon se acerca más y coge otro par de piezas.

-Lo sabia.- Nala les habla al ver el destrozo.

De la sorpresa, ambos animatronics se giran y se levantan, con la mala suerte de que Freddy está más agachado pero reacciona antes, dándose un tremendo golpe en la espalda contra el pecho de BonBon.

-¡OUCH!- BonBon suelta las piezas y se retuerce un poco, llevándose las manos al pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo.- ¡Serás idiota!-

-"Que golpe más tonto."- Toy Freddy se soba la nuca con el ceño fruncido.

Las tres chicas se caen al suelo de tanto reírse.

-¡Y tanto que es tonto!- Mangle rueda por el suelo con una mano en la frente, riendo sin control.

-¡Esto va a ser tema de burla durante días!- Toy Chica está de rodillas aguantándose el estómago riendo sin parar.

-¡¿Est... Estáis bien?!- Nala intenta mirarles seria, pero la risa se le escapa y vuelve a rodar por el suelo.- ¡Lo... Lo siento! ¡Pero es que siempre me río cuando veo a alguien dándose una ostia!-

-Jaja, muy gracioso.- BonBon se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que dejen de reír como focas retrasadas.

Nala consigue tranquilizarse, pero mira a las otras dos descojonándose y se vuelve a poner a reír.

Toy Freddy intenta irse disimulando. BonBon lo agarra del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme sólo con éstas majaras.-

-¡Eso, que no se acabe el yaoi!- Mangle grita a los cuarto vientos.

-¿¡QUE COÑO DICES?!- Los "machos" se apartan rápidamente de entre ellos. Con eso solo consiguen que las chicas se decojonen más.

-Estamos rodeadas de subnormales.- Toy Bonnie sopla recostándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

Al cabo de diez minutos eternos para los dos chicos, las chicas consiguen calmarse.

-Ay, dios... Me duele todo...- Nala se deja caer en la cama.

-"¿Como puede dormir entre tanto desorden?"- El oso está sorprendido a más no poder.

-Este desorden lo hizo Mangle.- Toy Chica habla con monotonía.- La dejamos sola toda la noche. Deberías haberte dado cuenta solito.-

-"Debí imaginarmelo que fue culpa de la puta zorra."-

Mangle empieza a gruñir mientras se sube al techo.- Callate, oso marica.-

-"El marica es BonBon".- Toy Freddy se encoge de hombros.

-¡YO NO SOY MARICA!-

-Si, si lo eres.- Los tres robots le contestan a la vez.

-Dejad de meteros con él.- Nala les replica mientras se estira en la cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando al techo.

-¿Y ahora porque lo defiendes?- Toy Chica le contesta algo molesta.- Tú tambien te metes con él usando este tema.-

Nala se encoje de hombros.- Ya cansa. Pobre, dejadlo.- Nala se sienta en posición "indio". (Con las piernas cruzadas. No me creo que nadie sepa como es esa postura.)

-¿Que te ha cogido para que lo quieras defender del bullyn?- Mangle va hasta el techo encima de ella y gira la cabeza para mirarla.(como en el juego)

-Por nada. Sólo dejadle, no os quiero oír discutir.- Le agarra suavemente la cabeza y la acaricia. Mangle se deja caer en la cama, casi espachurrando a Nala y se acurruca a su lado, dejando que la acaricie.

Los otros tres se quedan con cara de "¿¡WTF?!".

Nala ve su reacción y alza una ceja.- ¿Quereis?- Alarga una mano.

Los tres se quedan sin saber qué contestar. Claro que no quieren que esa humana los acaricien, pero hechan de menos a los niños y se mueren por un par de caricias. Aunque eso no lo dirán en voz alta ni muertos. Los tres dan un paso delante y luego hacia atrás, indecisos.

Nala sonríe y mira a Mangle.- Como queráis, si en algún momento queréis, sólo pedídmelo.- Le continúa acariciando.

BonBon se encoge de hombros, coge su guitarra y se sienta al lado de la cama y empieza a tocar un par de notas.

Nala le empieza a acariciar las orejas. Toy Bonnie se aparta de la impresión mirándola mas asombrado que otra cosa.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta sorprendido y alzando ambas cejas.

-Acariciarte, nada raro.- Ella también alza ambas cejas.

-Oh, bueno.- se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lo suyo.

-¿Te sabes la de Wanna fly? La de Fonti &amp; Omar.- Nala le mira sonriendo.( pongo ésta porqué la estoy escuchando ahora y recomiendo que la escuchéis, personalmente me gusta y no, no es reaggeton.)

-Si. Es fácil.- Empieza a tocarla neutral.- Tienes suerte de que me aburro.-

-No me creo que le hagas caso.~- Toy chica se ríe.

-Vete a la mierda.- El conejo pasa de ella.

Toy Chica le toca.- Ya estoy en la mierda.- Ella, el oso y la zorra empiezan a reír.

BonBon aparta su mano de un golpe.- No me toques.- sigue tocando la canción.

-Eso por listo.- Toy Chica se ríe.

-Callate, ya me he perdido la primera parte.- Nala la ragaña y luego se aclara la garganta.- Buscas olvidar algo que te hizo llorar, escondiendote en la oscuridad.~- sigue cantando.

Los tres se miran entre ellos. alzando una ceja, escuchándola cantar.

-Buscas olvidar un amor vacío y fugaz,~ esperando lo qué nunca vendrá.~ Ahora te toca mirar más allá, tú eres única, you are only one.~- Toy Chica y BonBon se unen a ella.- Tu sabes disfrutar sonrie a la vida ya, por ella debes de luchar.~-

Todos miran al oso y a la zorra donde ellos sólo resoplan, uniéndose al coro. Claro que el osito gominola lo hace en "su idioma".- Sin temor, sin rencor, ganarás la batalla amor~. Yo lo sé.~-

Todos cantan al son de la música y Nala empieza a bailar.

-Pierde el control, sonríe a la vida~ everybody in is the loft.~ No busques escapar, mentente firme you.~ Tan solo vive, tú eres quién decide.~(En las partes de inglés es lo que entiendo. He buscado la letra por internet y no he encontrado NADA.)

Siguen cantando a lo que Mangle y Toy Chica se unen al baile demostrando que son féminas con sus sensuales mivimientos llenos de ritmo.

-Tú eres quien decide, you only one.~-

Toy Bonnie se une al baile con guitarra en mano y baila como el hombre que es pero nadie puede/quiere ver, mientras el oso solo mira como bailan y niega con la cabeza, dando a entender que no bailará.

Siguen cantando más canciones. Como la de Move Like Jagger de Maroon 5. Lalalove de Ivi Adamou y Paraiso de Dvicio.

BonBon hace la gracia de cantar la de Baloo, pero después de que Toy Freddy le intente arrancar las orejas se limita a tocar la guitarra y estar calladito.

Finalmente Nala se queda dormida tumbada en la cama y roncando un poco.

-Se acabó la fiesta.- Mangle baja de techo y vuelve a ponerse al lado de Nala.-Jiji... No hay sitio para vosotros.~-

-Toda tuya.- BonBon está en el mismo rincón donde empezó antes a tocar la guitarra. Claro que ahora esta en una posición que parece muerto.

Toy Chica se pone al lado contrario de la cama y hace lo mismo. Toy Freddy se va afuera, a hacer guardia para ver si tiene suerte y puede arrancar alguna cabeza de cualquier humano que se le pase por delante.

A la mañana siguiente Nala abre los ojos y se encuentra el hocico de Mangle a milímetros de su cara. Su primera reacción es gritar y tirarse hacia atrás, callendo de la cama y aterrizando encima de BonBon.

-¿¡QUE COÑO HACES?!- BonBon la mira con cara de "O te bajas o te reviento".

Nala se soba la cabeza.- Dios...- se levanta de golpe.- ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES EN MI CAMA?!-

-Hacerte compañía.- Mangle baja las orejas, sin entender porqué se enfada.

Nala la ve y suspira.- Bueeeno. Vale, lo siento, me has dado un susto de mil demonios.-

De repente Toy Freddy entra corriendo en el cuarto, tropezando con un trozo de madera y callendo de cruces contra el suelo."- ¡Ouch...! Joder..."-

Nala se le acerca mientras los otros se ríen.- ¿Estás bien?- le pone la mano en el hocico mientras el se soba la cabeza de rodillas al suelo.

Toy Freddy asiente frunciendo el ceño.-"Ha sido una caída tonta."- Se levanta.

-¿Qué hacías corriendo?- Nala lo examina un momento para asegurarse que sus articulaciones no tiene nada raro.

Toy Freddy se cruza de brazos y habla en su idioma.

Todos se ríen más. Nala no entiende nada.

-Me he perdido.-

-Dice que estaba preocupado por ti.- Toy Chica se cae encima de la cama, al lado de Mangle, riendo descontroladamente.

-Ow... ¿En serio?- Nala lo abraza, para luego ser apartada de un empujón.- Au.-

-"Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que he venido por si la matabais. Yo quería unirme."-

-Si, ahora disimula.~- los tres le contestan a la vez.

Nala revisa el cuello del oso.- Estate quieto y muévete.-

-"En qué quedamos?"- Toy Freddy alza una ceja.

Nala le mueve la cabeza del osito.- Bien. No te has roto nada.- se baja de él.- Ten más cuidado.-

El oso solo suspira resignado.

-Voy a comer. Luego me ayudáis a arreglar todo.- se va

-Ni una mierda.-

-¿Os desmonto?- Nala les grita desde abajo.

Todos suspiran resignados.

Nala come y vuelve al cuarto.- Dios, es peor ahora que hay luz.- mira acusadoramente al oso.- Gracias.- le habla sarcásticamente.

Nala pasa de la mirada asesina de el y mira los destrozos de las demás salas.- Tendré que ir de compras...- coge su libreta, coge una hoja nueva y apunta.- A ver... Ordenador, teclado, jarrones, muebles y comida. Okey, me voy. Quedaos aquí. Y no hagáis nada.- se va.

Nala coge su todoterreno verde oscuro y se va. Mientras, los Toys deciden ir a lo suyo.(recordad que tiene 19 años y es rica. Normal que tenga un coche. ¿Porque tan grande? Ya veremos.~)

Un par de horas después Nala sigue comprando los muebles.

-¿Quiere que so lo llevemos? El envió es gratis.- el dependiente le sonríe, esperando una respuesta.

-Oh claro.- cargando.- Emmm. Mientras ustedes van subiendo todo al camión, yo voy a hacer una llamada...- Sale pitando y llama a casa.

En la casa empieza a sonar el teléfono fijo. Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica están dentro y se acercan al objeto.

-Están llamando... ¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-No sé... Cógelo.-

-Ni hablar... Cogelo tú...- Toy Chica da un paso atrás.

-Vale...- lo coge.- ¿Si?- pregunta tímidamente.- ¿Na... Nala? ¿Llegar? ¿¡Un camión?! No... ¡No! Es... Espera... Ha colgado...- deja el teléfono en su sitio de mala gana.

-¿Que quería Nala?- La pollita se le acerca.

-Dice que va a llegar con un camión para traer lo que ha comprado. Vendrá gente y quiere que nos escondamos.

-Joder... ¿Y no podemos matar a alguien?-

-Dice que nos convertirá en coches si lo hacemos.-

Finalmente Nala llega acompañada del camión. Loa hombres tratan de entrar en la casa y Nala se los impide.- ¡NO! Ejem... Esto... Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores que vendrán a ayudarme a meter todo esto. Dejado fuera.- Les sonríe nerviosamente.

Los hombres la miran pensando que está loca, hacen lo que les dice y se van. Luego de que Nala les pague claro.

-Ya podéis salir.- Todos salen de sus escondites.- Venga, limpiemos lo de dentro y entremos esto. Y nada de quejas si queréis seguir entrando en la casa.-

Todos obedecen al estar aburridos. Porque si no la mandan a la mierda. Empiezan a limpiar. Sacando toda la mierda de dentro.- Se cargaron incluso el sofá...- Toy chica alza una ceja al verlo destripado ya afuera.

-¡NO TE QUEDES AHI Y AYÚDAME.- BonBon lleva el nuevo sofá encima, casi sin poder con su peso. (es un sofá de los grandes. De cinco plazas.) Toy chica solo rueda los ojos y le ayuda.

Mientras Mangle saca el polvo de la barandilla de la escalera con Nala, ve como Toy Freddy saca lo que queda del ordenador, enganchandose con los cables en las piernas y calléndose por la escalera. En un acto reflejo coje a Nala y la tira hacia ella, apartándola del punto de impacto de Toy Freddy por la escalera. Dejando que ruede hasta el suelo y se quede un una posición... Dolorosa.

-"¡JODER!"- Toy Freddy se queda tirado en el suelo, maldiciendo todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

Al ver a Nala tan cerca de ella, Mangle la suelta de la impresión y ella se , rodando hasta aterrizar encima de Toy Freddy.- ¡MANGLE!-

-Ups...- Mangle los mira extrañada y bajando las orejas.

Después de eso, Nala decide sólo dirigirles, sentada en el nuevo sofá. Toy Freddy esta a su lado con la cabeza medio desencajada y la mandíbula en una mano, mientras que en su rostro se ven claros signos de odio infinito hacia Mangle.

Finalmente sólo queda poner de nuevo un cuadro en el salón que quitaron para poner los muebles sin peligro de romperlo.

-No, más a la derecha.- Toy Chica está sentada al lado de Nala, mareando a posta al conejo mientras lo va guiando para poner el cuadro.

-No, a la otra derecha.- Nala inclina la cabeza para ver mejor el ángulo del cuadro.

-¿¡Os queréis decidir ya?!- BonBon las mira de reojo mientras sujeta el enorme cuadro como puede. Lo pone como le dicen.- ¿Asi?-

-¡AQUÍ!- Las dos chicas gritan a la vez al ver el cuadro perfectamente recto.

-Al fin...- Lo pone y se va con ellas para ver su resultado.- Perfecto.-

-Has tardado.- Nala se ríe junto a la pollita.

-Vosotras me habéis mareado.- Les lanza una mirada asesina que ellas ignoran.

Mangle asoma tímidamente la cabeza al salón.- ¿Seguís enfadados?-

El oso gruñe, se encaja la cabeza y la mandíbula como puede y se lanza contra ella, a lo que la zorra sale corriendo(?) por el techo.

Los otros robots levantan una ceja al ver a la humana tan tranquila.- ¿No... Vas a ayudarla?-

Nala se encoge de hombros.- Tarde o temprano el oso la pillará.-

Los dos se la quedan mirando raro.

-Bueno, voy a arreglar la voz del osito. Vigiladlos.- se va al taller, que ya no tiene puerta, mientras BonBon y Toy Chica pasan de su órden y se quedan en el sofá viendo la tele.

Nala empieza a coger el aparato cuando se acuerda que no puede sola.- Puta bala.- se va a la ventana, la abre y asoma la cabeza.- TOY FREDDY! VEN AHORA MISMO!

El oso la oye mientras estrangula a Mangle. La suelta tirándola al suelo y va con Nala.

-"¿Que?"- Toy Freddy se cruza de brazos, molesto por haber interrumpido "su charla" con Mangle.

Nala le enseña el módulo de voz.- No hace falta que te diga nada más.- Los dos se ponen como ayer y ella empieza a desmontar del todo (por fin!) el aparato, cambia la pieza y arregla la parte casi quemada, recubriendolo todo con un líquido antinflamable.

-¡Por fin!- se levanta otra vez de golpe y se da una ostia contra la barbilla de toy Freddy.- Ouch... Joder... Otra vez lo mismo...- se levanta con cuidado y se gira para mirarle.- Túmbate en tú mesa.-

Antes de que acabe la frase él ya está tumbado en su mesa con cara de "Ponme la voz de una puta vez."

-Vale... Ya voy...- Se le acerca con aparato en mano y se lo coloca. Media hora después consigue unirlo a su endoesqueleto.- Ya está.-

Toy Freddy se levanta de golpe.-¡MANGLE HIJA DE PUTA! ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS PUTAS FUERZAS!- Enpieza a rugir mientras se va a buscar la zorra.

Nala pega un salto del susto.- La madre que te...- se lavanta.- De nada.- se va abajo. Donde están los otros dos tumbados en el sofá, cada uno al extremo opuesto del otro.

-Veo que Baloo vuelve a tener voz.- BonBon habla monótonamente.

-Veo que os acostumbráis rápido.- Nala se cruza de brazos al verlos tan cómodos.

-Pues no es difícil.- Toy Chica se levanta.- Voy a hacer pizza. BonBon ayúdame.- Sin esperar respuesta coge las orejas del conejo y lo arrastra hasta la cocina.

-¡Suelta mis orejas!-

Toy Chica sonríe.- Así haces caso.-

Mangle entre corriendo seguida del oso y se esconde detrás de Nala.- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

La pollo y el conejo deben retener al oso para evitar que se lanze contra Mangle.

-¡SOLTADME!- Toy Freddy se resiste.

-Ya cansáis. Toy Freddy estas castigado. Vete afuera.- le hace lo del "shu-shu".

-¡No me da la gana!-

-¡Cálmate!- los dos le gritan en la oreja, dejándolo casi sordo.

Nala rueda los ojos al ver esa escena.- Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberos soltado. Vamos Mangle. Voy a ver a Endo.-

Mangle empieza a balancearse en la telaraña mientras grita lo contenta que está. Suben arriba y Mangle se estira en su mesa.

-Vamos, arréglame.- Mangle no para quieta, nerviosa para que Endo vuelva con ella.

-Tranquila...- empieza a revisarla, se esta bastante rato, hasta que una chispa le provoca un calambre.- ¡Ay! Uf... Eso duele... Creo que tendré que dejarlo para mañana.

Mangle empieza a gruñirle.- ¡Al oso gruñón lo has arreglado hoy!-

-Ey, que te dije que no se como coño arreglar a Endo. Lo estoy intentando, pero soy humana y no puedo con todo en un solo día. Paciencia, te prometo que te arreglaré.-

Mangle se calma un poco.- ¡Mmh!- se va por la ventana enfadada.

Nala solo rueda los ojos y vuelve con Toy Chica.- Que bien huele.-

-Mis pizzas siempre huelen bien. Por cierto... BonBon necesita tu ayuda.- se ríe entre dientes.

Nala frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué ha hecho?-

-En realidad... Esta vez a sido mi culpa. Pero no por eso es menos divertido.- se ríe.

-¡No hace gracia!- BonBon le grita desde el baño de la planta baja.

-Dios, si que me arrepiento de haberos soltado.- Se va al baño y se encuentra a BonBon totalmente blanco, lleno de harina. Empieza a reírse.- ¿Que te ha pasado?-

-Cállate y ayúdame a quitarme esto.-

Nala coge una toalla y empieza a limpiarlo.- Por cierto...-

-¿Que?- Le contesta de manera borde.

Nala se sonroja un poco.- Gracias... Por salvarme...-

-Ya me habías dado las gracias por eso.- BonBon habla indiferente.

-Me refiero... A... Lo de las balas...- Sigue limpiándole el pecho.

-Oh... Eso...- Se rasca la nuca.- Bueno... No podia dejar que te pasara nada... El gruñón me habría matado...- Aparta la mirada sonrojado. No está para nada, acostumbrado a que le den las gracias.

-M... Mejor te limpio la espalda. Anda, gírate.-

El conejo obedece y se gira, mientras coge otra toalla y se limpia la cara y las orejas.


	7. Un día muy normal

¡Ey, ey, ey! Cuanto tiempo. Sé que en el último capi no os puse una nota de autor al principio... Me olvidé. *veo como todo el mundo se cae al suelo estilo anime.* Shorry...

A ver... Todo el mundo da por sentado que será Nala quien se enamore... Pero... ¿Cuando dije que seria ella quién se enamore? ¿O cuando dije yo que iba a ser un animatronic? ¿O que iba a ser entre humanoxanimatronic? ¿O que iba a ser animatronicxanimatronic? ¿O humanoxhumano? Jejejeje...~ ¿Os estoy mareando? ¿Si? Es lo que quiero.~ Voy a jugar con vuestras mentes. *risa malvada.*

Disfrutad del capi y los animatronics no me pertenecen sino a Scott Cawthon blablabla.

7° capítulo.

Nala se ríe un poco.

BonBon la oye y sin girarse le habla.- ¿De que te ríes?- Le pregunta algo curioso.

Nala se le escapa una risita.- Es que... Al verte así... Tan blanco... Me has recordado al conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.- Se vuelve a reír ligeramente.

-¿El país de las maravillas?- BonBon se gira para mirarla, a lo que ella no puede evitar seguir riendo un poco mientras él la sigue mirando curioso.

-Una película de dibujos animados. Como El libro de la Selva o Hermano Oso. (Ya sabéis que películas son. Ya las nombré en otros capítulos.)

-¿Y va de un conejo blanco?- BonBon empieza a estar interesado en esta peli, aunque seguro que se arrepentirá después.

-No, va de una niña que sigue a un conejo blanco con prisas y se cae por su madriguera, llegando a "otro mundo" llamado el país de las maravillas. Allí vive un montón de extrañas y confusas aventuras. Con un sombrerero loco, una reina roja, una oruga gigante, un gato que se evapora,...- BonBon le tapa la boca con su mano.

-Ha dejado de interesarme al "no".- Alza una ceja, mirándola con molestia y diversión a la vez. (Esta cara existe si yo quiero!)

Nala aparta su mano tranquilamente.- Tú me has preguntado.- le sonríe.- Anda, gírate, que tu espalda aun está como el conejo ese.~-

BonBon rueda los ojos y se vuelve a girar.

Pasado un rato, Toy Bonnie rompe el silencio.- Oye... Por casualidad... ¿No sabrás dónde están... Em... Nuestros... Originales...?- Juega un poco con las manos, algo nervioso.

-¿Te refieres a Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie?- Nala acaba de limpiarle y se inclina para verle mejor la cara.

-...Si...- Aparta la mirada, bastante nervioso.

-Por lo que sé... Los han almacenado hasta que sepan qué hacer con ellos.- Se pone delante de él para mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Porqué quieres saberlo? Los demás me dieron a entender que os odiabais mútuamente.- Alza una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

BonBon la mira intentando mantener la calma; Al final frunce el ceño, se gira y se cruza de brazos.- Bah, era por saber. No me parece justo que a nosotros nos hayan desechado y a ellos no. Con lo mierda que estaban hechos, deberían ser ellos los que estuvieran aquí.-

-Si fueran ellos los que estuvieran aquí, no nos habríamos conocido. Y os prefiero a vosotros.- se rasca el brazo, nerviosa.- Al igual que vosotros me tenéis cariño a mi, yo os tengo cariño a vosotros. Y jamás os abandonaré.-

Al oír eso BonBon se sorpende y se gira para mirarla con asombro.- ¿De... Verdad?-

Nala le sonrie.- ¿Tengo otro motivo para dejaros vivir aquí?-

-... No...- El conejo la mira con total asombro, nunca pensó que alguien podría preferirles a ellos que a sus originales. Muy en el fondo, todos los toys saben que sólo son copias... Y aunque sean mejoradas, los niños siempre van a preferir a los "Olds" antes que a ellos.

Nala le abraza.- ¿Amigos?-

-BonBon le devuelve el abrazo tímidamente.- Mejor... Colegas... Suena menos...- Nala acaba la frase por él.

-¿Comprometido?-

-Si...-

-Hermosa escena, pero las pizzas se están enfriando.~-

Loa dos pegan un salto y gritan como niñas al ver a Toy Chica y los otros en la puerta, sonriéndoles de manera burlona.

Toy Bonnie se sonroja muchísimo.- ¿¡QUE OSTIAS HACÉIS ESPIANDO?!- No se lanza contra ellos por la vergüenza que sufre.

-¿¡Quereis matarme a sustos?!- Nala tiene ambas manos en la zona del corazón, con lágrimas en los ojos del tremendo susto que casi le saca los pulmones.

Los tres se descojonan allí mismo, callendo Toy Foxy sobre Toy Freddy, pero a éste último le es imposible apartarla al estar demasiado ocupado riendo.

BonBon se va a la cocina, rojo hasta las orejas, coge su pizza y se va al taller.

Los animatronics restantes dejan de reír para mirar a Nala, que está algo sonrojada.

-Pillados infraganti~- Mangle se baja de Toy Freddy y se vuelve a subir al techo.

-¿Que tontería dices? Sólo hablábamos.- Nala sale del baño y se encamina a la cocina.

-Que mal gusto tienes.- Toy Freddy la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No, de simpatía poco, más bien de "Me voy a meter contigo durante toda tu puta existencia~".

-Tengo que darle la razón. Incluso sabiendo que me odia a muerte, que no me perdona por lo que pasó en la pizzería y que es joto; Prefiero un millón de veces más a Toy Freddy que al conejo. Los dos son gays a muerte, pero él no tanto.~- Se ríe escandalosamente, como siempre.

-No sé si sentirme alagado o insultado.- El oso la mira con ganas de estrangularla.

-Es lo más parecido a un cumplido que vas a recibir de mi.- Mangle aparta la mirada de él como la diva que es. Toy Freddy solo pasa de ella.

-¿Que pasa Toy Freddy? ¿Celoso?- La pollita se ríe mientras esquiva la ostia del oso.

-Te odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.-

-Di lo que quieras que pensaré lo que me venga en gana.~- Toy Chica se va a la cocina y empieza a comer sentada en el mismo sitio que ayer.

-Lo mismo digo.~- Mangle sigue a Toy Chica y se sienta a su lado, comiendo.

Nala mira la escalera.- Dejaré que se le pase. Luego hablaré con él.- Se adelanta a las burlas de esos tres robots.- Y no, no va ser "para acabar nuestra escenita". El pobre debe estar pasando una vergüenza enorme sabiendo como sois y como pensáis. Pinche insensibles.- Como sentada en la silla, de espaldas a ellos, enfadada.

-Él actuaria igual si te hubiéramos pillado con cualquiera de nosotros.- Toy Freddy coge su pizza y se sienta al otro lado de Toy Chica.

-¿Estás dando por sentado que pensarían que tu y yo tenemos algo si nos ven HABLAR?- Nala se gira y se deja caer en la silla.

Toy Freddy se atraganta.

-No hace tanta gracia si te pasa a ti, ¿verdad?~- Nala se ríe al verle toser.

Al recuperarse de su ataque, Toy Freddy le gruñe.- Yo no sentiría cosas por ti ni muerto.-

-Estás muerto.-

-He dicho NI MUERTO.- El oso se queda tan tranquilo.

Nala suspira y sigue comiendo.- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya nos estás haciendo una.- Toy Chica mira su cara de molestia algo divertida.

-En serio.- Suspira.- ¿Porqué os llevabais tan mal con vuestros originales?-

Los tres dejan de comer y la miran frunciendo el ceño.

-Eran basura.- Toy Freddy gira la cara al decir eso.

-No nos respetaban. ¿Porqué respetarlos a ellos?- Mange gira la cara al igual que él.

Toy Chica se queda callada, mirando su trozo de pizza algo... ¿Triste?- Yo... No tengo hambre...- Deja la pizza, se levanta y se va afuera.

-¿Que le pasa?- Nala se levanta para ir a buscarla, algo preocupada. Pero al levantarse el oso la coge por el brazo.

-Déjala.- No la mira, simplemente frunce el ceño con los ojos cerrados.- Deja que se calme ella sola.- La suelta.

-Pero... ¿Que le pasa?- Nala se sienta donde estaba la pollita.

-Por nada. Tonterías suyas.- Mangle sigue comiendo pero con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño.

Nala suspira.- Voy a hablar con Toy Bonnie.- Sube las escaleras al trote.

BonBon la oye acercarse.- Dejame.-

-No.- entra viéndolo recostado en su mesa, con el plato y la pizza encima de ésta.- No has comido nada.- se le acerca.

-No tengo hambre.- Le gira la cara aún avergonzado por lo de antes.

-Ey, deja que piensen lo que quieran.- Se ríe.- Mira el lado positivo, ya no te llamarán gay, ni joto ni maricón.- se le acerca más.

-¡Si, pero tu no me gustas!- La mira a los ojos, algo enfadado pero sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.- Si vale... Me caes bien, pero a ellos también y no se dicen nada al respeto. ¿Porqué yo debo ser diferente?- Se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada.

-Puede que sea porqué eres el que menos tiempo ha pasado conmigo. Ellos estuvieron muchos días amarrados en las mesas. Tú solo uno par días.- Le pone una mano en el hombro.- Si lo dicen es porqué saben que te molesta. A mi no me importa que digan eso. Total, todos habéis insinuado que tengo algo con los cuatro.- Le sonríe.

-Puede... Solo puede, que tengas razón.- se le escapa la risa.- ¿Como quieres que no insinuemos nada? Estás todo el día provocando.-

-¿Como que provocando? Eh, te dije que esta belleza ibérica no le pertenece a nadie.- Hace una pose de auténtica diva.

BonBon hace una mueca de fastidio.- Esto me suena.-

Nala lo mira extrañada.- ¿De quien?-

-De nadie, olvídalo.- Se levanta y se estira.- Me voy afuera.-

-Voy contigo, Toy Chica se ha ido y quiero ir a hablar con ella.-

-¿Porqué quieres hablar con la pija emplumada?-

-No lo sé. Estaba como siempre hasta que les pregunté porqué os llevabais mal con vuestros originales y de repente... Se ha puesto... No sé, triste y desanimada.-

-¿No te lo ha dicho, verdad?- BonBon niega con la cabeza mientras frunce el ceño.- Mira que es tonta.-

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué no me ha dicho?-

-Vamos con ella. Te lo cuento de camino.-

Los dos bajan hasta el comedor.

-Chicos, vamos con Toy Chica, debemos hablar con ella.-

-Ni hablar, ve tú si tantas ganas tienes.- Mangle está tirada al suelo como si fuera una alfombra.

-Le doy la razón por una vez.- Toy Freddy sigue sentado en el sofá, tan tranquilo mientras el conejo agarra a Mangle por el cuello.

-Escuchadme, zorra mal nacida y oso de mierda; Ya es hora de ponerle los puntos sobre las ies. Vamos todos.- Habla en un tono amenazante, mirándolos con cara de asesino total.

-¿Desde cuando tú eres el seme?- Mangle alza una ceja extrañada.

BonBon se enfada, agarra la zorra por la nuca y al oso por su única oreja.- ¡HE DICHO QUE VAMOS TODOS!- Los arrastra hasta afuera.

Nala solo los sigue sin entender nada. Al final los dos siguen al conejo solo para no oírle. No tardan en encontrar a Toy Chica, que está sentada en algún tipo de pieza mecánica. Parece bastante decaída.

-Tú, pájaro de mierda, míranos.- BonBon se le acerca con ganas de gritarle en la cara.

-¿Que coño queréis?- Les pregunta sin girarse, demostrando en la voz... Dolor...

Al oír a Toy Chica en ese tono, a BonBon se le pasan todas las ganas de insultarla.

-Pues...- BonBon coge al oso y le da un empujón mientras da un paso atrás.- Él tiene algo que decirte.-

-Ya me extrañaba ésta actitud tan seme.- Mangle se ríe para luego callar al ver así a la pollita.

Nala se acerca a Toy Chica.- ¿Qué te pasa?- se sienta a su lado.

-No me creo que ese estúpido aún te guste.- Toy Freddy da un par de pasos hacia ella.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Nala le mira asombrada.

-Así es, a Toy Chica le gusta el imbécil de Freddy.- Mangle se cruza de brazos.

Nala mira a Toy Chica con algo de compasión.- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?-

La pollo se levanta de golpe.- ¡PORQUE A TI ESO NO TE IMPORTA!-

Nala se cae del susto.- ¡Ah! Vale, vale... Solo quiero ayudarte.-

-¡A NO SER QUE PUEDAS HACER QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ Y SE ENAMORE DE MI NO PUEDES HACER NADA, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!- Toy Chica debe aguantar las inmensas ganas de matarla.

-Ey, que tu te enamoraste de ese imbécil porque quisiste. No le des las culpas de TU problema.- Mangle se prepara por si la pollo ataca a la humana.

-¿¡OS CREÉIS QUE NO SÉ QUE ESE IMBÉCIL NUNCA VA A SENTIR NADA POR MI?! ¡YA LO SÉ, NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO RECORDÉIS!- Se gira y empieza a sollozar. (Técnicamente no puede llorar, pero si puede sollozar.)

-Toy Chica...- Nala se le acerca un poco mientras los otros la miran asombrados.

-Largo... Quiero... Estar sola...- Se va lentamente, abrazándose a sí misma.

-No creí que se pondría así.- BonBon sigue mirando por donde se ha ido, algo preocupado.- Nunca la había visto de ésta manera.-

-No creo que nadie la haya visto jamás así.- Mangle se le acerca.- Creo que si seria mejor dejarla sola.-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- Toy Freddy le pregunta de manera borde.

-Porqué ambas somos féminas, y entendemos este tipo de situaciones, no como los machos, que si sois insensibles.-

-¿Dónde te ves hembra?- Toy Freddy le pregunta divertido.

-¡SOY UNA MUJER!-

Mangle y Toy Freddy empiezan a discutir, sin darse cuenta de que BonBon se va por dónde ha ido Toy Chica. Nala lo ve, pero decide darles espacio y separar a los otros dos.

-Ey, Toy Chica.- BonBon la encuentra sentada en un asiento de coche algo viejo y un poco roto.

-Dejame... De verdad... No estoy para insultos...- Toy Chica sigue muy deprimida, girándole la cara cuando ve que se sienta a su lado.

-No vengo a insultarte, y tampoco a reírme. Solo quiero hablar.- La mira serio y frunciendo un poco el ceño, algo raro en él.

-Ya, pues yo no tengo ganas de nada, así que vete... Por favor...- Sigue sollozando, incapaz de aguantar tanta frustración.

-No.-

-¿Porqué? ¿No te has reído bastante de mi con esto?- Le pregunta enfadada y triste pero sin gritar.

-Lo... Siento.-

Al oír eso Toy Chica le mira asombrada.-¿Que?-

-Lo siento... De verdad.- Se acomoda al asiento para poder mirarla más directamente.- Mira... Sé que soy un engreído, un egoísta y un egocéntrico, pero... Vosotros sois lo más parecido a unos amigos que tengo... A... A una familia. Y, aunque suelo reírme de estas situaciones, no me gusta verte así.-

Toy Chica le mira sin poder creérse lo que ha oído de Toy Bonnie.- ¿Lo... Dices enserio?-

-Claro que lo digo enserio. Cuando quiero puedo ser un... Buen amigo.- le pone una mano en su rostro.- Ese imbécil es imbécil si no se enamora ti.-

Toy Chica se ríe un poco ante el mal chiste de BonBon.

Él sonríe al verla reír.- Ésta es la Toy Chica que conozco. Nunca te dejas intimidar lo nadie, así que no lo hagas ahora.-

En respuesta Toy Chica le abraza.- Eres, idiota, egocéntrico, gay y te odio... Pero eres un buen amigo.-

BonBon le devuelve el abrazo.- Soy guapo, listo, hetero y me amas. No me des las gracia por corregirte.- Se ríe un poco.

Toy Chica le suelta y le da un puñetazo juguetón. (Claro que ese "puñetazo juguetón" se lo da a Nala y la rompe.)- Tonto.-

Se levanta ya más animada y él la imita.

-Gracias.-

-Si lo cuentas lo negaré todo.-

-Lo mismo digo. Si tu no hablas yo no hablo.

-Hecho.-

Se dan la mano y luego se van cada uno por su lado. BonBon va a la casa, mientras Toy Chica se va a pasear. Al llegar a la casa el conejo se encuentra a Nala esperándole.

-¿Como ha ido?- Nala le mira sonriendo mientras él se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

-Bien.- Se encamina a la cocina seguido por ella.

-Oye, voy a la tienda de música para comprar cuerdas, ya que Mangle me las rompió y...-

Mangle aparece de golpe delante de ella, asustándola.- Ya te dije que lo siento.-

-¡Deja de asustarme!- Nala te replica a la zorra.

BonBon no puede evitar reírse al verlas.

-No te rias. A ver, continúo. Voy a la tienda de música, ¿Quieres algo para tu guitarra?-

-No, de momento la tengo bien. No tiene ni un arañazo.-

-Y en cambio nosotros estamos llenos de ellos.- Mangle habla en un tono bastante fastidiada.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, pues me voy. Portaos bien.- Se va.

-¿Vamos a ver las habitaciones?- Mangle le pregunta al conejo divertida.

-Pensé que no me pedirías.- Empiezan a cotillear por su habitación.- Dios, aquí hay de todo. ¿Qué es esto?- Coge unas bragas y las estira un poco para examinarlas.

-Creo que es un tipo de pantalón o algo así.- Mangle lleva un sostén en la cabeza, a modo de sombrero.

Mientras Nala llega a la tienda de música.- ¿Hola?-

Una chica con el cabello castaño muy oscuro y hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez pálida y ojos café se le acerca, de unos 16 años.- ¿Q... Quiere algo?- se le acerca tímidamente, algo sonrojada.

-Hola, si, se me han roto las cuerdas de mi guitarra.- Le enseña la guitarra con las cuerdas totalmente destrozadas.- Me gustaría comprar otras.-

-Va... Vaya... Están destrozadas. ¿Es que tiene un hermano pequeño?- Le pregunta tímidamente y sin mirarla directamente.

-Mas bien una "mascota" demasiado curiosa.- Nala habla con cierto fastidio.

-Oh... Venga... Con... Conmigo...- Se va hacia la sección de las guitarras y sus complementos.

-¿Eres nueva verdad? Nunca te había visto.-

-¿Eh? Si... So... Soy nueva... El dueño... Es mi tío.- Empieza a prepararle las cuerdas.- ¿Éstas verdad?- le sigue hablando tímidamente.

-Si, gracias.- Le sonríe.- Ey, ¿porque eres tan tímida? No muerdo.- Le sonríe un poco más.

-Bueno... Es que... No suelo ser... Muy social y popular que digamos...-

-Bah, yo tampoco soy popular. Me llamo Nala, encantada. ¿Como te llamas?-

-Laili.- Le devuelve la sonrisa, aún algo tímida.

-Que lindo. ¿Cuanto haces que trabajas aquí? Hace bastante que no venia.-

-Solo hace un par de semanas. Aún me estoy acostumbrado a tratar con los clientes.- Se va a recepción para preparar lo que falta e ir a caja.

-Un consejo: Se igual de dulce pero algo más confiada. Que los clientes no te van a morder.-

Laili se sonroja un poco al oír ese alago.- Lo... Lo intentaré.-

Nala paga lo que debe y Laili le da las cuerdas.- Gracias, Laili. Espero verte pronto en el instituto. Chao.~-

\- A... Adiós.-

Nala vuelve a casa dónde la encuentra... Demasiada tranquila.- Dios, ¿Qué habrán echo esta vez?- Entra y sube las escaleras a toda prisa, encontrándose las puertas de la habitaciones totalmente abiertas y todo tipo de ropa y objetos por el suelo.-¿¡QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?!- Empieza a aparecerle un tic en el ojo.

Mangle sale de su cuarto con el sostén de antes en la cabeza, otro en el pecho y una persiana enroscada en su cuerpo.- Hola. ¿Me ayudas a sacarme esto?- Le pregunta toda contenta e inocente.

-Que poco has tardado.- BonBon aparece con unas gafas de sol puestas, una peluca de esas afro, una manta atada en su cuello a modo de capa y la guitarra en mano.

Nala al verlos se enfada, pero llevan unas pintas tan raras que empieza a descojonarse allí mismo.- ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACÉIS ASÍ?!- Se sigue riendo como una autentica foca restrasadísima. (Me parece que al leer las descripciones de como van el zorro y el conejo ya os habéis reído, como mínimo, para que piensen que os deben llevar a un manicomio.)

Los animatronics se miran mutuamente y se empiezan a reír.

-¡QUE PINTA TIENES!- Los dos se ríen del otro calléndose al suelo.

Cuando Nala se le pasa la risa los mira con autentica furia, a lo que ellos la miran extrañados. Nala camina hacia ellos con en rostro oscurecido, hasta que Toy Freddy sale del cuarto de sus padres con un sombrero de copa y una pajarita negra puestos.

-Tengo sombrero nuevo.- Se acomoda la pajarita en el cuello.

Nala se queda en shock.- ¿De donde coño has sacado eso? Y mas te vale que no sea del cuarto de mis padres.- Le habla en un tono casi demoníaco pensando en posibles torturas para los animatronics.

-Pues... Eso que no has visto a Toy Chica.- Mangle no sabe si reír o huir.- Casi desde que te fuiste he intentado subirle la jodida cremallera.- Por si acaso, ella da un paso atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Los dos chicos y Nala le preguntan, unos curiosos y otra con ganas de enterrar robots.

De repente Toy Chica sale del baño llevando un vestido de novia algo... Apretado.-¿A que estoy guapa?- Les pregunta como una autentica diva, agarrado ligeramente la falda del vestido mientras se da la vuelta para que puedan ver su hermosa figura.

Los dos chicos al verla se sonrojan fuertemente.- Wow...- Los dos se quedan empanados mirándola.

A Nala se le nubla la cordura y... La sensatez...- Hija de...- Se queda congelada mirando a Toy Chica, y no precisamente de buena manera.

-¿Ésta es la pollita pija y egocéntrica que conocemos?- BonBon le pregunta al oso, que está demasiado ocupado mirándola como para contestarle. A los dos casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas mirándola, literalmente.

-Hija de... Hija de... Hija de...- Nala sigue "delirando" mientras mira a Toy Chica, cosa que ahora los cuatro la miran preocupados por su propia salud, no por la de ella.

-N... Nala... Oye... ¿Es que no me queda bien el vestido?- Toy Chica da un paso atrás y los otros la imitan.

-Hija de...- Silencio dramático.- ¡PUTA!- Empieza a correr hacia la pollo, a lo que ella sale corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡QUÍTATE EL VESTIDO DE MI MADRE INMEDIATAMENTE!- Toy Chica casi se empotra contra el mismo cajón que la primera vez y Nala casi se cae por las escalera persiguiéndola.

Los otros tres las empiezan a perseguir, más curiosos que otra cosa; aunque Toy Freddy no tiene más remedio que llevar a Mangle, ya que al estar enredada en una persiana no es que pueda moverse muy bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder Nala, que tampoco hay para tanto!- Toy Chica sigue corriendo incluso fuera de la casa perseguida por la humana de cerca. (¿Como coño puede correr con un vestido de novia puesto? Ni puta idea.)

-¡QUÍTATE ESTE VESTIDO AHORA MISMO!- Nala la persigue con una pala en mano, si la pilla, le desfigura la cara fijo.

-¿Desde cuando los humanos son tan rápidos?- BonBon les sigue de cerca, a lo que el oso y la zorra lo hacen un poco más atrás.

-Te recordaba más rápido, osito.- Mangle alza una ceja mirándole.

-¿¡Te crees se es fácil correr con una puta zorra encima?!- Toy Freddy no la estampa contra el suelo porque no tiene cojones de enfrentarse a Nala tal y como está ahora.

Siguen corriendo a lo que acaban haciendo la vuelta y Toy chica vuelve a la casa y se esconde en el taller, cerrando la puerta tras de si.- ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez, loca del demonio!-

-¡MIRA QUIÉN FUE A HABLAR!- Nala golpea la puerta con todas su fuerzas. (¿Cuando coño han puesto la nueva puerta? Misterio inexplicable, se siente.~)

Los otros tres la miran preparados para correr si hace falta.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO PATO!- Nala sigue golpeando la puerta.

-¡No soy un maldito pato!- la pollita no sale ni con eso. No es tan tonta.-¡Vale, vale! ¡Me quitó el vestido, PERO DEJA DE AMENAZARME Y GOLPEAR LA PUTA PUERTA!-

BonBon y Toy Freddy la sujetan por los brazos mientras Mangle la coge por los tobillos.

-¿Te quieres calmar?- BonBon la sujeta como puede.- Dios, ¿Qué comes? ¿Adrenalina? ¡ESTATE QUIETA!-

Toy Chica abre un poco la puerta pero no se asoma.- Mangle... ¿Podrías venir un momento?-

Mangle suelta a Nala y entra rápidamente, a lo que la pollo cierra la puerta al momento. Sus voces se oyen desde fuera. Los dos chicos siguen sujetando a la humana, que ahora mira la puerta pensando en cual será el mejor castigo para ellos.

Mangle se ríe dentro del taller.- Ya te dije que estás demasiado gorda.- se sigue riendo.

-Cállate y bajame la cremallera.-

Mangle intenta bajarla, pero no puede.- Mal... Maldita sea...- Lo hace con más fuerza.- No... ¡Baja!- Sigue intentándolo.

-Ni se te ocurra romperlo que...- Se oye algo destripándose.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Y porque el vestido se me cae...?- Toy Chica le pregunta sin atreverse a moverse mientras Mangle se queda congelada con la cremallera en la mano.

-Mierda... ¡Yo me largo!- Mangle sale por la ventana.

-¡No me dejes sola!- La ve irse.- Nala me va a matar...- OwO|||

Desde afuera los tres las han oído perfectamente y se han congelado en el sitio. Toy Chica abre la puerta despacito, asomándose un poco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ey, hola. Em... Esto... Ya me he quitado el vestido pero... Em... Creo que... Tenemos un problema.- Tira el vestido hacia ellos y cierra la puerta de nuevo.- ¡Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, LO SIENTO! Porfa... No me conviertes en una tostadora...-

Nala coge el vestido del suelo pasmada, sin creerse ver el vestido de su difunta madre roto y sucio por la carrera de antes. Los dos machos han desaparecido. (Hurra por los semes más semes. En serio, no creo que haya nadie que no ha notado mi sarcasmo.)

-Lo has... Está roto...- Empieza a llorar.- ¡ES UNO DE LOS POCOS RECUERDOS QUE ME QUEDAN DE MI MADRE!- Cierra los puños aún agarrando el vestido.- ¡ÉSTA NO OS LA PERDONO!- Se encierra en el cuarto de sus padres, llorando.

La cuatro la han oído y se sienten algo culpables de lo que ha pasado. (¿Solo algo? ¡Si tenéis toda la puta culpa!)

Mientras dejan que Nala se calme, BonBon coge la guitarra de Nala y empieza a ponerle las cuerdas.

-Espero que esto evite que me convierta en una tele...-

Mientras Toy Chica se queda encerrada en el taller por si acaso y mira la tele, esto implica que Mangle debe pedir ayuda al oso para que le quite la persiana al ser el único disponible. Toy Freddy accede al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

-Ey, más cuidado. ¡Me vas a romper!- Mangle intenta aguantar mientras el oso tira de su cabeza para intentar desenredarla.

-¡Hago lo que puedo! ¡Deja de quejarte o te dejo así!- Le coge el brazo y consigue desenredarlo un poco.- Por fin... Joder... ¿Como coño te has enredado con eso?- Sigue intentando desenredarla.

-Me emporté contra la ventana cuando me estaba peleando con BonBon.- Ella tan tranquila, sin inmutarse cuando el oso casi la ahorca con la persiana.

-A ver... Si paso esto por aquí...- Va pensando en voz alta mientras sigue desenredándola.

-Date prisa.- Mangle empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Toy Freddy la mira un momento a la cara -Cállate. A ver... Ahora por aquí y... ¿Pero qué...?- Toy Freddy se ha enredado las manos con la persiana, estando en una posición algo comprometida con la zorra.- Mierda.- Empieza gruñir.

-Aquí la que debe gruñir soy yo. Enhorabuena Winnie the Pooh.- Le felicita la zorra sarcásticamente.

-Cállate y estira.- Tira hacia el otro lado, ahorcando a la zorra con la maldita persiana.

-¡Me vas a arrancar a Endo!- Le muerde en la nariz, ya que ella tambien es incapaz de mover los brazos.

-¡No me muerdas!- Los dos sigue forcejeando, intentando separarse pero solo consiguen enredarse más entre ellos, acabando con sus caras pegadas entre ellos de lado.

-Subnormal... ¿Y ahora que hacemos, listo?-

-Callate puta, esto es tan asqueroso para mi como para ti, así que chitón.-

-Los únicos hombres que dices "chitón" son los gays.- Mangle siempre encuentra la manera de burlarse del oso incluso en una situación como ésta.

-¿¡Te quieres callar?!- Empieza a tirar hacia al lado contrario de la zorra.

Mangle intenta tirar hacia el lado opuesto del oso.

Lo dos siguen tirando, hasta que los se rinden y dejan de hacer fuerza, lo que implica que la persiana hace que choquen y, por mala suerte, Toy Freddy besa a Mangle en la mejilla al chocar. Lo peor que es que al intentar separarse, notan como se han enredado totalmente y no pueden moverse.

-¿Q... Qué coño...?- Mangle habla despacio, entre sorprendida y asqueada.

Toy Freddy se queda congelado con los ojos muy abiertos unos segundos, para después reaccionar violentamente e intentar separarse moviéndose bruscamente.

-¡AAAHH! ¡PARA QUE ME ROMPO JODER!- Mangle se marea con tanto movimiento, es como estar en una montaña rusa, solo que no es divertido.

Finalmente Toy Freddy consigue romper parte de la persiana y separarse lo suficiente como para terminar ese horroroso y asqueroso beso.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡QUÉ ASCO!- Toy Freddy está mas rojo que un tomate y sigue gritando asqueado.

-¿¡Quieres que te oigan?! ¡Callate!- Mangle le recrimina.

Mangle y Toy Freddy siguen forcejeando y consiguen romper la persiana del todo, pudiendo separarse.

Mangle aún está algo sorprendida.- Esto no ha pasado. Nunca.- Le mira fijamente con el rostro enfadado, pero aún impactada.

Toy Freddy jadea del nerviosismo, sigue algo rojo y sorprendido.- Claro que esto no ha pasado. Te odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.- Se va a calmarse del susto.

Mangle se le queda mirando extrañada.- ¿No grita? Tse, imbécil.- se limpia la mejilla.- Qué asco... Aunque hubiera sido peor con el conejo.- Se va.

Horas después todos se reúnen delante de la puerta dónde esta Nala.

-Aún no ha salido...- La pollita hace una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Sería buena idea entrar?- El conejo sujeta la guitarra de la chica algo nervioso. Tener las piernas de Mangle trauma. Mucho.

-¿Ésta no es su guitarra?- Mangle sigue colgada del techo al lado contrario del oso, mientras éste la mira algo... ¿Nervioso?

-Si, la he arreglado... ¡PARA NO VOLVER A TENER TUS MUGRIENTAS PATAS!- Pasa de la mirada asesina de Mangle y mira la puerta.- ¿Alguien quiere entrar?-

Todos dan un paso atrás.

-Entremos todos a la vez y punto.- El oso habla algo molesto.

Los tres se miran entre ellos no muy dispuestos.

-¿O entra sólo Toy Chica que es quién ha hecho esto?- El oso mira a la pollita alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Entramos todos.- La pollita se encoge al ver las miradas de sus "amigos".- El gruñón ha dicho todos.- Hace una especie de puchero mientras se cruza de brazos.

Todos entran algo nerviosos. Se la encuentran llorando abrazando el vestido de su madre tumbada en la cama de lado.

-Em...-

Antes de que puedan decir algo Nala los manda a la mierda.- ¡LARGO!-

Todos dan un salto al verla reaccionar así, ninguno se esperaba que gritara.

-Venimos a...- El oso ve la cara de la humana.- No, Toy Chica viene a disculparse.- Empuja a la pollo hacia Nala mientras él da un paso atrás.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Casi se estampa contra la cama.- Traidor...- Le mira para asesinarlo con la mirada y luego regresa con Nala.

Nala les mira con lágrimas en los ojos.- Largo...-

Toy Chica suspira.- No. - se sienta a su lado, a lo que Nala se aparta.- Escúchame.-

-¡No me da la gana!-

La pollo la coge por lo hombros.- ¡Escúchame! ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Vale?! Lo siento, de verdad... No sabia que fuera tan importante para ti.-

Nala le gira la cara.

Toy Chica hace una mueca de disgusto y le coge la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla.- Mírame, me estoy humillando delante de esos idiotas.- Señala a los tres que las miran bastante sorprendidos.- Nunca pido perdón a nadie y te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Así que creeme joder. Hago un esfuerzo monumental, POR TI.- Habla muy seria y como, a alguno de los tres se le escape una risa, es enterrado fijo.

Nala mira al suelo, aún dolida, pero decide perdonarla.- Júrame, que nunca volveréis a coger nada de este cuarto.-

Toy Freddy se quita el sombrero y la pajarita y se lo esconde detrás de la espalda disimulando.

-Te lo juro por mis plumas artificiales.-

Nala se ríe un poco.- Toy Freddy, te he visto. Ya me estas devolviendo el sombrero y el moño.-

-¡Oh, venga! Tu padre está vivo y sólo son un par de complementos. Ella te cogió un vestido. No se puede comparar.-

-Ey, si yo lo prometo, vosotros también.- La pollita se cruza de brazos.

-Yo sólo toco cosas de su cuarto. Es más interesante que éste.- BonBon y Mangle contestan a la vez, como niños pequeños que se portan mal.

Nala se ríe.- Infantiles.- se seca las últimas lágrimas y se levanta.- Osito.- extiende la mano y ya da a entender que quiere.

-No.- El oso se cruza de brazos.

-Mira, te queda bien. Pero los has cogido sin permiso. Dámelos.-

-... ¿Si... Te pido permiso... Me los das...?-

-Quizás.-

Todos se le quedan mirando esperando a que lo diga.

-Em... ¿Me... Los das? Porfa.- Le sonríe de manera nerviosa.

Nala se encoge de hombros.- Te los dejo, al menos hasta que encuentre tus objetos.-

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡Y a mi casi intentas matarme?!- La pollita se siente más que indignada.

Nala le clava una mirada asesina que ella ignora.- ¡TÚ HAS ROTO EL PUTO VESTIDO!-

-Técnicamente, fue Mangle.-

-¡Ey! Tú me pediste que te bajara la cremallera. No es mi culpa si estas gorda.-

Los cuatro se ríen de ella.

-¡No estoy gorda, montón de chatarra!- Toy Chica se levanta.

-Chicas, tranquilas.- Ve su guitarra ya reparada en manos del conejo.- Mi guitarra.- La coge.

-Pensé que si te la arreglaba no te enfadarías conmigo.-

-¿Tú la has arreglado? ¡Gracias!- le abraza mientras los demás se ríen al ver el sonrojo del conejo.

-Ya suéltame.- La suelta de manera un poco brusca.

Nala baja y ve a Mangle sin la persiana.- ¿Como te ha sacado la persiana?-

Al oír eso Mangle frunce el ceño y Toy Freddy se pone algo nervioso.

-El osito gominola. Era el único que podía ayudarme en ese momento.- Gira la cara.

-¿Toy Freddy, ayudándote? Es no me lo creo.- Nala serie un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? No la iba a dejar así.- Ve como todos le miran.- Ya tuve que cargarla cuando os perseguíamos a vosotras. No la iba a llevar en ningún otro lado.- Se cruza de brazos y gira la cara.

-Vale, tampoco te pongas así.- Nala le quita el sombrero y se lo pone.- Comamos algo. Estoy hambrienta.-

Antes de por hacer ningún paso Toy Freddy le arrebata el sombrero y se lo pone.

-Gruñón.-

-Enana.-

-Yo no soy enana. Vosotros sois los jodidos altos.- Baja a las escaleras seguida de los demás.

Mangle mira al oso un tanto extrañada. Segundos después pasa de él y les sigue.

-Ah y, estáis castigados.-

-Ni una mierda.- Los cuatro responden a la vez.

Nala se ríe sarcásticamente.- Y tanto que lo estáis. BonBon y Mangle recogerán mi cuarto y vosotros dos.- Mira a los dos, no nombrados.- Dormís afuera esta noche.-

-Desde luego que no.- La dos le responden a la vez.

-O Dormís afuera, u os cambio los cuerpos entre vosotros. Decidid. Y sabéis que puedo hacerlo.-

La dos gruñen y se van afuera.

-Eres mala.- BonBon sonríe.- Eso me gusta.- se ríe.

Mangle se une a su risa.

-Oh, y tanto que soy mala. Como no recojáis mi cuarto y lo dejéis como estaba también os vais afuera. ¿Capishi?-

Los dos ponen mala cara.- Si, eres mala malísima.-

-Lo sé.~ Comamos y luego vamos arriba.- Les mira más detalladamente y empieza a reírse ligeramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?- BonBon la mira alzando una ceja.

Nala se los queda mirado algo extrañada y riéndose por los bajo, aguantando la risa.

-*Esta ha visto un travestí.*- Los dos piensan esto a la vez que se miran entre sí.-*Oh, ya lo he visto.*-

Los tres se hechan a reír escandalosamente.

Cuando por fin se calman Nala le quita en sostén de la cabeza a Mangle.- Quitaos esto, estáis ridículos.-

Mangle se quita el otro sostén y se lo da. Mientras, BonBon se quita la capa y las gafas. Por último se saca la peluca rebelando las bragas de Nala en su cabeza a modo de sombrero.

Mangle se queda como si nada, pero Nala le salta encima y se las quita a la fuerza.- ¿¡Qué coño haces con eso?!- Lo esconde detrás de si.- ¡Pervertido!-

-¿Y ahora porqué soy un pervertido? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Y porqué la escondes?- BonBon se siente confuso al ver esa reacción.

-¿No sabéis qué es eso?- Nala suspira y le mira alzando una ceja.

-No.- Los dos le contestan a la vez, sin entender nada.

-Mejor. Y no volváis a coger esto.- Esconde las bragas y se va a comer.

Los dos animatronics se a quedan mirando extrañados.

Pues hasta aquí el capi. Gracias por leerme y dejad reviews. QUE SON MI DROGA! Okey, me calmo. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre mi fic no dudéis en preguntadmela.

PD: por si alguien no lo sabe, SoFiLeXa ha subido un especial de San Valentín. Lo subió hace ya unos días. Y fijaos por si veis algo... En común con mi fic... No sé... Quizás... Encontréis algo en común con mi fic.~ Y si no habéis leído Mocosas Metiches hacedlo. Os lo recomiendo. ;)


	8. Hogar Dulce, dulce hogar

8° capítulo.

A ver, que casi me lo dejo. Los animatronics no me pertenecen sino a Scott Cawthon.

Veo que a cada vez mas gente le gusta este fic pero muchos tienen vergüenza y no me dejan review, de verdad, no pasa nada, solo con leer esta loca historia os adoro.

Agradezco a todos que lean este fic y de verdad, recomiendo leer el fic "Mocosas Metiches" de SoFiLeXA porqué las personalidades de los toys son las de ése fic. Y para los que ya hayan leído su fic... Os doy la noticia de que pronto regresará. Y cómo regresara? Aaah, eso ya no os lo digo.~ A sufrir se ha dicho. e.e

-¿Pero qué es?- Mangle insiste, haciendo caso omiso de la cara enojada de Nala.

-He dicho que nada. Fin del tema.-

-Pero...- BonBon va a insistir hasta que ve como Nala coge un destornillador y lo mira amenazante.- Nada...- Le sonrie tontamente.

Nala deja el destornillador y se va a comer.

-Yo solo comeré la pizza de ayer. Que increíblemente nadie quiso los dos últimos trozos.- coge la pizza de la nevera y lo calienta en el microondas.

-No me apetece comer.- El conejo se ríe por lo bajo.

Mangle ve como la chica empieza a comer.- Em... No nos comimos esa pizza porqué Toy Chica puso como broma...- Antes de que puede decir nada más Nala empieza a gritar y a saltar desesperada.

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Agua! ¡Agua!- Se va al fregadero y bebe directamente de ahí, aliviando el picor de su lengua, encías y garganta.- ¡PATO DE MIERDA TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!-

Intenta ir a por la pollo pero Toy Bonnie se lo impide.- Ya la has asustado bastante hoy. No tengo ganas de ver su pija cara. Vamos arriba.-

Nala le mira mientras él aguanta las ganas de reír por como la vio hace unos segundos.- ¿Te estás descojonando por dentro, verdad?- Alza una ceja.

BonBon no puede más y se hecha al suelo riendo.

Nala se cruza de brazos y pone cara de "me vale verga mi mundo".- A ver si adivino: Fuiste tú quién puso la guindilla en la pizza.-

-¡Si!- Se sigue riendo. ¡Era para Toy Chica, pero después de ver tu cara me alegro de que te la hayas comido tú!-

Mangle se une a la risa, pero para de golpe al ver a Nala.- BonBon...- Él se sigue riendo y ella da un paso atrás.- Os espero arriba.- Se va tan deprisa como puede.

Nala se acerca a BonBon salta encima de él.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- Antes de que pueda hacer nada, Nala le saca las orejas.- ¡Mis orejas!-

-¿Las quieres? Dentro de tres horas. Como castigo.-

BonBon levanta el puño para golpearla y Nala se asusta. Al ver su cara el conejo se sorprende y baja el brazo lentamente. Solo quería itimidarle pese a que creía que no iba a funcionar y, al verla asustándose, se asombra, apartando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿No me golpeas?- Nala le habla en un tono borde, pero a la vez BonBon nota miedo. Miedo que, por alguna razón, no le gusta.

-Paso de meterme en líos por tus gilipolleces.- Le habla de manera tan borde como puede.

Nala baja la mirada y suspira.- Agáchate.-

Él la mira confuso.- ¿Qué?-

-¿Te pongo las orejas o no? Te ves feo sin ellas.- Algo borde, pero desanimada. Ya tiene bastante con aguantar los golpes del insti.

Él hace lo que le dice y ella se las recoloca.- Ya está. Vamos a limpiar el cuarto.- Se va a arriba sin ni siquiera, mirarle.

Él la sigue tranquilamente y llegan al cuarto de la chica, viendo a Mangle recogiendo la ropa y poniéndola sin doblar en su sitio.

-Hola.- Ella como si nada sigue haciendo lo suyo.

-Mangle, antes de poner la ropa en su sitio debe doblarla o sino queda arrugada.- Le enseña como hacerlo y ella lo imita.

-Vale.- quita toda la ropa del armario, incluso la que nadie había tocado, (o sea, la que si estaba doblada.) y empieza a doblarla, antes claro se mira en el espejo poniéndose la ropa delante para ver qué tal le queda.

Nala solo niega con la cabeza, se va al cuarto de sus padres y empieza a ordenarlo.- BonBon, ayuda a Mangle.-

Sin decir nada el conejo le obedece.- Mangle, deja ya de probarte eso. No te lo vas a poder poner en tu vída.- BonBon coge las dos guitarras y las pone juntas en un rincón para evitar que se dañen con alguna gilipollez de Mangle.

-Tú no mandas.- Sigue haciendo lo mismo, ganándose un gruñido del conejo.

-Puta zorra.- Empieza a doblegar la ropa pero se lía y no lo hace bien.- Joder... ¿Mangle, cómo se dobla ésta mierda?-

-¿Soy puta verdad? Te espabilas.- le gira la cara y sigue a lo suyo.

-Oye, lo digo enserio.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres impresionar a Nala?- Sonríe groseramente.

-Lo que quiero es evitar que me vuelva a sacar las orejas. Anda, ayúdame joder.-

-¿Por eso ese grito?- se ríe y se le acerca por detrás.- Se hace así.- Le coge las manos y le muestra como hacerlo.

-Fanservice.~- Nala está recostada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo y mirándoles burlonamente.

Al ver a la zorra detrás suyo BonBon le da un codazo que casi le desencaja la mandíbula.- ¡Quita! ¡Molestas!-(Vale, mañana empezamos clases de originalidad. ¿Me has oído conejo?)

Mangle se hecha atrás a causa del golpe.- ¡Maldito conejo! Encima que te ayudo.- Vuelve a doblar la ropa, pero ahora sin ganas.

Nala sólo se ríe y vuelve a lo suyo.

BonBon se queda refunfuñando mientras pone las libretas en su sitio, antes claro las hojeas y ve muchos dibujos de ellos, por lo que parece, mientras los arreglaba.- ¿Oye Mangle, habías visto esto antes?-

Mangle le hecha un vistazo rápido y sin interés.- Si, son sólo lineas raras sin nada de interés.-

-Pero si somos nosotros.- Se lo enseña.- Mira, ¿ves?- le señala un dibujo de Toy Freddy con la cabeza y el cuerpo separados y con flechas señalando las piezas del cuello.

Mangle se fija mejor y frunce el ceño al ver la silueta del oso.- El oso, ¿y a mi qué? Para mi no son mas que tonterías.- Sigue a lo suyo.

BonBon se queda sorprendido al no ver su jodida costumbre en querer saberlo todo.- ¿Que coño te pasa para que tu parte jodidamente curiosa no aparezca?-

Mangle le mira retándole.- ¿Porqué preguntas?- Se le encara frunciendo el ceño y mirándole acusatoriamente.- ¿Sabes algo? ¿Viste algo? ¿Has hablado con él?- Le pregunta a toda velocidad mareándolo.

-¿Q... Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué coño hablas? Estás muy rara. Bueno, más que de costumbre.-

-Estoy normal.- Se aparta de él.

-Olvidame.- BonBon pasa de ella.

-Mmh.- Mangle vuelve a lo suyo.

Los dos siguen sin hablar mientras recogen todo. Al llegar la noche Toy Chica y Toy Freddy llaman a la puerta queriendo entrar, pero Nala les lanza un cubo de agua y cierra la puerta. Antes les da dos sacos de comida para perros y los platos de éstos para que los alimenten.

-¿Nos vacila?- Toy Chica lleva los platos mientras el oso lleva el pienso.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Le pregunta sarcásticamente mientras deja los sacos en el suelo y ve a los perros acercarse.

Toy Chica les da de comer mientras el oso lleva en brazos al cachorro y luchando con éste para que no le muerda el sombrero y la pajarita.- Toy Chica, ayúdame o lo descuartizo.-

La pollo coge a Laika y empieza a morderle el babero casi inexistente.- Suelta, oye, que si aún vives es porque Nala da yuyu.- le mira fijamente mientras la perrita le lame la mano.- Aunque debo reconocer que eres una monada.-

-No me digas que ahora te enamoraras de ella.- Toy Freddy ríe aun después de recibir el golpe de la Chica 2.0-

-Callate joto.-

Antes de que el oso conteste un rayo cae y segundos después un trueno muy fuerte se oye en la lejanía.- Joder que trueno. Seguramente lloverá, busquemos un refugio.-

Los dos no encuentran refugio y encima empieza a llover antes de lo esperado.

Toy Chica lleva una lona encima para evitar mojarse las partes sin protección del agua y Toy Freddy lleva una puerta de coche que conserva el cristal, en ambas manos encima de la cabeza para evitar mojarse.

-Odio éste sitio.- Toy Chica tiembla ligeramente imaginándose llena de barro.

-Lo mismo digo.-

Los dos ven como los perros corren hacia la casa y ellos les siguen y ven como Nala les deja entrar... A los perros, no a ellos.

-Oh venga... Nos vamos a empapar.- Toy Chica le mira suplicando.- No quiero acabar llena de barro.-

-Estáis castigados.- Nala esta recostada en la puerta mientras por detrás se ven el conejo y la zorra secando a los perros con toallas.

-Si nos estropeamos por culpa la lluvia, nos vas a tener que arreglar.- Toy Freddy suplica con la mirada, algo molesto.

-Dejales entrar o te van a estar jodiendo toda la noche.- BonBon habla indiferente mientras sigue secando a Kovu. (Perro del collar azul oscuro)

Nala resopla y les deja pasar, a los que los dos entran rápidamente arrebatando las toallas y secándose ellos antes de estropearse.

-Pero mañana os tendréis que portar mejor o a la puta calle. ¿Capishi?-

-Capishi.- los dos le responden a la vez.

-Bien. Pero como aún estáis castigados os quedaréis a abajo toda la noche con los perros y ellos.- señala a BonBon y Mangle.- Podrán subir a arriba a mi cuarto.-

-A veces te odio.- Toy Chica murmura girándole a cara.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Nala le amenaza con la voz.

-Nada.- Habla fastidiada.

-Más te vale.- Nala habla bastante enfadada.

Rato después empiezan a comer, con un silencio notablemente tenso. Todos comen sin mirarse mútuamente. Aunque de vez en cuando se miran entre ellos y apartan la mira rápidamente molestos.

Nala acaba de comer, deja el plato y los cubiertos en el fregadero y se va arriba sin esperar a nadie.

Toy Chica se asegura de que ya no les oye.- ¿Aún está enfadada por lo del vestido, verdad?- Pregunta algo, no, bastante fastidiada.

-Pollita lista.- BonBon le contesta indiferente mientras sigue comiendo.

-Tengo que reconocer que incluso a mí me encantó el vestido. Pero si estaba guardado en un armario con un candado era por algo.- Mangle la regaña como si fuera la misma Nala, regodeándose por dentro.

Toy Chica se levanta y golpea la mesita que usan para apoyar los platos con ambas manos.- ¡Fuiste tú quién abrió el dichoso armario!-

-Ya, pero fuiste tú quien quiso ponérselo.- Mangle habla como la diva que es, sonriendo levemente de lado.

-¡Oye! ¡Para de molestarme!- Toy Freddy levanta su plato para evitar que Laika se lo coma, hecho esto la perrita empieza a jugar con el moño, agobiándolo.

El conejo se ríe.- Vaya, no solo te gusta Nala, sino que encima le pones los cuernos con un cachorro.~- Al decir eso se gana unas grandes carcajadas de ambas féminas y una mirada de odio del oso.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de decir chorradas y sacarme la cosa ésta de encima?!- La coge por el pescuezo, a lo que el cachorro deja de moverse por instinto.((las madres cogen a sus cachorros así, no le hace daño alguno. Ni se le ocurra, que lo quemo vivo.))

Toy Chica agarra al cachorro como si fuera un bebé y juega con ella.- Nada de "ésta cosa". Es una monada.~-Le lanza una sonrisa sarcástica al conejo.- No como otros.- Se ríe.

-Yo no soy mono. Soy guapo.-

-No, tu eres joto, gay y maricón.- Los tres se ríen de él.

BonBon aprieta lo dientes, se levanta y se va con Nala.- Empiezo a preferir estar con Nala que con vosotros. Al menos ella me respeta.- Se va cabreado.

-Así me gusta, que tú mismo nos des motivos para pensar que te gusta.- Mangle se ríe escandalosamente, seguida del oso y la pollita.

BonBon les oye desde el final de la escalera, claramente ofendido.- Iros a la mierda.- Entra en la habitación, encontrándose a la chica tocando algunas notas con su guitarra. Sin decir nada se sienta a su lado.- No lo haces mal. ¿Dónde aprendiste?-

Nala deja de tocar al verle y mira su guitarra algo triste.- Mi madre. Venia de una familia de músicos. Me enseñó a tocar varios instrumentos.- Le mira aél.- ¿Tocamos algo? La música me relaja.- Le mira un poco... Suplicando.

BonBon se encoge de hombros, coge su guitarra y se sienta en el mismo sitio.- ¿Que quieres tocar? Di la que sea, soy un gran guitarrista y puedo tocar cualquier cosa.~- Le sonríe egocéntricamente.

-¿Qué tal la que tocabas en la pizzería?- Se gana una mirada de sorpresa de él.- Siempre he querido escucharla. Porfa.- Se lo pide como una niña pequeña.

BonBon rueda los ojos al verla con esa actitud tan infantil.- No pongas esa cara, me pone de los nervios.- Suspira.- No voy a cantar esa canción tan humillante.- La mira mientras ella hace pucheros.

-Oh, venga ya. Entreteníais niños, no puede ser para tanto.-

-Sí, sí es para tanto.- Empieza a tocar una canción cualquiera.

Nala rueda los ojos y le sigue con su guitarra. Esto se gana la atención de los otros tres, pero como sólo Mangle puede subir, los otros dos se quedan refunfuñando.

-¿Qué hacéis parejita?- Mangle camina por el techo hasta posarse entre ambos.

-Y dale con eso.- BonBon la amenaza con la mirada, a lo que ella ignora por completo y ríe.

-Estamos tocando "Who I Am" de Nick Jonas. ¿Quieres cantarla?-

-Claro.- Mangle se prepara para cantar cuando Toy Bonnie la interrumpe.

-Con esa voy de hombre dudo que puedas afinar.-

Mangle se le encara.- Para tu información, antes de ser una puta atracción de montar y desmontar, contaba y CANTABA historias de piratas. Y te recuerdo que mi voz está dañada, ¡AL IGUAL QUE TODO MI CUERPO!- Empieza a gruñirle fuertemente.

-Basta chicos. Cantemos y punto.- Vuelve a empezar la canción al perder en hilo del ritmo por culpa de esa discusión.

Los dos deciden ignorarse mutuamente y cantar.

Mientras los tres se divierten arriba, los otros dos no pueden evitar ponerse celosos al tener que estar con los perros.

-No es justo. Yo solo he tomado prestados el sombrero y el moño. Tu le rompiste un vestido.- Sigue quejándose sólo, recorriendo la casa por toda la planta baja, casi gritando y bastante molesto.

-Te pareces a "tu hermano".- La pollita le ignora y juega con el cachorro sin dejar de ser vigilada por los otros perros.

-¡No me jodas más que ya he tenido más que suficiente con Mangle hoy!- La mira furioso con las manos "en posición de estrangular".

Toy chica le mira confundida.- Pero si Mangle no te ha hecho nada hoy.- Alza ambas cejas.

-¡Claro que ha hecho! ¡Por su culpa la he...!- Se tapa la boca con ambas manos antes de decir nada más. Si fuese posible, estaría sudando a chorros.

Toy Chica se le acerca soltando el perro.- ¿Le has hecho qué?-

-¡Nada!- Se gira pensando en un excusa.

La pollo se le pone delante para mirarle a la cara.- ¿Qué le has hecho?- Mandona.

-¡Te he dicho que nada!- Empieza a correr por la planta baja seguido por la pollita.- ¡Deja de seguirme!-

-¡Eres tu quién ha empezado a correr!- Le acorrala en el baño, a lo que él cierra la puerta tras de si.- Ya dime que te pasa.- Se pone las manos en la cadera.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta el oso le contesta.- No hay nada que contar.- Rojo hasta el endoesqueleto.

Toy Chica sonríe maliciosamente.- ¿Entonces porqué te escondes en el baño? ¿Te quieres masturbar?-

Toy Freddy sale del baño para descuartizarla, pero Toy Chica ya lo veía a venir y se aparta, poniendo un pie por donde pasa el oso, haciéndole caer de morros mientras ella se ríe.

-Y dale con caerme.- Se soba la cabeza e intenta levantarse, pero Toy Chica se sienta encima de su espalda.- ¿¡Qué coño haces?!- Intenta levantarse sin éxito.

-Dime que le has hecho a la zorra y te dejo en paz. Simple.-

-Vete a la mierda.-

-Estoy sentada encima de la mierda.~- Se ríe alegremente.

El oso gruñe en respuesta.- Te odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.-

-Yo también te quiero.- Le contesta sarcásticamente.- Venga cuéntamelo. ¿Qué le has hecho que no quieras decírmelo? Ni que la hubieses besado.-

Ve como la cara del oso se vuelve como la de un tomate. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, el oso consigue girarse y le tapa la boca... Bueno el pico... Ya me entendéis. Después la coge y se encierran en el baño.

-¡N... No e lo qué tu crees!- Intenta explicarse pero no le salen las palabras de pura vergüenza.- F... Fue un accidente, le estaba ayudando a sacarse la persiana cuando...- La pollo le interrumpe.

-La besaste.- Se cruza de brazos y anda una ceja.

-¡No! Bueno si... ¡Digo no!- Suspira dándose un auto FacePalm.

-Y luego somos nosotras las complicadas.-

-¡Fue un puto accidente! Le estaba sacando la persiana cuando me enredé las manos y al intentar salir me enredé más, intentamos separarnos tirando cada uno por un lado, pero dejamos de tirar y la persiana hizo que chocáramos, con tan mala suerte que...- Se sonroja fuertemente y frunce el ceño.

-¿Y luego os morreasteis?- Se ríe.

-¡Fue en la mejilla ostias! ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!-

-¿Y porqué no debería?- Sonríe maliciosamente y ya empieza a hacer planes humillantes para él.

Sonríe como ella.- Porqué si les cuentas lo del beso, yo les cuento lo del abrazo amoroso con el conejo.-

Deja de reír de golpe.- Hijo de...- El oso la interrumpe.

-¿Trato hecho?- Le extiende la mano.

Gruñe.- Hecho.- Le da la mano molesta.

Los dos salen del baño, encontrándose a Nala mirándolos sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacíais ahí?- les pregunta mientras parpadea un par de veces.

-¡No hacíamos nada!- Los dos contestan a la vez al mismo tiempo que ponen la típica cara de "esto no es lo que parece".

-Mirad, no tengo ganas de escucharos.- Coge un refresco y se va.

Al llegar a arriba se le escapa una pequeña risa y entra en su cuarto encontrándose al conejo sentado en la cama y a Mangle con SU Ipod escuchando y cantando "Alejandro" de Lady Gaga.

-Mátame...- BonBon se agarra la orejas tratando de no oir a la zorra.

Nala sonrie maliciosamente.- Oh, venga. Si canta bien.- Dicho esto se pone a cantar con Mangle.

-Odio esta canción.- Casi se arranca las orejas para no oírlas.

-Conejo, tú mismo me dijiste que ésta artista te gusta.- Mangle sigue cantando y le saca la lengua.(?)

-Que te guste un artista, no significa que te gusten todas sus canciones.-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- Nala se sienta en la cama al lado de BonBon, algo apretada a él por el reducido espacio del colchón.- *Voy a tener que comprarme una cama más grande si coge la costumbre de sentarse aquí...*- Piensa con bastante fastidio.

Mangle sigue murmurando la canción mientras se pone, como puede, en la cama.

-Ow... ¡Joder que me caigo!- Toy Bonnie está con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama,(mejor dicho boca abajo) y debe sujetarse en la mesita de noche para evitar caerse del todo.

-Quita...- Nala se agarra a Mangle para no caerse también.

-Al conejo le dejas.- La mira refunfuñando.

-Los tres no cabemos, idiota.- Consigue volver sentarse de nuevo en la cama apartando su guitarra para caber.

-Pues te sales.- Mangle le mira molesta.

-Llegué primero.- Le devuelve la mirada.

-¿Así que afirmas que quieres estar en la cama con Nala?- Sonríe enseñando los dientes alegremente y burlonamente. (Ya dije que si quiero que éstas cara existan, existen.)

-Prefiero estar aquí porqué se está más cómodo en la cama que en el suelo. Y lo de Nala es un punto negativo se puedo ignorar.-

-Que estoy aquí.- Nala hincha los mofletes, molesta.

-No te metas.- Ambos le contestan a la vez mientras siguen discutiendo, estando ella en medio de los dos.

Los dos animatronics se encaran, apretado más el espacio entre ellos y, por ende, empiezan a aplastar a Nala.

-Chi... Chicos... Mes estáis aplastando...- Nala trata de empujarles sin éxito alguno.- Decidle a mi padre que le quería...- Habla casi sin oxígeno en sus pulmones.

BonBon coge a la chica y la pone en su regazo, puede parecer que lo hace para ayudarla, pero en realidad lo hace para evitar que Mangle se lanze contra él al tener a Nala como escudo humano.

-Maricón. El no vale.-

-No sé de que me hablas. Yo sólo he ayudado a Nala.~- Sonríe victorioso.

-Joto.-

-Puta.-

-Basta joder, ya cansáis... Son más de las doce, tengo sueño.-

Como si hubiese apretado un botón, los dos robots se levantan y van hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vais?-

-Al taller.- Ambos la miran como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¿No... Os quedáis?- Les pregunta algo... ¿Triste?

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos?- BonBon alza una ceja seguido de Mangle.

-Yo...- Baja la cabeza.- No quiero... Dormir sola... Tengo... Miedo de que esos hombres vuelvan...- Se frota el brazo cabizbaja.

-Hacemos guardia todos los dias y con lo que llueve hoy, dudo que vengan.* Ojalá, así les podría arrancar la cabeza.*-

-Si quieres que duerma contigo, haberlo dicho antes.- Mangle, toda contenta va hacia ella, hasta que Toy Bonnie la coge de un pata y la estampa contra el suelo.- ¡Ouch! ¿¡Qué coño haces?!- Le mira rabiosa.

-Ayer fuiste tú. Hoy me toca a mi.-

Mangle sonrie- Dios. Tu sigue confirmándome que te gusta Nala.~- Nala abre mucho los ojos de la sorpresa al oírla.

-Si me das a elegir entre una cama blanda y cómoda a una mesa dura y fría, ¿Tú qué crees se prefiero?- Borde.

-Follarte a Nala.- Ella tan normal.

BonBon le estampa una de las mesitas de noche en la cara, dándole de lleno.- Por perra.- Dicho esto se tumba en la cama de espaldas a Nala con el ceño fruncido.

Mangle se prepara para lanzarse contra el conejo, pero Nala interviene.- Ya lo castigaré mañana.- Mangle le gira la cara como la diva que es y se va al taller enfurruñada.

En cuanto la zorra ya se ha ido, Toy Bonnie se gira, pero con los ojos cerrados, sin mirarla. Nala solo se tumba a su lado y le abraza para seber si "duerme". Él abre un poco los ojos, mirándola.- ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta tranquilo, pero algo borde.

Nala le mira a los ojos.- Ver si estabas "domido", debo ponerme el pijama. Sólo quería ver si puedo hacerlo aquí o debo hacerlo en el baño.- Se levanta sin ganas.

-Ni ganas de verte desnuda. ¿Pero porqué os poneis "pijama" para dormir? No le encuentro la lógica.-

-Por higiene y comodidad.- Se va al baño.

-Tse. Si tú lo dices.- Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a cerrar la ojos.

Al rato Nala sale del baño cun un pijama de manga larga de color azul muy claro, casi blanco. Se tumba en la cama y apaga la luz.- Buena noches.- Se acurruca a su lado por comodidad.

Él abre los ojos y la mira tranquilamente.- ¿Tienes que pegarte a mi?-

Nala contesta sin mirarle.-La cama es pequeña para ambos y es mi cama. Punto.- Le mira y se da un susto tremendo al ver dos ojos rojos brillando tétricamente y se cae de la cama.

BonBon se levanta y enciende la luz.- ¿Qué haces tonta?- La levanta de manera algo brusca.

-No sabia que con la luz apagada se os ponen los ojos así...-

-Lo hacemos inconscientemente.- Se tumba de nuevo.

Nala le imita.- Haberlo dicho. Bueno, es tarde y mañana debo volver al insti... Kul... Que ganas...- Habla sarcásticamente y medio dormida.

-¿Porque siempre que vas a ese sitio vuelves herida?- La rodea con el brazo a la vez que ella se le acurruca. La mira curioso mientras ella suspira. (Esto lo hacen por COMODIDAD. Imaginaos tener que dormir con un robot de más de dos metros de altura y algo... Rechoncho en vuestra cama. Con eso lo digo todo.)

-Por nada. Duérmete ya...- Frunce el ceño, realmente tiene sueño y no esta para hablar, y menos de ese tema.

Él solo frunce el ceño.- Dímelo.-

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que os hice la última vez que insististeis en el tema, verdad?- No le mira a los ojos porque le dan miedo, cague, yuyu y muy mal rollo.

BonBon solo pone una mueca de molestia. Nala bosteza y finalmente se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente suena el despertador y segundos después es destrozado de un golpe por Toy Bonnie.

-BonBon...- Nala le mira y frunce el ceño.- Quería hacerlo yo. Voy al baño, "despierta" a Mangle.- Se levanta y se va al baño.

El conejo gruñe y va al taller.- Mangle.- La golpea en la cara.

-¡Ah!- Le mira.- ¿Porqué coño me golpeas?- Se levanta sobandose donde le ha golpeado.

BonBon rie.- Nala me ha dicho que te despierte. Pero no me ha dicho como.- Él solo sonríe para luego ir con ella a la habitación de la humana.

Sin, ni siquiera, llamar a la puerta ambos entran y se encuentran a Nala en ropa interior. Los dos se congelan, él aún con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta sonrojándose y con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

Mangle sonríe burlonamente- Ya sabemos para que sirve lo que te pusiste en la cabeza.~-

Nala pega un grito y los hecha tirándoles cosas.- ¡LARGO!- los dos salen corriendo cerrando la puerta.

BonBon se sacude la cabeza asqueado.- Dios...- Se hace un autoFacePalm aun sonrojado.

-¿Que? ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto?~- Mangle sonríe mientras le mira.

-No voy a poder quitarme esa asquerosa imagen de la cabeza.- Saca la lengua(?) con un mueca de asco.

-Voy y me lo creo.- Se va abajo.

-No me atraen los humanos. Son repugnantes. *Aunque debo reconocer que tiene muy buen cuerpo... ¿¡EN QUE OSTIAS ESTOY PENSANDO?!*- Se sacude la cabeza y sigue a Mangle odiándose a sí mismo.

Mientras en algún lugar... Quizás en algún garaje en los barrios pobres de Hong-Kong... Cierta mujer odiosa... Digo misteriosa se reúne con unos hombres curiosamente... Parecidos a los que huyeron de nuestros queridos y quejicas animatronics.

-¡Imbeciles!- La mujer saca un pistola y dispara a uno de los hombres en la pierna.- ¿¡Como osáis venir aquí y decirme que la mocosa sigue viva?!-

-¡No... No fue nuestra culpa...!-Todos dan un paso atrás sin preocuparse del compañero que está gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.- Es... Esa chica tenia...- La mujer le interrumpe.

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Perros?! ¡Os lo dije pedazo de incompetente!- Se les acerca con pistola en mano y cara de loca.

-¡No! Te... Tenía... No se lo va a creer pero le juro que es la verdad... Tenía a unos robots poseídos asesinos de su parte...- Ve como le mira con cara de "imbécil, te disparo en menos tres segundos."- He... Hemos investigado...

Uno de los hombres se le acerca y le da una tablet con información de los Toys.

-Por lo que parece uno de esos robots ya atacó a alguien en el pasado y los desecharon. Se rumorea que estos robots asesinaban a los guardias nocturnos.-

-¿Esto es una broma?- Les pregunta con cara de " os voy a meter una bala por el culo".

-¡No! ¡Nunca nos atreveríamos... Estuvieron a punto de matarnos, incluso a mi me arrancaron el sombrero... Un milímetro mas y me arranca la cabeza el dichoso robot. Por favor, creanos. Sé se parece imposible pero... Si fuese una excusa no daríamos una tonteria como ésta.-

Ella se queda mirando la imagen donde salen todos los toys.- Mmh... Esa enana siempre a tenido maña para la mecánica, ¿Pero arreglar unas maquinas poseidas? Me cuesta creerlo.- Les lanza la tablet a lo uno d ellos la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.- Conseguidme pruebas de que esos robots existen y están "poseídos" y quizás y, sólo quizás, os perdone la vida.- Chasquea los dedos y medio segundo después aparecen francotiradores en diferentes escondites del inmenso garaje.

Todos los hombres se pegan entre ellos asustados.

-¿Entendido?- Les mira sonriendo.

Todos asienten asustados.

-Bien. Oh, y Llevaos a éste de aquí, lo está ensuciando todo de sangre.- Mira al hombre al que disparó tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

Mientras, Nala almuerza con el ceño fruncido mirando a BonBon mientras éste juega con los cereales sonriendole nerviosamente y mirando a otro lado constantemente. Los otros tres les miran aguantando la risa.

-Que tensión.- Mangle les mira fijamente esperando a que alguno d los dos haga algo.

-Fue un accidente.- Toy Bonnie frunce el ceño, se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

-Eso no quita que ambos os quedasteis mirando.- Toy Foxy deja de sonreír al momento. En cambio, los otros dos, sólo tienen más motivos para reír. Nala se levanta y deja el bol en el fregadero.- Me tengo que ir pero, si cuando vuelvo pasa algo parecido a lo de ayer, os desmonto y os monto con las piezas intercambiadas, os desmonto y vuelvo a montar y luego os quemo vivos. ¿Me habéis entendido?-

De haberla acabado de conocer, ninguno se tomaría enserio la amenaza, pero sabiendo que SI es capaz de hacerlo, solo asienten con la cabeza parpadeando un par de veces.

-Bien, coge su mochila, les da un beso a cada u o en la mejilla y se va afuera donde ve llegar a Dan.

-¿Seguro que debes ir? Les puedo decir que estabas enferma o algo.-

-Nah, ya he perdido bastantes días de clase.- Coge el casco que le ofrece, se lo pone y se sube a la moto.- No corras que te conozco.-

-Pero si te encanta.~- Se van.

Llegan justo cuando suena el timbre.

-Gracias por llevarme.- Se baja y se dirige a la puerta.- Hasta la tarde.- Entra.

Nala corre hasta llegar a su clase 10 segundos después del profesor, se es el mismo del otro día. Se gana las miradas de todos al entran.

-Vaya, veo que te has cansado de no venir a clase.-

-Lo siento, pero unos lardones asaltaron mi casa y me metieron una bala en el brazo.- Les enseña la herida.- Supongo que esto es una excusa para no venir.- Habla algo borde y le da un parte medico que indica que debe reposar del susto tanto tiempo como Nala crea conveniente.

-¿Porqué no informaste al centro escolar?-

-Porque habrían llamado a mi padre. Cosa que yo misma y le he contado. Pero justamente ese dia tenia una reunión muy importante y no quería que faltase a ella. ¿Sigo contando mi vida o empezamos la clase?-

-Sentaos todos.- El profesor la mira inquisitivamente mientras Nala se sienta en su sitio.

Mientras pasan las clases Nala se sorprende al no se molestada por nadie. A la hora del patio ve de lejos a Laili, la chica de la tienda de música y va hacia ella. De repente ve como sus acosadores habituales la rodean y el imbécil que le partió la ceja se le acerca. Sin pensárselo dos veces va hacia ella a paso rápido.

-¡Eehh! ¡Dejadla en paz!- Empuja a varios de ellos y se pone entre Laili y el imbécil.(No voy ni a ponerle nombre.)- Largo.-

-Deberías agradecer que hayamos encontrado a alguien ma divertido de acosar.~- Sonríe cínicamente.

-¿Sabes que si alguien te denuncia por acosar a un menor irás a la cárcel seguro, verdad?- Sonríe.- Eres mayor de edad, ella no.~-

Él deja de sonreír de golpe, ella, en cambio, sonríe más.- Avisado estás.

-Me las pagarás.- Mira a Laili.- Tienes suerte.- Se van.

Nala se gira y la ve sollozando.- ¿Estás bien?-

Laili afirma con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no volverán a acercarse a ti.-

Nala se llava a Laili al baño.

-¿Estás mejor?- Ve como la chica se lava la cara.

-S... Si... Solo es el susto.- Suspira y le sonríe.- Gracias.-

-No hay de qué. Esos idiotas merecían un escarmiento.-

-¿Suelen molestarte? Ese chico antes ha dicho...- Nala la interrumpe.

-Ya te dije que no soy precisamente popular.- ríe.- Bah, solo son unos infelices. Pasa de ellos. No merece que ni les recuerdes. Ven, vamos a pasear por el patio. Hoy no hace mucho frío.-

Empiezan a andar y charlar, ratpd después cada una vuelve a sus clases quedando para verse a la salida.

Cuando suena la campana (timbre), Nala sale, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tan tranquila, mirando a esos idiotas asesinarla con la mirada antes de irse. Ve a Laili esperándola en la zona de las taquillas.- ¡Laili!- Va hacia ella.- Ey, hola. ¿Como han ido las clases?- Le sonríe.

-Hola, han ido bien. ¿Y la tuyas?- le devuelve la sonrisa ya no tan tímida.

-Aburridas.-

Dan se le acerca por detrás.- ¿Me presentas a ésta belleza?-

Nala pega un grito que se gana la mirada de varios estudiantes que la miran como si fuese loca.

-¿¡Tenias que asustarme?! Sabes que no me gusta me haga eso.- Hincha la mofletes.

Dan solo ríe.- Era broma. No, ahora enserio, ¿quién es esta preciosidad?- Mira a Laili con una sonría pícara mientras ella le sonríe tímidamente.

-Para el carro chaval.- le coge de la oreja.- No me la asustes.-

-Ay... Suelta... Oh venga, solo quise conocer a tu nueva amiga...-

Nala le suelta la oreja.- Dan, ésta es Laili. Laili, éste es el casanovas de Dan.-

-No soy casanovas. Soy un galán.~-

-Lo que sea. ¿Puedes llevar a Laili a su casa? Yo debo hacer una parada al médico. Deben revisarme la herida.-

-¿Qué herida?- Laili le pregunta en un arrebato de curiosidad.

-Nada. Me metieron un balazo, nada anormal.- Ella tan tranquila.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Laili la mira sorprendida.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando me llamó.- Dan enciende la moto.- Ven preciosa.-Le da el casco de Nala a Laili.

-Cuidala bien y ni se te ocurra intentar nada con ella.-

Laili no esta muy segura de subir a la moto.

-Es inofensivo. Solo ladra.-

-¡Ey!-

-¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad?-

-... No se me ocurre nada para defenderme...-

Nala ríe.- ¿Lo ves? Puedes confiar en él.-

Laili- Vale.- se sube a la moto.- Gracias por todo.-

-De nada.- ve como se van y suspira.- Bueno, al médico... Que rollo.- Se va.

Un par de horas después vuelve a casa andando y cansada de tanto caminar, por no contar que al ser invierno ya ha oscurecido.- Buf... Ya no puedo más... Estoy agotada...- Se acerca a la casa y antes de que pueda pestañear, los cuatro animatronics se le tiran encima en un abrazo... Bueno, la pollita y la zorra la abrazan, los otros dos se la quedan mirando queriendo una explicación del restraso.

-¿¡DONDE ESTABAS?!- Los cuatro le gritan a la vez, acojonandola.

-Ay... Chicas me hacéis daño...-

Las dos la sueltan de golpe, haciendo que se caiga al suelo de culo.

-Ouch...- Nala se queda en el suelo sobándose su sexy culito.

Los dos machos se miran entre ellos alzando una ceja. Toy Freddy levanta a Nala.

-¿Donde carajos estabas?- Sin soltarla la mira notablemente enfadado.

-He ido al médico para que me revisaran la herida.- Le mira inocentemente.

-¿Y no nos lo podías decir? Ésas dos locas no han parado de delirar desde que se dieron cuenta que te retrasabas.- Imita la voz de Toy Chica.- ¿Y si esos hombres la han secuestrado? ¿O se la han llevado para torturarla obligadola a ver como tiran pizza a la basura?-

-¡Yo no hablo así! ¡Y no dije eso!-

-¡Y tanto que lo dijiste!-

Empiezan a pelearse.

-Estaba preocupada. Creí que no volverías y tendría que lidiar con el oso gruñón yo sola.- Mangle hace una especie de puchero.

Toy Freddy le lanza una mirada furiosa.- Eso debería decirlo yo, zorra de mierda.-

Nala les da un golpe en el hocico a ambos.-¡Ey! ¡No empecéis! Estoy harta de vuestras peleas un sentido.- Suspira.- Estoy bien. Siento haberos hecho preocupar.-

-Suponía que no te gustaba dejarnos solos.-

-Y no me gusta, pero a parte de vosotros tengo más vida.- Les abraza a los dos.- Vamos dentro... Estoy agotada de tanto andar y hace frío.-

Toy Freddy la levanta y la lleva en brazos hasta la casa.

-... Toy Freddy... ¿Qué has hecho?- Nala le pregunta con una inocencia falsa.

-¿Porqué creés que he hecho algo?- La suelta poco a poco en el suelo hablando tan inocentemente como ella.

-Ni tú te crees que eres tan galán.-

Toy Freddy gruñe y Mangle ríe.

-Oso Baloo. Ya estás cantando.- Nala se cruza de brazos enojada.

-Sin querer... Yo... Rompí la televisión...-

Nala se le queda mirando... Bastante tranquila.- ¿La de mi cuarto o la del taller?-

El oso toy se sorprende por su tranquilidad, pero aún así sigue algo nervioso.- Em... La de la sala de estar...- Le sonríe nerviosamente.

Nala continúa igual.- ¿La grande? ¿La qué compré el otro día?- Sigue tranquila pero los dos animatronics jurarían ver una aura oscura a su alrededor.

-... Sí...- La mira jugando con las manos.

\- ... - Silencio incómodo.- ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!- Le salta encima en un intento de descuartizarlo pero el oso la coge en brazos y la separa de él mientras ella grita y da patadas y puñetazos en el aire deseando que alguno impacte en el oso.

-¡Ha sido un accidente joder!- Sigue sujetándola cómo si fuera un bicho raro.

-Si por accidente te refieres a lanzar el mando con toda tu mala ostia contra la pantalla y rescrebajarla, entonces sí, es un accidente.- Mangle se tira al suelo a reír mientras Nala aumenta la velocidad de los golpes, aún sin darle al oso para su disgusto.

-Cállate.- Mira a Nala.- Ya cálmate.-

-¿Dónde está la tele?- Se calma un poco contando hasta diez... Veinte veces.

-Está en el mismo sitio.-

Nala se cruza de brazos y piernas.- Llévame.-

El oso la lleva al comedor y Nala ve el destrozo en la pantalla.- ¿Qué coño le has tirado? ¿El mando o un armario?- Examina los desperfectos.- Te la has cargado pero bien... Y el seguro no cubre eso... La madre que te parió...-

Él solo gruñe en respuesta.- ¡La culpa es de Mangle! ¡Me estaba provocando!-

-¿¡Y tenias que pagarlo con mi preciosa televisión nueva?!- Nala está casi al llanto al ver esa televisión tan cara destrozada.

-¡Presisamente me provocaba con ella!-

-¿¡Y como ostias lo hacia?! ¿¡Puso porno gay o qué?!-

-¡Puso la canción del osito gominola!-

Nala se queda congelada unos segundos y luego se le escapa una risa que intenta aguantar.- ¿El... El osito gominola? ¿Esto es una broma?- Se descojona.

-Yo no te provoqué. La puse porque esa canción me gusta. Que tengas relación con ese osito verde es casualidad.- Mangle hace morros(?).- No la puse para molestarte.-.

Nala sigue descojonandose y el oso se encara con la zorra.- ¡Te dije que la quitarás y no me hiciste caso!-

-¡Porqué no me daba la reverenda-puta-ostia gana! ¡Si no te gusta esa canción te tapas los oídos y punto!-

Nala solo se ríe sin parar.- Es la discusión más tonta que habéis tenido.- Se pone una mano en la frente de tanto reír.- ¡Dios! ¡Creo que voy a morir de tanto reír!- Dicho esto sigue riendo mientras los dos la miran molesta.

-No hace gracia.-

Nala se recupera de golpe y los asesina con la mirada.- Eso debo decirlo yo.- Se les acerca y ellos dan un paso atrás.- ¿Y ahora qué hago? No tengo ganas de ir a comprar otra.-

-Pues arreglala.- Mangle le habla en serio, sin burla.

-¿¡Si sé que puedo arreglarla porqué querría ir a comprar otra?!- Le pregunta encarándose con ella y hablando sarcásticamente.

-Ey, que la ha roto el maricón.-

-El maricón es Toy Bonnie.-

-Ah, pues la ha roto el joto.-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

Nala se pone una mano en la cabeza con cara de querer pegarse un tiro.- Hogar... Dulce, dulce hogar...-

De repente, BonBon entra a la casa con Toy Chica en brazos estilo novia mientras ella se sujeta una pierna que en vez de estar en su sitio está entre las manos de la pollita y él con cara de "Odio mi patética vida".

Toy Chica solloza dramáticamente.- ¡Nala! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por culpa del cpnejp marica he perdido una de mis preciosas piernas!-

-¿¡Quieres que te suelte y deje que te estampes contra el suelo?!- BonBon le replica ya harto de oír los sollozos dramatizados de la rubia emplumada.

Nala se acerca sin ganas.- ¿Que ha pasado?- Examina la pierna por la parte que va unida a la pollita.

-¡Este sinvergüenza me ha arrancado la pierna!-

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ahí te quedas!- Toy Bonnie la suelta de golpe dejando que se estampe contra el suelo y se va arriba sin prestar atención a las amenazas de Chica 2.0.

Nala suspira y se agacha, claro que sin agacharse toy Chica le llega a más de la cintura, y eso que está sentada.- A ver...- inspecciona la parte donde se supone que va la pierna.- Se te han soltado algunos cables y tuercas. Nada grave.-

-¿¡Cómo que nada grave?! ¡Me ha arrancado una pierna!-

-Os estabais peleando. Te aguantas.-

-¿¡Cómo que me aguante?!- Debe aguantar la ganas de estrangular a la humana.

-Toy Freddy, lleva la al taller.- Se levanta.

-¿Y porqué debo ayudarla?- Pregunta fastidiado.

-O la llevas arriba o esta noche si que te quedas afuera con los perros. Y ya hablaremos luego por lo de la tele.- Le habla en un tono, claramente cabreada, él solo bufa con fastidio y carga a la pollita, mientras ésta agarra protectoramente su preciada parte.

-Me vais a volver loca.- Nala sigue al oso.

-Creí que ya lo estabas al repararnos.- Mangle los sigue tan normal.

-Empiezo a pensar que tienes razón.-

Una vez arriba Nala tarda poco más de 15 minutos en devolverle la pata a la pollo.

-Listo...-Se levanta agotada.

Toy Chica se levanta y mueve la pierna para ver si funciona bien.- Nunca digo esto, pero gracias.-

Nala bosteza.- Voy a bañarme... ¿Haces la cena?-

-Solo si es pizza.-

-Hecho.- Se encamina a su cuarto encontrándose al conejo tumbado en la cama.- Voy a bañarme, vete abajo.-

-La bañera está ahí y yo estoy aquí. Me quedo.- El conejo la mira mandón.

-Mira conejo estúpido, he tenido un día muy largo y no estoy para replicas, o te vas, o te echo. Pero despídete de tus asquerosas orejas si te quedas.- Le mira furiosa.

-Con un "por favor" hubiera bastado.- Se va claramente ofendido.


	9. Peleas tontas y los problemas empiezan

9° capítulo

Los animatronics no me pertenecen, pero la trama y Nala si.

Bueeeeno, otro capi pa' vosotros. Al menos esta vez no he tardado tanto en subirlo...

La última vez, entre que se me estropeó el móvil, lo tuve que llevar a arreglar DOS veces y estuve enferma (que aún lo estoy.) tardé casi un mes en subir UN capi. Como habréis adivinado al leer el título del capi, empiezan los problemas. ¿Cuales? LEED y lo descubriréis. Y sobre las parejas... Veo que muchos ven a Nala con Toy Freddy. Os debo marear más.~

PD: Los que que quieran que aparezcan más personajes. (Me refiero a los oficiales, nada de OC.) Que me digan por vía de un review cual o cuales quieren que aparezcan. No os voy a decir el porque quiero saberlo. Pero puede que el final varíe un poco según si cierto personaje es nombrado varias veces. No diré nada más. SoFiLeXa, ya sabes que personaje es... Supongo. Pero no lo digas. A ti no te dejo.~ XD Nah, es broma, comenta también. Amo tus review. :3

Por ejemplo poned: Quiero a Puppet, BB y Chica; y el porque esos personajes. (Que coste que pongo estos personajes al azar, no empecéis imaginaros dobles sentidos. -.-u)

PD2: Haré un capitulo (o quizás dos) en honor a "Alma de Metal" de Karoru Gengar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que Nala diga nada, el conejo se va. Nala decide pasar del tema y se empieza a dan un baño relajante.(resumiendo, se va a estar un buen rato.)

Mientras Toy Bonnie llega abajo con en ceño fruncido, cosa que llama la atención del oso.

-¿Te has peleado con tu novia?- Le sonríe burlonamente.

BonBon le mira furioso.- ¡Antes de ser su novio me pego un tiro! ¡Los humanos son repugnantes!- Se va todo enfadado afuera dando un portazo que casi saca la puerta de su sitio.

Todos se le quedan mirado extrañados.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?- Toy Chica saca la cabeza de la cocina alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que Nala no habrá tenido ganas de fiesta en su cama con él, no se si me entendéis.- Se ríe mientras el oso y la pollo niegan con la cabeza, hartos de sus tonterías.

-Me parece que hemos jodido demasiado a Nala y ésta debe haberse desahogado con BonBon.- Se adelanta a la zorra.- Y no, no me refiero a lo que tú te imaginas.-

-¿Como sabes lo que iba a decir?- Mangle le sonríe burlonamente.

-Porqué, para mi desgracia, te conozco lo suficiente como para conocerte, para mi gusto, demasiado bien.- La mira fastidiado y ella solo se ríe.

-Y tanto que la conoces...~- Toy Chica piensa en voz alta mientras sigue cocinando mirándolos de reojo.

Los dos la oyen y se miran entre ellos molestos. Básicamente, no les ha gustado el tono en que lo ha dicho. El oso se pone visiblemente nervioso, mientras la zorra lo mira empezando a procesar lo que ve, bastante... Enojada.

-Joto se mierda... ¿No le habrás dicho lo que creo que le has dicho, verdad?~- se le acerca peligrosamente a lo que el oso sólo se pone más nervioso pero se mantiene en sus sitio... De momento.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Se hace el inocente pero su nerviosismo lo delata.

Toy Chica aún les oye y no puede evitar empezar a reír ligeramente.- Esto va a ser bueno.~-

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Como es que ni te has inmutado cuando te he llamado joto?- se le acerca más, a lo que esta vez el oso si empieza a retroceder.- ¿¡SE LO HAS CONTADO VERDAD?!- Se le tira encima y del impacto lo tira al suelo, por suerte toy Freddy consigue agarrarle el hocico antes de que le muerda.

-¡Sueltame!- Sigue forcejeando con la zorra albina, luchando para que no le arranque la otra oreja o peor.- ¡No le conté nada! ¡Ella lo averiguó sola!-

-Si, como si eso fuese posible.- Sigue intentando arrancarle la cara de un mordisco.

La pollita sale de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo.- En realidad, tiene razón. Él solo me dijo que por tu culpa él te hizo algo pero se tapó la boca antes de decírmelo. Después de persecuciones y burlas descubrí que fue eso y él no fue capaz de negármelo.- Ríe escandalosamente.

Ahora si que la zorra intenta arrancarle la cara al oso. El joto... Digo Toy Freddy agradece a todos los santos que ella esté en tan malas condiciones.

-¡Sueltame!-

-¡Deja que te arranque la cara y te suelto encantada!- Mueve sus fauces y le va de un milímetro no morder al oso.

Toy Chica se les queda mirado y empieza a pensar en voz alta.- ¿Se morrearan en medio del forcejeo?- Sonríe para sí misma al imaginárselo.

Los dos la oyen y dejan de forcejear y la miran furiosos.- ¡NO!- después de eso vuelven a pelear.

-Nunca se debe perder la esperanza.- Toy Chica ríe mirándolos divertida.

-¿¡A que le cuento lo de tu abrazo con Toy Bonnie?!-

Las dos chicas se quedan congeladas, una empieza a descojonarse y la otra empieza a rodearla una aura oscura.(supongo que ya sabéis quien es quien.)

Toy Freddy se queda mirando nervioso a la pollita.- Ups... Se me escapó...- Le sonríe tontamente.

Sin decir nada, la rubia emplumada sale de la casa tranquilamente con el rostro oscurecido.

-¿A donde va?- Mangle alza una ceja, ya recuperada del ataque de ira y del ataque de risa.

Cargando.- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- El oso sale de la casa a toda pastilla para atraparla, pero cuando llega donde está ella se la encuentra sonriendo cínicamente mientras BonBon está en el suelo descojonandose.- Mierda...-

Mangle llega pocos segundos después de él.- ¿Qué me he perdido?-

Toy Bonnie sigue riendo callendo al suelo y agarrándose el estómago.- ¡Nunca me imaginé que ésos dos se iban a besar! ¡Ay! ¡Mi estómago, me duele!- Ríe aún más mientras el oso y la zorra se horrorizan y miran a Toy Chica que ésta ríe aún más cínicamente.

-¡TÚ!- Se tiran encima de ella, pero ella es más rápida y simplemente da un par de pasos hacia un lado y los dos se empotran contra una montaña llena de cacharros, quedando dentro de éstos sobresaliendo el trasero de ambos.

Toy Chica se pone a reír como Toy Bonnie.

Toy Freddy debe usar bastante fuerza para conseguir salir y luego debe ayudar a la zorra que se ha quedado atascada. Luego ambos se miran, miran a los otros dos, se vuelven a mirar y sonríen.

-Vosotros seguid riendo, que nosotros nos vamos a contar a Nala vuestro "abrazo amoroso".- El oso toy ríe ligeramente seguido de Mangle mientras se encaminan a la casa.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- BonBon mira acusadoramente a Toy Chica.

-¿¡SE LOS HA CONTADO PUTA EMPLUMADA?!- Empieza a descuartizarla con la mirada.

-¡Yo no les conté nada! ¡El gruñón nos vio y se lo ha contado a la zorra!-

-¡Ya discutiremos después!- Corre detrás de ésos dos y se tira encima de Toy Freddy, mientras Toy Chica hace lo mismo con Toy Foxy.

-¡Como le contéis algo nosotros le contamos vuestro beso!- BonBon hace una llave de estrangulación a Toy Freddy.

-¡Ni una mierda!- Mangle usa su cuerpo "elástico"(No tiene casi nada de traje, es más "elástica" que los otros. Y si no los es, yo digo que si. Punto.) para inmovilizar a la pollo.

-¡Sueltame!- El oso y la pollo les gritan a sus respectivos agresores.

-¡Jurad que no diréis nada y te suelto!- Los otros dos les contestan nada contentos a sus cautivos.

Todos se miran entre todos.- Si vosotros no decís nada, nosotros no diremos nada.- Cada pareja se mira entre ella y afirman con la cabeza.- Hecho.- Dicen a la vez mientras se separan lanzándose miradas asesinas.

-Parece que por una vez estamos todos de acuerdo.- El oso mira al conejo bastante molesto.

-¿No lo estuvimos cuando decidimos no matar a Nala?- Mangle le mira unos segundos y luego vuelve a matar con la mirada a Toy Chica.

-Por mi le podéis arrancar la cabeza.- BonBon los asesina con la mirada a todos, realmente molesto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado con ella?- Toy Freddy levanta un ceja.

-Nada. Sólo que pensaba que era diferente. Pero es cómo todos vosotros. Una imbécil.- Se vuelve al desguace. Para nada tiene ganas de aguantarlos.

-Eso es nuevo.- Mangle le mira algo extrañada.

Los tres se dirigen a la casa y es cuando ven un humo negro salir de la casa, al momento, Toy Chica entra corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde sale ese humo: el horno.

-¡Mis pizzas!- Toy Chica las saca enseguida, pero ya nada se puede hacer por ellas, están totalmente negras. La pollita se durrumba desolada.- Mis queridas pizzas...- QwQ

-Oow... ¿Nos quedamos sin cena?- Mangle pregunta algo hambrienta.

-Que mal huele...- Toy Freddy se tapa el hocico con ambas manos.

-Parece que Bonnie haya incendiado la pizzería.-

Al oso se le escapa una carcajada mal disimulada.- Vale, eso ha tenido gracia.-

-¡QUE MIS PIZZAS SE HAYAN QUEMADO NO HACE GRACIA!- Toy Chica está al borde del llanto.

Eso solo consigue que se rían más.

-Deberíamos abrir alguna ventana. Si Nala huele eso nos va a hechar la bronca.- Una vez recuperado de su ataque de risa, Baloo abre la ventana de la cocina y el estractor para que se ventile todo.

Mangle le quita las pizzas a Toy Chica dispuesta a tirarlas a la basura, pero antes de que ocurra eso, una esplendida patada de la pollo la empotra contra la puerta de la cocina.

-¿¡Tú estás mal?!- El oso debe retener al zorro travesti para evitar que las dos féminas empiecen una guerra dentro de la casa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tirar mis preciosidades a la basura!- Abraza las pizzas como si fueran sus propias hijas.

-¿Entonces que propones?- Los dos se la quedan mirando con una mezcla de extrañeza y enojo.

Rato después están los tres en el patio trasero delante de varias tumbas y Toy Chica está sollozando delante de ellas de rodillas, mientras los otros dos están con cara de "se ha vuelto majara".

-Toy Freddy... Di unas palabras para mis queridas pizzas...- Habla la rubia emplumada aún sollozando y sin mirarles.

El oso suspira sin ganas, rueda los ojos y se pone el sombrero a la altura del pecho.- Este día es triste para todos. Cinco maravillosas pizzas nos dicen adiós para siempre. Que en paz descansen y que encuentren, en dónde sea que vayan las pizzas, alguien que las coma con gusto. Ala, ya está.- Se pone el sombrero.

Toy Chica se levanta y suspira. Luego se gira sonriendo.- Ya estoy mejor. Adentro.- Se encamina a la casa toda contenta.

-Buen discurso. Te podrías dedicar a eso.- Mira al oso sonriendo y sigue a la pollita.

-Jaja, que graciosa.- Fastidiado la sigue.

Un vez dentro la rubia empieza a hacer más pizzas y los otros dos se sientan esperando pacientemente... Un momento... ¿He dicho pacientemente? Eso no me lo creo ni yo.

-¿¡Quieres dejar mi sombrero en paz?!- El oso pelea con la zorra quitándole su sombrero.(corrección: el sombrero que Nala LE HA PRESTADO.)

-Solo quiero ponérmelo un rato. Y no es tuyo, es de Nala, ella sólo te lo deja.- Alarga la pata para coger la pajarita(moño, lazo, como queráis llamarlo) y se la pone.- ¿Que tal me queda?-

-Horrible.- Le quita el moño y se lo vuelve a poner.

-Si claro, y a ti te queda súper bien. No te jode.-

-Gracias.~- Le sonríe egocentricamente.

-A veces te odio.-

-¿Sólo a veces?- Sonríe de lado.

-Cierto. Siempre te odio, pero a veces más. Como ahora.- Le gira la cara.

Toy Freddy la rodea con uno de sus brazos.- Oh venga. Estás coladita por mi.~- ríe incluso cuando ella le da una bofetada.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Y nuestro romance seria imposible. Eres joto.~- Ahora es su turno de reír.

-Y dale con joto.- Se parta de ella fastidiado.- Y tu te quejas del apodo "Mangle".-

-Significa mutilado. No hace gracia.- Le gruñe.

-¿No te mataron precisamente así?-

-Asco. No me lo recuerdes. El zorro aún se regodea donde quiera que esté, seguro.- Baja las orejas gruñendo furiosa.- ¿Debo recordarte como moriste tú? Por lo que me contaron, fue divertido.~-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO!- Sus ojos se vuelven totalmente negros.

Mangle se sorpende ante tal acción, no es buena señal que él haga eso.- Tranquilízate, vale, no quieres que lo diga, no lo digo. Vaya, si que te afecta.-

-¡No me afecta en absoluto!-

-... Ya lo veo...- Le mira alzando una ceja.

Toy Freddy aparta la mirada intentado calmarse.- Dejemos el tema...-

Mangle se le tira encima de la espalda y le mira chinchandolo.- ¿Pero porqué tanto odio retenido?-

-Deja el tema.- La avisa con la voz. Sin duda, no está de buen humor.

-Ow... Yo quiero saber.~- Mangle se queja como una niña pequeña.

-¿Sabes? De la pizzería sólo extraño a Endo. No era tan ridículo y metiche como tú.- Toy Freddy la mira de reojo bastante molesto.

-Ay, no me lo recuerdes... Yo también la extraño.- Mira su segunda cabeza apenada.

-¿Endo es mujer?- Ambos la miran raro.

-¡Claro que lo es! Somos casi la misma persona.-

-Entonces es hombre seguro.- El oso sobre altivo.

-¡Soy MUJER!- Les gruñe fuertemente.

-Mirad, me divierto, pero debo ir a vigilar mis hermosas y sabrosas pizzas.- Toy Chica se va a la cocina.

-Si se te vuelven a quemar paso de enterrarlas.- El oso la sigue con la mirada, molesto.

La pollita lo ignora enojada.

Toy Foxy aulla triste.- Endo...- Baja la orejas.

-Nala dijo que lo... Digo la arreglará. Deja de gimotear.-

-Endo es parte de mi, sin ella, es cómo si no fuera yo.-

-Pues a mi me pareces "tú" tanto como el día en que te conocí.- Alza una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Callate. No he pedido tu opinión.-

Nala baja con el pijama y una toalla en los hombros.- ¿Opinión de qué?-

-Que oportuno.- se acerca a ella. Mucho.- Arréglame a Endo. Ahora.- Le habla normal, pero encarándola.

Nala coge su única oreja y la aparta.- ¿Te crees que estoy de humor para arreglar tu maldita segunda cabeza?- Alza una ceja algo... Molesta.

-Veo que sigues igual.- Toy Freddy se le acerca un poco, haciendo notar la diferencia de altura.

-Me he relajado un poco.-

-Entonces no te molestará que te lo pregunte. ¿Qué le has hecho a Toy Bonnie que ahora te odia?-

Nala se lo queda mirando unos segundo entre sorprendida, enojada y entristecida.- ¿Como qué...?- Suspira.- No se si cagarme en él o en mí misma.- Niega con la cabeza.

-No sé si preguntar a que te refieres...- El oso la mira algo nervioso. Nala está rara y eso significa problemas... Casi seguros.

-¿Donde está?-

-¿Quien?- La miran confusos.

Nala rueda los ojos y se da un FacePalm.-BonBon.-

-¡Ah! Haberlo dicho. Está afuera.-

Nala sale afuera después de coger un abrigo. Le busca seguida de los otros dos, que, aunque nunca lo admitirían, vigilan que nadie pueda hacerle daño. Nala sigue caminando hasta que encuentra al conejo destruyendo todos los cacharros que encuentra.

-Ey, algunas de esas cosas podrían ser las partes que os faltan.- S le acerca hablándole firme, pero con un toque de amabilidad.

Sin voltearse para de golpear cosas. -Un paso más y te arranco tu asquerosa cara.-

Toy Freddy y Mangle sueltan un gruñido de advertencia a la vez detrás de Nala.

-BonBon... Antes...- se acerca un par de pasos.

BonBon le da un golpe con el brazo que la lanza medio metro.- ¡No te acerques!- La mira furioso.

El oso y la zorra intentan lanzarse contra él, pero Nala lo impide.

-¡No os metáis!- se levanta dolorida.- Au... Pegas fuerte... Escuchame...-

-¡Tú a mi no me das órdenes!-

-Solo escuchame... Por favor... Deja de comportarte como un imbécil.-(Bien, no está suficientemente enfadado que lo acabas de provocar. Olé tus huevos.)

-No le provoques. Te hará daño. Lo digo enserio.- Toy Freddy trata de acercarse pero Nala le mira casi tan furiosa como el conejo.

-¡He dicho que no te metas!- Mira a BonBon.- BonBon, escuchame.- Ve como se gira y se le acerca hasta tocarle el brazo. Él se mueve un poco por la sorpresa del contacto.

-...Largo.-Sigue sin mirarla.

-No quería decir eso cuando estabas en mi cuarto. Lo siento... De veras...-

-¿!Te crees que me importas?! ¡Largo!- Levanta el brazo dispuesto a golpearla de nuevo y esta vez acabar con ella. Pero de repente un flashback se cierne sobre él y Nala, juraría haber visto sus ojos en blanco durante medio segundo.

-¿¡Te crees que me importas?! ¡Largo!- Alguien da un empujón a un chico que cae al suelo por efecto del empuje.

BonBon se queda paralizado y tiembla muy levemente, sin entender lo que acaba de pasar por sus ojos. Ve a Nala asustada y pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. Antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, Toy Freddy y Mangle se le tiran encima golpeándolo.

Nala se queda unos segundo procesando lo que ha visto hasta que oye golpes de metal muy fuertes y la sacan de su pensamiento.- ¿Eh?- Ve a los dos golpeando brutalmente a BonBon.- ¡Dejandlo!-

Con la mejor suerte del mundo, consigue ponerse entre ellos tres sin recibir ningún golpe.

-¡Aparta!- Los dos gruñen como hacía tiempo que no hacían, asustando a Nala pero ella se queda en su sitio.

-¡No! ¡Basta!- Se acerca a Toy Bonnie y le toca, como intentando protegerlo de los otros.- ¿Estás bien?- Le mira preocupada, sin duda una de sus orejas está a punto de caer y tiene la cara llena de bultos de los golpes.

BonBon jadea(?) de nerviosismo y se va corriendo, como huyendo de algo.

Los tres miran por dónde se ha ido muy extrañados. Luego se miran entre ellos buscando una respuesta.

-BonBon...- Nala se levanta despacio, ayudada por Toy Freddy.- ¿Que le ha pasado? Nunca había hecho algo así...-

-No lo sé Nala.- mira por donde se ha ido.- Y eso me preocupa.-.

Mangle se acerca a Nala.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si... Solo es un golpe. Podría haberme matado y no lo ha hecho.-

-Conociéndole, quería hacerlo pero algo se lo ha impedido.- Habla muy serio, sin ninguna pizca de broma en la voz.

Los tres se quedan mirando por donde se ha ido muy serios e incluso preocupados. (Si, preocupados. Tanto Nala como los otros. No os lo creéis? Te aseguro que estar todo el santo día con las mismas personas, o, les coges más cariño o, les coges asco. Ellos son una mezcla.)

De repente Toy Chica aparece detrás de ellos- ¿Que hacéis?-

Los tres pegan un grito del susto.

-¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE!- Las dos chicas están abrazadas al oso cabreadas mientras éste las sujeta y pone la misma cara rabiosa.

Toy chica empieza a reir.

-No hace gracia.- Las chicas bajan del oso antes de que él mismo las tire al suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Habla aún recuperándose del ataque de risa.

-El conejo ha huido corriendo.-

Deja de reír de golpe.- ¿Quien? ¿BonBon? ¿Porqué? Él nunca haría algo así.- La rubia se queda tan confundida como los demás.

-Dejemoslo sólo. Será lo mejor.- Todos se vuelven adentro. Nala intenta ir por donde ha ido Toy Bonnie, pero Toy Freddy la coge en brazos y se la lleva.- Déjale solo.- Le susurra mientras la lleva estilo novia. Ella sólo se aferra a él mirando triste el desguace.

Una vez dentro empiezan a comer, cada uno a lo suyo con sus pensamientos.

Mientras BonBon llega hasta la parte más alejada del desguace y se para jadeando(?) mientras se deja caer y se pone ambas manos en la cabeza.

-No... No, no, no... Otra vez esos malditos recuerdos...- hunde su rostro entre los brazos encima de sus rodillas.- ¡Joder, joder, joder...! Maldita sea...- su respiración(?) empieza a calmarse.

Con los demás:

-¿Estará bien ahí solo?- Nala pregunta apenada.- Todo esto es por mi culpa.-

-Si, un poco.- Mangle sigue comiendo no muy alegre.

-... Siempre me ha gustado tu sinceridad...- Nala le responde algo irritada.

-Gracias.- Sigue comiendo.

Bufa con fastidio.- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.- Va a apartar el plato con la pizza, pero la mirada infernal de la emplumada la acojona y no se atreve a apartarlo.- Mejor... Quizás sea mejor para mi salud comer algo.-

-Sobretodo porque sino, tu vida correrá grave peligro.- Toy Chica la amenaza de muerte con la mirada, a lo que Nala se inclina un poco hacia Toy Freddy acojonada.

Freddy 2.0 responde abrazándola con un brazo y empujándola hacia él, neutral y sin mirarla, evitando así que no haya posibles incidentes.- Comed y Callad.-

-Callate tú.- Ambas féminas metálicas le responden enfadadas.

El oso gruñe en respuesta y Nala se queda calladita para no recibir otro tortazo.

Rato después las chicas se van al taller y el oso acompaña a la humana a su cuarto.

-¿Te quedas?- Nala le mira algo cansada.

-Las chicas ya me han dicho tu terror de dormir sola. Y ya que ellas no están de humor y el conejo se ha largado corriendo supongo que deberé quedarme contigo.- Se le acerca recibiendo un abrazo de ella.

-Gracias. Y siento haber sido tan borde hoy.-

-Con lo que te llegamos a joder, me extraña que aún estés cuerda.-

-¿Quien dice que lo esté?- ríe un poco, sentándose en la cama.- Pero, ¿así que me afirmas que rompiste la tele a propósito?- Se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja.

-Eso fue un accidente.- Le contesta ya harto de ese tema.

-Supongo que será, a parte del vestido de mi madre.- Habla con cierto odio en sus palabras y el oso se encoge de hombros.- La única vez, que habéis hecho algo sin querer.-

-Creo recordar que Mangle te rompió la guitarra sin querer.-

-La cogió sin permiso y se hizo la loca, ¿donde le ves la inocencia del acto?-

-... Touché...-

-¿Y porqué la defiendes?-

-Yo no defiendo a nadie, solo opino sobre los hechos.- Se cruza se brazos.

Nala ríe un poco ante la actitud de él.- Vale, vale, no te me enfades. Ven.- le hace una seña para que se acerque a lo que él obedece y se estira en la cama.- Descansa Toy Freddy.- Besa su nariz y se tumba a su lado, otra vez apretujándose a él para caber.

Toy Freddy se sonroja un poco ante la acción, pero decide quitarle importancia y apaga la luz.- Tú también.- Se desconecta.

Nala suspira.- BonBon... ¿Que te pasa?- cierra los ojos y rato después se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente Nala se levanta a la misma hora de ayer y, después de comer se va con Akira al instituto. Mientras los toys se reúnen en el comedor.

-¿Lo habéis visto?-

-No. En la parte delantera del desguace no está.- Toy Chica mira preocupada a sus compañeros.

-Esa cara me dice que estás preocupada.~- Como siempre Mangle abriendo el cajón de mierda.

-Sabes que no es normal que haga eso. Vete a saber de qué es capaz.-

-Busquémosle. En alguna parte estará. No será tan tonto de irse.-

Los tres empiezan a buscarle. Finalmente le encuentran, al cabo de CINCO horas, medio escondido al final del desguace entre varias montañas de chatarra. Todos estaban desesperados por encontrarle. (No, no es que le quieran. Lo que pasa es que, imagínate un bicho de esos por la cuidad. No hace falta que diga mas.)

Toy Chica abraza y ahoga a la vez al conejo con una mezcla de alivio y furia.- ¿¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTABAS?!- Empieza a zarandearlo brutalmente.

-¡Sueltame!- La empuja y ella cae encima de Mange.

-¡Ouch!- Ambas se soban la cabeza.

-¡He estado aquí desde ayer! ¡Si no me encontrabais es vuestro problema!-

-¿¡Y PORQUE NO RESPONDIAS CUANDO TE LLAMÁBAMOS?!- Los tres casi le arrancan la cabeza de lo furiosos que están.

-Porque no me daba la gana.- Sigue tocando su guitarra.- Dajadme en paz.-

-Oh, si claro, te dejaremos en paz después de ver como corrías como marica después de lo de ayer.- Los tres alzan una ceja mientras la pollo se pone las manos en la cadera.

BonBon desafina una nota al oír eso.- ...Dejadme en paz. No me hagáis repetirlo.-

-¿Qué te pasó?- Los tres le preguntan a la vez.

BonBon deja la guitarra a un lado y se acerca a ellos.

Rato después Nala entra en la casa, encontrándose a Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Mangle enredados entre ellos, con cara de pocos amigos y sin poder moverse.

-... ¿Qué...? ¿Porqué...? ¿Quién...?- Se les acerca parpadeando varias veces.

-Socorro...- Los tres le suplican a la vez, asqueados de estar tan pegados entre ellos durante bastante rato.

Nala suspira, deja su mochila en el sofá y empieza a desenredarlos. Cosa que al final debe desmontar las patas de Mangle para poder separarlos.

-Devuelveme mis partes...- Mangle está tirada en el suelo sin piernas ni brazos.

El oso ríe burlonamente.- Que mal ha sonado eso.- Eso se gana una carcajada de Nala y Toy Chica.

Cuando Nala se recupera de su risa va con ella.- Aprovecharé para hacerle una ojeada a Endo. Toy Freddy, llévala al taller.-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Porqué tengo que hacerlo yo?!- Ya empiezan con las quejas.

-Porqué, para mi, sus partes...- se le escapa la risa.- Son muy pesadas para mi. La rubia llevará tres de las cuatro patas. Yo llevaré la otra.-

-Eso no es justo. Dos para cada una. Punto.-

-Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa, yo mando.~- Sonríe victoriosamente mientras ve a la pollo gruñir y cargar las patas correspondentes.

Toy Freddy coge a Mangle mirándola de manera chunga.

-No me extraña que Nala no te tenga miedo. Porqué no lo das.-

-Otra de tus tonterías y te tiro por las escaleras.- Le dice eso mientras sube dichas escaleras y llegan al taller.

Nala coloca las patas a Mangle y luego empieza a revisar a Endo. Lo desmonta casi del todo para ver qué partes tiene y cuales están dañadas y provocan que no funcione.

-Si le sigues sacado piezas no va a quedar nada de ella.-

-Dejame trabajar. No empieces a quejarte.- cargando.- Un momento... ¿Endo es mujer?- Levanta la cabeza mirando a los otros dos.

-Según ella son la casi la misma persona y por eso es mujer. Aunque yo sigo creyendo firmemente que es hombre.~- Se recuesta en un armario mirando como Mangle lo asesina con la mirada.

-Deja de provocarla.- Sigue a lo suyo, sin mirarles.- Ya os dije se no os mováis, a parte de eso mataros si queréis.-

-Sigo sin encontrarle la lógica.- Mangle la mirada reojo.

-¿Desde cuando le encuentras la lógica a algo?- Suerte que Nala le ha dicho que se calle.

-Que alguien le de una colleja.- Sigue desmontando a Endo.

Toy Chica le da una colleja bastante fuerte al oso.

-¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa?!-

-Ooww... Quería hacerlo yo.-

-Te lo dedico.- La pollo sonríe alegremente.

-Puta.- Se soba la nuca con el ceño fruncido.

Un par de horas después, Nala vuelve a sentir un calambre por culpa de Endo.- ¡Au! Otra vez. Diantres...- Suspira.- Veo que hoy no puedo hacer más.- Monta a Endo y se estira.

-Al oso no tardaste tanto en arreglarlo.- Refunfuña y gimotea.

Nala coge su característica libreta y empieza a apuntar cosas y hacer bocetos de Endo y las partes de Endo.(Decidme mal pensada pero... ¿Soy la única que ha pesado lo que no era?)

El oso se le acerca curioso.- ¿Y ahora qué haces?- Mira lo que dibuja.

-Lo mismo qué hice con vosotros. Estoy apuntando lo que debo hacer, que piezas tiene, cuales le faltan y como debo encajarlas todas.-

-Ha dejado de interesarme lo que haces.- Se aparta.

Nala se queda un rato con lo suyo... Pero algo... Digamos que le pone de los nervios.

-¿¡Queréis dejar de mirarme tan de cerca?!- Se gira casi rozando con su cara los hocicos de los tres.(bueno, hocicos y pico.)

-Pero no le encuentro sentido que pongas tanto empeño en esos garabatos.- Mangle la mira inocente.

-Yo me aburro.- Toy Chica habla tan tranquila.

-Yo también.- El oso se encoje de hombros.

Nala deja caer su cabeza encima de la libreta con demasiada fuerza.- Ouch...- se frota la frente dolorida.

-¿Tu estas bien? ¿Y ahora porqué te golpeas la cara?- Toy Freddy la mira confuso, sin entender ese comportamiento.

-Nada... Da igual.- Se levanta y se estira, luego suspira.- Por cierto, ¿Y BonBon?-

Los tres se miran entre ellos.

-Está de muy mala ostia.-

-Os he preguntado dónde está, no como está.- se cruza de brazos mandona.

Baloo bufa con fastidio.- Está en la parte trasera del desguace.-

-Ya es hora de que hable con él.- Se encamina al desguace, siendo agarrada por el oso.- ¡Osito!- Le regaña con la mirada.

-Te he dicho que está de muy mala ostia. ¿Quién crees que nos enredó?-

-Yo creía que habías hecho un orgía, no te jode. Sueltame.-

Toy Freddy la suelta de golpe, aterrizando de culo.- Por idiota.- Se va.

-Au... Vale, me lo merecía.- Se levanta y se va.

-Deberíamos seguirla... ¿Verdad?- la zorrita la mira.

-Seguramente.-

Ambas siguen a Nala desde lejos. Por otra parte, Nala no tarda mucho en encontrar al conejo, sentado en el mismo sitio de esta mañana.

-BonBon...- Se le acerca lentamente por la espalda al estar girado.

Él levanta la cabeza en respuesta, diciendo con eso que la ha oído, pero no responde.

Nala sigue acercándose y le abraza por detrás, al estar sentado, le abraza la cabeza al estar a la altura de su pecho.- ¿Estás bien?- Le acaricia las orejas, cuidando de no acabar de sacarle la que tiene medio colgando.- Volvamos a casa. Debo arreglarte.- Le sigue abrazando, realmente preocupada.

-... Estoy bien... Vete.-

-Ayer... ¿Qué te pasó? Te quedaste congelado.-

-Va enserio. Vete.- Su voz se vuelve un poco brusca.

-No me harás daño. Me lo demostraste ayer. Pudiste matarme y no lo hiciste. Confío en ti.-

-Eres una suicida.- Se levanta lentamente y la mira.- No me pasa nada. Vete.-

-Sabes que no me iré.- Le coge la mano y tira de él levemente.- Vamos a casa. No me digas lo que te pasó, pero ven.-

El conejo niega con la cabeza y decide hacerle caso.- Está bien.-

Nala sonríe contenta y llegan a la casa, subiendo las escalera y llendo al taller.

-Túmbate.- Nala coge sus herramientas y se dirige a él.

BonBon se tumba en su mesa sin decir nada.

Nala empieza a arreglarle la oreja.- Un golpe más y tu oreja no lo cuenta.- Cambia algunos tornillos y recoloca las tuercas en su sitio. Luego la mueve para asegurarse se función bien.- Arreglada.- Sonríe victoriosamente.

Luego de unos segundos regodeándose de su talento arreglando cosas, se centra en la cara del conejo, tocándola para ver y notar todos los bultos y golpes que tiene.

-¿Tienes que tocarme así? Es molesto.- Haba algo irritado.

-¿Te la arreglo o no?- Le mira alzando una ceja.

Él sólo se queda callado. Nala le desmonta la cara para arreglarla por separado. Al hacerlo, Toy Bonnie se horroriza.

-*¡DEVUELVEME MI CARA!*- intenta quitársela. Al no poder hablar normal, lo hace en el idioma "robot", importándole un mierda que ella no le entienda.

-¡No!- Lo esquiva por poco. Y aunque no ha entendió nada, ya se imagina qué ha dicho.- Debo arreglarla por separado. Paciencia, tardare una hora sólo.-

-*¿¡UNA HORA?!*- Se pone en posición fetal empezando a decir cosas sin sentido.

Nala lo mira extrañada, se encoge de hombros y le arregla la cara.

Una hora y un minuto después BonBon está atosigando a Nala.

-*¡Me dijiste una hora y ha pasado una hora y un minuto!*- Sigue hablándole/gritándole en el idioma "robot" sin parar.

Nala no sabe si lanzarle la cara en... Pues en la cara o cagarse en sus muertos y seguir arreglándola.- ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Después del grito atornilla el ultimo tornillo y se levanta enseguida.- ¡Túmbate y cállate!-

BonBon hubiera fruncido el ceño de haber podido, insultándola por lo bajo.

-No sé que has dicho, pero un ruido robótico más y te coloca la cara tu puta madre.-

El conejo la mira odiándola pero se queda callado.

-Bien. Bueno chico.- Suspira harta y le coloca la cara.- Ya está. Mueve la cara para ver si funciona.-

BonBon frunce el ceño y la mira con cara de "Voy a joderte."

Nala entrecierra los ojos ya cansada.- Si, funciona. Ala, levantate.-

El conejo se levanta.- Supongo que gracias.-

-De nada. Siento lo de ayer.-

-Olvidalo. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

Nala le sonríe nerviosamente.

-Eso debemos decirlo nosotras.- Las animatronics hembras le miran algo enojadas.

-Es una conversación privada. Largo.- El conejo no está de humor, se nota a leguas.

-Que lástima que no estaba para arrancarte la oreja y destrozarte la cara.- Toy Chica le sonríe burlonamente.

Toy Bonnie gruñe en respuesta.

-¿Quereis dejar de provocarle? Chicas, no seáis infantiles.-

-No.- Ambas le contestan a la vez.

-Yo me largo.- El conejo se va.

-Yo voy a... Hacer deberes... Buf... Que rollo.-

-¿Deberes?-

-... La tarea, lo que me mandan a hacer en casa los profesores.-

-Ah eso. No no interesa.- Se van.

Nala suspira y se va a su cuarto a hacer los deberes.

Rato después todos están en el comedor menos Nala.

Toy Chica mira las escaleras.- ¡Nala! ¡A comer!- Se queda callada unos segundos.- Nada, no contesta.- Mira al oso.- Ve a buscarla.-

Toy Freddy la mira asombrado con un trozo de pizza colgándole de la boca.- ¿Yo? Ve tú.-

Toy Chica le arranca la pajarita y se la tira en medio de las escaleras.- Busca.- Sonríe.

Baloo le da un colleja y sube la escalera para cogerla y volver a ponérsela.

-Ya que estás en medio de las escaleras, ve a buscar a Nala.- Habla fingiendo inocencia.

-Como alguien se coma mi pizza lo quemo vivo.- sigue subiendo las escaleras.- Eso va por ti Mangle.-

En el comedor Mangle se detiene a medio centímetro de darle un mordisco a la pizza del oso. Ella se aparta y sonríe inocente.

Mientras arriba Toy Freddy llega al cuarto.- Nala baja a...- se la encuentra dormida en el escritorio, con los brazos bajo la cabeza.- ... Se ha dormido...- Se la queda mirando sin saber qué hacer. Al final decide bajar sin despertarla.

-¿No te dejas a Nala?- Mangle ladea la cabeza preguntándose a si misma porque no ve a Nala.- ¿Es que se ha vuelto invisible?-

-No digas chorradas, se ha dormido. No quiero despertarla y luego me obligue a estar afuera.- frunce el ceño mirándola y se sienta en el suelo como todos, volviendo a comer.

-Pero si no es muy tarde. A esta hora siempre nos sigue molestando.-

-Ya, pero con todo la que la jodemos, me extraña que no se haya puesto una soga como corbata.-

-¿Y porqué quiere ponerse una soga en el cuello? No le encuentro sentido.- Mangle los mira mientras los otros tres se hacen un FacePalm.

-Déjalo, no vayas a sobrecalentarte el endoesqueleto pensado.- Toy Chica le da un par de palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza, mientras ésta sigue sin entenderlo.

-¿Y qué haremos con Nala? La dejaremos dormir tal y como está o la despertamos?- BonBon habla con a boca llena, casi atragantándose.(?)

-Ya le llevaré un trozo de pizza y la despertaré.- La pollita come tranquilamente.

-¿Y porqué tú?- Mangle la mira alzando una ceja.

-Soy la única que aún no ha "dormido" en la cama.-

Todos se quedan pensando un par de segundos.

-¿Ayer fue el oso?- BonBon mira a Toy Freddy sonriendo burlonamente.

-Tú te largaste corriendo y las chicas estaban enfurruñadas. No tuve elección.- Sigue comiendo sin prisas.

Toy Bonnie le gira la cara.

-Te preguntaría qué te pasó, pero ni ganas de volver a estar apretujada con esos dos.- Mangle pone cara de asco absoluto.

-Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros.- El oso y la pollita la responden a la vez, frunciendo el ceño.

Mangle se cruza de brazos y gira la cara como una diva.

-Ya estoy. Me voy arriba.- Toy Chica deja el plato en el fregadero, coge la pizza de Nala y sube las escaleras.- Nala, despierta.- Entra en el cuarto y la zarandea de un manera suave al principio, pero lo hace más brusco a medida que lo hace.

-Ay... Ya va, ya va...- Nala levanta la cabeza y se la rasca muy dormida.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Le ofrece la pizza.- Te has quedado dormida. Ya hemos cenado, toma, esto es tuyo.-

\- Ah... Gracias...- Nala coge la pizza, se la queda mirando y la deja a un lado del escritorio, dejándose caer en éste segundos después.- Estoy cansada... Solo quiero dormir...- Bosteza.

-¿Estas rechazando mi deliciosa pizza?- La mira enfadada.

-No... Me la comeré mañana... Solo quiero dormir...- Medio dormida va hasta su cama y empieza a desvestirse.

-¿¡Pero qué haces?!- Se tapa los ojos con las manos y se gira.

-Voy a ponerme el pijama... Tu sólo mantente así un rato...- Vuelve a bostezar y se sigue cambiando.

-¿Y debes hacerlo conmigo delante? ¿Y porqué a Mangle y BonBon los hechaste?- le pregunta aún girada.

-Me sorprendieron. Y BonBon, supuestamente, es un tío. Tu y Mangle sois, supuestamente, chicas.- Le habla aun medio dormida.

-La "supuestamente" es Mangle. Yo soy mujer sí o sí.-

Nala solo suelta un pequeño gemido al no tener ni ganas de hablar. Se acaba de cambiar y se tumba en la cama.- Ya está. Ya te puedes dar la vuelta.- Se acurruca a su almohada, sonriendo al saber que puede dormir cómodamente.

Toy Chica se tumba en la cama, dejando que la humana se pegue a ella. Nala deja de sonreír al volver a estar apretujada, aun así nota que no está tan apretada que con los otros.

-Contigo tengo más espacio.- Nala calcula mentalmente el espacio que tiene con los otros y los que tiene con ella.- si, sin duda tengo más sitio.-

-Puede que sea porque los chicos son rechonchos y mangle siempre se espatarra a su gusto. No sé, es una suposición.- La mira alzando una ceja y con cara de "No me digas".

Nala cierra la luz y los ojos para no ver la mirada acojonante que se les pone al cerrar la luz.

-Hasta... Mañana...- Nala se duerme.

-Otro día más loco que el último. Ni ganas de saber que sucederá mañana.- Se desconecta.

A la mañana siguiente Toy Chica despierta a Nala cinco minutos antes de la hora del despertador.(despertador que en realidad es el móvil de Nala con esa aplicación, ya que cierto azulito con orejas se lo cargó.)

-Despierta de una maldita vez.- La zarandea bruscamente.

-No...- se tapa totalmente con las sabanas.- Me faltan cinco minutos.-

-¿Qué más da? Es la misma hora.- Se cruza de brazos mirándola molesta.-

-Puede que para ti sea igual. Pero para mi, levantarme a las 7:25 nunca será lo mismo que levantarme a las 7:30. Déjame dormir.- Le habla medio dormida, pero con un toque de molestia.

Toy Chica se da un FacePalm gruñendo.- Haz lo que te venga en la reverenda gana. Pero te comes la pizza en cuanto te levantes.-

-Que sí, no seas pesada...- Bosteza sonoramente.

Suena la alarma.

-Aaww... ¿Ves? Por tu culpa no he podido dormir más...- apaga la alarma y se levanta.

-Nunca voy a entenderte un carajo. Y eso que hablamos el mismo idioma.-

Nala bosteza.- Que rollo... No quiero ir...- Se va al baño.

Toy chica niega con la cabeza y se va a abajo.- Humanos, no me creo que fuera una de ellos...- Ve a los otros animatronics ya despiertos.

Mangle está columpiándose en la telaraña,(repito: EL ADORNO.) Toy Freddy está limpiando con un trapo su sombrero(cofcofprestadocofcof) y Toy Bonnie está en una esquina afinando su guitarra.

Sin decir nada se va a la cocina a... Pues bueno, lo que se hace en una cocina.(para quien no lo sepa, la respuesta es cocinar.)

Toy Bonnie toca un par de notas.- ¿Esa enana no baja?-

Toy chica la responde desde la cocina.- Está en el baño. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verla?~- Ríe junto a los otros dos.

BonBon desafina una de las notas.- ¿Sabes que te estás volviendo tan pendeja como esas cuatro verdad?- El oso se aguanta la risa pero Mangle se rie como siempre. (O sea, la manera en la que te acojona.)

-Compara pero no ofendas.- Sigue cocinando.

-Eso pretendía. Ofender.- Se ríe alegremente.

Nala baja ya vestida.- ¿De quienes habláis?-

Los cuatro se tensan.- ¡Nadie...!-

Nala pone una mueca de molestia.- Oh venga. Ni que pudiera contarlo a todo el mundo.-

-Hemos dicho que nadie.- Los cuatro siguen a lo suyo.

Ve a Mangle columpiándose y se le acerca con una sonrisa alegre, pero que cualquiera diría que es maligna.- Mangle... ¿¡Tienes memoria a corto plazo o que?! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ!-

Mangle refunfuña como una niña.- ¿Porqué?- Pregunta como una niña malcriada.

-O te bajas... ¡O DESPIDETE DE ENDO!-

Mangle gruñe.- Porque la hecho de menos.- Se baja de la telaraña.- ¿Contenta?- Hace morros.

-Si.- Le acaricia la cabeza.- Que zorrita más buena tengo.~-

Toy Bonnie se ríe al verlo, el oso pasa de ellos y Mangle entrecierra los ojos con cara "que alguien me pegue un tiro". Sin decir nada se sube al techo y la mira.

Nala gira la cabeza hacia abajo intentando ver desde su punto de vista.- ¿No te mareas estar todo el día boca abajo? Cogeme las piernas.- Se pone la camiseta dentro del pantalón.

-¿Que haga qué?- Justo después de preguntar eso Nala hace el pino y Mangle le coge los pies por reflejo.- ¿Y ahora qué haces?- La mira levantando una ceja.

-Ver desde tu perspectiva.- ve a BonBon.- No le veo diferencia a parte de estar al revés.-

-¿Te has comido algo en mal estado?- Mangle la mira sin entender nada.

-Nah, aún no he comido nada.-

Cagada monumental.

Toy Chica se le acerca.- ¿Y mi pizza?- Mueve un pie golpeandolo ligeramente contra el suelo.

Aun boca abajo Nala se acojona.-*Mierda...*- Le sonríe nerviosamente.- Em... Pues... Mangle... ¿Me llevas arriba? Porfa...- La última palabra la dice con un hilo de voz muerta de miedo ante la cara de la rubia emplumada.

-... Vale...- Mangle la sujeta tal y como está y se la lleva arriba.

-Cuidado con...- Se golpea contra el primer escalón de las escaleras.- ¡Au! Ma cago en todo lo cagable...- se frota la parte entre los ojos, donde se ha dado la ostia monumental.

Los cuatro se ríen a carcajadas.

-¿A que cojo el destornillador?- Se cruza de brazos molesta y haciendo pucheros.

-Boca abajo no nos intimidas nada.-

-¿Así que os intimido?~-

-Más que intimidarnos tú, nos intimida tu jodida habilidad para la mecánica.- Los cuatro la miran alzando una ceja.

Mangle sube a Nala hasta su cuarto y, de no ser porqué Nala tiene más reflejos de lo esperado, consigue no golpearse la cabeza al ser soltada por el zorro blanco.

-¿Porqué no te has comido la pizza? Sabes que la emplumada odia que no se coman sus pizzas.-

-Bueeeno... Alguien si se la ha comido... Como no me apetecía... La he... Tirado por la ventana y los perros se la han comido.- le sonríe nerviosamente.

-Como se entere hace pizzas con tus pulmones.-

-Solo debo quedarme aqui unos minutos y luego bajo relamiéndome los labios fingiendo estar llena.- Hace una pose guay con cara de Fuck You.

Mangle ladea un poco la cabeza.- ¿Y qué pasaría si Toy Chica te oye decir eso?-

-Pues que me...- Se calla y se acojona, pero se acojona de verdad.- ¿Está detrás de mi, verdad?-

Mangle afirma con la cabeza.

-So... Corro...- Nala reza por dentro mientras oye unos gruñidos detrás de sí.

-Vaya, vaya.~ ¿Asi que le has dado mi pizza a los perros? ¿Como si fuese basura?~-

Nala no puede más que tragarse el nudo de la garganta.- Yo... Em... Pues... ¿No?- La mira realmente asustada.- Porfa... En la cara no...-

-Tú tranquila. ¡QUE TE VOY A ARRANCAR LAS TRIPAS!- Se tira a por ella pero Mangle la sujeta mientras Nala se lanza a su cama y se cubre con el adredón como si eso le salvase de todo mal.

Los chicos suben al oír el grito y se encuentran con la escena, solo levantan una ceja extrañados.

-¿Eso se puede catalogar como yuri?- BonBon le susurra al oso.

Él sólo se encoge de hombros.- Supongo. Chicas. ¿Que pasa aquí?-

Toy Chica solo forcejea con Mangle.

-Oh, nada. Sólo que la tonta de Nala le ha tirado la pizzas a los perros.- Sigue sujetando a la pollita.

Ambos ponen cara de entender y luego sujetan a la ojiazul.

-Tranquilizate. No hay para tanto. Puedes hacer más.- El oso le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera su mascota.

-¡LA MATO!- Sigue intentado ir hacia Nala.

BonBon ve el bulto en la cama.- Nala el edredón no te va a salvar la vida. Estas patética, sal.-

-¡No quiero!- Habla dentro de la cama sin ninguna gana de salir.

El conejo gruñe, se acerca a ella y le arranca brutalmente el edredón.- ¡Sal de una vez!-

Nala abraza su almohada mirando a la pollita asustada.-Toy Chica, shorry...- Le mira con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Te voy a despedazar!- Sigue forcejeando para intentar matarla.

Nala abraza a BonBon.- Tengo miedo.- QwQ

Él solo bufa y le da palmaditas en la cabeza, fastidiado.- Tú sólo no te le acerques.-

Mangle ve desde la ventana a Dan llegando con la moto.- Eh, ahí esta uno de tus amigos.-

-¡Llegaré tarde!- Coge su mochila y da una magnifica voltereta para luego pasar entre las piernas de la pollita con agilidad y correr hacia la puerta.- ¡Por un día portados bien!- Sale de la casa, chocando con Dan.

-Au...- La agarra para que no caiga.- Ey, ¿Y esas prisas?-

-¡Me olvide de decirte que hoy debía llegar antes para un trabajo!-

-¿Y ahora me avisas?- Alza una ceja.

Ambos se van mientras los cuatro salen de la casa una vez los pierden de vista.

-Maldita humana... Encima que que le preparo mis deliciosas pizzas.- Enfurruñada.

-Tampoco hay para tanto.- El oso señala a los perros.- Mira, se relamen los hocicos. Eso es que les ha gustado.- Ríe.

-Muy reconfortante.- Le contesta sarcásticamente.

-Yo me voy a vigilar.- Se va dentro del desguace/chatarrería.

Mientras, escondidos en unos matorrales, varios hombres están grabándolos muy nerviosos.

-¿Los estás grabando?- Uno de ellos susurra al que lleva la cámara.

-Que si, callate de una vez... Nos van a pillar.-

-Sh... Uno de ellos se mueve.-

-Es el de ayer, el que que estaba con la chica. Sigámosle.-

Sigilosamente, le siguen, yendo donde está Toy Bonnie. Lo siguen hasta el fondo del desguace, en donde se para de golpe, de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Qué hace? Qué va a hacer ahora...?- Los hombres se inclinan hacia delante por instinto, observando para ver qué hace.

De repente oyen algo detrás de ellos, algo como gruñidos... Unos gruñidos muy, MUY familiares y que les hiela la sangre. Despacio, se giran y se encuentras con los otros tres animatronics detrás de ellos con los ojos totalmente negros, sonriendo malignamente. Uno de ellos vuelve a mirar dónde el conejo y lo ve mirando hacia ellos, con el mismo rostro, sonriendo.

-¡Nos han acorralado!- Se apegan entre ellos y se quedan quietos, como si eso evitara que los vieran.

Mientras unos empiezan a rezar, suplicar, llorar o las tres cosas a la vez, los robots se les acercan lentamente, empezando a sonar la misma música que la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Lejos de ahí, se puede escuchar un fuerte rugido seguido de varios gritos, dónde segundos después cesan de golpe.


	10. Especial Sant Jordi

Desechados especial Sant Jordi.

Muchos no sabes qué fiesta es. Bueno, pues viene de una leyenda sobre una princesa un caballero y un dragón. Es romántica. Digamos que es como un segundo San Valentin en España, sobretodo en Cataluña, mi comunidad.

Bueno, aquí está. Disfrutadla. ¡Ah! Y no es un capitulo normal, así que es como "separado" de la historia. Digamos que es como tiempo después de lo que está pasando ahora en el fic. Ok? Bien. Ahí va.

Disfrutadlo. ^.^/

A las once de la noche del día 22 de Abril, Nala está... ¿Envolviendo un libro?

-¿Qué haces?- Mangle mira encima de ella, colgada del techo, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Oh, estoy envolviendo un libro para Dan y otro para Akira.- Acaba de envolver la libros y los deja en una de sus mesitas de noche dentro de un bolsa.- Ni se os ocurra tocarlos.-

Los cuatro se la quedan mirando curiosos.- ¿Porqué les regalas eso?-

-Por Sant Jordi. Es mañana.-

Los cuatro se miran entre ellos de reojo sin entender nada.

Nala suspira.- A ver. Es una tradición; Parecida a la de San Valentí pero nuestra. Ese día las chicas les reglan un libro a los chicos y los chicos una rosa a las chicas.-

-Que chorrada.- BonBon la mira con ignorancia.

-No es una chorrada. Habla el gay del grupo.- Nala le saca la lengua.

-QUE. NO. SOY. ¡GAY!- Gruñe cabreado.

Mangle le susurra Toy Chica.- Calma a tu perro.-

Toy Chica le susurra a ella.- Mi perro es Laika. Pero bueno, le puedo adoptar.- Coge a BonBon por las orejas y se lo lleva.- Arreando, a gruñir afuera.- Lo empuja afuera de la casa.

-¡Abre la puerta!- Golpe la puerta con fuerza.

-No me da la reverenda gana.- Toy Chica sonríe y vuelve con los demás.- ¿Que me he perdido?-

-La leyenda de Sant Jordi. ¿Quieres oírla?- Nala le sonríe animada.

-Bueno. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Se encoge de hombros y se sienta al lado del oso.

-Bien. La leyenda empieza en una ciudad pequeña, con un castillo. Un día, un inmenso dragón atacó la cuidad, llevándose cada día varias cabezas de los rebaños para comer. Cuando ya no quedaron más animales para darle al dragón el rey decidió hacer una una rifa con todos los nombres de las personas la cuidad,( o reino, según la versión de la leyenda.) incluyendo el suyo propio y el de su hija para decidir a quién daban al dragón para que se lo comiera.

-Que chorrada de historia.- Toy Freddy suspira fastidiado.

-¡Callate!- Mangle y Toy Chica le gritan a la cara; el oso las mira aún más fastidiado y gruñe un poco.

-¿Puedo seguir?- La humana les pregunta fastidiada.

-Si, si. ¡Cuentanos! ¿¡El dragón los mató a todos verdad?!- Mangle le pregunta entusiasmada.

-Callate y lo sabrás.- Se aclara la garganta.- Bien. Por mala suerte del rey, el nombre que salió fue el de la princesa, y con todo el dolor de su corazón la entregó al dragón para que se la llevara a su cueva. Justo ese día, después de que se la llevara, un caballero de nombre Sant Jordi vino a la cuidad y el rey, desesperado, le pidió que matara al dragón y salvara a su hija. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sant Jordi va a galope hasta la cueva, matando el dragón y salvando a la princesa. De la sangre que derramó el dragón, salieron varias rosas, a lo que Sant Jordi sacó una y se la regaló a la princesa. Después de esto se fue con la gratitud de todo un pueblo, la de un rey y, en especial, de la una princesa.-

-¿Y ya está? Creía que sería una mejor historia.- Toy Chica alza una ceja.

-Yo no creo en dragones.- El oso la mira cruzado de brazos.

-Lo dice un robot asesino poseído. No te jode.- Nala le vuelve a sacar la lengua.- A mi me gusta ese día.-

-¿Es que acaso algún chico te regalará alguna rosa?- Freddy 2.0 la mira divertido.

-Claro. Para eso tengo a Dan y Akira.- Le mira con un inocencia falsa.

-Que buena amiga.- Le habla con sarcasmo.

-Oye, si a ti te regalan una rosa yo también quiero una.- Mangle mira al oso como analizándolo.- Bleh, mejor tú que el conejo.-

-¿Y de donde coño saco yo una rosa? Es más... ¿Porqué coño debería regalarte una rosa?- La mira molesto.

-Yo quiero una rosa. Punto.- Mangle ya habla tan diva como siempre.

-Pues como no te la saques del culo te quedas sin tu rosa.- Se va enfadado.

-Amargao.- Las tres chicas se cruzan de brazos a la vez, refunfuñando.

-Bueno, aún siendo una chorrada no estaría mal recibir una rosa de un chico que valga la pena.-

-Si hablas de Freddy no creo que ni sepa que sigues "viva"- Mangle la mira diciendo "Eres tonta."

-No me lo recuerdes...- Habla apretando los dientes.(?)

Nala pone un mueca sintiendo pena por la pollita.- Ea, ea, chicas, no os pongáis así. No creo que a parte de la que me enviará mi padre y las de Dan y Akira, reciba otra. Así que no es preocupéis. Las de Dan y Akira os las daré a vosotras. ¿Os parece?- Les sonríe.

Ambas suspiran.- Supongo.-

Al día siguiente Nala baja a desayunar pronto aún siendo fin de semana y no teniendo clases. Eso los extraña a todos.

-¿Desde cuando no te quedas frita hasta las 2 de la tarde cuando tienes festivo?-(aquí aún siendo un día de fiesta se hace clase. Pero algunas son diferentes y en el instituto poníamos paradas de rosas y libros para ganar dinero para el viaje de fin de curso. No viene al caso pero bueno. Una curiosidad de Cataluña. :D )

Nala mira con una tostada en la boca al oso Yogui.- ¿Mm?- Se traga el mordisco de la tostada.- He quedado con los chicos y Laili. No tardaran en llegar, así que escondeos y...- los robots la cortan.

-Y no os dejéis ver. Lo sabemos.- Alzan una ceja cansados de sus órdenes.

-Aww...~ Mis queridas mascotas aprenden nuevas ordenes. Que ricos son.~- Acaricia al conejo en las orejas.

-Ya dale con eso. No somos tus mascotas.- Empiezan a gruñir molestos.

Se oye el ruido de una moto. Nala se levanta y coge su característica chaqueta de cuero negro.- Bien, me voy. Portaos bien.- Les da un beso a cada uno y se va afuera.

-Buenos días. Feliz Sant Jordi.- Akira le da una rosa de Sant Jordi.

Nala la recibe encantada.- Aw, gracias Akira.- Besa su mejilla y le da su regalo.

-A ver si adivino...- Quita el papel del envoltorio y ve el libro de "Los lobos del invierno" de Anne Rice.( el que me e comprado hoy para mi. Aún no lo he leído, así que no sé si em gustará o no. Pero si lohe comprado será porque debería gustarme.) El libro que quería. ¡Gracias!- Le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente.

Nala se lo saca de encima- Ay, quita.- Ríe y se pone el casco después de dejar la rosa dentro de la casa y con un poco de agua. Al lado de una nota que dice "No toquéis u os reviento." con un corazón dibujado al lado de la frase.

Llega al centro comercial donde les esperan Laili y Dan.

-Hola chicos.- Les da un abrazo a cada uno y le entrega su regalo a Dan, a la vez que recibe su rosa.- Gracias. Feliz Sant Jordi.- Le sonríe.

-Genial. Gracias Nala.- Abre el regalo y ve el libro de "Cincuenta sombra de Gray de... Me parece que todo el mundo sabe qué libro es.- Sabia que me regalarías ese. ¿Tan galán soy?~- Le sonríe coquetamente.

-Si, y que conste que el regalo es de las dos. Laili insistió en participar en el regalo.-

-Nala... No hacia falta que lo dijeras...- Laili se pone algo roja.

Akira y Nala ríen.

-Bueno, vamos a mirar este nuevo centro comercial.-

Empiezan a ir por el centro comercial, viendo las decoraciones que han puesto, los puestos de rosas y las librerías con precios especiales para Sant Jordi. Se lo pasan en grande hasta la tarde, entrando en la puesta de sol.

Nala vuelve a casa.- Hola. Chicos, he llegado.-

*Se oye un disco rallarse.* "Un momento... ¿Y ya está? Apenas Nala ha hecho algo, ¿Y no se supone que los protas deberían ser los toys? Dejemos a Nala con sus amigos "si humanos" y vamos con los toys. Presiento que harán algo más que mirar libros y rosas... Básicamente porque no pueden hacerlo. -.-u Venga, vamos con ellos."

Mientras Nala esta con sus amigos, Toy Chica y Mangle están mirado la rosa algo... Celosas.

-Al menos ella recibe alguna rosa. Me fastidia que nosotras no podamos tener esas cosas y los humanos si.- La pollita hace un puchero algo infantil.

-Tampoco es para tanto.-

-¿No te molesta que Nala reciba un regalo y tú no?- La mira alzando una ceja, con cara de "Venga ya." (Lo repito por vete a saber qué numero: Si quiero que estas caras existan, existen. Punto. U.U)

-... Vale, si. Me molesta. ¿Pero quieres que esos dos nos regalen una rosa a cada una?- Mira por la ventana, viendo al conejo y al oso persiguiendo a Laika (Que aquí ya no es tan pequeña. Recordad que en el fic tiene unos... Ya ni recuerdo cuantos meses tiene. El caso es que aquí tiene un año o algo así. Con esa edad basta y sobra.) y ella con la pajarita del oso en la boca.

¡Vuelve aquí saco de pulgas!- Puede que los humanos no puedan ser más rápidos que un animatronic, ¿pero quién dice que un perro no? Además, es mi fic y me da la gana de que así sea. Punto.

Toy Chica niega con la cabeza.- Bah, tendré que conformarme con una rosa que ni siquiera es para mi.-

-Lo mismo digo. Asco de chicos.-

-Asco de tradiciones. Si no existieran no nos recordarían que somos unas simples máquinas asesinas.-

-Me gusta matar.-

-Y a mi. Pero jode que te lo restrieguen de esta manera.(si, Sant Jordi existe para joderte. Vete a la mierda coño.)

Los chicos entran mientras el oso se pone la pajarita molesto.

-Un día de estos despellejo al puto perro.- BonBon le tapa la boca.

Ambos se quedan mirando a las chicas viendo como miran la rosa algo... ¿Tristes? Se miran entre ellos y van hacia ellas.

-Es solo una flor. Por el desguace hay muchas.- BonBon intenta animarlas.- No seáis tan estúpidas.-... Lo intenta a su manera. -.-u

Toy Freddy se hace un facepalm y niega con la cabeza.- Eres un conquistador, tío.- Le habla con mucho sarcasmo.

Toy Chica se enfada y le da una buena bofetada, seguida de Mangle a Toy Freddy.

-¿¡Y yo qué he hecho?!- Se pone la mano en la mejilla.

Las dos se van con aire de divas muy enfadadas.

Por la tarde, las chicas están en el desguace, encima de una de las montañas de chatarra viendo la puesta de Sol algo... Melancólicas.

Mangle suspira seguida de la rubia.- Al menos tenemos esta vista... Tampoco es mucho perp bueno... Algo es algo...-

Toy Chica está cabizbaja pensando en cierto oso que sabe que él la odia.- Si... Algo es algo... Supongo...-

Mangle baja las orejas. Por alguna razón siente como si le faltara algo. A parte de Endo. Como si en su vida pasada hubiera tenido algún ser querido o algo y no pudiera recordarlo.

Los dos chicos las observan de lejos detras de ellas, algo confusos y preocupados.

-¿Estarán bien?- Toy Bonnie le pregunta al oso sin despegar la vista de las chicas.

-No lo sé.- Su tono de voz demuestra preocupación, aunque le preguntan y lo niega todo.

De repente, Nala les entrega una rosa a cada uno. A BonBon la que tiene un lazo amarillo y a Toy Freddy la que tiene un lazo blanco.

-Nala, ¿desde cuando estás aquí?- El oso la mira sorprendido y le pregunta tranquilamente.

-Id y dádselas.- Les sonríe dulcemente y ellos cogen las dos rosas, mirándose entre ellos.

-Me pido a Toy Chica.-

-Oh, venga ya. ¿Me toca la demente?- Pregunta un tanto fastidiado, aunque en el fondo, MUY en el fondo, no lo está.

-Se siente. Vamos.-

Las chicas siguen mirando la puesta de Sol, hasta oír que alguien se aclara la garganta cerca de ellas. Ambas se giran y ven abajo, viendo dónde están los chicos con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirándolas... ¿Normales?

-¿Qué queréis?- Toy Chica les pregunta curiosa.

Los dos se miran entre ellos y luego las vuelven a mirar, algo sonrojados les muestran la rosa que cada uno sujeta.

-Feliz Sant Jordi.- BonBon y Toy Freddy hablan a la vez algo más rojos.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas y esbozan una pequeña sonrisa, como si pensaran lo mismo.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.- Mangle habla con un tono contenta.

-Yo tampoco, amiga mía.- Toy Chica sonríe como ella.

Luego de decir eso se tiran encima de los dos chicos. Mangle a Toy Freddy y Toy Chica a Toy Bonnie, abrazándolos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz día de Sant Jordi.-

Ven como ambos se sonrojan fuertemente y les sonríen nerviosamente. Los pobres no están acostumbrados a eso. Las chicas empiezan a reírse levemente sin dejar de abrazarlos.

Desde lejos, Nala los mira recostada en una de las montañas, de brazos cruzos; Mirándolos con una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

Suspira, mira hacia el cielo y cierra los ojos.- Feliz Sant Jordi mamá.-

Horas después todos están abajo riendo y comiendo juntos.

-Voy un momento arriba a por el móvil. Ahora vuelvo.-

Nala sube a su cuarto, yendo a la mesita de noche para coger el móvil. Pero en vez de eso, se encuentra una rosa con cuatro lazos pequeños atados en el tallo de la flor. Uno es de color azul claro, otro amarillo, otro marrón y otro blanco.

Nala la coge algo sorprendida para luego sonreír dulcemente, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los animatronics camina hasta ella y se para justo detrás de la chica.

-Feliz Sant Jordi, Nala.-


	11. Happy Birthday, Nala!

A que no adivinan quién soy

No no soy Simbalaika. A ella la secuestré.

Bueno, no :v Tiene problemas con su teléfono, ha tenido que escribirme el capítulo por chat y darme su contraseña para yo subir el capítulo. Les escribe SofiLexa, veivis Bl

En fin, Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes son de Scott Cawthon. Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen a Simbalaika. Y un poquito a mí(?)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Nala llega al instituto.

-Gracias por llevarme.- Se baja de la moto.

-De nada. ¡Ah! Y feliz cumple.- le revolotea el pelo.

-¡Dan!- Se aparta y se peina con los dedos.- Me has despeinado.-

-Hoy vendrás a casa para la fiesta. ¿Ok?- La mira diciendo que no acepta un no por respuesta.

-Si, si.- Se va.

Nala entra y empieza la clase. A la hora del patio se reúne como cada día con Laili.

-¿Cómo ha ido el examen de bio?- La mira mientras da un mordisco al bocadillo que ha comprado en la cantina. (No sé en otros países. Pero en España, que yo recuerde, se pueden comprar bocadillos y refrescos en una cafetería interna al insti.)

-Bien. He sacado un 10.-

-Vaya, es mi materia favorita y aun así no subo más de 9,5.-

-Bueno, se me da bien, supongo. Oh, por cierto. Dan me dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?-

Nala se atraganta pero consigue tragar.- Si, pero no...- Antes de que diga nada Laili se le tira encima en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-¡Ah!- Se cae y Laili se queda encima de ella.- Gracias pero... Pesas un poco...-

-Oh, perdona.- Se separa de ella.- Hoy harás una fiesta en casa de Dan y Akira, ¿no?-

-Bueno, es más una reunión de amigos, ya que sólo estaremos los cuatro.-

-Pero será divertido. Comeremos pizzas de donde trabaja Akira, que nos saldrán gratis gracia a su generoso jefe. (Cofcof no como otros cofcof Fazbear cofcof.)

-*Estoy hasta las narices de pizza.*- Le sonríe mientras se caga en todo por dentro.-(a ver, estate una semana entera comiendo lo mismo. A ver qué dices.)

Después de las clases los dos hermanos vienen a buscar a las chicas y se van a la casa de los hermanos.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Todos entran en la casa y se la encuentran decorada con guirlandas de varios colores y algunos globos por aquí y por allá, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Wow, que guay.-

-Esto tiene que ser cosa de mamá.-

En efecto, al momento de decir eso una mujer de unos cincuenta, d constitución delgada, piel clara y mirada dulce y amable sale de la cocina.

-Ya habéis llegado. Me alegro de verte Nala.- Le da un brazo.

-Hola Aki, yo también me alegro de verte.- le devuelve el abrazo.

Después Aki abraza a Laili.- Tu debes ser Laili, Dan me habla mucho ti.-

Laili se sorprende un poco.- ¿De verdad?-

-Mamá...- Dan se pone bastante rojo.

Akira y Nala se ríen ligeramente.

-Callaos.- les saca la lengua.

Aki ríe.- Bueno, venga. Que empiece la fiesta. Las pizzas están calientes y los bocadillos están hechos.-

Todos empiezan a comer y divertirse, poniendo un poco de música y hablando animadamente. No les importa ser pocos. Les basta y les sobra estar entre ellos.

Un par de horas después Nala va al baño y aprovecha para llamar a casa y avisar a los toys que llegará tarde. Y ya de paso saber si hacen alguna de las suyas.

-Vamos... Cogedlo...- Descuelgan el teléfono.- Ey chicos... No, no te me pongas chulo, BonBon, ni borde... Ni mucho menos mandón. Calla y escucha. No podré volver hasta tarde, ¿vale?-

Les escucha mientras intenta seguir hablando.- No, ni hablar. Mangle ni se te ocurra... Toy Chica no toques mis cosas... Que no... Ey... Ya... Estoy donde me da la gana... Dejad de discutir... Pero... No... ¡Quietos!-

En la casa oyen el grito de Nala por el teléfono y se paran de repente mientras se pelean, pareciendo que están en medio de una orgía.

Nala suspira.- Llegaré dentro de unas horas. Hasta entonces portaos bien y... Por favor... Cuando llegue no me jodáis con una de las vuestras...- Cuelga.- Buf... Incluso cuando no estoy en casa me vuelven loca.-

Sale del baño y vuelve con los demás.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-

-No, llegas justo a tiempo.- Laili se le pone delante con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿A tiempo para qué?- Alza una ceja, curiosa.

Laili le entrega un paquete envuelto en un papel de color violeta con un lazo lila.- Toma. Feliz cumpleaños.-

Nala sonríe.- No hacía falta un regalo mujer.- Recibe el paquete y lo abre, encontrándose con un color y una pulsera. Ambos plateados y el collar en forma de zorro. Mientras la pulsera lleva grabados varios zorros en diferentes posiciones.- Laili... Son muy bonitos... Gracias.- La braza.

Ella le devuelve el abrazo.- Cómo que nuestro animal favorito es el zorro, supuse que te gustaría.-

Se separan y Nala se pone el collar y la pulsera.- Que bonitos. En serio, gracias. No hacía falta tantas molestias.- le sonríe.

-Eres mi amiga. Es suficiente motivo.-

Los chicos se le acercan.

Nala los mira.- ¿También tenéis un regalo para mí?-

Ambos le extienden las manos, revelando una guitarra clásica española.

-¡Wow!- Coge la guitarra y los mira sin creérselo.- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?-

-Digamos que una amiga nos ayudó.- Dan giña el ojo a Laili y ella se sonroja levemente.

-Aawww... Chicos, no hacía falta. Con teneros a vosotros tengo suficiente.-

Aki se le acerca.- Nunca es suficiente. ¿Sabes la última vez que te vi, tu mirada era distinta?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero...- le coge la cara dulcemente mirándola con sus ojos grises.- A que ahora tienes más deseos de vivir que nunca. Algo en tu vida ha cambiado y tu mirada refleja que ese cambio te gusta y te ayuda.- La suelta.

Nala se pone ligeramente nerviosa.- ¿Cambiado... en qué? *Ay mi madre... Que si los ha visto estoy jodida...*- Le sonríe nerviosamente.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú.- Le sonríe dulcemente.

-Yo sí que lo sé.- Akira se le acerca.

-¿¡QUE?!- Se acojona al pensar que sabe de los animatronics.-*¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado!*-

Akira la coge y le enmaraña el pelo.- Somos nosotros. ¿Quién sino aguantaría tu mala leche?

Todos ríen menos ella.

-Akira... ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Veis de que hablo?-

Todos ríen y siguen con la fiesta. Al caer la noche, recogen todo y cada uno... Ejem... Cada una, ya que los chicos ya están en su casa... Bueno, que cada una se va a su casa acompañada por uno de los hermanos. Concretamente Dan a Laili y Akira a Nala.

-Gracias por llevarme.- Nala se baja de la moto con la guitarra detrás de la espalda. Ha sido genial.-

-¿Cuando hemos hecho algo que no era genial?- ríe un poco.- Feliz cumple.-

-Gracias.- Besa su mejilla.- Haga mañana.- le sonríe.

-Hasta mañana.- Besa su mejilla cerca d los labios y sr va.

Nala se sonroja notablemente sorprendida mientras el oso sale de la casa poniéndose justo detrás de ella.- Osito, no eres muy silencioso.-

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- Toy Freddy le pregunta a Nala, notando el rubor en la chica que se extiende por todo su rostro. La joven asiente bastante penosa.- ¡Happy Birthday, Nala!-

La chica recibe un abrazo asfixiante y lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar, totalmente ruborizada. Sus brazos rodean la cintura mecánica del robot mientras las manos mecánicas están fijas en la espalda, a la altura de los omoplatos.

-Gracias…- Murmura Nala suavemente, lo bastante bajo para que solo el toy Fazbear lo oiga.- Sinceramente, es lo único que necesitaba oír ahora mismo...- sonríe levemente.

Unos robots que lo han oído todo (cof cof espiando cof cof) se abalanzan sobre la chica, uniéndose al abrazo amoroso.

-¡Happy Birthday!- Los cuatro gritan emocionados. Están programados para fiestas de cumpleaños, normal su se pongan tan contentos de repente.

-Gracias chicos.- Se suelta de ellos y los ve llenos de sangre, dándose un susto y cayendo de espaldas.- ¡Santísima virgen! Se... ¡¿Se puede saber por qué coño estáis manchados de sangre?!-

-Esos hombres fueron tan estúpidos de volver. Sólo acabamos lo que empezamos.- El oso como si nada. Es más, está feliz de haber podido matar y que además sea el cumple de Nala.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Estáis locos?! ¿¡Cuando?! ¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Donde?!- Le sigue gritando a la cara.

-Em... Hemos matado a esos hombres de la otra vez. No. Esta mañana. En el desguace.- El conejo le contesta con la más naturalidad del mundo, también, lleno de sangre. Como todos.

Nala está a punto de sufrir un infarto.- ¿¡Y donde están sus cadáveres?!-

-En el mismo sitio.- Tan tranquilos. (Enserio, incluso a mí eso me pone de los nervios.)

-¡Deshaceos de ellos inmediatamente!- Si estuviera en un anime, ahora mismo tendría colmillos en lugar de dientes normales, su cabeza sería veinte veces mayor que ella y sus ojos serian dos llamas de fuego en lugar de pupilas.

-Vale, vale. ¡Pero luego celebramos tu cumpleaños!- Los cuatro la miran emocionados.

Nala se traga lo que iba a decir porque los trauma. En su lugar gruñe, suspira y los mira, viendo comí parecen cachorritos hambrientos. Al final solo resopla.- Agh... Está bien.-

Los cuatro animatronics se van corriendo a deshacerse de los cadáveres para poder empezar la fiesta. (Ay dios... Me estoy pasando de cínica, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué? Bleh, lo seré aún más~)

Los animatronics se deshacen de los cadáveres sin dejar rastro de ellos. (Ni puta idea como lo hacen. Debería pedirles consejo, hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría "hacer desaparecer". Jeje~)

Nala se deja cae en el sofá agotada.- Estoy muerta...- Los robots entran entusiasmados.

-¡Ya estamos!-

Nala se levantase golpe.- ¿¡Que?! ¿¡Ya?!- Ve la sangre aún en ellos.- Ey, ey, ey, ya os estáis limpiando.- Le entra una arcada al ver tanta sangre con la iluminación de la casa.

-Nos gusta la sangre.-

Nala se remanga las mangas y va hacia ellos.

Minutos después todos están en el cuarto de Nala a excepción de Mangle que esta en la bañera mientras Nala la limpia con un cepillo de baño. (Ya sabéis, casos que parecen cepillos de dientes gigantescos.)

-Os odio montón de chatarra.- Sigue limpiándola con cara de "mi vida es un asco".

-Ya te dije que me gusta la sangre.- Intenta salir.- No me gusta bañarme.-

Nala la coge por el cuello.- Quieta. Si quieres fiesta antes límpiate... Mejor dicho deja que te limpie.- Acaba de limpiarla.- Venga, coge una toalla y sécate. ¡BonBon! ¡Te toca!-

Desde la habitación el conejo se queja.- ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡No quiero!-

-Toy Freddy, si el conejo no se baña, no hay fiesta.-

El oso coge al conejo y lo estampa contra el suelo del baño.

-Gracias.- Le sonríe.

-Date prisa en limpiarlo.- Se va a esperar su turno. Nala sopla fastidiada y empieza a limpiar a BonBon.

-Cuidado con mis orejas.- Si el puto conejo no se queja, no duerme a gusto.

-La próxima vez id con cuidado de no mancharos y no os deberé limpiar.-

-¿Es significa que nos dejas matar?- Le pregunta entusiasmado.

-¡No he dicho eso! Me estaba metiendo contigo.-

-Debía intentarlo.- Se encoge de hombros.

Nala empieza a limpiarle el estómago, cosa que le incomoda.- Deja ya de limpiarle ahí... Molesta.-

La chica lo mira molesta.- Cal-la-te.- le da en la cabeza con el cepillo.

Él solo refunfuña y se sonroja levemente.- Me hace cosquillas...-

Nada alza una ceja divertida.- ¿En serio? ¿Aquí?- Le toca justo en medio del estómago.

A Toy Bonnie se le escapa una risa.- Ba... Basta...-

Nala ríe maliciosamente y empieza a limpiarlo ahí de manera algo bestia, ganándose grades carcajadas del conejo.

-Na... ¡Nala basta!- Se sigue descojonando, a lo que los otros tres inclinan la cabeza dentro del baño, uno encima del otro alzando todos la misma ceja viendo como Nala limpia a BonBon y éste descojonándose.

Cuando Nala acaba con él éste solo se sienta en la cama, de brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño y rojo hasta el endoesqueleto. Mangle se le acerca.

-Veo que te lo has pasado en grande~ -Se ríe escandalosamente. BonBon le pega tal ostia, que casi la empotra contra el oso.

-Ey, era ella quien se ha metido contigo, a mí no me metas.- Toy Fazbear le mira retador.

-¿Es que acaso no dirás nada?- Alza una ceja molesto.

-Tienes razón. Te lo has pasado en grande. Y eso que la fiesta aún no ha empezado.- Se ríe.

-La fiesta ya ha empezado para él y Nala.- Mangle y Toy Freddy se caen al suelo de la risa.

-Os odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.-

-Ey, esa frase es mía.-

-Déjale, ya sabes que no sabe ser original.- Ríe entre dientes.

Desde el baño se oye discutir a la rubia y a la castaña.

-¿¡Te quieres quedar quieta?! ¡Eres peor que Mangle coño!-

-¡Me sé limpiar solita! ¡Dame ese cepillo!-

Se oye como forcejean seguido de un "me tiraste al suelo" que casi les rompe los tímpanos (?) y luego un sonido metálico bastante fuerte. Seguidamente, al cabo de varios segundo, Toy Chica sale del baño envuelta en una toalla frunciendo el ceño frotándose la cabeza.

-Veo que no eres el único que se ha divertido en el baño.- Mangle vuelve a reír mirando al conejo y luego a la pollita.

-Créeme cuando os digo que un "cepillazo" en la cabeza te hace temblar todo el sistema interior.- Se dieta el lado del conejo refunfuñando.

Sin decir nada, la chica de ojos verdes con un toque de ámbar sale del baño mirando al oso. Él se levanta y entra al baño sin decir absolutamente nada.

Se quita el sombrero y la pajarita y los deja a un lado.

Nala no sabe si abrazarlo por portarse bien o sospechar precisamente por portarse de manera correcta.- No sé si alegrarme o asustarme por tu comportamiento de ahora.-

Él la mira con una sonrisa confiada y coge la alcachofa de la bañera. (La verdura no. Lo que usamos para ducharnos. Eso de estar poniendo aclaraciones en todos los capítulos se está convirtiendo en una "de mis firmas" en Fanfiction ¿no?)- Puedo hacerlo solo.-

-Lo hago yo.-

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de tocarme?~- La mira sonriendo coquetamente.

-Tengo ganas de dejar de ver esta asquerosa sangre.- Le hace una señal para que entre en la bañera. Él solo rueda los ojos y entra.

-Te daré el privilegio de limpiarme, pero no lo aproveches para manosearme.- Sonríe pícaramente.

-¿Estoy hablando con Toy Freddy o con Mangle?- Empieza a limpiarle la sangre, ahora debe hacerlo con una esponja ya que...

-¿Por qué no usas paso conmigo el cepillo ese~? Pervertida~ -Gruñe coquetamente. Se le escapa una risa al verlo así y alza una ceja.

-Me he cargado el cepillo al pegar a Toy Chica.- Señala hacia un lado dónde se ve el cepillo partido en dos.

-Aún así admite que te gusta~ -Ríe alegremente.

-¿Te has metido algo en tu traje que hace que me coquetees? -No sabe si descojonarse o preocuparse por eso.

-¿Es que no te gusta que lo haga?~-

-¿Has perdido una apuesta verdad?-

-... Si.- Borra su sonrisa a una mueca de molestia.

-¿Mangle?-

-Toy Chica.-

-Debí suponerlo. Mangle esas de "mastúrbate delante fe todos." -Le tapa a boca.

-No le des ideas. -Le mira aguantándose la risa.

-A ver si adivino. ¿Has perdido en el juego de las 10 ordenes?-

-Por suerte solo son cinco...- gruñe molesto. Ella se ríe.

-¿Y esta es la primera?-

-No. La primera era contar la canción del osito gominola.-

-Ooow... Quería verlo...-

-¡No hace gracia! -Toy Chica oye al oso.

-No oigo que le coquetees~ -Él gruñe en respuesta y vuelve a sonreír como antes.

-Tú, yo, sexo salvaje, ahora. Piénsalo. -Por dentro se quiere morir mientras oye las risas de "sus amigos". (Técnicamente ya está muerto. Dejémoslo en que quiere dejar ese traje atrás. ¿Mejor ahora, no?) Nala le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Anda, deja que te limpie y luego empezamos la fiesta.- Él suspira aliviado y se deja hacer.

Después de acabar con el aseo, Los cinco se quedan mirando contentos.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacemos primero? -Mangle pregunta moviendo la cola contenta.

-Esto. -BonBon coge su guitarra y empieza a tocar la canción de la pizzería.- Aquí tienes mi regalo Nala. -Al oír la canción, Toy Chica da un brinco de alegría y coge al oso de las manos arrastrándolo al medio de la habitación.

-¡Venga! ¡Démoslo todo!-Le regala una sonrisa feliz al oso, en donde Toy Freddy se la devuelve.-Demostremos nuestro talento.- Ambos, oso y pollo empiezan a cantar la canción que tanto les gusta y que tanto odian a la vez, mientras Toy Bonnie los sigue con la guitarra y Mangle disfruta del espectáculo al lado de Nala, donde la chica los mira maravillada.

-Nunca los había podido ver a causa de que los mocosos me destruían durante sus funciones. -Los mira animada, moviendo la cola. Siguen cantando durante bastante rato hasta que Mangle coge a Nala y empieza a bailar con ella dando vueltas, jugando y divirtiéndose como nunca.

-Ey, pues debo reconocer que Mangle no lo hace mal. -Toy Chica las mira curiosa y algo sorprendida por ver a la zorra bailar con la muchacha. Siguen cantando y bailando un rato hasta que Nala se sienta en la cama, cansada.

-Buf... Estoy agotada. -Les sonríe.- Ha sido genial. Gracia chicos.-

-La fiesta aún no ha acabado. -Mangle se sigue colgando de la pared, cerca de la ventana.

-Sí, te faltan los regalos.-

-Yo ya le he dado el mío.- BonBon habla como si fuera el macho del lugar.

-¿No te has hecho esperar, Eh?- Los tres lo miran con cara pícara.

-¿Qué significa eso con ese tono?- Los mira molesto.

-Nada~- El trio ríe alegremente.

-Bueno. Ahí va mi regalo. Toy Freddy, tercera orden: besa a Nala.-

-¿¡QUE?! -Los cuatro la preguntan sin creérselo. Mangle y Toy Bonnie empiezan a reír ahí mismo mientras el oso se pone rojísimo. Tanto de vergüenza como de rabia.

-¡Ni una mierda! ¡No pienso besarla! -Se cruza de brazos.- Tengo dignidad.-

-Por no contar que si me besa me desfiguraría. -Nala alza una ceja.

-Ey, tengo una idea. Todos habéis visto como... ¿Akani?- Toy Chica mira a Nala como preguntando si lo ha dicho bien. Nala la interrumpe.

-Akira.-

-Como sea. Bueno, a lo que iba; ¿todos hemos visto ese beso verdad? -Nala se sonroja notablemente.

-Fue en la mejilla. -ve como la miran con cara de no creérselo.

-¿Qué? Falló un poco el lugar. No me ha besado en los labios... ¡Ey! ¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡Eso no os importa!-

-Y tanto que nos importa. Mira, aceptamos que...- mueve una mano con desdén apoyándose un poco en el oso.- Nos caes bien y por eso sigues viva. Je, eso es obvio. A lo que voy. Que "eres de nuestra propiedad" y...- Todos se la quedan mirando sin entender, sobretodo Nala.- Y deberíamos dejarle claro a ese humano de quien eres, Nala. No te vamos a compartir. Y menos con un humano de estar por casa. -Nala se queda descolocada.

-Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar eso pero... ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?- La mira inquisitiva y de brazos cruzados.

-"Marcando nuestro territorio".-Les susurra en el oído a los otros toys. Nala se queda viéndolos jurando que observa una sonrisa diabólica en los cuatro. Da un par de pasos atrás por instinto. Al ver eso, Mangle salta a la puerta y la cierra de golpe. Quitándole toda escapatoria disponible a Nala.

-Sabes, la rubia tiene razón. Debemos dejar claro que eres nuestra.- El oso se le acerca seguido del conejo. Ambos llevan una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Chi... Chicos... ¿Q...Qué vais a hacer?- Anda hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama al no ver ésta.- Chicos parad... Me estáis asustando...- Ve cómo se siguen acercando.

-No te preocupes. Te gustará. De eso estoy seguro~- Se siguen acercando.

A la mañana siguiente Nala está comiendo cereales en la mesa de la cocina de muy mal humor mientras los demás la miran sonriendo. Sobretodo BonBon y Toy Freddy, que le miran el cuello (que está tapado por una bufanda) orgullosos. Nala los ve y gruñe enfadada. Eso les hace sonreír más orgullosos aún.

-Así nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ti~- Afirma el conejo acercándose a ella y quitándole la bufanda. Revelando los dos grandes chupetones que tiene en el cuello, uno a cada lado. Están muy bien marcados y no se esconden ni con maquillaje. Nala le tira el bol de cereales encima. Pero él ni se inmuta, solo coge un trapo y se limpia sin dejar de sonreír. -En cuanto se te vaya, volveré a hacértelo.- El conejo se ríe a carcajadas mientras Nala se sonroja fuertemente.

-¡Iros a la mierda!- Se va a su cuarto cerrando a puerta de un golpe muy fuerte.

Esas cuatro palabras consiguen echarlos a todos al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

Rato después BonBon llama a su puerta.- Nala~ Tu amiguito te ha venido a buscar~-

Desde el otro lado le grita.- ¡Dile que no estoy! ¡Una mierda salgo de aquí!-

-Bien, pero ya de paso le arranco la cabeza.- Camina un par de pasos mirando de reojo la puerta para luego ver a Nala salir corriendo y chocando con él de frente y cayendo al suelo de culo.

-¡Au joder!- Se pone ambas manos en la nariz, que no se la ha roto de puro milagro.- Ma cago en tu puta madre.-

-No tengo madre. No me afecta ese insulto.-

-... Me cago en tu mariquismo gay de mierda.-

((Ahora que recuerdo... Con este fic y estas frases no intento burlarme de los homosexuales ni los transexuales ni a los bisexuales o cualquier otro tipo de sexualidad. Solo es un fic de coña y pongo insultos que oigo, leo y digo o me han dicho. Mucha gente dice esos "tacos" y lo hacen para insultar a la persona a quien se dirigen no a los homosexuales ni a nadie así. Por favor, no se molesten porque estoy a favor de la homosexualidad. Cada uno que ame a quién quiera. Buen, ahora que lo he dejado claro volvamos con el fic. Disfrutad. *Inserte corazón aquí.*))

-Mira quién habla: La enana cascarrabias, mandona, cabrona, gilipollas, subnormal, idiota y asustadiza que se asusta por una mísera araña.- Le habla tan tranquilo y ella se queda diciendo "¿Es en serio?".

-¡Esa araña me estaba mirando fijamente! ¡Y estaba en la cama conmigo al lado coño!-

-¿Por eso debiste pegar ese grito e ir al taller a dormir con la zorra?-

-¡Sí! ... Con Toy Chica aún estaba enfada por lo de intentar matarme.- Hace un puchero muy infantil. ((Todo esto de la araña ocurre obviamente antes de que arreglara al conejo y por lo tanto empezara el fic.))

-Me alegró de ser el último a quien arreglaras.-

-Básicamente fue porque no encontraba tus dichosas piezas.- Se encoge de brazos y luego oye un puerta abrirse y la voz de Akira.

-¡Nala! ¿¡Vienes o qué?!- Empieza a subir las escaleras.

Del susto la Nala coge a BonBon que le hace correr a esconderse con ella detrás empujándole oyendo un leve "no empujes" y cerrando la puerta para luego ponerse delante fingiendo no hacer nada suplicando por dentro que los demás robots se hayan escondido a tiempo y, sobretodo, que no le hagan nada.

Akira acaba de subir las escaleras y la ve sobreactuado un poco.- ¿Estas bien? Tardabas mucho y he entrado... ¿Por qué llevas una bufanda tan ancha? Si no te gusta llevar bufandas, eres más de pañuelos.- La mira curioso y sin entender.

-Em... Es que... Aish, tengo frío, ¿vale? Jo, ni que fuera tan raro verme con bufanda.- Le agarra la mano para bajar las escalares hasta que ve la silueta de Toy Chica corriendo hacia afuera. Se ARA de golpe y obliga a Akira a girarse dando la espada a la ventana que hay en medio de la escalera. Donde se va a la rubia correr.

-¿Pero que ostias te pasa? Estás muy rara.- Va a girase para seguir bajando cuando Nala lo agarra de los hombros.

-¡NO! ... Ejem... Yo... Solo quiero agradecerte por la fiesta de ayer...- Disimula sonreír mientras ve detrás del chico a Toy Chica llegar al desguace y esconderse.- Bien, ahora podemos irnos...-

Le sonríe y le coge la mano corriendo y casi haciéndole caer en medio de las escaleras. Al llegar abajo lo empuja hacia fuera sonriéndole.

-Venga, venga, venga, venga. Que llegamos tarde...- Se pone el casco se lo pone a Akira algo bestia y le obliga a subir a la moto.- Vámonos.- le sonríe de manera que parece loca.

Akira no entiende nada.- Em... C... Claro...- Confuso decide encaminarse hacia el instituto.

Al llegar Nala no se da cuenta que por el trayecto la bufanda se ha descolocado un poco. Traduciendo: se le ven los dos chupetones. Al bajar de la moto Laili y Dan se les acercan y no tardan en ver las enormes marcas en el cuello de Nala.

-¡Joder tía! ¿¡Donde te has hecho esto?!- Se agarra la bufanda, quitándosela.

Nala se tapa el cuello con las manís y se sonroja fuertemente.- ¿De...De qué hablas? Yo no tengo ninguna marca...- Ahora mismo, si viniera un tornado y se la llevará volando, lloraría de felicidad.

Akira baja de la moto y le inspecciona el cuello cogiéndole la manos a lo bestia.- ¿¡Desde cuando lo tienes?!- La mira a los ojos alarmado.- ¡Pero si ayer por la noche no lo tenías!-

Nala se aparta bruscamente.- ¡No son chupetones!-

-Nala, que incluso yo sé que son.- Laili le habla calmadamente pero esta tan sorprendida como los hermanos.

Dan se queda pesando unos segundos.- Akira, ¿se los has hecho tu verdad?-

Akira se sonroja fuertemente al oír tal chorrada.- ¿¡QUE MIERDA DICES?! ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE SE LOS HAYA ECHO YO SI CUABDO ME FUI AYER NO LOS TENIA?!- Está a medio segundo de ahorcar a su hermano.

-¿¡Y hoy porqué has tardado tanto?!-

-¡Porque Nala no bajaba y tuve que subir a buscarla! ... - mira a Nala.- No me jodas que te comportabas así porque...- No se atreve a decir lo último.

Nala sabe de qué habla y se sonroja fuertemente de vergüenza.- ¿¡QUE COÑO DECÍS TODOS?! ¡YO Y AKIRA NO HEMOS HECHO NADA! ¡Y NO HE HECHO NADA CON NADIE! ¡Me resbalé y me golpeé el cuello! ¡No son chupetones coño!-

-¿Y te golpeaste dos veces en el mismo sitio solo que al lado contrario? Venga ya, Nala.- Dan se cruza de brazos.- Venga, admitir que por eso tardabais los dos.-

-¡QUE NO HEMOS HECHO NADA JODER!- Nala y Akira le gritan en la cara.

Akira mira a Nala.- Nala, que eso son chupetones, si se ven las marcas de dientes y todo. ¿Con quién has estado?- Lo preguntaba seriamente pero por dentro estaba algo triste.

-¡QUE NO HE HECHO NADA!- Nala está al borde del llanto de tal vergüenza que está pasando.- En serio. Os lo juro...-

Los tres ven su reacción y decides dejar el tema. Claro que más adelante insistirán para saber que ha hecho y con quién.

Al entrar en clase Nala no se quita la bufanda ni cuando los profesores se lo ordenan, ganándose varios castigos y sanciones leves por desobedecer.

Al acabe las clases Nala sale pitando y se va con Akira a su casa, muerta de vergüenza y dolida por tener que esconder el secreto. Sabe que en el fondo podrían ser todos amigos pero... Sería un shock muy fuerte para sus amigos.

-Vamos a casa...- Nala abraza por detrás a Akira ya en su moto, casi llorando al sentir que es una traidora al esconder algo tan fuerte sólo para ella.

Akira no dice nada, solo enciende la moto y la lleva a su casa. Allí, Nala se baja y le da el casco.

-Creo que... Es mejor que dejes de venir a buscarme...- Mira al suelo mientras él coge el casco.

Akira va a despedirse besándole la mejilla, pero a pocos centímetros se detiene y se aparta.

-Si necesitas algo... Sabes dónde estamos...- Se sube a la moto y se va.

Nala va a su cuarto sin decir nada a nadie, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en su cama, abrazando sus piernas y suspirando.- Puta vida... Lo siento chicos... Lo siento...- Hunde su rostro entre las rodillas, agotada.

Los Toys llaman varias veces a la puerta, pero Nala no dice nada, entonces intentan entrar pero ella la ha cerrado con llave, dando a entender que quiere estar sola.

Unas horas después Mangle se cuela en su cuarto entrando por la ventana que está abierta.

-¿Nala, qué te pasa?- Se acerca a ella y frota su hocico con su mejilla, gimoteando.

Nala solo suspira cansada y acaricia a Mangle mientras abraza su cabeza levemente.-Estoy bien. Solo... Estoy cansada de guardar vuestro secreto... Me cuesta no contarlo a nadie... En especial a mis amigos... Siento que les estoy traicionando...- Baja la cabeza.

-Si lo contases sería a nosotros a quién traicionas...- La mira algo preocupada.- Tu misma nos dijiste que nadie nos querría en vida. Ni tu padre.-

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo no digo nada. Pero a la vez es eso mismo: al no poder contarlo a nadie siento que no confío en ellos y si confío... Solo que este secreto es demasiado anormal. Sería un shock tremendo para ellos.- Junta sus frentes, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé...- Mangle se acurruca un poco en ella.

-Jamás os abandonaré.-

-Lo sé.-

La acaricia un poco más.- Jamás os daré la espalda ni os traicionaré.-

-Lo sé.- Apoya si cabeza en el regazo de Nala.- Sabemos que podemos confiar en ti. Eres diferente. Po eso no queremos matarte. Nadie nos ha entendido como tú. Nunca.-

Nala sonríe dulcemente.- Lo sé.- Besa su frente y la sigue acariciado.

Mangle mueve su cola feliz, le encanta que le acaricien. Claro que lo hace un desconocido y le arranca la mano de un mordisco.

Nala sonríe un poco más al ver la actitud "dulce" de Mangle.- Sabes, estás muy linda así, tan dulce.-

La mira curiosa.- ¿De verdad?-

-Sí, si fueras más así conquistarías a todo dios. A los hombres les encantan las mujeres duras que se vuelven dulces.-

-A mí no me interesa tener novio. *Bueno... Está Marcy pero... No creo que la vuelva a ver... En fin... Tendré que olvidarla.*- Se acurruca más a Nala.

-Oh Mangle... Que dulce eres cuando quieres. Seguro que cierto oso y cierto conejo estarían celosos si nos vieran ahora.-

Se oyen unos leves susurros detrás de la puerta. Mangle y Nala alzan una ceja mirado a la puerta y luego se miran entre ellas.

Mangle va hasta a puerta por el techo y la abre de golpe, haciendo que Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie se caigan al suelo uno encima del otro en ese orden.- Lo sabía.-

Los otros tres empiezan a insultarse entre ellos apartándose torpemente.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- Nala se cruza de brazos.

Toy Freddy se levanta encarándose con Nala.- ¡Ni aunque Mangle fuera la única hembra del universo me enamoraría de ella!-

Nala se inclina un poco hacia atrás.- Voy y me lo creo.-

-Normal que no se enamorara de ella, es joto.- BonBon se ríe esquivando al oso.-

-¡Yo no soy marica coño!-

-Técnicamente, si podría enamorarse de Mangle. Toy Foxy es un hombre.- la pollo y el conejo se descojonan ahí mismo y Nala se aguanta la risa como puede.

-¡Soy una mujer!- la zorra albina empieza a gruñir.

-¡QUE. NO. SOY. JOTO!-

-Demostradlo.-Toy Chica se esconde por si acaso detrás de BonBon.- Besaos en los labios. 5 minutos~-

-¡NUNCA!- Ahí Nala se descojona del todo mientras oso y zorro se miran con odio.- ¡JAMÁS NOS BESARÍAMOS!

-Pero si ya lo hicisteis.-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Nala mira a los cuatro flipando más que viendo los teletubbies con porros.

Toy Chica los mira inocente hasta darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.- Ups...-

Mangle y Toy Freddy van a arrancarle la cabeza a la pollita cuando de repente oyen las risas más fuertes que nunca han oído, provenientes de Nala, que casi no puede respirar de tanto reír.

-¡ES LO MÁS GRACIOSO QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!-

La pollo y el conejo se unen a ella, mientras los otros dos se mueren de vergüenza.

-¡Fue en la mejilla! ¡Y por culpa de un accidente!-

La rubia y el azul los miran sonriendo.

-¿Entonces qué más da que ahora os beséis adrede?~ Vamos gruñón, demuéstrame que no eres gay.

-El gay eres tú.-Le responde cruzándose de brazos.-Demuéstrame tú a mí que no eres gay.-

-Yo no tengo que demostrar nada. No lo soy. Punto.- (¡ESTO ES MÍO! ¿¡Nos has aprendido nada de mis clases no?!)

-Tranquilo, BonBon, le voy a obligar~ Toy Freddy, cuarta orden: Morrea a Mangle durante 5 minutos seguidos.-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Ambos nombrados empiezan a tener arcadas algo dramáticas.

-¿¡Y a mí porque me metes?! ¡Que te bese a ti!-

-La orden es mía y yo decido.- La pollita ha aprendido algo de la actitud divaza de Mangle.

-¡No pienso besarla!-

-O a ella, o a Nala.-

Todo rastro de diversión se borra de la chica humana.- ¡A mí sí que no me metas! ¡Mi casa, mis normas! ¡Mi casa, yo mando!-

-Pero... Joder, no sé si eres peor tu o la zorra.- Ya Toy Freddy está a punto a tener un ataque de nervios.

-Si ya la besaste no sé por qué te quejas. Venga ya. Hacedlo y acabad cuanto antes.-

El oso mira a Mangle muy, MUY nervioso y asqueado.

-Es una orden. Juraste hacer lo que te dijera. Te aguantas. Cumple tu palabra.-

Toy Freddy suspira resignado, agarra el hocico de Mangle.

-¡Toy Freddy ni se te...!- Antes de acabar la frase, Toy Freddy rompe la distancia entre ellos y empieza el beso.


	12. El grupo augmenta

Llegué de nuevo! ... No, no soy SoFiLeXa. Soy Simbalaika. Tengo móvil nuevo así que tengo una nueva arma para haceros gritar fangirl/boymente.~(?)

Bueno, a ver, vamos por pasos.

Primero: Capítulo de Sant Jordi.

Lucario Blanco... Gracias por la rosa, pero me olvidé de poner en el Capi que la rosa que se regala es roja. No sabes lo que discutí con SoFiLeXa por eso. XD

Yo diciendo que la tradición es una roja y ella diciendo que como eres Lucario BLANCO tenia que ser blanca... Total, que me convenció. XD Gracias por la rosa, la tengo guardada en un jarrón con un nota al lado que pone: Quien la toque le dejo estéril. *inserte corazón.*(?)

Segundo: quien aparecerá?

Gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinión sobre a quien traer en el fic. Al final decidí no ponerlo al final sino... AHORA. ¡SI BABY! Nuevos personajes aparecen en este capi. :3

PD: Si, dije APARECEN. en plural.

PD2: tengo mas de 30 favoritos y solo recibí unas 10 peticiones. -3- *me pegan.*

12° capitulo.

Mangle al principio se queda congelada de la sorpresa, luego intenta deshacerse del agarre sin conseguirlo hasta que, poco a poco, empieza a seguirle el juego, cerrando los ojos frunciendo el ceño y deseando que acaben ya los cinco minutos.

Mientras esos dos siguen con el beso del demonio, Nala los mira con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras, los otros dos animatronics se deleitan con todo lo que los van a poder joder el resto de sus dias.

Nala le susurra a Toy Chica.- Creía que lo decías en broma.-

Sin borrar su sonrisa la ojiazul le contesta tambien susurrando.- Y lo era.-

Nala pone cara de entender y se aguanta la risa. No quiere "desconcentrarlos".

Sin oírles esos dos siguen besandose sin separarse, imaginando como seria mejor torturar a esos tres. Mangle, poco a poco se deja llevar, olvidando a quien está besando intentando no vomitar.(?) Por su parte, Toy Freddy la suelta y la rodea por la cintura.

Ambos relajan sus rostros sin darse cuenta de lo que hacen y los otros tres se quedan sin creerse lo que ven. A-lu-ci-nan-do.

Mientras el beso sigue, de repente, Endo suelta varias chispas hasta que el calambre llega a la boca de Mangle y por lo tanto tambien a Toy Freddy, haciendo que se separen doloridos.

-¡AU!- Ambos notan como dejan de sentir sus lenguas(?) y sus paladares.

-Se me ha dormido la boca...- Toy Freddy habla algo raro con la lengua colgando.(?)

-A mi tambien...- Mangle habla igual que él.

Los otros dos robots se tiran al suelo riendo mientras Nala mira extrañada la segunda cabeza de Foxy2.0

-¿Que coño ha sido ese calambre? Joder como duele.- Toy Freddy empieza a recuperar la sensibilidad en la boca, y por los gestos de Mangle, ella tambien.

-... ¿Endo? -Mira su segunda cabeza extrañada.- ¿Has sido tu?-

-¿Como que ha sido Endo? Pero si no funciona.- el oso toy la mira molesto.

-Juro que yo no he sido. Ha sido raro.-

-¿El que? ¿El beso o el calambre?- BonBon rie divertido.

Mangle y Toy Freddy se ruborizan hasta el endoesqueleto.

-¡Ca... Callate!- Ambos responden a la vez, oyendo sus risas.

-¿Porqué a mi...?- El oso suspira con fastidio.

-Ha sido... Lo más repugnante que me ha pasado...- Mangle tiembla despues de notar un escalofrio.

-Para mi tampoco ha sido agradable.-Toy Fazbear vuelve a gruńir.- Sentia que nunca se acabaria esa pesadilla.-

-Normal, os estuvisteis más de veinte minutos.- Nala, BonBon y Toy Chica caen al suelo riendo sin parar.

-¿¡QUE?!- Ahora si que ambos se ponen rojos y quieren asesinarlos.(obvio que no va a pasar o se acaba el fic.)

-¿¡Porque no nos avisasteis?!- El oso coge de las orejas al ojiverde.

-¡Quita!- Lo aparta de un manotazo y se soba las orejas.- No os quisimos desconcentrar. Pareciais muy a gusto.~- Vuelve a reir como antes, oyendo los insultos del oso.

Nala se acerca intentando contener la risa.- A ver... No hay para tanto. Todos sabemos que no os gustais...- Se le escapa la risa e intenta contenerse de nuevo.- Solo os jodemos un poco...- se vuelve a descojonar como si el Jocker (de Batman) se hubiera emborrachado y luego hubiera inalado gas de la risa.

-Os odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.-

Nala consigue parar de reír y luego le salta encima, dandole un beso en la nariz.- Bueno ya. Chicos dejad de reíros...- se rie de nuevo.

Ya el oso la sujeta con cara de valerle mierda su existencia.

-Pero ahora enserio.- Nala se acerca al zorro albino y le sujeta la cabeza mirando a Endo.- He visto como tu cabeza enana soltaba chispas.-

Despues de decir eso Endo suelta otra chispa dando un calambrazo a Nala.

-¡Ay! ¡Puta enana! ... ¿Eh?- Cargando.- Espera... ¿Me ha oído?-

Todos miran a la zorra que no entiende nada.- ¿Que? A mi no me miréis.-

Nala se pone una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa.- Podría ser que, como vosotros cuando "dormís", Endo esté en una especie de coma donde escucha todo pero no puede ni moverse.-

-¿Podría ser esta la razón del porque la cabeza siempre te da calambres cuando tratas de arreglarla?- Toy Chica mira de cerca a Endo curiosa.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene hacerme eso si precisamente quiero arreglarla?- Nala se pone las manos en la cadera con cara de no entender.

-... Bueno... La has insultado mucho.- Mangle habla como un niño pequeño que intenta defenderse de una riña.

-¿Cuando hice yo eso?- Esta en la misma posición chulesca con las manos en la cadera y con tono "soy muy buena y nunca digo palabrotas". (Ni yo me creo eso.)

-El primer día que desperté por ejemplo.- BonBon le responde con monotonía.

-...- Buscando excusa en 3... 2... 1...- Mierda, no encuentro excusa.- Los mira molesta y ellos levantan una ceja sonriendo con satisfacción. -Si la teoría de que nos oye es cierta debería dejarle claro quien manda aquí.-

Se acerca a Mangle levantando una de sus mangas y con cara de pocos amigos mientras Toy Foxy la mantiene apartada con un brazo.- ¿Que vas a hacernos?- La zorra la mira curiosa.

-Ya es hora de arreglarla. ¡Y COMO VUELVA A DARME UN CALAMBRAZO SE QUEDA COMO ESTA!- intenta ir contra Endo pero Mangle la aparta lanzándola contra el conejo.

Por suerte Toy Bonnie evita que la humana se haga daño.- ¿¡Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Si no llega a ser por mis geniales reflejos nos quedamos sin humana!- Del enfado empieza a apretar a Nala contra él sin darse cuenta mientras mira con odio al zorro travesti.

A Nala empieza a faltarle el aire.- ¡Bon... Bon! ¡...No... Respiro!- Da patadas en el aire con cara de medio muerta sin éxito de soltarse.

La pollita da una colleja al conejo haciendo que la suelte por el movimiento.- ¡La estás asfixiando so' zopenco!- Agarra a Nala en pose protectora.

Él se soba la cabeza.- Tampoco había para pegarme, pija emplumada.-

Nala se suelta de la rubia.- Voy a inspeccionar a Endo. Toy Chica haz la cena. Y nada de pizza que estoy hasta el moño de eso.-

-¿¡Como te atreves a pedirme eso humana insolente?!-

-Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa, yo mando. Sabes cocinar más cosas a parte de pizza, ¿no?-

-... Si.- Suspira resignada.- ¿Spaguettis o tallarines?-

-Te amo. Tallarines. Hay un paquete en el armario de arriba en la cocina.- Besa su frente y se va al taller con Mangle. (Si hay algo que Nala ADORA son los tallarines. Sobretodo a la carbonara. Bueno, a ella y a mi. Así que si alguien se entera de mi verdadera identidad y consigue mi dirección que me envíe unos tallarines recien hechos. Gracias.(?) )

Mientras la pollita cuenta hasta cien y luego se va a cocinar... (Obvio que cuenta hasta cien para no ir a matar a Nala.) La humana y el zorro llegan al taller y Nala empieza a examinar a Endo.

-Bien, a ver...- Empieza a desmontar a Endo consiguiendo unir la piezas sueltas y es cuando ve las piezas que le faltan.- De esto tenia por aquí...- Empieza a rebuscar por un armario lleno de piezas de todo tipo mientras Mangle la observa.

-¿Que buscas?- Pregunta muy curiosa, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ahora que no he recibido ninguna descarga y he conseguido recolocar la piezas medio sueltas, he visto que las partes que le faltan son muy comunes.- Sigue rebuscando mientras habla, levantado la mano con orgullo mostrado un par de piezas metálicas a los pocos segundos.- ¡Las encontré!- Corre hacia Mangle tropezado y callendo de morros de forma chistosa, haciendo reír al zorro.

-Tonta.- Sigue riendo.

-Auch... ¿Porque cada vez que encuentro algo vuestro me caigo?- Habla con fastidio y regresa con Mangle.- Ahora no te muevas. Y sobretodo no me achicharres. Si, eso va por ti, Endo.- Mira con fastidio la cabeza enana y luego empieza a montarla.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, de repente, Endo se mueve e intenta morder a Nala, cosa que ella no se espera y pega un grito del susto cayéndose de espaldas.

-Eso por puta.- Mira a Mangle.- Vamos. Mátala.-

-¡Endo! ¡Te heché de menos!- Pone cara extraña.- ¿Matar a Nala? ¿Porque?- Pregunta toda extrañada e inocente.

-Porque se lo merece. Es una inmunda humana.-

Nala se levanta enfadada.- ¿¡Quien coño te crees que eres?! ¡Puta cabeza! ¡Dame la gracias como mínimo!-

-No. Porque eres una puta, insolente, inmunda y jodida humana. Vamos Mangle, mátala.-

-¡Endo, no hables así a Nala! ¡Es nuestra amiga!-

Mientras Mangle trata de convencer a Endo de no querer matar a Nala, ésta es retenida por el osito ya que sino se lanza contra la cabeza enana sin pensar en las consecuencias. (básicamente se empotraria contra Mangle y lo más probable es que se cortara con las piezas de ésta y muriese o algo así.)

-Extrañaba sus insultos.- Habla Toy Fazbear sujetando con indiferencia a Nala mientras ella llena el aire de insultos.

-Cállate oso de mierda.- Endo le contesta bordemente.

-¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!- Ahora BonBon debe retener al oso a duras penas mientras Toy Chica sujeta a Nala como puede.

-¡Joder que escurridiza eres coño!- Nala y Toy Chica forcejean, parece que estén bailando o algo así al no poder sujetar a la humana correctamente ya que se mueve más que una hoja en pleno tornado.- ¡ESTATE QUIETA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!- El conejo es arrastrado lentamente sujetando al oso mientras él camina como puede para llegar a Endo y acabar con esa chatarra.

Mangle sigue discutiendo con Endo sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Traduciendo: Va a su bola. En su mundo. Pasando de todos. Etc.

-Pero ella nos salvó al reconstruirnos.- Mangle gimotea un poco mirando a Endo.

-Es una estúpida humana. No merece vivir. Os anda dando órdenes todo el rato y la sigues como un cachorrito abandonado. Mátala. No merece un destino diferente que los guardias.- Endo tan simpática como siempre. La adoro.(?)

-Pero no quiero hacerle nada. Es mi amiga. Basta Endo. Nala vive.- Ya empieza a ser ta diva como siempre.

-Tarde o temprando te convenceré.- Mira al oso.- ¿Tu que miras oso desgraciado? ¿Como te atreves a besarnos? ¡Pudrete!-

-¡Endo basta ya!-

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE ENGENDRO!- Ahora si que BonBon debe ser ayudado por Toy Chica después de que la rubia lance fuera del taller a Nala y la encierre afuera.

-¡YA BASTA!- Liebre y pato 2.0 se hartan de sujetarlo y lo sueltan, haciendo que él se estampe contra Mangle y ambos choquen contra la pared y hagan caer todas las herramientas al suelo y rompiendo alguna mesa de madera, armarios e incluso las mismas herramientas.

Al oír el estruendo(que yo apostaría que alguien se da tal ostia y se va con los angelitos.) Nala ya se imagina lo qué ha pasado y empieza a golpear la puerta y gritar CA-BRE-A-DA.

-¿¡QUE HABEIS HECHO?!- Golpea con más fuerza la puerta.

Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie miran a los dos "accidentados" con una mueca de dolor y sorpresa.

Mientras esos dos los miran Toy Freddy y Mangle siguen en la misma pose algo mareados del choque.- Toy Chica... Toy Bonnie...- Por el tono de voz, parece que les advierten que en cuanto se levanten los matan, degollan, destruyen, rompen, decapitan, diseccionan, aniquilan, descuartizan, eliminan y entierran vivos.

-¿Nos largamos?- Le pregunta el azúl a la rubia.

Ella asiente.- Claro...- Habla con cierto sarcasmo a la vez que ve a esa dos empezar a levantarse.

Sin esperar ninguna otra reacción corren fuera del taller y al acabar de levantarse, oso y zorro los persiguen rugiendo cabreados.

Básicamente Nala es apartada de un "leve" empujón de los otros dos que casi la deja medio tonta cuando ve a los dos últimos salir en busca de ellos. Va a mirar en el taller y pega un grito de furia y susto al verlo destrozado.

-¡LA MADRE QUE OS PARIÓ!- Clava las uñas en el marco de la puerta con el rostro oscurecido y claramente enfadada, para luego suspirar con odio e irse a la cocina.- Mejor me voy a comer y ya luego me los cargo...-

Baja y se encuentra con la comida hecha. Se pone su plato y empieza a comer en la mesa de la cocina mientras oye los gritos de los animatronics. Unos jurando muerte y otros suplicado clamencia... A su manera. Nala se da un facepalm y grita, aun sabiendo que probablemente no la oigan o la ignoren.

-¡CALLAOS! ¡OS PODRIA OIR ALGUIEN!- Tal y como predije, no la oyen o la ignoran. Eso os lo dejo a vuestra elección.(?) Ella sólo gruñe y sigue comiendo.

A los veinte minutos de acabar de comer el maricón y la pija entran y se encierran en el cuarto de la humana. Pensando que enseguida entraran los otros dos Nala se queda mirando la puerta esperado a que entren pero nadie entra.

-¿Eh?- Mira por la ventana y observa a Toy Freddy y a Mangle con Endo discutir acaloradamente, sobre lo que parece, cual es más subnormal. Ella solo niega con la cabeza y sube a su cuarto, teniendo que llamar a la puerta porque ciertos animatronics deben joderla o no duermen a gusto.

-Que no están, leches. Están en el patio discutiendo. Ya dejadme entrar. ¡QUE ES MI CUARTO!-

Detrás de la puerta ambos se miran y abren la puerta y la agarran rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

-Mis valientes...- Niega con la cabeza hablando sarcásticamente.

-Odio admitirlo pero sus trajes son mas resistentes que los nuestros.-

-...- Nala lo mira sin creerselo.- Os monté yo. Me parece que eso es solo una excusa para decir "Somos los ukes/nekos" del grupo.-

Le responden enseñándole el dedo del medio frunciendo el ceño.

Nala bosteza.- Estoy cansada.- Se rasca el cuello notando un leve dolor.- Ay... Ya no me acordaba de eso...- habla refiriéndose a los chupetones.

Los otros dos ríen.

-Yo creo que te quedan bien.- La rubia ríe ligeramente.

El conejo le levanta la barbilla sonriendo coquetamente- Y recuerda: te haré otro en cuanto se te vaya.- sonríe egocéntricamente.

Aparta la mano de un golpe. Golpe que le duele a ella y no a él. Obvio el porqué. (Mano de carne y hueso VS mano de metal.)- No pienso volver al instituto con esas marcas. Y como lo hagas te saco las orejas mamón.-

BonBon gruñe molesto.- Odio que te creas la diosa de la casa.-

-La casa es mía. Soy la puta ama del lugar.-

Al oir eso, los dos robots la miran extrañados y la ojiazul susurra al conejo.- ¿No crees que se parece un montón a Gab...?- BonBon le tapa la boca.

-¡Sh! ¡No digas ese nombre!-

-¿Que nombre?- Nala pregunta realmente curiosa.

-¡NINGUNO!- Ambos se giran cruzados de brazos.

Ella hace una especie de puchero.- ¿Porque nunca me hablais de vuestro pasado?-

-Viviamos en una pizzería entreteniendo niños. Fin.-

-Jooo...~ ¡Venga!- Se sube encima de Toy Chica.- Mi amor, princesa de mi corazón... Anda, cuéntamelo.~-

La rubia la aparta de un empujón.- Ay, quita. Que repelús.-

-Jo.- Un puchero de nuevo.- Vale... Sois malos.-

-Por algo matabamos guardias.- BonBon alza una ceja algo indiferente.

La humana bosteza.- No puedo más... Ha sido un dia muy duro.- Se va al baño para cambiarse.

Mientras, Toy Freddy y Mangle entran en la casa e intentan entrar en la habitación de Nala. Claro que se la encuentran cerrada.

-¡Abrid!- El oso golpea la puerta enfadado.

-No, que intentarás rompernos.- Toy Chica le responde indiferente, tumbada en la cama con los brazos en la nuca.

-Yo paso de aguantaros. Me voy al taller.- Mangle habla "divamente" y empieza a irse.

-¡Acercate de nuevo y te reventamos oso desgraciado!- Endo grita antes de que Mangle cierre la puerta.

Freddy 2.0 solo resopla harto ya de todo.- Abridme.- Golpea ligeramente la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos le hace caso pero al salir del baño, Nala le abre la puerta, haciendo que Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica se alarmen al verlo pasar. Pero para su sorpresa el oso no hace nada a nadie.

-Ya era hora.- Se sienta en una esquina apartado de la cama.

Nala se tumba al lado de Toy Chica bostezando. Luego, se agarra a ella y la robot ni se inmuta al ya acostumbrarse a esto.

Todos se desconectan poco después y Nala se duerme enseguida. Al dia siguiente, Nala se niega a ir a clase, quedándose hasta mas de las tres haciendo el vago. Bueno, lo habría estado haciendo todo el día de no ser porque Dan y Laili entran, SIN PERMISO ALGUNO, en la casa. Supongo que ahora todos pensais que los robots consiguen esconderse antes de que les vean... Pues no. Dan pilla a Nala y a los Toys en el taller. Ya que la rubia casi se empotra el tórax contra una montaña de chatarra con una esquina filosa y la esta revisando. Claro que de la sorpresa, todos se quedan quietos: Nala con las manos en el tórax de Toy Chica, ésta tumbada, y los demás detrás de ellas haciéndose los muertos sentados contra la pared.

-¿Hola?- Nala les sonríe muy nerviosamente.

-... ¿Que haces con esto?- Dan la mira sorprendido acercándose con Laili.

Si los toys pudieran, ahora mismo estarían sudando a chorros.

-Eeem... Bueeeno... Jeje... Resulta que... ¿Los estoy arreglando para venderlos?- Les dijo intentando convencerlos claro que parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

Al oír eso, BonBon no puede evitar susurrar.- ¿Como que...?- Recibe una "espléndida patada disimulada" de parte de Nala.- Au...- Y dale con susurrar.

Laili y Dan se la quedan mirando sin entender.

-... Aun están muy estropeados... De vez en cuando su módulo de voz se activa o incluso parpadean a causa de los circuitos defectuosos.- Suplicaba por dentro. Solo le faltaba eso: que la descubrieran.

-Oh... Entiendo. Supongo que quieres ganar tu propio dinero ¿no?- Laili le pregunta curiosa.

-¡Si! ¡Exacto, ahí le ha dado!- se los lleva fuera del taller.- ¿Y a que viene esta visita tan... Inesperada?-

-Hay un mercadillo cerca de aquí. Íbamos a ir, ¿te apuntas?- Dan alza un ceja.

-¿Un mercadillo? Claro. Voy a por la cartera y os sigo con el coche. Id a abajo.- Los lleva a la salida y luego regresa dentro con los Toys.

-¿A donde vas? ¿Y como coño han entrado si yo misma cerré la puerta con llave?- Toy Chica la agarra de la muñeca.

-Dan tiene una copia de mis llaves. Y me voy a un mercadillo. Es una buena oportunidad para buscar alguna pieza vuestra.- Da un beso a cada uno, se pone un pañuelo en el cuello y se va con Dan y Laili.

Al llegar al mercadillo Akira los espera. Al principio entre Nala y Akira hay cierta tensión, pero enseguida se dejan de eso y actúan como siempre, mirando todo tipo de objetos diversos.

Durante un rato, nadie se percata, pero enseguida, Nala se da cuenta de un objeto... Particular... Al verlo, corre a mirarlo mas de cerca, cayendose de cruces y jurando escuchar una risa algo diferente a las de los espectadores de su patética ostia. Pero ella lo ignora y agarra la cara del muñeco, observandolo muy de cerca. Los demás se le acercan.

-¿Que haces?- Dan la mira alzando una ceja con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Em... Nada, nada. Seguid a lo vuestro. Enseguida voy.- Ni les mira, sigue toqueteando la cara del niño/muñeco pero oyendo como se despiden.- *¿Será el autentico?*-

Una mujer bastante vieja y con cara de amargada se le acerca.

-No toques eso. Está maldito. Es el hijo del diablo.-

-Si bueno. ¿Cuanto vale?- Ni la mira. Sigue tocando la cara del pobre muñeco.

La mujer la mira mal. MUY MAL.- 200€. Ni un euro menos.-

-¿¡Que?! ¡Pero si está lleno de arañazos y usted misma a dicho que está maldito!-

-Pero te interesa. Lo que me dice dos cosas: que pagarás lo que sea por él y que eres tan hija del demonio como esa cosa.- Se va a no se sabe.

Nala la mira odiándola para centrarse de nuevo en el muñeco.- Bueno, ahora que...- mira para todos lados viendo que nadie se fija en ella.- Nadie nos mira... ¿Tu eres Balloon Boy no? Los demás toys viven conmigo.-

De repente, BB mueve los ojos mirándola, a lo que Nala se asusta(como siempre.) y se cae de culo. Con eso consigue que todos los presentes la miren como si estuviera loca, y antes de que pueda levantarse, la mujer de antes llegase nuevo y le tira agua bendita encima.

-¡DESHAZTE DEMONIO!- Grita a todo pulmon.(Esa mujer esta mas loca que una regadera.)

Nala se levanta empapada.- ¿¡PERO QUE HACES LOCA?!- Le da el dinero.- ¡Tenga su estupido dinero!- Va hacia BB para llevárselo cuando esa mujer le vuelve a hablar.

-Dije 500€.- Borde.

Nala se gira indignada.- ¿¡COMO QUE 500€?! ¡USTED DIJO 200€!-

-No recuerdo haber acordado ningún precio contigo.- Habla haciendose la inocente pero sonriendo de manera como diciendo "te estoy puteando".

Nala solo gruñe con fastidio y le entrega el dinero. Cinco minutos después Nala está arrastrando como puede a BB mientras Dan, Akira y Laili la miran entre extrañados y asustados; pensando en llamar a un psicólogo o algo.

-Nala. ¿Que haces?- Akira pregunta algo confuso.

-Intento... ¡Uish!- Sigue tirando de BB como puede, inconscientemente de manera graciosa.- ¡Llevarlo al coche! Me rindo... ¿Me ayudáis?- Les mira sonriendo tiernamente.

Ellos tres solo se miran entre ellos y se encogen de hombros.

Al conseguir llevar el muñeco al coche, Akira recibe una llamada de su jefe.- ¿Ahora? No, no. Voy enseguida.- les mira.- El chico de este turno está enfermo y debo ocupar su lugar. Debo irme.-

-Que pena. Ojalá te pudieras quedar.- Laili mira a Nala.- Y por tu cara también te vas. ¿No?-

-... Como me conoces... Y eso que nos conocemos de no hace mucho. Tengo aun que atender las ofertas y pedidos del desguace.(por algo lo tienen. En los desguaces de coches y chatarra se hace negocio aunque no lo parezca.) Además los deberes y... El arreglar a esas atracciones infantiles... Pero tu y Dan podéis seguir con la salida.- Le susurra.- De seguro esto lo aprovecharías para "una cita".~- Rie.

Laili se sonroja.- Ay callate...- Ve como Dan gruñe mientras Akira parece dirle algo. Sin notar el rubor del primero.

-Bueno. Me voy.- Akira se va definitivamente.

-Yo también. Hasta pronto.- Nala se va.

Una vez el coche y ya en dirección a la casa, Nala se concentra en conducir, sin darse cuenta de que algo se levanta detrás de ella. De repente una cabeza se asoma entre los asientos delanteros.

-Hola.- Esa unica palabra, junto con la voz chillona, consiguen darle un susto tremendo a Nala, que casi tiene un accidente por eso.

-¡Que susto!- La humana está jadeando del susto, con el coche parado mientras ve como Baloon Boy se levanta después de casi empotrarse contra el cristal delantero.

-Hi.- Le sonríe como si nada.

Al verlo tan pancho Nala se queda algo aturdida, devolviéndole el saludo.- Hi... Supongo.-

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.- Hizo un puchero.- Esa mujer me trataba muy mal. Y tiró a la basura mi querido globo...- Solloza un poco.

-De nada... Los demás se alegraran de verte.-

BB la mira sonriendo ilusionado.- ¿De verdad Puppet y los demás están contigo?-

-... Bueno... Puppet no. Pero los demás toys si.-

-¿Y no te quieren matar?- Ladea la cabeza, curioso.

-Pues si. Pero como soy la puta ama del lugar me aman... Uy, debería guardarme los tacos delante de ti.-

-No, si estoy acostumbrado. Además, te pareces un montón a Gabriela.-

-¿A quien?- Parpadea un par de veces.

-A Gabriela. Era una de las guardias de seguridad en la pizzería. Te le pareces mucho. Incluso dices las mismas cosas.-

-¿Y esa tal Gabriela... Está muerta?-

-No, que va. Ella y sus amigas aun están vivas. Bueno, supongo. Hace tiempo que me desecharon.-

-... ¿Que amigas? ¿Y también ellas están vivas?- BB no la conoce pero... Cualquiera que la conoce se asustaría con ese tono de voz alegre/amenazante.

-Si. No las mataban porque no querían los Olds y ellos mandaban. Eran cuatro: Gabriela, su prima Luz; y sus amigas Nozomi y Carina. Eran simpáticas... Pero algo locas.- Le sonríe alegre.

-Oh... Interesante.- PELIGO, PELIGRO. AMENAZA CUBIERTA DE DULZURA A LA VISTA.- Seguiremos hablando de camino a casa. Mejor vámonos antes de que anochezca.- Le sonríe dulcemente.(ostia... Lo siento, no puedo garantizar la seguridad de los toys.)

Llegan minutos después. Al entraren la casa, BB entra primero siendo brazado efusivamente por la pollita.

-¡Ay mi niño! ¡Te eché mucho de menos!- Le da besitos en la mejilla sin parar.

Los demás toys la miran indiferentes y alzando una ceja. Al darse cuenta de qué hace, lo suelta de golpe haciéndose la indiferente.- Bah, ahora tendremos que aguantar tus "hi" y "hola".- Vuelve con los otros.

BB solo se levanta normal y les sonríe.- No me creo que dejéis vivir a Nala. ¿Es que es la novia de uno de vosotros?- Pregunta inocentemente.

-¡NO!- Le gruñen amenazantes.

-¿Entonces porque la dejais vivir?- Ladea la cabeza, curioso.

-Eso a ti no te importa enano.- Todos le contestan a la vez.

Nala entra con una sonrisa alegre, claro que, todos sabemos que de alegre poco.- No le griteis.-

-Bueno, me cae bien. No son como Gabriela y las demás.- BonBon le tapa la boca seguido de un susurro "vas a morir".

Todos miran a Nala muy nerviosos donde la ven sonriendo igual. Empiezan a acojonarse a su manera.

-No, si no hace falta que le tapeis la boca. Hemos tenido todo el viaje para charlar.~- sonríe igual y se les acerca un poco.(Ay...)

-¿C... Charlar... De que?- Toy Freddy pregunta sin parecer, ni un poquito, seme.

-Oh, de muchas cosas.- un paso hacia ellos.- De Gabriela.- otro paso.- De luz.- Otro paso.- De Nozomi.- otro paso, este acompañado de un paso de ellos hacia atrás.- De Carina.- Otro pasito.- De todo.~- Quien dice que una humana no da miedo? Los toys no, de eso seguro.(?)

-¿Todo?- Traga saliva.(?)- ¿Todo?- pregunta el osito.

-Todo.- Voz siniestra total y súper kul.(?)

Todos empiezan a dar pasos hacia atrás al unísono y la pollita agarra al niño globo para luego irse corriendo al taller y encerrarse ahí.

-¡SOIS UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- Les persigue golpeando la puerta brutalmente sin ser consciente de que, porque a mi no me da la gana, no se rompe la mano.

-¡No teníamos porqué decirte nada! ¡No queremos que te vuelvas tan pendeja como ellas!- Están todos abrazados al final del taller mirando la puerta acojonados.

-¡Claro! ¡Como las conozco y vivo en el mismo país!- Sarcastica total.- ¡Me habéis ocultado algo tan serio como eso! ¿¡Como habéis podido?!-

-¡De la misma manera que tu quieres proteger a tus amigos humanos de nosotros, queremos defenderte de ellas! ¡Estaban locas y una de ellas quería violarme!-

-¿¡A ti?! ¡Si sólo sois chatarra que tiraron a la basura porque no le importais a nadie!- Pasan cinco segundos sin respuesta y se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.- ¿Que dije...? Chicos, lo siento...-

No obtiene respuesta.

-Lo siento. Me pasé... ¿Bonbon? ¿Mangle? Chicos por favor...- se recuesta en la puerta de frente.- Perdonadme... Vamos Toy Freddy... ¿Toy Chica...? Venga... Abridme, lo siento... Me pasé... No sois chatarra y mucho menos nadie os quiere. Porqué yo si.-

-Pues no lo parece.- Endo ya empieza con su show...

-Endo callate. Ignorala.- Mangle le reprocha molesta.

-Venga, matala.-

-¡Endo callate!- Todos le reprochan a la vez dentro del taller. Nala solo se queda escuchándolos triste.

-Salid por favor. Lo siento de verdad... Ya sabéis que cuando me enfado digo cosas que no pienso... Por favor...-

Dentro del taller, ellos cuatro se miran algo dolidos y "tristes" a su manera, mientras BB los mira sin entender.

-¿Porque os poneis así? Gabriela y las demás os decían cosas peores. Y ya no hablo de los Olds.- Ladea la cabeza sin entender y con una mirada inocente.

Nala sigue disculpándose.- Chicos... Por favor... Perdonadme...-

Ellos cuatro se vuelven a mirar indecisos. Al final sólo se quedan en silencio cabizbajos. BB sale del taller, Nala se arrodilla hasta su altura.

-¿Que dicen?-

-Nada. Están cabizbajos en silencio.-

Ella solo suspira.- Vamos a abajo. Debes tener hambre.- Le coge la mano y se lo lleva a la cocina, dándole un buen plato lleno de pizza.- Toma.-

Ballon boy se la come encantado.- Si pudiera te daría un globo.- Sigue comiendo feliz.

Nala sonríe débilmente para luego irse a la escalera y mirar hacia arriba, suspirando.- Lo siento...-

Mientras, cada uno de los toys, está sentado en su mesa abrazando sus rodillas o en pose india pensando en los últimos recuerdos de su vida pasada.

*Toy Bonnie*

_-Adelante. No me importa morir. Estoy harto de esta vida tan miserable que tengo.-_

*Toy Chica*

_-Te amo.-_

_-Yo te odio.-_

*Toy Freddy*

_-¿¡Que hacéis?! ¿¡Porque me habéis empujado?! ¡Traidores!-_

*Toy Foxy*

_-Estoy harta de mi bipolaridad.-_

Todos cierran los ojos con fuerza a la vez al recordar esas últimas escenas de sus vidas para luego suspirar pesadamente e incluso con rabia y dolor.

Nala no consigue hacer que salgan, por lo que esa noche duerme con BB y al día siguiente lo mismo. Nala prueba de todo pero nada consigue convencerlos. El pobre niño casi pierde la cara al insistirles que salgan.

Al final Nala decide dejarlos traquilos, claro que de vez en cuando intenta convencerlos para que salgan. Acaban pasando varios días. (Y Nala casi se rompe la pierna al dar una parada furiosa a la puerta intentado abrirla.)

-BonBon... Ya se me ha ido el chupetón... ¿No dijiste que me harias otro en cuanto se me fuera?- se rasca el brazo cabizbaja hablando triste y desanimada.

Ahí BonBon levanta la cabeza durante unos segundos, pero vuelve a lo mismo poco después.

Nala espera un rato alguna respuesta, pero al no conseguir ninguna se va a su cuarto seguida de BB.

A la mañana siguiente, al ser festivo, Nala lo aprovecha para dormir hasta tarde, cuando despierta, lo mismo de los últimos días. Decide bajar y comer algo.

Se pasa el día con su guitarra, pero sin tener muchas ganas de tocar nada. Pero al final lo hace por el muñeco de los globos para no aburrirle.

(La canción es de Daddy yankee. No recuerdo como se llama.)

_Se cansó de llorar, y condenó su corazón a una celda, para protegerlo del amor. Del peligro nunca estar cerca, ella se sentenció a soledad por vida eterna. A todo se negó, por miedo al dolor._

Desde el taller los cuatro la oyen cantar.

_Por culpa de un cretino fue y olvidó lo que era una caricia y rechazó el amor. Por culpa de un cobarde fue que ella cambió y nunca más volvió a enamorarse._

Toy Chica levanta la cabeza.

_Lágrimas de dolor, soledad sin consuelo. En eso se convirtio, su corazón lleno de miedo._

_Lágrimas de dolor, soledad sin consuelo, en eso se convirtió, ya no confía en nadie no._

Toy Freddy levanta la cabeza.

_Ya no confía en nadie no._

_Se cansó de llorar, y condenó su corazón a una celda, para protegerlo del amor. Del peligro nunca estar cerca, ella se sentenció, a soledad por vida eterna. A todo se negó, por miedo al dolor._

_La culpa de un imbécil que nunca la amó, hoy llora noche y día viviendo el dolor. Por culpa de un estúpido que nunca vio que ella todo lo dio al entregarse._

Toy Foxy levanta la cabeza.

_Hoy sufre arrepentida llora sol a sol al recordar al más grande cobarde que la traicionó. Al sucio mentiroso que me la engañó y su sueño le vendió sin valorarle. _

Toy Bonnie levanta la cabeza.

_Lágrimas de dolor, soledad sin consuelo, en esto se convirtió, su corazón lleno de miedo._

_Lágrimas de dolor, soledad sin consuelo, en eso se convirtió. Ya no confía en nadie no._

_Ya no confía en nadie no._

Nala acaba de cantar, oyendo a los toys bajar al comedor y ahora cantan ellos.

_Se cansó de llorar y condenó su corazón a una celda, para protegerlo del amor. Del peligro nunca estar cerca. Ella se sentenció, a soledad por vida eterna. A todo se negó, por miedo al dolor._

_Por miedo al dolor._

Nala al verlos corre a abrazarlos. Primero a BonBon, luego a Toy Freddy, después a Toy Chica y finalmente a Mangle.- Lo siento, de verdad.-

-Tenemos miedo de perderte. Eres la única humana que nos importa. Creíamos que si te enterabas que a parte de tu, dejamos vivir a otras te molestarias.- Toy Bonnie le mira algo preocupado.

-Nuestro cometido era entretener a los niños. Al ser desechados creímos que nunca mas seriamos útiles para nada. Y que ya no le importariamos a nadie.- Toy Chica la vuelve a abrazar, ganándose miradas celosas de Mangle.

-Me importais a mi.- Va cambiando de toy como si fuera una pizza familiar.(?)

-Lo sabemos.- Toy Freddy la abraza. (¿¡DONDE ESTA LA CAMARA?!) Ella solo le devuelve el abrazo.

-Que cursis. Matadla de una vez.- Endo se gana una mirada furiosa de todos que ignora por completo.

-Endo, disculpate.- Mangle la mira molesta.

-No.- Gira la cara como un diva.

Nala suspira.- Dejadla. Da igual.-

-No. Debe quererte, como todos.- Toy Freddy, te acabas de suicidar.

Los otros toys menos BB sonríen maliciosamente y divertidos a la vez.

-¿Asi que a firmas que la quieres?~- Toy Chica ríe divertida, pero con un toque maligno.

El oso se queda aturdido, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿eh? Me parece que al abrazarla a quedado claro de que me importa.- Como si nada, pero gruñón.

-¡Por fin admites que te gusta Nala!- Toy Bonnie empieza a reírse escandalosamente, seguido de las feminas menos Nala, que ella está algo indiferente.

-Yo no admito eso. Me importa como te importa a ti. Además, si hay alguien a quien le gusta alguien sois tu y Toy Chica. Si por un abrazo se supone que me gusta entonces os gustais entre vosotros. ¿O ya te olvidaste del abrazo amoroso?- Borde que te cagas.

-¿Que mierda dices? A mi no me gusta nadie. Y si hablamos de gustar por acciones es sin duda el morreo que os distéis tu y Mangle hace unos días.-

-A mi no me gusta el gruñon, imbécil.- Mangle y Endo empiezan a gruñirle.

-Mira, si lo hice fue por la puta apuesta que perdí, no por gusto. Ya acepta que te gusta la rubia pija.-

-A mi no gusta, oso desgraciado. Que a ella le guste no me importa.-

-¿Que coño dices maricón? ¡Antes de gustarme tu me hago lesbiana!-

-Oh, venga ya. Aceptad que estáis liados.- Mangle empieza a enfadarse.

-Eso deberías decirlo tu y el joto, travesti de mierda.- BonBon se encara con la zorra.

-¡No me lío con ella ni muerto!- Se encara con ambos.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos muertos!- Toy Chica se une a la discusión.

Siguen discutiendo sin parar mientras Nala y BB los miran sin entender nada. De repente, oyen la puerta abrirse y oyen la voz de...

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN!

El padre de Nala y la harpi... Digo Heder. Al oirlos, todos corren a esconderse. A Nala casi le da algo y corre a "darles la bienvenida".

-¡Papa!- le abraza.- ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunta ignorando a la otra mujer y sonriendo inocentemente mientras por dentro se caga en sus muertos.

-El viaje ha finalizado. Vine a ver como estás.- Le enseña unas bolsas llenas de comida.- Y a llenar la despensa.- lleva toda la comida a la cocina.

-Hola, eh.- Heder sonríe inocentemente, claro que Nala sabe que la mira con profundo odio que es correspondido.

-Oh, hola. Perdona, es que no te vi.* Puta furcia, ¿que mierda hace aquí?*- Sonríe enseñando los dientes, de manera alegre/amenazante.

Mientras andan lo tres hasta la cocina, Nala se asegura de que no miren hacia el baño, donde están escondidos Toy Chica y BonBon, mientras que Mangle se ha ido por la puerta trasera al patio seguida de BB y Toy Freddy... Ni puta idea.

-¿Y que haces tu aquí... Heder?- La ultima palabra la dice con un poco de odio disimulado con una sonrisa.

-Nada, me apetecía verte. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho.~- No hace falta poner que el "quiero" es sinónimo de "odio" en esta frase.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.~- Le devuelve el sarcasmo disimuladamente.

-Por fin las mujeres que mas amo empiezan a llevarse bien.- las abraza a ambas.

Nala se aparta.- Si, si. Lo hago por ti papa. *Uish... Quiero que Toy Freddy le arranque la cabeza. ¡Ya! Pero debo controlarme. Controlate Nala. Controlate.*- Sonríe alegremente.

Su padre se acerca a ella con una lista.- Ahora que hemos vuelto, ¿Podrias explicarme el porque, en menos de dos semanas te has gastado un total de más de 500.000€?- Aunque su rostro es alegre, se nota algo de... "Estas castigada" en la voz.

-*Mierda...* Em... Pues eso... Tuve un par de accidentes en casa y... Tuve que comprar un ordenador nuevo, un armario, un microondas,...- sigue diciendo cosas hasta que su padre la interrumpe.

-Una televisión, varios espejos, un sofá, una puerta, un candado nuevo, y un montón de cosas mas que sigo sin comprender.-

-... Los espejos eran para un trabajo de física... Sobre la luz, los reflejos y todo eso... Sobre lo otro... Em... *Me deben una MUY gorda.* Monté una fiesta que se me fue de las manos...- Sonríe nerviosamente.

-Ya sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad?- Arquea una ceja no muy contento.

-Papa, solo ha sido una vez.-

-Me da igual. Sabes que debes pedirme permiso para esto.- mientras su padre sigue regañandola, Heder se ríe entre dientes, gozando del espectáculo.

-Papa... ¿Porque no vamos arriba? Porfa... Quiero enseñarte algo.-

Él solo resopla.- Esta bien. Vamos cariño.- Coge la mano de Heder y se van arriba los tres.

Al irse, Toy Freddy sale pitando de la casa para reunirse con Mangle en el desguace, BonBon intenta seguirlo, pero justo antes de irse, es agarrado por Toy Chica que señala las bolsas de comida. Llenos de curiosidad, van y les echan un vistazo, viendo grandes paquetes de carne de conejo y de pollo en ellas. Ambos ponen una mueca de asco y horror. (Ay, ay... Estos dos van a meter a Nala en mas problemas...)

¡SI MI AMOR!(?) ¡YA LO HAS LEÍDO! ¡ESTE FIC ES EL SALTO DEL TIEMPO DE LOS TOYS EN EL FIC "MOCOSAS METICHES" DE SoFiLeXa!

Ahora sed buenos y dejadme reviews. :3 (?)


	13. Un mal nos apresa

Hola, hola, hola! Bueeeno, ¿os gustó que su padre casi la pille? Este capi va a ser la ostia. Básicamente porque habrá muchas de éstas. :'3 En este capitulo (y en el anterior) hay escenas de "Alma de Metal" de Karoru Gengar.

A ver, los personajes no me perteneces sino a Scott Cawton, excepto Nala,Heder y el padre de Nala. Las personalidades de los toys son propiedad de SoFiLeXa.

PD: FNAF 4 SALDRÁ EL 8 DE AGOSTO DE ESTE AÑO! CONFIRMADO POR EL PROPIO SCOTT! \\(^_^)/

Ya dejad de flipar y fangirlear/boylear y centraos en mi fic.(?)

Rato después, Nala baja con su padre y Heder a la cocina.

-Debo haberlo perdido... Jeje...-

Aunque sospecha de su actuar, su padre le sigue el rollo.- Bueno, vamos a sacar toda la com...- ve las bolsas medio vacias. Está todo menos la carne de pollo y la de conejo.- ¿Pero que...? ¿Donde está la carne?-

-Debes haberla metido en otra bolsa cariño.-

-No, no. La he traído seguro. ¿Nala? ¿Has hecho algo con la comida?-

-Estuve contigo todo el rato. *Pero ya se quien puede ser el culpable del delito. O mas bien culpables...*-

-Yo estaba también con vosotros amor.-

-No lo entiendo.- Empieza a buscar por los armarios, y por hacer la tontería abre el cajón donde esta el cubo de basura, viendo los paquetes aun cerrados en ella.- ¿Pero que leches...?- Saca la carne de ahí y la deja en la mesa.-

-Papa... ¿Que hacia la carne ahí?- disimulando.

-No lo sé.- Realmente se siente confundido.

-Debes estar cansado. ¿Porque no me acompañas a mi piso y le digo a la masajista que te de un masaje relajante?- La furcia tira un poco de él.- Anda vamos.~-

Nala se muere de rabia y celos. Es su padre y esa #%&amp; se lo está arrebatando. Pero ahora tiene una prioridad: Los toys.- Mejor ve con ella.-

-¿Enserio?- Ambos le preguntan a la vez con los ojos muy abiertos e incluso Heder se sorprende.

-Si, estás cansado y yo tengo trabajo. Te acabarias agobiando.- Puso el mismo acento latino del primer episodio.- Anda y ve a llevar a esta mamaweba a su pisito de lujo.-

Heder cambia su cara de asombro a una de incordio.-*Ya me parecía a mi. Pero sin duda esconde algo. Parece que tendré deshacerme de mas de una molestia.* Vamos amor.- Se lo lleva al coche.

Al verlos irse, Nala pega un grito de odio y rabia.- ¡COMO LA ODIO!- Empieza a dar pataletaa infantiles.

Los toys se acercan a ella al ver que ya no hay peligro, pero ella, al ver al conejito y a la pollita, empieza a golpearles el pecho "pijamente" e infantilmente.

-¡O... Oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo?!- BonBon se defiende como puede acabando agarrándole las muñecas y recibiendo patadas en su lugar.- ¿Y ahora que mierda te pasa?-

-¿¡Porque leches habéis tirado la carne a la basura pedazos de subnormales?!-

-A mi no me mires.- Contestan Mangle, Toy Freddy y BB a la vez.

-¿Como osa tu padre traer eso si somos ¡UN CONEJO Y UN POLLO?!- La rubia está a punto de arrancarse las plumas de la cabeza.

-Necesita un hobbie.- Toy Freddy musita en voz baja y mirando para otro lado.

-Uno, osito, luego te quejas de que te metemos en medio.- Se gana un gruñido del oso.- Dos, mi padre no sabe de vuestra existencia y... ¡ES MI CASA Y SI ME DA LA GANA COMER POLLO COMO POLLO Y SI QUIERO COMER CONEJO COMO CONEJO!-

-Otra que necesita un hobbie.- Mangle ríe ligeramente pero de manera espeluznante.

La pollo y la humana les lanzan una llave inglesa a cada uno en la cabeza que vete a saber de donde las han sacado.(?) Luego siguen con su dicusion.

-Ah, o sea, que te da igual que a nosotros nos repugne eso, tu puedes comer pollo y conejo.-

-Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa, yo mando.- Se hace la diva, se cree Mangle.

El conejo se une.- Tu puedes hacer cosas que nos repugnan (que mal a sonado eso... XD) pero nosotros no podemos matar porque eso a ti te repugna.- (¡ZAZCA! *insertar flechita a la exclamación* quien no vea Zapeando no lo va a entender. Se siente.(?) )

-Perdona, pero esos animales ya están muertos y...- ve como todos levantan una ceja diciendo "tenemos razón".- ¡Que no coño! ¡Que es mi casa y voy a comer lo que me de la gana! El oso y el zorro si comen pollo y no decís nada.- se cruza de brazos indignada.

-Yo quiero probar el conejo. Y no eres exactamente tu, BonBon, el conejo que me quiero comer. Lo siento, pero el yaoi que sea entre tú y tu Old sin cara.- Eso hace que incluso Toy Chica se descojone de la risa, siendo solo el azulado quien no se ríe y le enseñe el dedo del medio.

Nala se recuesta en el oso para evitar caer, morada por la falta de oxigeno al reír tanto.

Todos ríen (ya sabemos que menos el conejo.(?)) durante bastante rato.

-¿Ya no?- Pregunta Toy Bonnie un poco/algo/bastante/muy/jodidamente molesto.

-Venga, que hoy comeremos barbacoa.~- Se adelanta a los dos nekos.- Haré también verduras a la parrilla, cerdo y ternera. Tranqui.-

-Haz el conejo y el pollo en una parrilla diferente al resto.-

-Ni una puta mierda. Tengo una barbacoa portátil... Bueno, portátil para vosotros, para mi se quedaria donde está de lo enorme y pesada que es...- Sacude la cabeza.- Que me voy por las ramas, los machos que vayan a por la barbacoa y el carbón. Están en la casita de madera detrás de la casa, en el patio de atrás. Las chicas que preparen la carne y la verdura.-

-Pero si apenas quedan verduras por culpa de la neko rubia que las usa para las pizzas.- Mangle ladea la cabeza.

-Pues voy a comprar un momento. ¿Os puedo dejar solos?-

-Que chiste mas gracioso.- El oso sin gracia habla en modo gruñón.

-No era un chiste.- Se va a comprar.

Nala no tarda en volver, pero al llegar empieza a ver un hilo de humo salir del patio trasero, seguido de un grito del maric... De Toy Bonnie.- ¡NO ME JODAS QUE...!- se va corriendo y ve a todos los toys corriendo detrás del conejo mientras éste tiene un brazo en llamas y grita horrorizado y corriendo sin ver a donde va.- ¡BONBON!- Empieza a perseguirle como los demás.

-¡Pero estate quieto para que te podamos apagar diota!- El oso es quien mas cerca de él está, pero aun así el muy jodido conejo no se deja coger. ("Agarrar", que sé que en ciertos países significa otra cosa "coger". T.T)

-¡MI BRAZO, MI BRAZO, MI BRAZO! ¡APAGADME COÑO!- Sigue corriendo sin parar, gritando como loco.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO Y LO HAREMOS!- incluso BB grita exigiéndole que se pare. A ver, se tiene que ser tonto para huir todo el puto rato cuando te dicen que te quedes quieto. Aunque estés en llamas.(?)

Al final, Nala consigue usar el extintor en su brazo por pura suerte y milagro, dejando a Toy Bonnie lleno de espuma y pareciendo un Papa noel/Santa claus en conejo.(?) Él se queda aturdido unos segundos.

Lo demás se le acercan y Toy Chica le da una esplendida colleja.- ¡Por pendejo! ¿¡PORQUE NO TE QUEDABAS QUIETO?!-

Finalmente BonBon reacciona.- No se. ¡Quizas porque mi brazo estaba en llamas!- levanta ambos brazos por instinto y al levantar el izquierdo lo ve negro, dando un grito mega gay del susto al verlo así.- ¡MI HERMOSO BRAZO!- Hay que nos llora..(?)

Nala trata de calmarlo. Le coge el brazo dañado, mirándole.- Tranquilo, tu respira como hacéis los animatronics y relajate. Ponerte nervioso no te va a servir de nada.- Ve como él asiente e intenta calmarse, mientras, ella gira la cabeza hacia los demás, molesta.- ¿¡QUIEN HA SIDO?!-

Todos señalan a BB. Él se encoge asustado.

-Ni una mierda me trago esa bola.(mentira) Ya decidme quien ha sido.-

-¡Ha sido el mocoso!- BonBon le grita en la cara aun alterado, casi dejándola sorda.

Ella queda bastante sorpendida y aun le cuesta creerlo.- BB, ¿Fuiste tu?-

El muñeco juega con los dedos, triste.- Fue un accidente... Lo siento...- Solloza un poco.

-Owww... No pasa nada.- Le abraza.- Fue sin querer, no temas, no ha pasado nada.- Le acaricia la cabeza.

Todos los demás alucinan y quedan indignados.

-¿¡QUE NO HA PASADO NADA?!- BonBon y los demás gritan sin creerselo.

-Tse, esa brazo se arregla fácilmente y lo tienes así por no quedarte quieto.-

Ahí lo toys quedan blancos y con la boca abierta. Se arrechan, se cruzan de brazos y se giran como un grupito de divas pijas.

Nala los ve y gira los ojos.- Oh venga. Que tampoco hay para tanto.-

En ese momento todos rugen dándole un susto que casi se desmaya para luego irse indignados dentro, dando un portazo que casi (si, siempre sera casi. Que sino se queda pobre con tanta puerta nueva.) la saca de su sitio.

Nala hace un pequeño puchero y pone acento venezolano.- Ay deoh, que sensibles son.- Vuelve a su acento español.- Celosos.-

Los va a buscar.- Abajo. Ya. No lo repetiré mas.- Recibe un portazo en toda la cara, casi tocándole la nariz y por lo tanto de casi tener que ir a urgencias.- ¿A que os quedais afuera el resto de vuestros días y BB se queda dentro?- Les habla en tono amenazante.

-Primero nos tendrás que echar afuera para hacer eso.-Osito gominola no es tonto. Queda claro.(?)

-... Touche...- Golpea el suelo de una pataleta.- Ya salid. Azulito luego te arreglo.-

BonBon abre la puerta y la encara sorprendido.- ¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!-

A Nala casi se le salen los pulmones del grito que pega al verlo salir tan de repente.- ¡QUE SALGAIS YA COÑO!-

-NO. VUELVAS. A. LLAMARME. AZULITO. ¡NUNCA MÁS!-

-Depende de como te portes.- Joder que huevos tiene la tia.(?)

-...- Se va adentro a buscar a los otros y los saca uno a uno.

Primero a Toy Chica. Básicamente la lleva sobre uno de sus hombros. Luego Mangle, que la lleva arrastrándola y agarrándola por su única oreja y Endo. Luego saca al oso tirándole el sombrero por la ventana, a lo que él le da una buena ostia y sale corriendo a cogerlo antes de que caiga en la barbacoa que, para putearlo, el conejo lo lanzó en esa dirección.- Cumple tu parte.-

-Dije que te portaras bien, no que los sacaras. Pero gracias.- Se gira para dirigirse al patio cuando es sujetada por él de un brazo.- ¿Que?-

Le enseña el brazo chamuscado/mínimamente quemado.- Ya sabes "que".-

Se lo lleva arriba, le venda el brazo con... Bueno, pues con una venda.- Arreglado. Hasta que no te lo diga no te lo quites.- Se va tan pancha, claro que él se queda con los ojos y la boca abiertos sin creerse la vacilada que le acaba de hacer.

-Será...- Antes de que diga nada más Nala se inclina en la entrada del taller molesta.

-¿Soy que?-

-Inmunda.- Se va, pasando por su lado indiferente a su mirada asesina no comparable con la suya.(?)

Al bajar ambos, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy hacen la carne y las verduras, mientras la comida se coce, todos hablan animadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, todos menos uno, que se ha arrechado de verdad y les gira la cara a los demás.

-Joder, ¿es que no le diste su dosis diaria de sexo salvaje o qué?- Mangle mira a Nala normal, claro que Endo se descojona seguido del oso y la pollita. Aunque el conejo se arrecha más, mirándola mal unos segundos y luego volviendo a su "arrechedad" girándose.

Nala la mira con cara "puta asquerosa malnacida".(Dije que existen estas caras, coño. O.O#)

-Debes aceptar que hace gracia.- La rubia se tapa un poco el pico riendo ligeramente.

-Con lo cabreado que está no es que quiera que me lo enfadeis mas.- Se levanta.- Ah, y la carne se quema.-

Dicho esto ve como la ojiazul corre a darle la vuelta a la carne. Claro que deja la de pollo y la de conejo igual y toy Freddy debe girarla, ganándose un gruñido de la rubia. Él solo le giña el ojo, a modo de molestarla.

Nala va hasta BonBon y le toca el hombro. Al momento, Toy Bonnie se gira y le grita, dándole un susto tremendo, haciendo que se caiga de culo, y como no, los demas toys se ponen delante de ella protectoramente. Él solo bufa con fastido, girándose de nuevo.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- BB la ayuda un poco a levantarse.

-Estoy bien.- Le acaricia la cabeza.

-Dejale, ya sabes como se pone cuando se arrecha.- La ojiazul rueda los ojos.- La carne ya está.-

Saca las verduras y la carne de la parrilla y se ponen a comer. BonBon, coge lo que quiere y se va adentro sin decir nada y mirando mal a Nala.

-... Que era una broma...- Se pega la frente en la mesa.- Ya empezamos... Jooo... Mi conejo azúl se me ha arrechado otra vez...- Puchero hiper infantil.(?)

El oso le acaricia la cabeza indiferente, comiendo con la otra mano.

Todos deciden seguir comiendo y, mientras lo hacen, Nala empieza a sentirse desanimada, triste, dejando de comer. Esto no pasa desapercibido por los toys.

-¿No vas a comer?- Mangle habla con una pata de conejo en la boca y Endo con un muslo de pollo entre los dientes.

-Creo que no...- Aparta el plato.- Ya no tengo hambre...-

-¿Despues de haber hecho toda esta comida ahora la dejas?- le toca la frente.- ¿No tendrás fiebre?- mira los ojos verde-ambar de la chica. Ella solo aparta la amarilla mano de su frente.

-No, no. Estoy bien. Creo.- Baja la mirada y se levanta.- No es nada... Solo un bajón emocional. Se me pasará... *Supong...* Recoged los platos una vez acabáis de comer. Y guardad en la nevera lo que no os comáis...- Se va adentro.

Nala llega al taller donde está BonBon, él sólo la ingora, a lo que ella se acerca, le mira de caras y le besa la nariz, a lo que él abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero ella sólo se va sin decir nada a su cuarto. Se ducha, (A ver, esto lo hace siempre. No lo pongo todo el rato porque sería repetitivo. Pero tened en cuenta que Nala se ducha, limpia los dientes, va al baño, etc. Sólo que no lo pongo para no aburrir.) se cambia y se mete en la cama; durmiendose poco despues a pesar de que no son ni las 9 de la noche. (Estamos en finales de enero. Así que, técnicamente, ya es oscuro totalmente en España a esa hora.) Todos los toys suben a verla ya dormida, mirándose entre ellos sin entender su comportamiento. Acaban pensando que "es cosa de humanos" y la dejan tranquila. Ya la freirán a preguntas cuando despierte.(?)

Durante la noche, Nala sufre una extraña pesadilla:

Nala llegó a su casa caminando, aunque en el aire notaba una tensión bastante abrumadora y pesada, claro que, sin saber el motivo de tal tensión en el aire.

Cuando entró a la casa, la encontró vacía, una vez más. La chica suspiró cansada sabiendo lo que venía la cosa. Pero no, simplemente oía algunas cuantas palabras provenir más allá en los pasillos de la casa, la voz conocida de Toy Freddy Fazbear apenas audible, sonando asustada.

Nala no lo pensó mucho, sus pasos veloces dirigiéndola hacia el patio trasero, para encontrarse con una no muy bonita escena.

Ahí estaba Heder y los demás. La mujer pelinegra sosteniendo una pistola ciertamente grande, apuntándole a Toy Freddy. El cantante de moño negro se veía sereno, a pesar del arma apuntando donde se suponía que estaba su "corazón". Nala se quedó en la puerta, los animatronics no parecían verla por la tensión en el ambiente. Toy Bonnie fue el único que la notó, sus orbes verdes mirándola con resignación. La situación parecía bastante grave, y no era por la mirada a muerte del oso y la mujer, si no por la pistola que amenazaba que alguno no saldría vivo de esa.

-Entiéndelo "Juguete" Freddy, o dejas que me la lleve o vuelo tus circuitos en pedazos.- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras él le enseñaba los dientes, gruñendo.

El nombrado pareció fruncir las cejas.- Y yo lo repito, mátame entonces...-

La mujer iba a disparar, deseándolo, pero entonces Toy Bonnie se interpuso.- Si la quieres a ella, antes matame a mi puta furcia.- Notó como el arma ahora apuntaba donde "tenia su corazón" por así decirlo.

Nala quedó de piedra con aquella frase, ¿Qué cojones...? ¡Toy Freddy y BonBon estaban locos por sacrificar su vida por no alejarse de ella! En un ataque de pánico al no saber qué hacer, Nala se puso enfrente de Toy Freddy y BonBon, su pequeño cuerpo actuando como barrera, de manera que sorpredió a todos, pero asustó al Fazbear toy y al azul ojiverde.

-¡Para lastimarlos, debes pasar tu jodida bala por mi cuerpo!- Gritó en pánico, mostrando odio e ira en su mirada y su voz.

Heder parpadeó con sorpresa, para después sonreír con sorna. Su mano tomó nueva dirección, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de la chica. Toy Freddy estaba totalmente asustado, y ya no hablamos de Toy Bonnie, tratando de decir algo. Pero Herder les interrumpió.- ¿Por qué querrías apostar tu vida por alguien como ellos? Son simples robots.-

Nala sonrió de manera resignada y triste. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie y Toy Foxy estaban quietos, mirando a la chica de manera fija, el conejo y el oso preocupados por la chiquilla humana, sin moverse del asombro.- Ellos tiene alma.- Nala respondió, cerrando los ojos.- Ellos en el fondo son humanos, tanto como yo y como tú.-

La mujer adulta alzó las cejas, su boca formando un rictus extraño que no dejaba ver emoción alguna.- Ésa no es una suficiente razón.-

-¡Joder pues! ¡Estoy enamorada de uno de ellos!- Le gritó casi en la cara, algo roja.

Silencio total. Y disparó entonces.

La bala resonó por todo el lugar, para un gemido suave de dolor resonar junto a un grito de terror.

Nala parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de caer tétricamente al suelo, la sangre fluir de su cabeza. Toy Freddy la sostuvo entre sus brazos, comenzando a gritar el nombre de su amiga. Toy Bonnie y los demás estaban a su lado, gritando tambien el nombre de Nala.

Las carcajadas de esa repugnante mujer resonaron por todo el lugar, el único sonido que se oía en la casa."

Nala se despierta gritando y sudando mucho. Los toys entran en su cuatro de inmediato para saber qué pasa, mas ninguno se esperaba ver a la chica abrazar a Toy Freddy con todas sus fuerzas y llorando como nunca han visto llorar a nadie.

Todos se quedan estupefactos al principio, sobretodo el oso, claro que aun si entender nada, le acaricia la cabeza y correspondiéndole el abrazo al no saber qué otra cosa hacer. Nunca se imaginó verla así y esta muy desconcertado. Es mejor esperar a que se tranquilice si quiere respuestas ante esa repentina acción.

-Tranquila.- Le susurra al oído, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Al oír la voz de Toy Freddy hablando tan tranquilo y sereno, Nala llora más fuerte, abrazándolo más. Por suerte se recupera del ataque de pánico un cuarto de hora después.

Nala se separa del oso aun sollozando un poco, limpiandose las lágrimas con el antebrazo.- Siento haber reaccionado de esa manera.-

-¿Que te pasó?- Toy Chica habla en un tono tranquilo, aunque algo preocupada.

-N... Nada... Solo fue una... Estúpida pesadilla...- Se abraza las piernas, sentada en el suelo de su cuarto, estando los demás sentados a su lado, formando un círculo.

-¿Y porque llorabas tanto solo por esa tonteria?- BonBon recibe una colleja de parte de Toy Chica y otra de parte de Mangle.

Al recordar esa pesadilla, Nala no sabe qué pensar. Lo que ocurrió, lo que dijo y lo que pensaba dentro de ella no lo comprendía.- No lo se...- Suspira agotada mentalmente y les cuenta el sueño, claro que omitiendo cierta frase para evitar malos entendidos.

Ellos se quedan extrañados al escuchar tal tontería.

-Si esa mujer nos amenazara, antes de acabar lo que quisiera decirnos ya la hubiéramos descuartizado.- Se defiende la pollita, que le molesta no haber tenido "tanto protagonismo" como los machos.

-Además de que una bala, nos diera donde nos diera, no nos mataría. Como mucho nos quitaría movilidad en las extremidades.- Mangle ladea la cabeza curiosa, mientras Endo, se ríe por dentro de la humana, claro que no dice nada al ser amenazada por su compañera de cuerpo. Extraño, pero Mangle sabe como hacer callar a "su otro yo".

Nala solo suspira frustrada.- Lo sé. Pero es un sueño y los sueños no tienen lógica. Pero lo que si no entiendo es lo que dije cuando...- Se calla, sonrojandose un poco de la vergüenza. Seguía sin entender cierta frase.(Ya sabeis de que frase hablo. No hace falta que diga cual.)

Por suerte nadie nota el sonrojo al estar aun con la cabeza en las rodillas, desanimada.

-Nala, te conozco de ya hace un mes, y teniendo en cuenta de que el conejo Old UKE se enamoró de una humana en 4 días y medio, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nos ocultas algo. ¿Que es? Hay algo mas que te preocupa. Dilo ya. O te las verás conmigo.- ¿Que dulce es verdad?(?)

-... Si, hay algo mas...- Les mira.- Ese sueño... Yo... Es que parecía tan real, no lo entiendo bien. Sentía como que de verdad estaba pasando...- Baja la cabeza unos segundos y luego los vuelve a mirar.- La ultima vez que soñé algo que me parecía tan real mi madre murió de cáncer... No quiero perderos a vosotros también.- Nala se levanta y abraza a Mangle, eso si, ni loca acerca la mano a Endo que se la arranca de un mordisco.

-Si esa cosa-mujer se acerca a la casa sin tu padre, juro arrancarle la cabeza.- Mangle mueve la cola, algo animada ante la idea de poder matar a esa mujer.- Me cayó mal nada más oír su voz.-

Nala ríe levemente ante la actitud de Mangle.- Me encantaría pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso.-

Después de esa charla. Todos se quedan en el cuarto de Nala, donde ella se acurruca entre BonBon y Mangle, durmiéndose poco después.

A los días siguientes Nala y los toys van de culo. Explicación: Tanto el padre de Nala como la puta/furcia/malfollada Heder aparecen todo el santo puto día a la casa sin previo aviso. Mangle va de cuatro veces que le arranca la cabeza, siendo Nala quien la para al último momento cuando se va a lanzarse por detrás. Es que no los pillan de pura suerte.

A las dos semanas, casi literalmente si Nala fuese un chico, estaría hasta los huevos de esas visitas. El padre empieza a aparecer menos seguido, pero Heder insiste en putearla con sus visitas.

-¿Es que te han deshauciado o que mierda para que vengas a MI casa todo el puto rato?- Le sonrie amenazante, viendo como Mangle pide en silencio, detrás de la pelinegra, si puede arrancarle la cabeza. Nala está a punto de decir que si, pero decide pasar de la idea, aunque eso hace que se odie a si misma.- ¡Largo!- Grita dirigiendose a Mangle, claro que parece que se lo diga a Heder.

-Serás niñata malcriada. Si fuera por mi estarias en un convento del que no saldrias a no ser que fuera dentro de un ataúd. O mejor aun: dentro de un cenicero.- Le devuelve la sonrisa llena de odio.

Nala explota, y aun asi se contiene.- ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA! ¡O TE ECHO A LOS PERROS!-

Ahí Heder sonrie con torna.- Querrás decir a los robots.- Antes de que Nala sea capaz de decir algo al estar paralizada de la sorpresa, sale afuera y sube a su ferrari rojo.- Adiós, Nala.- Ríe y se va.

Nala reacciona ante su despedida y la sigue corriendo unos metros.- ¿¡QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO?!- deja de correr y da una patada a la arena del suelo.- ¡JODER! ¡LO SABE, LO SABE, LO SABE! ¡Esto no puede ir a peor!-

Lo toys se le acercan.

-¿Como que lo sabe? Es imposible. No nos ha visto. De lo contrario la habríamos matado.- Toy Chica frunce el ceño, extrañada.

-Oh oh...- Mangle se tapa la boca. Todos la miran acusadoramente.

-Como digas que te vio y no nos dijiste nada, te reviento, descuartizo y entierro viva.- El oso empieza a matarla con la mirada y hace un amago de ahorcarla, apretando los puños.

-Ni una mierda nos ha visto oso repugnante.- Endo ya empieza. (¿Alguien quiere palomitas ante el próximo espectáculo?(?) )

-¿Entoces que?- Nala pregunta siendo sostenida por el conejo para evitar que empieza a golpear cosas, o sea, a los toys.(?)

-Cuando matamos a esos hombres... Uno escapó.-

Allí todos la encaran con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de mala leche.(?)

-¿¡COMO QUE UNO ESCAPÓ?!-

-Pues eso. Que escapó. Quise atraparlo, pero me resbalé con una estúpida pieza metálica y cuando miré donde estaba había desaparecido. Pensé que alguno de vosotros lo había atrapado, pero ahora lo dudo.-

Total Freddy la agarra del cuello, ignorando que la segunda cabeza le muerde.- ¡ERES LA COSA MAS IMBÉCIL QUE HA EXISTIDO NUNCA!-

Nala trata de separarlos, sin conseguirlo.- ¡Sueltala! ¿¡Como explicas que ese hombre que intentó matarme tenga relación con...!?- Ahora todo empieza a encajarle.- Hija de... Puta...- Se parta de ellos, con cara horrorizada, pero como si recordara algo.- Ahora entiendo que... Ese día me callera un armario casi encima... Y que ese batido supiera tan mal... Y también ese acosador tan extraño que no dejaba de seguirme... ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO LA PUTA DESGRACIADA!- Se derrumba de rodillas llorando.

-¡Nala!- Toy Chica la agarra y ella le mira totalmente aterrada.- Matadla. Matadla en cuanto podáis... Me da igual que me incriminen, me da igual lo que piense mi padre. Juradme que le haréis sufrir todo lo que me hizo sufrir a mi.- Su mirada se vuelve amenazante, maléfica, con una clara furia en el rostro.

Todos se miran entre ellos y luego la miran a ella.- Prometido.-

Toy Chica la lleva al sofá y se va a la cocina a preparar algo para calmarla.

Mientras, BB se sienta a su lado.- Soy pequeño y nunca he matado a nadie. Pero te prometo que te protegeré de esa mujer tan fea.-

Nala sonríe levemente y le abraza.- Gracias mi niño.-

El oso se aclara la carganta(?), todos saben que por leves celos pero él se miente a si mismo de que es el líder y por lo tanto merece más atención.

-Ven aquí mi celoso.- Se aparta un poco para darle sitio en el sofá.

Toy Freddy se sienta y Mangle se pone encima de la cabeza de Nala agarrada al techo. Como no hay mas sitio en el sofá, BonBon se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el suelo, delante de Nala.

-Que raro que no te quejes.- Nala alza una ceja.

-¿Por sentarme en el sofá? No tengo ganas del BonBonxNala. Hablad de ToyFreddyxNala o ManglexNala. Pero a mi dejadme en paz.-

-Claro. Como eres marica, no te gusta que te emparejemos con una mujer/chica.- Mangle empieza a reír.

-Esa ha sido buena.- Toy Chica sale de la cocina y le da una infusión a Nala. Luego, como si nada, se sienta en el regazo de Toy Freddy.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACES?!- Antes de que intente apartarla, Toy Chica se explica.

-Con Nala no te quejas. Hazlo y me dirás con seguridad que te gusta una inmunda humana.- Sonríe triunfadoramente.

-Pero...- Se rinde.- Mierda...- Cara de odio mi vida en acción.(?) Sabe que si se queja le estaría dando la razón.

Toy Chica ríe contenta, jugando con el moño del oso.- Tranquilo gruñón.~ Prometo portarme bien.- le susurra en la oreja.- De momento.~-

Ahí Toy Freddy demuestra ser suke al sonrojarse notablemente al pensar "el doble sentido" de la frase.- T... Tu estás muy mal de la chota.-

-Básicamente me imagino que eres Freddy.- le acaricia el pecho con un dedo de manera provocativa, a la vez que le sonríe... Bueno, ya os imagináis.

Los otros cuatro (cinco con Endo) los miran con asombro. Nala le ordena a BB irse a su cuarto. Por si acaso.

El oso gruñón alias Osito gominola frunce el ceño.- Eso es un insulto y lo sabes.-

-Acepta que él está mucho más bueno que tú. Incluso en es estado estaba para... Bueno, ya te imaginas.~-

Toy Freddy la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo.- Tu versión antigua no es tan subnormal como tú. Aceptalo.-

La ojiazul se soba el brazo.- Amargao.- Se sienta donde estaba BB y miras Nala, ignorando la cara de alucinar que tiene.- ¿Estás mejor?-

Nala parpadea un par de veces.- S... Si. Mejor. ¿Pero tu te encuentras bien?-

-Yo si. ¿Porque preguntas?- Normal, sin entender.

Nala decide no seguir con eso.- Por nada.- Suspira.- Esa "cosa" me tiene agotada. Como la odio.- Se toma la infusión de golpe, que si no llega a ser porque la pollita pensó esa posibilidad y enfrió un poco el agua, se hubiera quemado todo el tubo digestivo. Luego se recuesta en el oso, bostezando.

-Últimamente estás muy cansada.- El oso la mira algo neutral.

-Esa tia me chupa toda la energía. Es una chupasangre.- Empieza a cerrar los ojos.- Y mañana debo ir a clase...- Gime medio dormida.- Nooooo...-

Toy Freddy sólo rueda los ojos y la lleva arriba. Siendo seguido por los otros. Una vez ella ya está dormida, la dejan tranquila, hablando entre ellos.

-¿Que mierda le ha hecho a Nala para que nos pida que matemos a la otra humana? Me parece raro en ella.- La rubia se pone en posición de pensar.

-¿No quieres matarla?- BonBon se sorprende.

-Obvio que quiero matarla. Pero que Nala quiera que lo hagamos es algo... Anormal en ella.-

-Me da absolutamente igual lo que le hizo. La matamos y punto.- Endo entra en la conversación, por primera vez sin oir queja alguna.

-Hay un problema. Si esa mujer sabe que estamos aquí y quienes somos, no creo que vuelva. Al menos sola. Hasta ahora no sabíamos que nos conoce. No será tan tonta de volver ahora que ella misma se ha descubierto. Claro que espero que si sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para volver.- El oso se cruza de brazos, serio.

-En todo caso estaremos preparados.- Mangle habla con determinación.

Todos asienten de acuerdo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Nala se va al instituto, pero al volver...

Nala entra en su casa.- ¡Ya he vuelto!- Empieza a buscarlos.- ¿Chicos?- Busca por todos lados, pero no los encuentra. Llega a su cuarto, muy extrañada.- ¿Que ostias está pasando?-

Empieza a sospechar, anda mas silenciosamente, cuidando sus espaldas. Agarra, en su mochila, uno de sus bolígrafos, lista para si hace falta usarlo. (en muchas películas se usa este objeto para clavarlo en ojos y manos a modo de escapar de quien te apresa. Si, Nala y yo vemos muchas películas.(?) )

-*Esto no me gusta.*- Entra en el taller, cuidando de que nadie esté dentro. Justo cuando se propone agarrar una de las diversas herramientas cortantes y/o punzantes que hay, alguien la agarra por detrás, intentando taparle la boca con un pañuelo para drogarla. Ella, en un intento de defenderse, le da un codazo en la cara. Al girarse, le da una patada en el pecho y luego corre escaleras abajo, siendo apresada por otro hombre, por suerte, aun lleva el boli, clavándoselo en la mano y luego le da un puñetazo, corriendo hasta afuera, encontrándose con varios francotiradores apuntándola detrás de Heder, donde ella apunta con una pistola a Nala, donde ella queda impactada.

-¿Pero que...?- Detrás de todos los francotiradores, ve una especie de furgoneta (como la que van lo presos cuando los trasladan) en donde dentro, oye claramente los rugidos de Toy Freddy.- ¿Pero que ostias...? ¡SUELTALE HIJA DE PUTA! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMÁS?!- Si no fuera por las armas que le apuntan ya se habría lanzado contra ella.

La odiosa mujer ríe alegre/espeluznante.- Si no quieres que le pase nada, yo de ti haría lo que te digo.- Chasque los dedos.

Al momento, uno de los hombres que custodian la furgoneta, (es mas como un tanque.) apunta con una pistola eléctrica en los pequeños barrotes de la única ventana del vehículo, disparando.

-¡GRROOAAAAAAAAWWWW!- Toy Freddy no puede evitar rugir de auténtico dolor y furia, donde la furgoneta se tambalea notablemente ante sus movimientos.

Nala se horroriza al oír ese rugido. Nota mas que nadie el tremendo dolor que Toy Freddy está sufriendo.- ¡BASTA! ¡DEJALE, ÉL NO TE HA HECHO NADA!-

Heder sonríe con maldad.- Suplicamelo.-

Nala se muerde la lengua para evitar contestarle. Sólo se pone de rodillas y la mira con tremendo odio.- Déjale. Por favor...-

Heder sonríe satisfecha y chasquea los dedos de nuevo.- Buena chica.-

Ese "soldado" como lo llamaria Nala por su atuendo, se aparta de la furgoneta y el rugido no cesa hasta que el hombre deja de usar la pistola en él.

Nala se queda temblando de ira y miedo a la vez al no oír al Freddy toy.- T... Toy Freddy... ¡TOY FREDDY CONTESTAME!- Tiene el impulso de ir donde él, pero no se mueve debido a los rifles que le apuntan.

Heder baja el arma.- Dejad que vaya con el robot.-

Dicho esto todos bajan las armas, a la vez que Nala pasa al lado de la mujer, corriendo directa a la puerta de donde está preso Toy Freddy, golpeando la puerta y haciéndose daño en la mano, pero sin importarle.- ¡Toy Freddy! ¡Toy Freddy contesta!- corre a la pequeña ventana con barrotes que hay y mira dentro, encontrandoselo tirando al suelo. Sin moverse.- ¿Toy Freddy...? No... ¡No! ¡Conte...!- Se cae al suelo después de que Heder golpee su cabeza con la empuñadura de su pistola, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

-Llevaosla y encerradla. Ésta debe aprender quien manda antes de acabar con ella y sus muñecos. ¡Vamonos!-

Todo el mundo se va. Heder, antes de hacer lo mismo, agarra el móvil de Nala, enviando un mensaje a todos sus amigos.

"Estaré de vacaciones con mi padre. No llaméis que estaré sin cobertura. Os echaré de menos. Un beso."

Sonríe con torna y se lleva el móvil con ella.

Horas después, Nala se despierta, notando un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, por la parte de atrás.- Arg...- Se toca la zona dolorida cuidadosamente, gimiendo de dolor. Aun medio aturdida, mira lentamente a su alrededor, descubriendo que está en una especie de celda, con una litera delante de ella.- ¿Donde estoy...?-

Se levanta, mirando mejor donde está, viendo que detrás de los barrotes está Heder y algunos "guardias".

-Buenos días. Aunque debería decir buenas noches para ser correcta.-

-En tu puta vida vas a ser "correcta".- La mira con odio, pero calmada.- ¿Donde están? ¿Que les has hecho? ¿Y donde estoy?-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Primero preguntas por tus juguetes y luego por ti. Mira que eres infantil.~- Se ríe de manera odiosa.

-Al menos yo no soy una furcia como tu.-

-Me parece que no lo has entendido. En cuanto se me antoje, puedo matarte. En cuanto se me antoje, puedo torturarte. En cuanto se me antoje puedo...- Nala la interrumpe.

-Tocarme lo huevos. Ya entendí.- Fría y provocativa, de manera amenazante y peligrosa.

La mujer aprieta los dientes, pero recobra la compostura.- Tu misma Nala. Crees que cuanto más me provoques, mas voy a torturarte. ¿Verdad? Pero tranquila, a ti no te voy a hacer nada. De momento.-

Nala queda soprendida y sin creerselo.- ¿No irás a...?- Ahora es Heder la que interrumpe a Nala.

-Ya lo he hecho. Tres de tus cuatro monstruos ya no sirven para nada. ¿Acabo con el otro?~-

Al oír eso, Nala se horroriza.- No... ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Tratas de engañarme!- Agarra los barrotes y se pone a centímetros de su cara.- ¡Me estás mintiendo!-

Heder aprovecha la cercanía para pegarle, otra vez, con la empuñadura de su pistola, tirándola al suelo y abriéndole el labio.

-Hija de puta...- Nala habla con ganas de llorar y de arrancarle la cabeza.-* No tenia suficiente con la última vez...*- Se toca la herida del labio, muy molesta.

-Dejemos que se lo piense un rato. A ver si dentro de unas horas es mas obediente.-

Todos se van, dejándola sola. Cuando se asegura que se han ido, Nala abre su mano, descubriendo la llave que le ha robado y sonríe.- Te vas a enterar.-

Espera unos minutos para que nadie sospeche y asegurarse de que no estén cerca. Abre la puerta con cuidado y sale de ese sitio, llegando a un pasillo donde hay uno de los hombres, pero lo noquea con una llave de Judo.

-Je. Suerte que mi padre me obligó ir a ir a esas clases de defensa personal y artes marciales.~-

Busca donde haya mas guardias, porque sabe que allí estará... Su último amigo si es que esa puta dice la verdad.- No me lo creo. Por favor... Que no me haya dicho la verdad.- Debe aguantar las ganas de llorar y se dirige donde ve varios guardias.

De repente, se oyen varios gritos y rugidos. Reconoce al instante de quien son los rugidos: Toy Chica. La sala donde se encuentra empieza a llenarse de hombres gritando refuerzos. Varios llevan cadenas a dicha sala y Nala no pierde tiempo, entrando y noqueando a varios, pero siendo demasiados para ella. Toy Chica trata de ayudarla, pero está encadenada por el cuello con un enorme grillete.

-¡Nala!- Intenta llegar a ella, pero el dichoso grillete se lo impide.

Nala trata también de llegar a ella, pero la agarran e intenta soltarse, pero empiezan a golpearla fuertemente, donde apenas puede denfederse.

-¡OS VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA!- Toy Chica empieza a rugir más fuerte, consiguiendo agarrar a un par de esos hombres y, bueno, los descuartiza. Lo de siempre.(?)

Más guardias empiezan a llegar y apresan a Nala, a la vez que usan una pistola eléctrica contra Toy Chica y ésta grita como el oso, cayendo al suelo sin conocimiento.

-¡Toy Chica!- Recibe un golpe en la espalda, casi noqueándola, de parte de Heder.

-¿¡Como se ha escapado?! ¿¡Quien la vigilaba?! ¡Llevadla a las celdas especiales! ¡Ya!-

Se llevan a Nala a una especie de celda sellada con una puerta hermética.

Nala golpea la puerta.- ¡DEJADME SALIR! ¡TUVE QUE DEJAR QUE TE MATARAN EN CUANTO TUVE OCASIÓN!-

Desde afuera, Heder está de muy mal humor.- Traedle el azúl. Así sabrá de una maldita vez que esto no es un juego.-

Entre varios hombres, traen a BonBon donde está Nala. Lanzándolo a la celda. Al verlo, Nala se horroriza. Está lleno de golpes y diversas rayadas profundas. Nala intenta despertarlo, pero no puede. Sus lágrima empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡BONBON DESPIERTA! ¡AGUANTA!- Empieza a llorar en su pecho, claramente dañado y donde se ve parte del endoesqueleto.- ¿Que te han hecho? Esto es por mi culpa... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...- Se dirige a la cara de BonBon y le besa la nariz, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo y acariciando su frente, llorando ligeramente.

Sigue así durante horas hasta que Heder vuelve, abriendo la puerta, donde Nala ni se inmuta, sigue mirando a Toy Bonnie.

-Veo que te alegras de verlo.- No recibe respuesta, no siquiera Nala la mira. Ni de reojo.- ¿Que pasa? ¿No querías saber como estaban tus juguetes?~ Eso mismo le haré a la pajarraco en cuanto me aburre de ti. Y tu irás detrás de ella.-

Nala levanta la mirada, reflejando en sus ojos todo el odio que siente ahora mismo. Toda la furia y menosprecio que siente nublan la alegría y felicidad que normalmente demuestra su mirada. Heder se soprende un poco ante esa mirada, pero en vez de demostrarlo, sonríe con maldad, sabiendo que ella es la causa del odio que siente Nala. Eso la satisface y le hace subir el ego a la vez que aumenta la repulsión por la ojiverde/ámbar. Sin decir nada más se va de ahí, riendo escandalosamente. Tipo Cruella devil.(?)

Nala vuelve a mirar a Toy Bonnie, suspirando.- ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo salir sola...- junta su frente con la del animatronic.- Te necesito...-

De alguna manera, Toy Bonnie consigue oir esa frase, repitiéndose en su mente, y a la vez, intentando despertarse y moverse, haciendo que su cuerpo suelte alguna chispa.

-¿Que...?- Nala ve que de su pecho salen cada vez más chispas. Por instinto, aparta el traje de esa zona, descubriendo el tajo que le hicieron a la vez que ve una de sus piezas principales sacada de su sitio, casi arrancada. Aun recibiendo descargas eléctricas, Nala le recoloca la pieza y al segundo después todo el cuerpo de Toy Bonnie recibe una fuerte descarga, despertándose lentamente.

-Ugh... ¿Que...?- Antes de, ni siquiera poder tocarse la cabeza, Nala se le tira encima llorando de alegría.

-¡Toy Bonnie!- Le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, feliz de que su amigo no esté muerto. (Bueno, muerto ya está. Pero ya me entendísteis.)

Él parpadea un par de veces antes de recordarlo todo y abrazarla efusivamente.- ¡Nala! Dios, creí que te mataria la loca esa. Suerte que estás bi...- se acuerda de lo que les pasó a los demás.- ... No...- Mira a Nala muy serio.

-¿Que pasa?- Nala se le queda mirando preocupada.

-Mangle... Y Toy Freddy... Los han matado...-

Nala queda destrozada.- ¿C... Como? ¿Como que les han...?-

-Solo recuerdo que vinieron un montón de humanos a casa, vinieron con artilugios de esos que disparan, nos atacaron y nos defendimos. Pero eran muchos. Mangle era la mas agresiva, pero era la que menos cuidado tenia de todos nosotros... Y la atraparon. Toy Freddy se lanzó contra ellos para salvarla pero me di cuenta que lo tenían preparado y lo capturaron enseguida. Toy Chica y yo quisimos liberarlos, pero Toy Freddy nos dijo que huyeramos. No quisimos hacerlo pero...-

**FLASHBACK:**

-¡LARGAOS! ¡PROTEGED A NALA! ¡LA QUIEREN A ELLA! ¡YO CUIDARÉ DE MANGLE!- Ruge cabreado, tirando de las cadenas que tienen apresadas sus muñecas y cuello.- ¡LARGAOS YA!-

-¡NO!- Toy Chica trata de llegar a él, pero Toy Bonnie la agarra y se la lleva.- ¡Sueltame tengo que ayudarle!- Grita casi en desesperación.

-¡Si nos quedamos nos capturarán también a nosotros! ¡No tenemos más remedio ya pensaremos en algo!- Se la lleva agarrada de la mano, asegurándose que no se va hacia el oso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Aun asi nos rodearon. Arranque varias cabezas pero...- Golpea la pared con rabia.- Unos mugrientos humanos nos vencieron... Luego nos llevaron a un coche muy grande y de hierro. A Toy Freddy lo separaron de nosotros. Cuando llegamos aquí estaba aturdido, como cuando te golpeaste la cabeza. Destrozaron a Mangle luego de ponernos unas cadenas que impedían movernos. Fueron a por Toy Chica pero ese amargado gruñón consiguió tirar tanto que sacó las cadenas de la pared, protegiéndola de esa maldita descarga. Luego fueron a por mi y no pude hacer nada para protegerme... ¡Joder!- Golpea el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter, después de sentarse al lado de la chica.

Nala le abraza, sentándose en su regazo.- Esa malnacida no sabe con quien se ha metido. Toy Chica aún está viva. Intenté salvarla pero me apresaron de nuevo y a ella le dieron una descarga. Pero vi que aun se movía antes de que me llevaran aquí.-

Toy Bonnie se siente avergonzado de perder ante unos simples humanos.- Si nuestras antiguas versiones estuviera aquí no los habrían capturado. Ellos son más fuertes. Siempre nos tienen que vencer, incluso cuando no están presentes. Que rabia.-

-Olvidales y centrate en quienes quieres.- Se levanta y mira por todos lados.- Tenemos que salir de aquí. No hay cámaras, ni audios. Esa puta realmente se cree que ha ganado. Eso nos da ventaja. Tumbate y hazte el muerto. En cuanto entren, te abalanzas contra ellos en cuanto te diga.- Besa su nariz.- Pagarán habernos jodido.- Sonríe con determinación.

Toy Bonnie sonríe levemente.- Ésta es la Nala que conozco.-

Mientras, Heder está donde tienen a los demás toys, dando una patada a Mangle.

-¡No la toques maldita humana!- Toy Chica, por trigésima vez, trata de lanzarse contra ella, y lo lograría de no ser por los grilletes en cada extramidad que la apresan.

-Curioso que lo diga un robot poseído.- Le apunta con la pistola.- Tengo unas ganas enormes de acabar con tu existencia.-

-Soy a prueba de balas. Mi antiguo dueño era algo loco. Pero basta de charla. ¡Sueltame y dime donde está Nala y BonBon! ¿¡Donde te los has llevado?!-

-Tu querida humana está bien, pero de tu conejo travesti no puedo decir lo mismo. Debe ser doloroso ver que dos de tus amigos se sacrifican para salvarte ¿no? Apuesto que si estuvieras viva ahora estarías llorando. ¿O me equivoco?~- Sonríe satisfecha al oír sus gruñidos.

-No tengo porque seguir hablando contigo. En cuanto me suelte vas a suplicarme que acabe contigo desgraciada.- Su voz es la misma que usó cuando esos hombres entraron en su casa. Tétrica, amenazante y de inframundo.

Heder no puede evitar ponerse algo nerviosa ante esa voz. No es su costumbre torturar y matar a seres del otro lado. Aun así goza al verla luchar por intentar escapar.- ¿Sabes? Debería traer a la mocosa y dejar que vea como acabo contigo.- Mira a los guardias y éstos van a buscar a Nala.

Grave error.

Nala y BonBon siguen esperando la oportunidad de escapar cuando esos hombres entran en la celda.

-Vamos, la jefa quiere verte.-

Nala se levanta, pero en vez de acercarse a ellos, se aparta, fingiendo miedo.- No. No quiero ir con vosotros.- se aparta hasta la pared del fondo, obligando a que todos entren a buscarla. Solo son tres hombres así que se confían al pensar que BonBon está muerto.

-Venga no tenemos todo el día niña.- Se acerca a ella malhumorado.

Justo cuando ese hombre va a agarrarla, Nala sonríe maliciosamente.- ¡Ahora!- Golpea el hombre en el pecho, a la vez que BonBon se levanta y agarra los dos hombres restantes.

Antes que pueda golpearle de nuevo, ese hombre pega a Nala en la cara, tirándola al suelo. Al ver eso, BonBon pierde todo el control, descuartizado al hombre delante de ella.

Nala queda bastante impactada al ver eso. Una cosa es verlo en películas y otra verlo delante de tus ojos. BonBon se acerca a ella lleno de sangre.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño? ¿Estás bien?-

Nala sale de su mente y le mira.- S... Si. No es mi costumbre ver como descuartizas a alguien, pero bueno... Da igual. Estoy bien.-

Ambos salen y corren hasta donde está la sala, claro que no encuentran a Heder. Solo los grilletes que apresaban a Toy Freddy y a Mangle. Pero antes de que puedan, ni hablar, Heder aparece detrás de ellos, donde BonBon se pone delante de Nala para protegerla.

-Mirad quien tenemos aquí. Suerte que sabia que podríais escaparos y trasladé al pajarraco y los otros dos. Bueno, creí que tu te escaparías. Jamas pensé que el conejo volvería a moverse.- carga el arma.* Mejor. Así podré volver a destrozarte cosa infernal.-

-*Si Puppet estuviera aquí... Vaya momento para desaparecer el maldito títere...*- Gruñe amenazante.- Ja, ¿Con esas pistolitas? Lo dudo. Podrás destrozar mi Endoesqueleto, pero mi alma seguirá viva quieras o no.-

Justo cuando Heder va a hablar, una alarma se activa, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Pero que narices pasa ahora?-

Un hombre llega a la sala, sudando y jadeando.- ¡El robots blanco ha despertado! ¡No sabemos como lo ha hecho pero está destrozando a todos los hombres que encuentra!-

-¿¡Que?!- Gritan todos a la vez. Heder de rabia y BonBon y Nala de alegría.

Toy Bonnie aprovecha la confusión para embestirlos y matarlos. Claro que Heder, porque tiene una jodida suerte que pone de los nervios a Nala, esquiva por muy poco al robot, viendo como Nala escapa junto a él.

BonBon lleva a Nala en la espalda al ser mas rápido, guiándose a través de los cadáveres que ve tirados por todas partes y siguiendo los rugidos claramente cabreados de Mangle, llegando a ella a los pocos minutos.

-¡Mangle!- Nala salta de Toy Bonnie corriendo hasta Mangle, donde ella la abraza casi matándola de la presión.

-¡Creí que te habían matado!- Ve a BonBon y se le tira encima.- ¡A ti también creí que te mataron!-

-¡Oye sueltame!- Le gruñe en la cara.- ¿¡Donde están esos dos?!-

Mangle le suelta y sube de nuevo al techo.- Toy Freddy está donde escapé. Os iba a buscar para sacarlo de ahí. Intenté despertarlo pero no pude. Y encima Endo se ha estropeado de nuevo.-

-¿Y toy Chica?-

Justo cuando acaba de decir eso, se oye el rugido de la rubia a la vez que un hombre sale disparado de uno de los pasillos.

-Mira que son plastas.- Toy Chica sale de dicho pasillo, mirándolos con sorpresa.- Anda.- Salta encima de Toy Bonnie, abrazadolo.- ¡Imbecil! ¡Pudieron matarte, ¿porque me protegiste?! ¡Se defenderme sola!- Casi solloza en su hombro.

-No iba a ser menos que el gruñón. Y si necesitabas mi ayuda.- Dice eso mientras Nala abraza a Toy Chica efusivamente.

-Estamos todos. Vamos a buscar a Toy Freddy.- Mangle habla muy seria y muy, pero MUY cabreada.

Del "soldado" muerto que lanzó Chica 2.0 se oye, a través de un walkie-talkie, como se mueven para atraparlos.

_"Aquí a todas las unidades, cuatro de los cinco presos especiales se han escapado. Repito: cuatro de los cinco presos se han escapado. Entre ellos hay tres de los robots y la chica humana. Los robots son el zorro, el conejo y el pájaro. Localizadlos y disparad a matar. Repito: disparad a matar."_

_"Aquí capitán de la unidad 5, ¿Como se encuentra el ultimo robot? Mantenedlo cautivo."_

_"Aquí recluta de la unidad 12, el cauitivo llamado Toy Freddy está inactivo. Todo correcto."_

Se oyen unos gemidos y gruñidos dentro del walkie.

_"N... No puede ser. ¡EL CAUTIVO SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO! ¡NECESITO REFUERZOS INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡AAAHHH!_

Se oye como Toy Freddy ruge furioso seguido de varios ruidos... Bueno, de como descuartiza al soldado.

Nala mira a todos y sonríe.- Vamos a buscarle.-

Todos corren buscando al oso, que lo encuentran destrozando una puerta para seguir su camino.

-¿Te vas sin nosotros Osito gominola?~- Nala le abraza contentisima.

Antes de que Toy Freddy pueda decir nada, Nala es apartada de golpe por la rubia y ella lo abraza.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Que pretendias?! ¿¡Hacerte el seme?!-

Toy Freddy solo la mira sonriendo.- También me alegro de verte pija emplumada.- le devuelve el abrazo levemente, luego la suelta volviendo a ser el gruñón de siempre.- Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

Se oye un disparo y Nala cae el suelo.

-¡NALA!- Todos la rodean pars evitar que reciba otra bala.

Mangle se pone delante de ella, mirando quien ha disparado. Y cono no, ha sido Heder.

-Nala ¿estas bien?- Toy Chica levanta en posición sentada a la humana, que sangra mucho por el brazo. El mismo que le dispararon hace varias semanas.

-Maldita mujer del demonio.- BonBon empieza a tener los ojos rojos al igual que los demás mientras los rodean de nuevo.- No te vas a salir con la tuya.- Voz infernal a tope. Jodete puta furcia.(?)

-¡Ya lo he hecho! ¡No vais a salir de aquí! ¡No vivos de eso voy a encargarme yo misma!-

-Entonces ven y demuestramelo. Te estoy esperando.-

-¿¡Te crees que soy estúpida?!- Su mirada refleja claramente su demencia y locura. Por no contar con su desesperación para acabar con ellos.

-Un poco.- Le contestan a la vez.

Grita harta.- ¡MATADLOS! ¡MATADLOS, MATADLOS!-

Empiezan a disparar, pero de alguna manera, las armas no disparan.

-¿Pero que...?-

-No fui tan tonta. Antes de ir a buscar a los demás fui a la sala de todos estos cachivaches y quité las balas. Me costó un poco pero fue fácil una vez aprendí a hacerlo.- Mangle empieza a brillarle los ojos igual que a BonBon a la vez que Toy Chica tiene el mismo aspecto que en los juegos (sin pico ni ojos) y Toy Freddy con los ojos en negro.

Los hombres huyen despavoridos, claro que los toys no tardan en atacarlos, aseguradonse que a Nala no la toque nadie.

Heder aprovecha esos instantes para huir, pero seguida por Nala.

Aquí se acaba el Capi. Se siente ya bastante droga os he dado. Aso estaries enganchados mas a mi. :3

Comentado que os ha parecido, porque realmente es un gran cambio de escenas. Quiero saber vuestras opiniones. Si no os gustan los Revirws usad el PM. Enserio, opinad sobre esto, estoy algo dudosa si hice bien en este capítulo al ponerlo todo eso en uno solo o si debería haberlo largado más. Es que sigamos que tengo un plazo de entrega limitado Y AHORA QUE SCOTT HA ADELANTADO EL NUEVO JUEGO TENGO HASTA ESE DIA! SHO TE MALDIGO SCOTT!(?)


	14. Daños colaterales

Si! Ya he vuelto! Se que os morís de ganas de saber qué pasa en este Capi porque el otro era bien zukulemptoh.~

Os aviso que los sensibles llorareis. No es broma.

SoFiLeXa... Si Nala se muere adiós fic. Aun me acuerdo de nuestra charla en facebook y que dijiste cuando te enteraste que pasa. XD

Ah, Zardx gracias por la canción de Youtube Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Song (Feat. EileMonty &amp; Orko) - Die In A Fire (FNAF3) - Living Tombstone. Moló.~

No me pertenecen los animatronics. Solo Nala, Heder y su padre. También me pertenece la historia y los acontecimientos en ella. Las personalidades de los toys le pertenecen a SoFiLeXa.

14°Capi.

Nala sigue a Heder algo lejos.- ¡Ven aquí!-

Heder responde disparando con su arma, que si esta cargada, pero por suerte no alcanza a Nala. Atraídos por los disparos, los animatrics se dirigen donde Heder, donde ella llega a una especie de panel, activando algo a la vez que cierra todas las salidas, sonriendo psicóticamente.

-¡Nadie va a salir con vida de aquí! ¡Morireis todos!- ríe escandalosamente, corriendo hasta una zona sin luz.

Los toys la persiguen, claro que la pierden de vista al no conocer la zona. Nala, aprovecha para usar el teléfono que hay en en panel de mando para llamar a la policía. Claro que a la vez ve que Heder a activado una auto-destrucción de, por lo que parece, una base militar abandonada.

-Mierda...- Se queda mirando los paneles para ver si puede desactivar el auto-destrucción.- No, no... No puedo hacer absolutamente nada. Joder y quedan 30 minutos...-

Ve las cámaras de seguridad, donde encuentra a Heder y a los toys buscandola. Activa un interlocutor que hay, consiguiendo que todos la escuchen.

-Toy Freddy, a tu derecha. Heder está a dos puertas de ti. Mangle a tu izquierda, ve todo recto hasta llegar al final del pasillo y bloquearás a Heder. Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie, no os movais, estáis rodeando a Heder ya de por si. Osito, acaba con ella.-

25 minutos para la explosión.

Todos rodean a Heder, pero ella, activa un túnel secreto, pasando dentro de éste y poniendo una granada en la puerta de entrada de la sala.

-¡SALID DE AHI! ¡HAY UNA BOMBA!- Ve como todos se van de donde están, explotando la sala justo después de que salgan del ratio de alcance.

20 minutos para la explosión.

Nala corre hace ellos. Bueno, hacia Mangle que es la que está mas cerca.- ¿¡Estás bien?!-

Se levanta del suelo después de caer por la onda expansiva de la bomba.- Si. Bueno, mi pata...- se la mira y la ve destrozada. Luego tose.- Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo es humo.- Tose un poco mas y saca un trozo de pared de la garganta que tenia clavado.

Los demás aparecen casi al mismo tiempo.- ¡Se ha escapado! ¡Que rabia!-

-¡Ya tendremos tiempo para lamentarnos después! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, este sitio se va a autodestruir!-

-¿¡QUE?!-

10 minutos para la explosión

Toy Freddy está gritado y andando de lado a lado sin parar, quejándose.- ¿¡COMO NOS HA PODIDO ENCERRAR AQUI?! ¿¡COMO PUDO GANARNOS ESA INFAME HUMANA?!-

Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica meten prisa a Nala para que pare la bomba mientras ésta trata de concentrarse, jurándose que en cuanto salgan les lanza una llave inglesa a la cabeza.

Y Mangle... Bueno, se entretiene viendo al oso o intentando despertar a Endo.

5 minutos para la explosión

Ya todos están discutiendo entre ellos, dándose las culpas y perdiendo los estribos ante la más minúscula palabra que diga alguien.

-Hi.-

Al oir una voz detrás de ellos, todos gritan a la vez donde escuchan el Hi.- ¿¡QUE?!- Dan un susto tremendo a BB, quien les alumbra con una linterna.- ¡BB! ... ¿BB? ¡BB!- Todos van donde él.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?!- Toy Chica lo abraza efusivamente.

-¡Te dije que no salieras del armario!- Toy Freddy le hubiera golpeado de no ser por la rubia que esquiva el golpe con BB abrazado a ella.

-¿¡Pero como has entrado?!- Toy Bonnie consigue la atención de todos ante esa pregunta.

-Por el conducto de ventilación.- Les sonríe.

Todos se quedan con cara de "soy restrasad " y se golpean la frente.

-¿¡Como no se nos ocurrió algo tan obvio?!-

-¡No perdamos tiempo y larguemonos ya!-

2 minutos para la explosión.

Todos están dentro de la ventilación, intentando ir tan rápido como pueden.

-¡No empujes!- Toy Chica es empujada por Toy Bonnie.- ¡Y deja de tocarmeel culo!-

-¡Quita tu culo de mi cara BonBon!-

-¡Quita tu cara de mi culo Mangle!-

Se gruñen el uno al otro.

-Toy Freddy date prisa.- BB habla detrás del oso.

-¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! ¡Esto de ir por los conductos de ventilación es un coñazo!-

-Si en la pizzería lo hubieras hecho alguna vez no serias tan lento ahora.- Toy Chica le riñe desde delante.

-¡Daos prisa y peleaos luego joder!- Nala empuja a BB a la vez de que el pobre muñeco choca con el trasero de Toy Freddy.

¡30 segundos para la explosion!

Todos ya han salido del conduct y corren para que no les alcance la onda expansiva, Nala siendo llevada por Toy Chica, BB llevado por BonBon y Mangle, a causa de su muy mal estado, llevada por Toy Freddy.

3

2

1

La base se auto-destruye, donde todos ven la gran llamarada que se crea.

Antes de que la policía llegue, se van de ahí, donde Nala reconoce la zona gracias a que recuperó su móvil de santa casualidad y pudo usar el GPS para guiarse. Al final, Todos andan menos Nala, que se ha quedado dormida en la espalda de la pollita y Mangle que por su estado (como dije antes) está incapacitada para andar sin paredes o sin techo.

POV Nala:

Estamos volviendo a casa a pie. Bueno, ellos, yo estoy en la espalda de Toy Chica casi dormida. Siento que tengo todos los huesos molidos y agujetas en todos los músculos.

Por la luz que empiezo a notar aun con los ojos cerrados, se está haciendo de día. Normal si cuento que cuando llegué a ese sitio era de madrugada y al salir ya pasaron varias horas. Pero no es la luz lo que me molesta. Lo que me molesta es el puto frío que tengo. Estamos en Febrero, pero aun hace un frío que te mueres. Suerte que llevo la chaqueta desde que volví del instituto. ... Instituto...

-Agh... No...- Mierda, el instituto. Hoy tengo examen teórico sobre biología...

-¿No que?- musita Toy Chica mirándome de reojo. Bueno, eso creo, tengo los ojos cerrados.

Apenas tengo fuerzas para hablar.- El insti... Tengo examen hoy...- gruño de la rabia y agotamiento que siento ahora mismo.- Estoy agotada...- Bostezo sonoramente.

-Pues no vayas.- Mangle habla tan animada como siempre.

Quien quisiera ser animatronic ahora. Claro que primero debería morir de manera dolorosa y/o descuartizada por algun ser ya muerto. Mejor olvido lo de ser como ellos.

-No creo que la profe amargada de bio me deje hacer el examen fuera de tiempo... Mira, da igual. No estoy de humor para exámenes y menos después de una noche como ésta.-

-Mejor. Así no te perdemos de vista y nos aseguramos que estas bien.- Ooowww! Mi Osito gominola me quiere. Estaría dando saltitos de alegría de no ser que estoy medio muerta de sueño.(?) :'3

-Si no fuera porque tienes la delicadeza de llevarme por no poder andar por mi misma, ya me estaría burlando de ti.- Oigo como Mangle se ríe levemente.

-Callate. No sabes lo que es tener que llevarte aun con el endoesqueleto dolorido. Esos putos calambrazos aun me duelen.-

-¿Y te crees que a mi no?- BonBon habla justo a mi lado.- ¿Porque te crees que obligué a Ballon boy a andar hace rato?- Vaya, su voz parece cansada.

-Supongo que...- No puedo evitar bostezar cada poco rato.- Para vosotros esos calambrazos son como si os golpearan con barras de hierro. El dolor debería pasar en poco tiempo.- Me recuesto más en en Toy Chica.

Al llegar, todos siguen a mi pollita hasta mi cuarto. Cuanto echaba de menos mi cama. Creo que me dormí al momento porque ni siquiera oí la voz de los toys. Solo había silencio y calma.

Una da dos. O me había dormido o los toys habían desaparecido. Y no creo que la segunda opción sea viable. Lo que si noto es algo suave rodearme mi cuerpo. O es, el edredón o... Ahí va... Ahora lo noto en la espalda junto a una pequeña presión en el costado. Confirmado: son los toys. Suerte que cambié la cama por una mucho más grande. Así cabemos todos, claro que si duermen muy pegados entre ellos. Me pregunto si estarán cansados como yo. Toy Bonnie lo parecía antes al hablar. Bueno, de todas formas Toy Chica está enamorada, ¿no? Si pueden sentir amor, supongo que también pueden agotarse mentalmente.

Finalmente me duermo del todo. La verdad, no sé cuantas horas dormí, pero siempre me despierto de dos maneras: me despierto sola y ya esta. O alguien ¡ME DA UN SUSTO DE LOS COJONES QUE ME HACE SALTAR DE LA CAMA! Y con lo que me gusta dormir... QwQ

Pero lo que no me esperaba era quien me despertó. Mi padre.

-¡Despierta!-

-¡Ah!- Me despierto de golpe, casi chocando con la frente de mi padre.- ¿P... Papa?- en ese momento casi me desmayo.- ¡Papa! ¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!- Lo peor de todo es que me encuentro a los Toys DETRÁS DE ÉL con cara de "ay, la que hemos liado".

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? ¿¡Y esas cosas qué hacen aquí?!- Señala a los toys con cara de asesino, pero como estoy acostumbrada a esta cara, no me afecta.

-De cosas nada. Somos Anima...-Mi padre interrumpe a mi osito. Lo mejor es que se calla, claro que Yoguie pone su cara de amargao.

-¿Dije que hablarás? ¿No verdad? ¡Pues callate!- Joder, mi padre acojona mas de lo que recordaba. ¿¡Pero que mierda digo?! ¡Nos ha pillado joder! ¡Nos ha pillado!

-¿¡PERO COMO COÑ...?!- Al ver su cara me acojono. ¿Que? Es mi padre leches.- ¿Pero como los has podido descubrir?-

-Estabais demasiado ocupados roncando como para daros cuenta de que llegué después de encontrarme con Heder diciéndome no sé qué de robots y tú y una base y bombas y matar a alguien. Va y cuando vengo para preguntarte el porque he tenido que llevar a mi novia a la policía por el arma que me dice haber usado contigo me encuentro con esas cosas. ¿¡COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?!-

Joder. ¡Joder! No se si saltar de alegría porque Heder está en la cárcel o retorcerme de dolor porque ya no me acordaba DE LA PUTA HERIDA DE BALA QUE TENGO. Total, que me pongo a sollozar como una niña pequeña.- OW... AU. ¡AU! Mi brazo... Ya no me acordaba...- Lloriqueo más fuerte. Mas de lo que debería para darle pena a mi papa y así que no me castigue. No he hecho nada malo. Pero igual me castigará si no pongo en accion mi don de actriz.(?)

Enseguida mis amores robóticos se acercan a ver como estoy y mi padre intenta evitarlo, claro que le rugen en la cara y da un paso atrás de la impresión. Que mi padre se asuste es algo difícil.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Mangle roza su hocico con mi mejilla. Me encanta que haga eso. *corazonzin.(?)*

-Ay... Pues me duele. Para eso me quejo.- Sigo lloriqueando, donde BonBon me abraza y luego Toy Chica le mira de manera celosa, pero luego... ¿Sonríe pícaramente? Le va a lanzar una puya en 3... 2... 1...

-Vaya, vaya.~ Veo que no perdiste el tiempo.~- Sabia que diría eso. A ver si voy a ser vidente.(?) Claro que al oír eso, mi padre... Em...

-¿¡QUE INSINUAS CON ESO?!- Me aparta bruscamente de BonBon. ¡POR EL BRAZO MALO COÑO! ahora si que lloro de verdad.

-¡Dejate de sonreprotección y llevame a un hospital!- Le hago el puchero mas infantil que conozco para que me haga caso.

Por suerte mi padre solo bufa y rueda los ojos. Eso significa que he ganado. ^_^

Vamos al hospital y luego a la policía y al judgado. Como Heder autoculpa de todo sin darse cuenta el jurado la sentencia en menos de cuatro horas. Debiais verla: "La culpa es suya! Ella me obligó a intentar matarla! Ella debe ir a prisión!" Como disfruté.~ Eso si, las cuatro horas más aburridas de mi vida antes de la sentencia.

Al volver mi padre ni me mira, se dirige a la casa, yo le sigo enseguida, encontrándomelo discutiendo/gritándole a Toy Freddy sobre su sombrero y pajarita. Ay... *facepalm*

-¡Muñeco del demonio desgraciado y sin cerebro devuelveme inmediatamente mi sombrero!-

-¡Nunca! ¡Ese sombrero me lo prestó Nala y solo a ella se lo devolveré si ELLA me lo pide!- Me parece que, porque es mi padre, sigue vivo.(?)

-¿Ves como no tienes cerebro? ¡SOY SU PADRE Y TENGO AUTORIDAD SOBRE ELLA! ¡Y COMO ELLA TIENE AUTORIDAD SOBRE VOSOTROS YO LA TENGO AUN MAYOR!-

-¡Ni una mierda!- Gritan todos a la vez. Me los quedo mirando haciéndome un facepalm.

-¿¡Quereis dejar de discutir?!-

-¡Dile que no nos mande!- Toy Bonnie me mira claramente molesto.

-¡Nala estas cosas se van ya de aquí! ¡Mañana me deshago de ellos!- ¿¡WTF?! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-¡Ni muerta papa! ¡Si no fuera por ellos estaría muerta! ¿¡Quien crees que me salvó de los hombres que Heder contrató para liquidarme?!- Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.- ¿¡Quien crees que hizo de escudo ante sus balas para evitar que sufriera daños?! ¿¡Quien te crees que me protegió cuando Heder me capturó?! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ME HIZO COMPAÑIA CUADO TU ME DEJABAS AQUÍ SOLA?!- No puedo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Desde que, legalmente podía quedarme sola, siempre se iba de viaje. No solo por negocios, sino para satisfacer las excentricidades de Heder, abandonándome aquí.

Siento como Toy Chica me abraza y yo enseguida le devuelvo el abrazo, sollozando en su pecho. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Estoy harta y sigue insistiendo en que yo soy la culpable de todo.

No oigo a mi padre. No se si es porque está pensando cual es la mejor manera de convencerme de que me deshaga de mis amigos.

-Cuando tu no le hacías caso nosotros la cuidabamos.* Je, mejor dicho al revés Osito. Bueno, en realidad nos cuidamos los unos a los otros por mucho que nos peleemos.

-A mi no me hables en ese tono chatarra.- Me indigna que le hable así. No le ha hecho absulotamente nada a él, ¿porque lo trata mal?

-Cuando te ganes mi respeto, quizás me lo pienso.- El tono de Toy Freddy es retador. Nada extraño en él pero no es la mejor táctica contra mi padre.

Me separo de Toy Chica antes de que mi padre provoque una pelea.

-Papa, son mis amigos. Sé que parecen amenazadores pero mira.- Abro la boca de Toy Bonnie y pongo la mano dentro. BonBon la cierra, pero cuidando de no hacerme daño. Que mono es cuando quiere.~- ¿Ves? No son malos. Solo incompredidos.-

-De incompredidos nada.- Ya esta Toy orgullo Freddy para fastidiar... Eso si, recibe una buena patada en la pierna. Aunque... Creo que me he hecho más daño yo que él...- Ya me callo.- Me mira con una cara que no se si me está diciendo "Te odio, pero también te quiero" o "en cuanto tu padre se vaya, la que monto". Creo que es la primera opción, ¿No?(?)

-Papa por favor...- Carita angelical a punto.(?)

-... ¡Se van afuera!- Señala la puerta mientras todos empezamos a quejarnos como niños pequeños.

BB tira levemente de la camisa de mi padre. Mi niño cuidado... No juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar.- Señor. Yo no hace mucho que estoy aquí, pero Nala es la persona que mejor me ha tratado. Yo quiero protegerla aunque soy pequeño, y seguro que mis amigos tambien quieren protegerla como yo.- Me derrito. ¡ME DERRITO DIJE! ¡A ver, ¿quien odia a mi niño?!(?)

Mi padre se lo queda mirando y... ¡AH! ¡ME LO TIRA POR LA VENTANA!

-¡BB!- Corro afuera a ver como está, seguida de los demás toys.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si... Pero me asuste...- Solloza un poco, a lo que lo abrazo y oigo un golpe de puerta cerrándose.

-¡Nos ha encerrado fuera!- Mangle grita bastante molesta.

-¿Como quieres que estemos encerrados si estamos fuera?- Toy Freddy le da una ligera colleja y se pone las manos en la cadera.

Solo bufo rodando los ojos. Si, ahora he perdido yo. Voy sin ganas y golpeo la puerta.- Al menos se quedan ¿no?-

Al no oír respuesta alguna me lo tomo como quiero. Se quedan.

-¿Y hora que?- Mi osito se arrecha.

-Pues deberé construiros un sitio donde podáis descansar cobijar.- Me acerco a su oído.- Hasta que se vaya de viaje de negocios y podais entrar.-

Todos ponen cara de entender, claro que se me quedan viendo el brazo herido.

-Bueeeno. Vosotros debéis construirlo. Yo os ayudaré en lo que pueda.-

-Va a ser un día muy largo.- Toy Chica está de mal humor, se nota.- Ya no podré cocinar...- Que puchero mas raro pone cuando habla de cocinar...

-Y encima estamos hechos unos desastres.- BonBon se mira el abdomen. Me cago en... Están peor que cuando los encontré... Las horas que me pasé arreglandolos no van a ser nada comparadas con las que tendré que pasar ahora...

-Otra vez os tendré que arreglar. Que pereza...- Inflo las mejillas en modo de puchero. Aunque... Siento que falta algo en el patio... Y no soy la unica que se da cuenta.

-Em... ¿Alguien sabe donde están los perros?-

Los perros... ¡MIS PERROS!

Pego un grito de los mil demonios.- ¡Papa ¿donde están los perros?!-

Todos empezamos a buscarlos, incluso mi padre lo hace.

-¡Los encontré!- BonBon grita desde la parte de atrás del desguace.

Al llegar veo que estan bien... No... Todos menos Scar,(collar rojo) Simba(collar naranja) y Pumba(collar gris)... Los tres tienen heridas de balas en las patas o incluso en torso. Pumba está bastante grave. Los demás perros les hacen compañía.

-¡No! ¡Heder hija de puta!- Papá agarra con cuidado a Pumba y lo lleva a su coche.

-¡Chicos llevad a los dos!- Todos mis perros son dobermans y pesan demasiado para mi, sobretodo si tengo un brazo inusable.

BonBon y Toy Freddy llevan a Sacar y Simba al coche de mi padre y papa se los lleva a un hospital veterinario.

-¿Como pudo tomarla con mis perros? Si llego a estar ahí cuando les disparó la ahorco...-

-¿Y no querias hacerlo cuando nos lo hizo a nosotros?- Mangle suena muy... Celosa. Tambien algo sarcástica pero al decir eso todos me miran exactamente igual. Que raros están...

-Era un decir, Mangle. Sabes la respuesta.- Acaricio a Kiara,(collar azul claro) notando un abultamiento en su barriga. ¿Que...? Hace unas semanas estaba normal.- Em... ¿Alguien nota a Kiara con mas barriga de lo que debería?-

-Yo lo noté hace unos días, por eso te dije que comían demasiado.- Mangle ladea la cabeza, sin entender el doble sentido de mi pregunta.

Que raro. Si no es la época normal de su celo... Además... Que todos los machos están castrados... Aquí no encaja algo. E intento no mal pensar sobre mis robots... En concreto los machos... (No se si lo habéis pillado pero... TENIA QUE PONERLO NO ME PUDE RESISITIR! ESTOY ENFERMA LO SE.(?))

-¿Ay algo malo que tu perro esté gordo?- BonBon alza una ceja. No me jodas con que les tendré que explicar eso...

-Ballon boy. A mi cuarto. Ya.-

-¿Pero que he hecho?- Ow... Se cree que le estoy castigando...

-Nada malo. Anda, vete con Laika a jugar un rato.- Le sonrió y veo como me sonríe alegre.

-¡Si! ¿Puedo jugar con ella a la pelota?- feliz coge a Laika en brazos. Que ricos están los dos asi. Le debo una foto al momento.(?)

-Pero en el patio trasero. Nada de jugar a dentro que os podéis hacer daño.-

Se van felices mientras los otros cuatro me miran si entender.

-¿Que pasa ahora que haces que el mocoso se vaya?- Mangle ladea la cabeza, y sigue dandome grima esa mirada que tiene.

-Creo que Kiara espera cachorros.- Sus caras me dicen que lo han entendido literalmente.- Esta embarazada.-

Sus caras siguiente igual. Ale, a contar " el ciclo de la vida"...

Después de 40 minutos DEMASIADO largos para mi gusto, acaban comprendiendo.

-Lo curioso es que... Todos los machos están castrados. Eso significa que no pueden reproducirse.-

Las chicas se quedan mirando a los chicos y ellos en plan de "que? Tenemos algo en la cara?"

-No nos miréis a nosotros malpensadas.-

Veo como ambos se miran "ahí abajo" y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Difícil sin nada humano en nuestros cuerpos y siendo ROBOTS.- BonBon solo consigue hacerme reír mas ante sus palabras.- ¿Tu de que te ríes?- Ay dios, es que su cara es un poema, y eso que casi no tiene expresiones.

-N... Nada...- Al rato de estar riendo, consigo parar, pero con algo de dificultad.- A ver... Tenemos que encontrar al "papa" de mis futuros nietos. Si, dije nietos porque para mi, mis perros son mis hijos y sus hijos mis nietos, bitch.- Creo que Mangle me ha pegado su "divinidad"(?)

-Igualita a Luz con su "conejo".- BonBon rueda los ojos cruzándose se brazos.

-¿Pero porque te importan tanto esos sacos de pulgas?- Uy lo que dijiste Osito... ¡LO QUE DIJISTE!

-¡ME IMPORTAN TAN COMO TU ASI QUE OTRO INSULTO HACIA ELLOS Y TE QUITO EL SOMBRERO!- Je. Ahí se acojona.

-Vale.- Rudo, seco, borde y cortante. ¿He ganado? He ganado. Bl

-Venga. A buscar un sitio por el que puede escaparse o entrar otro perro.- Les hago el "shu-shu" y luego de algunas quejas y murmuros se ponen a buscar.

Mientras ellos buscan llamo a mi padre para saber como están mis otros perros, pero no me coge el teléfono. Y le llamo como unas veinte veces. Con cada llamada me pongo mas histérica.

Por quien no lo sepa, Pumba fue mi primer perro. Me lo encontré abandonado y atado a un árbol fuera de los limites del desguace siendo un cachorro cuando yo solo tenia ocho años. Ya es viejo y una herida así no se si... La superará. Solo con pensar que no puede sobrevivir me entran ganas de llorar. Si pude quedarmelo fue por mi madre. Mi padre no quería perros hasta que le convencí de tener perros guardianes. Y eso fue hace cinco años.

Estoy tan histerica que cuando BonBon me tocar el hombro para que le haga caso le grito en la cara, consiguiendo sin querer que retroceda de la sopresa.- Perdona... ¿Que pasa?-

Su cara me dice que me devolverá el grito. Que lo intente, que sus orejas se las pongo por el culo. Y si no tiene agujero se lo hago.- Encontré el agujero por donde se escapaba. Y adivina que mas.- Señala desinteresadamente a Toy Freddy... Tirando de su sombrero contra un perro...

-¡Puto perro suelta o te arranco las entrañas!-

De repente el perro le obedece y... Vamos, que Yogui se va de espaldas, chocando contra una de las montañas de chatarra. Me parece que sólo yo no me descojono. Con lo mal que está y que se rompa más, no me fastidies.

-A ver, ¿Quien es mi nuevo perro?- Me acerco y él se deja tocar y acariciar.- Ni tiene collar ni...- le palpo el lomo para ver si tiene un chip identificativo, pero no.

-¿Nuevo perro?- Toy Chica pone cara de "otra cosa en casa?"(?)

-Pues claro. Uno: parece callejero. Dos: mi perra va a tener cachorros de él.-

-¿Y como sabes que es el "padre"?- BonBon se cree muy inteligente. Irónico después de tener que explicarle la reproducción...

-No se. Creo que mi perra esté a su lado sin morderle significa algo.-

En efecto, mi querida perrita empieza a jugar con el nuevo perro. No se como se lo voy a decir a papa...

-Pero si los machos están "castrados", ¿porque las hembras no?- Como dije, BonBon se cree muy listo.

-Porque todos lo están menos ella. A parte de Laika es la mas joven y como, supuestamente, ninguno podía preñarla decidí esperar un tiempo. Solo tiene año y medio... Papa va a matarme...-

-Oye, ¿Y este chucho de que raza es? Es muy diferente a tus otros perros.- Mangle se acerca al perro, a lo que él le lame el hocico y ella se aparta... ¿Asqueada?- ¡Asco!- se restriega las manos en el hocico mientras los demás ríen.

-Em...- Miro de cerca al perro. Hago bachillerato científico (un puto rollo) a la par de un curso de vaterinaria. Y aun así no consigo saber de que raza es... Olé, me amo.- Creo que es... Un cruce de Huskie.( el típico perro de trineo) El color y las orejas parecen de Huskie. También las patas pero... El morro parece mas de... ¿Galgo? (El perro de las carreras de perros.) No se exactamente de que cruce es...-

-Que buena estudiante eres.- Toy Chica rueda los ojos y yo la miro con cara de asesina.

-Yo estudio bachillerato y tu matas personas. ¿Enserio quieres hablar de inteligencia?- La mirada que me dan todos es espeluznantemente terrorifica.- Vale. Me pasé lo siento... Estoy muy atacada con lo de mis perros.- Abrazo a Toy Chica a modo de disculpa. Por suerte me lo devuelve sin romperme la columna.

Todos deciden hacer como si no pasara nada.

-¿Y como le vas a llamar?- Mangle mira con odio al perro, donde este solo mueve la cola.

-Como le pongas un nombre de la película el rey león te denuncio.- BonBon se rie junto a los demás.

A mi no me hace ni puta gracia.- Jaja, que gracioso está el conejo marica hoy. En primer lugar el unico nombre queda es el de Nala. Y es macho. Y NO. NO ME PUSIERON ESTE NOMBRE POR LA PELICULA. En Swajili significa regalo.- Les saco la lengua de manera infantil.

-Al menos no te llaman mutilada.-

-O como una súper nena.-

-Es en español latino. En España se llaman Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus. Cuando Toy Chica me lo dijo por primera vez no pillé el chiste.-

-Yo tampoco. Apenas sabía de nada antes de las guardias esas. Me pregunto donde mierda estarán.-

-Si queréis puedo invenstigar.-

-¡NO!- Todos casi me matan del susto con ese grito.-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!-

-Vale, vale.- Pongo mis manos señal te mi torso a modo de protección.

¿De que hablabamos...? Ah si, del perro.

-Volviendo al tema... -Miro al perro.- Sabeis, creo que... En vuestro honor voy a llamarle Tronic. ¿Os gusta?- Les miro y juro que por medio segundo veo cierta felicidad en sus ojos. Claro que se hacen los indiferentes.

-Beh, si a ti te gusta.- Toy Chica mueve la mano con desdén, haciéndose la indeferente. Me encanta su tsunderismo mal disimulado. *corazoncin*

-Venga ya. Pero si estáis derretidos por dentro. Cuando papá vuelva deberé pedirle que los lleve a revisión. Con mis notas... No se si es buena idea que lo haga yo.-

Decido llevar a todos los perros dentro. Espero a papá ahí, sentada en el sofá sin dejar de mirar la ventana, IMPACIENTE.

-Calmate ya. Me pones de los nervios.- BonBon me mira con molestia, bah, paso de él.

-Dejame. Mis perros son demasiado importantes para mi.- Le saco de nuevo la lengua.

Papá sigue tardando. Ya estoy dando vueltas por la casa hablando sola del porque no ha vuelto aun. Ya me da igual que Pija Chica se esté riendo diciendo no sé qué de yo y Orgullo Freddy. También me da igual que Maricon Bonnie se esté dando ostias contra Foxy Travesti por algo de La Puta Cabeza Enana.

Estoy de un jodido mal humor que como alguien me joda lo más mínimo le muerdo. Literal.(?)

De repente escucho el ruido de un motor y salgo corriendo a la puerta, estampandome en ella al intentar esquivar a... Ni miro a que perro he esquivado, solo me centro en abrir la puerta e ir donde aparca mi padre.

-¡Papa! ¡Ya era hora que volvieras! ¿¡Donde están...?!- ¿Porque...? ¿Porque me mira así...? Está... Triste.- Papa... ¿Que pasa...?-

Mientras yo contengo el aliento, suspira de manera que parece algo cansado.

-Simba y Scar les han tenido que amputar una pata a cada uno. Simba la pata delantera derecha y a Scar la trasera izquierda.- Esa noticia me destroza el corazón. Pero... Siento que aun tiene algo peor que decirme...

-¿Q... Que? ¿Tan... Tan graves estaban?- De repente me interrumpe. Como odio que haga eso.

-Eso no es lo peor.- Vuelve a suspirar, yo ya estoy al borde del desmayo.- He tenido que... Sacrificar a Pumba... Le hicieron varios escáneres e hicieron una operación de exploración y al abrirlo, tenia los órganos como el hígado y el estómago sin arreglo. No han podido hacer nada. Hubiera muerto en las siguientes horas y decidí acabar con su sufrimiento.- Baja la mirada, aunque parece triste, no puedo evitar ponerme histérica con él.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO SE LE PODIAN HACER NADA?! ¡Algo debía poder hacerse! ¡Pumba era...! Pumba era...- Empiezo a pensarlo mejor aun sintiendo un dolor atroz en el pecho, llorando. Sabia des del principio que era muy difícil que sobreviviera.- Era viejo y una herida así...- Me derrumbo. No soy capaz de aguantar levantada. Mi primer perro... Y no volveré a verle...

Siento como los toys se acercan lentamente, notando como la zarpa de Toy Freddy frota mi espalda. Intenta consolarme, pero ni eso consigue evitar que empiece a llorar como no hacia... Pues desde hace unas horas cuando pensé que BonBon estaba muerto.

-Nala...- Papá se arrodilla a mi altura y me abrazo a él, desolada.- Puma tambien sufría de alzheimer. Los veterinarios se lo han detectado al hacerle las pruebas y escáneres.- Noto como me abraza y me parece oír un gruñido de los toys detrás de mi. No se si estan celosos, ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupada llorando. Tendría que haber sacrificado a Pumba aunque la puta furcia no hubiera intervenido. ((Lo del alzheimer y el sacrificio es honor al perro de mis abuelos, que lo sacrificamos por eso. Le echo de mucho de menos.))

Papa me lleva a mi cuarto, como cuando era pequeña. Escucho un murmuro de "y este perro?" pero Mangle dice algo de hablar luego. Al llegar a mi cuarto sigo llorando ahí, BB se queda ahí conmigo, y como no, también algunos de mis otros perros.

POV Toy Bonnie

Habia tenido mas que suficiente con verla llorar en la jaula esa cuando nos apresaron como para verla otra vez llorando. Me siento impotente. Me siento muy raro cuando la veo triste. Supongo que eso es lo que se siente cuando tienes una amiga. Aunque Toy Chica también, a mi pesar, es mi amiga y no... Bah, debe ser porque Nala es humana.

-Mangle, quedate con ella y BB.- Empiezo a bajar las escaleras despues de oir al gruñon con esteriodes mandarle eso a Mangle. No me gusta la idea que se quede con ella a solas pero bueno, no tengo ganas de discutir por semejante gilipollez.

El humano odioso baja después de todos al no fiarse de nosotros. Que suerte tiene de ser el padre de Nala.

-¿De donde habéis sacado este perro?- ¿Enserio? Después de ver a su hija llorar así lo único que nos pregunta es eso? Debimos matarlo cuando pudimos.

-Bueno, digamos que tu perra es una perra y tiene un amante.- Le contesto tan borde como puedo. Como odio su mirada.

-Y según Nala, espera más chuchos.- Me encanta como Toy Chica le mira diciendo "Quiero arrancarte las entrañas". Pero ni con eso el jodido humano muestra miedo.

-Suerte que le dije que no quería mas perros y que la esterilizara.- ¿Que palabra es esa? Me parece que los tres nos quedamos pensando lo mismo, mientras él nos mira con un asco que me pone de los nervios.

-Castrar.- Mira que es tonto. ¿Porque no decía eso y no esa palabra tan rara?

-Haberlo dicho.- Los tres le contestamos a la vez, con odio en nuestras palabras.

-Porque castrar se dice en los machos. Esterilizar en las hembras.- Humanos. Siempre tan complicados de entender. ¿Y yo soy raro? Venga ya.

Decido pasar del tema. Quiero saber qué cara pone al escuchar el nombre del perro.- Nala ya le ha puesto un nombre. Trónic, en nuestro honor.~- Seh, esa era la cara que quería ver. Sorpresa, incredulidad y rabia.- No nos mires así. Nala nos adora. ¿Que le vamos a hacer?~- Hechaba de menos hablar con odio a alguien que no fuera a mis compañeros o a Nala. Y si, ya sé que últimamente no soy muy borde con ella.

De repente, ese tío se pone más rojo que el viejo pirata odioso y empieza a gritarnos como un loco, dándonos patadas y golpes sin parar. Nos miramos entre nosotros sin entender y sin hacerle caso. Toy Freddy lo empuja y lo tira al sofá.

-Dije que tu no nos mandas. Ganate nuestro respeto. Como Nala. Sino, te aguantas.- ¿Donde le ves respeto a Nala? Ah si, que no la matamos. Ya ni me acordaba. Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, ahora para matarla. Ni Mangle es tan tonta.

-¡Largaos de mi casa inmediatamente!- No se entera ese subnormal... Ya hablo como ella... T.T Necesito unas vacaciones de este sitio.

Yo, sin prestarle atención, voy donde la cocina y agarro mi guitarra. Como él y la "furcia" no paraban de venir a todo momento, tuve que esconderla. Me siento en el sofá desinteresadamente ya que él se ha levantado, y mientras él me insulta y a la vez discute con los otros dos, me pongo a tocarla suavemente. Llevo días sin prestarle la atencion que merece, es el único objeto que me importa. ¿Que dije? El único objeto no. LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA. Así esta mejor dicho.

Concentrado en mi guitarra, escucho un golpe de puerta y veo a Toy Chica y a Toy Freddy golpeándose entre ellos. No se como han acabado peleando entre ellos si discutían con el padre de Nala. La verdad, tengo curiosidad, pero no admito interés por eso ni que me salvara la vida.

De repente, alguien me toca el hombro, y al girar la cabeza casi mi perfecto rostro choca con el horroroso rostro de Mangle. (Vamos... Que casi se besan sin querer.(?)) Me tiro hacia atrás del sust... De la sorpresa, recriminandole que mierda pretende.

-Que eres tu el que casi me besa.- Encima es mi culpa. Hay que joderse.

-¿Que quieres?- Soy borde, punto.

-Nala se ha dormido.-

¿Por eso me pega ese susto? Di... Digo ¿por eso me da esa impactante sopresa?- ¿Y a mi que?- ¿Que tiene de malo que se haya dormido? Mejor, así no la oigo llorar.

-No deja de decir tu nombre. Por eso a tu que.- Vale... Si que tiene que ver conmigo.

Simplemente suspiro, dejo la guitarra en el sofá mirando a Mangle, diciéndole que ni la mire y me voy arriba. La verdad, no me importa mucho que diga mi nombre. Con lo sexy que soy, normal. Aun así haya algo que me dice que vaya a ver.

Al llegar la encuentro abrazando a uno de los perros. Ni puta idea de cual. Todos son idénticos. Tiene el collar verde, (Nuka)los collares son lo único diferente que tienen entre ellos pero ni ganas de memorizar nombre y collar. Paso de lo perros y me la quedo observando.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Ya está el mocoso para fastidiar.

-Largate antes de que te rompa la cara enano.- Veo como se va sollozando. Bah, el enano se lo pudieron quedar los olds. Es como el bicho que nunca nos deshacemos.

-B... Bonnie...- ¿Eh? ¿Porque ha dicho el nombre del sin cara desgraciado?- Toy... Toy Bonnie.- Ah, decía el mio. Como odio que mi nombre sea el mismo que el suyo solo que añadiendo un TOY delante. Y encima eso significa juguete. "Juguete Bonnie". Como encuentre el que me puso este nombre tan gracioso...

Bueno, se acabó. Si queréis mas... Hacedme la pelota.~

Nala: *me pega.*

Vaaale. Porque la sin gracia quiere, retiro lo dicho.(?)

Si me preguntáis porque tantos perros, preguntadle a SoFiLeXa porque tantos conejos.(?)

Os ha gustado el POV Nala y el POV BonBon? Creo que usaré más ese tipo de narración porque me ayuda a expresar mejor los pensamientos de ellos.


	15. Nombres elegidos y aclaración

Ya que me lo preguntan, aprovecho para decir que Los toys fueron desechados en 2015 y Nala los encontró a medianos de diciembre de ese año, consiguiendo que despertasen ya en Enero de 2016. ¡EN EL FIC LA CAGUÉ LO SÉ, YA LO ARREGLARÉ CUANDO PUEDA! Desde que los desecharon hasta que Nala los encuentra pasan varios meses. El número exacto depende en que mes SoFiLeXa los desechó de su fic.

Al final decidí no borrar este hasta que arregle los fallos de los primeros capitulos referentes a los datos del año.


	16. Reflexiones

1) Lo primero: Me di cuenta que mis últimos dos capítulos han sido como los de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. ._. Es el cumple de Laili, también el de Nala. A Laili le pasa algo muy malo. A Nala también. Si alguien se cree loca/o por pensar que le copie, no es loco porque yo tambien lo pensé. ._. Y todo porque coincidía con lo de los capis que tienen escenas en honor a Alma de Metal. A lo que voy es que no copie ni nada. Fue coincidencia. Tonta, pero lo fue. Yo eso me tomo con humor, porque además en su fic sale Nala y en el mio sale Laili. XD

2) Bueno, segunda cosa que quiero decir: Me habéis preguntado que porque elegí el nombre de Brandon para el padre de Nala. Lo hice a través de votaciones de los lectores y ganó ese. Por solo un voto de diferencia pero ganó. Si no os gusta, haber participado y votado otro nombre. (Esto no va para los que si votaron, gracias por hacerlo. ^^))

3) Otra es que si "putear" lo pongo como un sinonimo de insultar. En España se usa mas como un sinónimo de "joder" a alguien. Solo que es aun más malhablado.

4) Otra cosa. (Si, ya son muchas lo sé) La siguiente escena va a ser de las mas románticas que voy a hacer. Pero eso no significa que quien las protagoniza vayan a ser pareja. Dije que os marearia y lo haré. Solo que me pareció una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

5) Va a haber mas cambios de POV. En varios personajes para aclararos mejor lo que piensan en las situaciones.

6) Sé que lo de los perros pudo ser como "fuera de la historia" pero me apetecía hacerlo y en el futuro va a tener mas sentido.

7) La historia de Nala, su madre, su padre y Heder se irá explicando poco a poco en cada capitulo. Así que que algo no lo entendéis preguntadme porque sino os haréis un lío.

8) Laili, Dan y Akira no saldran hasta dentro de unos capítulos. Recordad que Heder les hace creer que Nala esta fuera de la ciudad. Y llevarlos ahora si que seria fuera de escena.

9) Los animatronics no me pertenecen no sus personalidades. Solo la historia, Nala, Heder y Brandon.

15° Capítulo.

Mientras observo a Nala noto que su rostro muestra dolor. Tendrá una pesadilla, ya no recuerdo como se sufren esas cosas al ya no ser humano. Recuerdo ciertas cosas pero esto no.

Oigo como Nala solloza levemente, cayéndole alguna lágrima, diciendo aun mi nombre. ¿Quizas... Está soñando lo que pasó en la jaula esa? ¿Y porque me siento tan raro cuando recuerdo eso? ¿¡Y desde cuando le estoy acariciando el rostro y secándole las lágrimas?! Su piel suave y tersa, es agradable al tacto.

...

¿¡P... PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO?! Antes de poder apartame, Nala pone su mano sobre la mía y abre los ojos. Dios, que vergüenza. Me la quedo mirando, si pudiera, ahora estaria sudando. Piensa BonBon... Piensa en algo que decirle, pero no sé porque mierda he hecho eso y no soy capaz de pensar una maldita excusa.

-P... Perdona.- ¿¡Me... Me acabo de disculpar?! ¿¡Yo?! ¿¡Y AHORA PORQUE ME SONROJO?! ¡Esto es muy raro!

-Ven aquí...- ¿E... Eh? Esa frase me ha sacado de mis pensamientos. Me he quedado congelado, ella se levanta y me abraza de pie encima de la cama, casi igualando mi altura. N... No sé qué hacer. Básicamente le sigo la corriente, devolviéndole el abrazo por la cintura, a lo que ella aprieta más su agarre a mi, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello cuidadosamente. Claro que no se daña con mis piezas, es humana, pero no anormal como las guardias esas.

Silencio, silencio absoluto. Solo hay silencio, excepto por la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Nala. Sus latidos son fuertes y algo rápidos, es como si estuviera nerviosa, pero no hay nada que la pueda asustar o enfadar. Cosas de humanos supongo.

No sé cuanto rato nos pasamos abrazados. La verdad, a mi me parecen horas, pero quien sabe. Solo nos estamos abrazando y sin decirnos nada, no hay nada malo en ello... Supongo.

-Creí que te había perdido.- Un poco mas flojo y no le oigo, suerte que me susurra tan pegada a mi... Eso ha sonado muy mal. Pero aun pensado eso siento como me lo dice con algo de miedo en la voz, como si pensara que podría volver a pasar. Mejor le digo algo.

-Jamás permitiré que nos separen.- ¿¡Pero porque he dicho eso?! Esas descargas eléctricas me afectaron mucho más de lo que creía. Estoy delirando... Y encima la sigo abrazando.

POV normal.

De repente, el padre de Nala se aclara la garganta, recostado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con cierta molestia.-¿interrumpo algo?-

Al oírle, ambos se separan de la sorpresa y se giran para mirarle, pero Nala mueve el pie hasta el borde de la cama y se cae de espaldas, siendo agarrada en el último momento por Toy Bonnie, pero aun así ella se da un golpe en el suelo al no llegar a tiempo para sujetarla.

-Au...- empieza a lloriquear un poco.- Mi brazo...-

-¿Te hiciste daño?- Toy Bonnie la levanta suavemente, algo confuso por preguntarle eso.

Nala asiente pero mira a su padre con molestia y sorpresa.- ¡Papa no era lo que crees! ¡Te conozco y harás un drama de eso!-

-Si solo os abrazabais, ¿que hay de malo en eso?- Sigue en la misma pose, hablando claramente en sarcasmo.- Yo no soy dramático.-

-La ultima vez que quedé con Dan y Akira creíste que íbamos a hacer un trio, solo porque fuimos al cine. Nos echaron por tu culpa.-

-Bueno eso era hace tres años, y ellos no son unos robots asesinos que te apuñalarán por la espalda cuando te descuides.-

-No es presisamente a ella a quien quiero apuñalar.- BonBon le mira con asco.

El conejo recibe una colleja de Nala y la mirada odiosa de su padre.

-Mejor voy a abajo con los demás... ¿Cuando podré ir a ver a Simba y Scar?-

-Mañana ya podrás verlos. Y diles a esas cosas que se vayan afuera inmediatamente.- Antes de que Nala le pueda contestar se va a las escaleras y ella debe seguirlo.

-¡Pero papa...!- Se pone delante de él.- No los conoces, no los judgues.-

Su padre la mira unos segundos y se va al comedor sin articular palabra, ganándose un gruñido frustrado de Nala y otro del conejo que tambien va con ellos.

De repente, él se gira, casi asustando a Nala.- Hagamos un trato. Se pueden quedar con la condición que reemplazaran la tarea de los perros en hacer de guardias y cuidaran el desguace. Encargaré una caseta de aluminio en medio del desguace para ellos. Se quedan con estas condiciones, si no las aceptas, se van. Y contestame ya.-

Todos se quedan mirando entre ellos.- Pero que haya una cocina decente para que pueda cocinar.- Todos se quedan mirando la pollita sin entender, donde el padre de Nala solo resopla.

-Si asi no entras en MI cocina...-

Los demas se encogen de hombros hasta finalmente asentir para Nala y ella sonríe, mirando a su padre.- Trato hecho.. Espera... ¿Entonces qué harán los perros?-

-Son perros, comerán, dormirán y cagaran. Y ya hablaremos de tu nuevo perro y del hecho que no has esterelizado a Kiara.- Se gana una sonrisa nerviosa de Nala.- No quiero imaginar como te pondrás si a otro le pasa algo. A partir de ahora serán perros de compañía. Pero ni se te ocurra traer mas perros.-

Nala le abraza contentisima, claro que luego se aparta de él con cara de incomprensión.- Pero la caseta aun no está ni encargada. No tienen donde "dormir" ni cocinar.-

-¿Estas cosas tienen miedo de la oscuridad o que? Que empiecen su trabajo ya.-

-Tu no nos mandas.- Les gusta replicar, ya todos lo sabemos.(?)

Al ver la cara de su padre, Nala decide calmar a los toys.

-Haced turnos. De las 12 a las 4 Mangle y BonBon y de las 4 a las 8 Toy Freddy y Toy Chica. ¿Os parece bien? A quien no le toque vigilar se queda en mi cuarto.- Mira a su padre de mala ostia.- Así me aseguro que no hacen nada malo.-

-¿Y el mocoso que? Este también va a trabajar como me llamo...- Nala lo interrumpe.

-BB se queda en casa. Lo usaban para repartir globos, no sirve ni para asustar. Y si lo echas lo además van a coger un berrinche de mil demonios y destrozaran la casa.- Se cruza de brazos como una divaza.

-Odio estas chatarras.- Resopla muy harto de la conversación.

-Y esto que no conoces a Endo...- Musita la castaña mirando a otro lado.

-¿Quien? ¿¡Hay otro robot?!- Pregunta alarmado.

-Nah. Es la otra cabeza de Mangle.- Señala con el pulgar detrás de ella, donde esta Mangle.- Se llama Endo y es peor que todos ellos juntos. Maleducada, borde, problemática y caprichosa. Ah, y me odia a muerte.-

Su padre se queda sin habla al verla contarle eso con tanta naturalidad.- Me habéis robado a mi hija.-

-No. Eres tu que prefería a pasar tiempo con esa mujerota antes que con su hija.- Freddy 2.0 le da donde mas duele, consiguiendo desanimar a Nala, que trata de disimularlo, enrabiandolo.

Toy Chica, se da cuenta del actuar de Nala y le da una señora colleja. Al ser la mas sensible y expresiva del grupo, sabe como se siente al estar en una posición "parecida" con Freddy Fazbear.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Y a ti que leches te pasa?!-

-Eres un puto de agraciado, maricon.- Ve como Nala sube arriba con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sabes lo sensible que es con este tema y va y lo usas para insultar a su padre, coño, ten algo de dignidad.-

Él solo resopla.- ¿Y que debo decir? ¿¡Que su padre la quiere?!-

-¡Claro que la quiero!- se gana un rugido de cada uno de ellos, pero apenas se inmuta.

-¿Que la quieres? ¡Ja! Incluso a mi me importa mas que a ti, maldito egoísta de mierda.-

-¡Vosotros no sabéis que es perder a alguien que te importaba mas que nadie y ver su rostro en quien mas quieres! ¡Nala es exactamente igual a su madre! ¡La perdí a ella y no pienso perder a mi hija también! ¡Largaos de mi vista, esta es mi casa!-

Todos le miran de mala manera y luego se miran entre ellos.

-Habla con ella. O a la próxima te descuartizo yo mismo.- Toy Freddy sale de la casa seguido de todos.

Antes de salir, BonBon se para en frente de él.- A veces te llama en sueños, pidiendo que no te vayas. Tu sabrás qué hacer.- Ante la cara atonita del hombre sale de la casa bastante enfadado.

Él sube las escaleras pensando en qué decirle a su hija. Abre la puerta algo nervioso.- Nala...- Se la encuentra llorando abrazando la almohada.- Nala, hija mía.-

-¡Dejame!- Le gira la cara, llorando mas fuerte.

-Dejame explicarte...- Nala lo interrumpe.

-¿¡El que?! ¿¡QUE SIENTES LO DE HEDER?! ¿¡QUE SIENTES HABERME ABANDONADO?!-

Él la agarra de los hombros.- ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Vale?!- Empiezan a caer le lágrimas de los ojos.- Ya perdí a tu madre, no quiero perderte a ti también. Creí que al estar con Heder te ayudaría a superar lo de mamá y al ver que la odiabas creía que era por celos. Jamas pensé que ella... Si lo hubiera sabido... Lo siento...-

-¿Como pretendias no perderme si me dejaste sola incluso por navidad? ¿Me llamaste por mi cumpleaños? ¿Me llamabas para saber como estaba? Soy independiente, pero eso no significa que no te necesite...- Sigue llorando en la almohada.- Tuve que ir a casa de Dan y Akira para pasar las vacaciones de invierno... Como cada año...-

-Hija lo siento... Heder me comía la cabeza. Me decía que tu llamabas para avisar que te irías por tu gusto de vacaciones y no tendrías cobertura. Me decía que no querías saber nada de nosotros por celos.-

-¿Cuantas veces te dije que todo eso se lo inventaba ella?- No obtuvo respuesta de él.- Creíste a una puta que conociste hace unos años y no a tu propia hija...- Le gira la cara, sollozando.

-Nala yo... No tengo perdón pero aun así te pido disculpas. De verdad, en el judgado, me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui... De lo que llegó a mentirme Heder...-

Nala ni le mira.- Vete. Ahora no quiero verte...- Sigue sollozando.

-Lo siento...- Abre la puerta y se va.

Enseguida, después de que cierre la puerta, Mange abre la ventana y se recuesta un poco en Nala.

-Debiste perdonarlo. Al fin y al cabo es tu padre...- Nala la abraza llorando desconsoladamente.- Y te quiere como tal.- restriega si hocico en la cara de Nala, a modo de calmarla.

Los demás miran, desde el patio, justo debajo, a la ventana del cuarto de Nala, esperando una respuesta de Mangle.

Ya de noche, siendo algo tarde, Mangle baja hasta la cocina, encontrando al padre de Nala sentado y comiendo, aunque parece que lo haga por obligación y no por tener hambre.

-Nala tiene hambre.- Habla tranquila, pero sin "amistad" en su voz.

En cualquier otro momento le habría contestado "pues que baje". Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, entendía a su hija al no querer bajar.

-Está en la encimera.- Señala con el pulgar detrás de sí aparentando molestia y frialdad.

Mangle simplemente coge la comida y la sube al cuarto se Nala.

-No has comido en todo el día.- Le deja el plato en la mesita de noche.

Nala la mira con rostro cansado y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.- Me duele todo, no tengo hambre... Solo quiero que todo el puto dolor se vaya.- Se mira el brazo donde le dispararon y se toca ligeramente el labio con el corte ya cosido. Aunque se le entiende, el labio lo tiene algo hinchado, por lo que se nota que habla algo raro porque le duele.- El labio partido, una fisura en una costilla, una contusión en la cabeza leve, moratones por... Agh...- Se levanta la camiseta hasta la zona de las costillas, revelando grandes moratones en todo el abdomen.- Todas partes...-

Mangle ladea la cabeza al verla.- Debe dolerte mucho. Eres débil.-

-Una chica cualquiera de mi clase estaría sollozando de lo que le dolería todo. No me jodas que no estoy de humor.- Le gira la cara de golpe, notando un pinchazo en la espalda debido a la paliza que recibió al intentar liberar a Toy Chica.- Agh...- (Cuando te pase todo lo de Nala y estés con sus mismas heridas, me dices si estas de buen humor. U.U)

Mangle se queda algo aturdida por su comportamiento. Pero por experiencia sabe que cuanto más dolor sufre uno, de más mal humor se está.- Yo no te he hecho nada.- muestra un extraño puchero.

-Lo sé y lo siento pero me duele todo y no estoy de buen humor... Lo siento Toy Foxy.-

Mientras, afuera, los otros Toys intentan llegar al cuarto de Nala. De una manera... Poco ortodoxa...

-¿¡P... Pero te quieres estar quieto?!- BonBon dice eso "mediosubido" a Toy Freddy.

-Agh... Esas putas enanas subían todo el rato encima de todos, ¿¡Como puede ser que tu no puedas?!- Está agarrado por las manos en la pared, justo debajo de la ventana que da a la habitación de Nala, tambaleándose sin parar.

Toy Bonnie sigue intentando subir a los hombros del oso mientras Toy Chica se los queda mirando pensando si es buena idea.

Volviendo con Mangle y Nala, la zorra robot ha ido a buscar el botiquín a la vez que Nala se quita la camiseta (polera) quedando solo en sosten. Cuando Mangle entra ni se fija. A ella no le importan esas cosas, aunque si le sorprende que Nala se quede así cuando la primera vez que la vio sin ropa pego un grito y le tiró cosas en la cara.

-Creia que no te gustaba desnudarte delante de nosotros.-

-¿Es que a caso te pone mi cuerpo?- Ve su cara.- Pues eso. Dame la crema para la herida del labio. La de la cajita roja y verde.-

Mangle se la da y ella misma se aplica la crema en el labio, casi llorando de lo que le duele. La animatronic ladea la cabeza ante su cara, curiosa.

Al rato, Nala se aplica todos los potingues que debe por los moratones, la fisura en la costilla y los diferentes cortes que tiene.

-Ayudame a quitarme la venda del brazo.-

Mangle le quita con cuidado la venda, después de que Nala suelte un "gritillo" de dolor ante su brutal primer tirón(?).- Ya está.- Al ver la herida la encuentra rara. Parece un corte pero quemado. (Explicacion: Mataba guardias en una pizzería si, pero dudo que haya visto usar o haya usado una arma de fuego. Por lo tanto no sabe qué heridas dejan dichas armas.)

-¿Ves ese sprai pequeño? Aplicame un poco sobre la herida. Y cuidado.- Las dos ultimas palabras las dice con molestia.

Mangle coge el sprai y se lo queda mirando.- ¿Como se...?- mientras habla aprieta el botoncito, a lo que el liquido se desparrama en su cara, soltándolo de la impresión. (Ésta no se asusta como el conejo, que quede claro.(?))- ¿¡Pero que mierda...?!- le gruñe al bote.

Nala se ríe al verla gruñendole a un simple bote. Claro que al cogerlo pone mala cara porque lo ha dejado a menos de la mitad, y ese sprai es caro. (Es rica y todo eso, pero no le gusta gastar mucho por cosas tontas como esta. Claro que después de gastarse 500.000€ en dos semanas... No dije nada.)

-No te rías.- se limpia con el edredon algo molesta.

-No te limpies con eso.- le quita el edredón mojado.- Venga, ya sabes como se usa, ponmelo anda.-

Gruñendo le pone el liquido en la herida, a lo que Nala pega la cama de lo que llega a picar y doler.- Ostia... Ay... Me cago en...-

-Yo solo he hecho lo que tu me has dicho.- Por si acaso Mangle se aparta.

-Dejame que estoy llorando sola.-

Cinco minutos después de agonía y dolor.(?)

-Ya está. Queda lo último.- aparta un poco el sostén, sonrojandose y mostrando un último moratón en la parte inferior del pecho.- Que conste que me da mucho corte pero... ¿Me lo curas? No me veo bien el golpe...(Si eres chica, entenderás el porqué. Sino, no malpienses.)

Toy Foxy solo asiente con la cabeza. Indiferente al cuerpazo sexy de Nala.(?)

Nala se gira.- Quitame el sostén que con una mano no puedo. *Jamás pensé que la primera persona a quien le pediría eso seria un robot-poseido-asesino-animatronic.*- piensa con bastante fastidio.

Mangle se pone detrás y empieza a quitarle la prenda. Pero no sabe como se hace.

-¿Enserio no sabes hacerlo? Siendo un robot poseido por el alma de una humana supuse que seria lo normal. Me dijiste que aun recuerdas cosas de tu vida pasada.-

-Solo algunas.- habla con fastidio.

-¿Pero que...? ¡Nosotros preocupados y vosotras haciendo yuri!- Ninguna de las dos sabe como, pero oyen la voz de Toy Chica justo donde está la ventana.

-¿¡Pero como coño...?!- Antes de que la chica pueda decir nada mas, ve como la pollita se tamabalea y se cae de espaldas, oyendo un monstruoso estruendo y los gritos de los tres quejándose del golpe.

Como puede Nala se pone una camiseta y mira por la ventana junto al zorro travesti.- Ahí va que golpe.- Mangle se ríe ligeramente, pero aun sorprendida por ver que son mas idiotas de lo que pensaba.

-¿¡Estais bien?!- Nala acojonada y preocupada, nada nuevo.(?)

-¿¡A ti que te parece?!- Gritan los tres a la vez, sin poder moverse del tremendo golpe y por haberse enganchado entre ellos.

-¿¡Que pretendiais?! ¿¡Tanto os gusta Spiderman?! ¡Que era una puta película!- Nala se da un facepalm negando con la cabeza.

Baja por la pared subida a Mangle, arrodillándose e intentando desengancharlos. (A partir de aquí es donde decidí el nombre del padre de Nala atraves de vuestras votaciones. A quien no le guste este nombre, que hubiera votado. Y a los que votaron Norman, gracias por participar. ^^ )

Brandon sale fuera a ver qué a sido ese estruendo y la escena que encuentra lo confunde mucho.- Dime que esto no pasa todos los días.- Se les acerca.

Nala no contesta al estar demasiado ocupada intentando desenganchar el traje de Toy Chica del cuello de Bonnie 2.0.

-Le vas a arrancar una pieza.- Brandon ayuda a su hija a soltar el traje de la pollita.- Ya está.- Aunque Toy Chica ya está suelta de la espalda aun está enganchada al oso por la muñeca.- Antes de separar al pájaro del oso mejor desenganchamos las orejas del conejo de la cadera de... ¿Toy Fred?- Se los queda mirando con cara de no recordar.

-Freddy.- Contesta el oso aun con el golpe en el cuerpo y asqueado de tener a BonBon enganchado por las orejas a su cadera. (A quienes les gusta el yaoi deben ser felices ahora mismo. XD)

-¡Sacadme ya las orejas de esta bola de cebo!- Implora el conejo muerto del asco.

Entre padre e hija consiguen separarlos. Nala revisa que no estén peor y por suerte solo tienes pequeños golpes en el traje.

-Gracias por... Ayudarme papa...- Habla algo triste y sin mirarle.

-De nada. Mejor ve a dormir.- Ve como todos le miran y suspira frustrado.- Vale. Que entren. Pero mañana fue...-

Antes de que pueda acabar la frase ya están todos arriba, cerrando la puerta para que ni les oiga ni les vea.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué pretendiais? Casi os matais.- Nala se sienta en el regazo del oso jugando con la parte del traje suelta del pecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais vosotras? ¿Porque Mangle te estaba quitando el sostén?-

En ese momento Toy Freddy abre los ojos como platos, BonBon desentona una nota de su guitarra, haciendola mucho mas aguda de lo que debería y BB pues ahí sin entender nada.(?).- ¿¡QUE?!-

Nala no puede evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.- ¡No es lo que parecía!- Les muestra el ultimo moratón del pecho de la rabia sin importarle, a lo que enseguida Toy Chica tapa los ojos de Ballon Boy para evitar traumarlo. Ambos machos se sonrojan como nunca al verla así y se giran inconscientemente.

-¿¡Tu estas mal?! ¿¡Lo quieres traumar?!- Toy Chica le grita en la cara después de encerrar al pobre niño en el baño.

Nala se tapa de nuevo.- La que está mal eres tu por pensar que me gusta Mangle.- Se gira como una diva, soltando un gemido de dolor por hacer tal movimiento.

-¿Te das cuenta de que yo también he tenido que ver tal repugnante cuerpo humano?- Ya está el conejo incordiando.

-No haber mirado pervertido.- Le saca la lengua.

-Y encima soy pervertido. ¡Hay que joderse!-

-Ya bueno, daos la vuelta que aun Mangle me tiene que poner el ungüente ese en el pecho.- Les da una señal con el dedo dando vueltas.

-Pero si te acabamos de ver.- Toy freddy alza un ceja confundido.

Las chicas lo miran como diciendo "tu quieres ver tetas". El solo se da un facepalm y se gira.

Ahora todas miran al conejo.

-Si no te giras confirmarás tu mariconismo.- Mangle se ríe junto a la Chica toy.

Como respuesta él gruñe y se gira.

POV Nala.

Después de sonreír con victoria, veo como ambas robots me miran esperando que les muestre mis sensuales "melones". No suele gustarme quitarme la ropa ante nadie, pero ellas no van a judgarme ni a reírse de mi penoso aspecto por la puta paliza que recibí.

Mangle se acerca para aplicarle el apestoso remedio para el golpe. Dios, nadie se imagina lo que me llega a doler todo el cuerpo. ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora porque pelean las chic... Ah vale. Toy Chica ha dicho que Mangle es muy bruta y blablabla ya vuelven a pelearse.

-Me da absolutamente igual quien lo haga, pero hacedlo ya que no es mi gusto estar con las tetas al aire.-

Al final Toy Chica es quien me aplica la crema.- Como apesta esto.- Cariño mío dime algo que no sepa.

-Lo sé. Anda. Vete a lavar las anos y de paso abre a BB.-

-No me digas.- Por suerte me ayuda a ponerme una camiseta y ya luego se va al baño y sale mi hermosisimo y queridisimo BB. *corazoncillo*

-¿Porque siempre me echan de todos lados?- Oww, esta triste...

-Eran temas de adulto. Ya te daran la charla dentro de unos años.- Les miro y ellos me miran como diciendo "ni una mierda". Ja, aqui la puta ama y señora soy yo. Pero ahora tengo sueño. Ya seré tachi mañana...

Básicamente me dejo caer en la cama, gimiendo de dolor y por ser gilipollas al hacer eso con no se cuantas heridas y moratones. Los toys se echan a mi lado y justo cuando voy a abrazar a BB al estar cerca de mi, BonBon lo aparta. ¿Ahora que le pasa?

-¿Pero que...? BonBon.- Le miro pidiendo una explicación.

-Ese es mi sitio. A tu lado vamos Toy Chica y yo. Ella a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. Mangle a mi lado y Toy Freddy al de Toy Chica. El mocoso que vaya a donde sea menos a mi sitio.- WTF?! Me han robado a mi roedor azul. Imposible. Es que me lo quedo mirando asombrada y empiezo a toquetearle la cara buscando alguna mascara que me afirme que este no es mi BonBon. Si, dije MI BonBon.

-¿Que haces? ¡Quita!- Me aparta las manos agarrándomelas por las muñecas. ¿Porque me pongo nerviosa? Si se que no me va a hacer daño. No lo entiendo.

-Intento saber si eres mi conejo azul.-

-¡Estate quieta!- de repente se tumba y me lleva con él, haciéndome chocar contra su pecho. Dios que daño... No llores... No llores. Eres Tachi... Ay joder... Duele igual. Aguanto el dolor como puedo mientras Toy Freddy cierra la luz y deja que BB se acurruque a él. Bueno, eso oigo mandarle Toy Chica a mi Osito.

-Descansad...- Decido relajarme y dormir, por lo que abrazo como siempre a Toy Bonnie.

Al empezar a dormirme no puedo evitar pensar como me ha ido el día. Y ha sido una mierda pinchada en un puto palo.

Por ejemplo: la pelea con papá... Estoy harta de que siempre soy yo la mala. ¿Desde cuando estar abandonada en tu propia casa es ser mala? Simba y Scar están muy mal. Y Pumba... Joder. ¡Joder! Es que solo de pensarlo me entran ganas de llorar, pero he llorado tanto que soy incapaz de llorar una sola lágrima. No sé como pero BonBon parece darse cuenta de mi malestar y me rodea con su brazo.

-Tranquila.- Me empuja mas a él.

¿Q... Que hace...? ¿Desde cuando deja que me pegue tanto a él? ¿¡Y PORQUE ME SONROJO?! Estoy muy nerviosa, mi corazón va a mil por hora. Ya, ya... Debe ser por todo lo que pasó con la puta furcia. Si le abrazo no creo que me diga nada.

Anda, ni se ha inmutado. Que chuli.~(?)

Bueno, ¿por donde iba? Ah si... Pumba... Bueno, luego llega lo de la pelea, eso ya lo dije hace un ratiko.(?) Luego... Ah si, lo del "yuri" entre yo y Mangle. Je, vaya cara pusieron cuando... Cuando... ¡Es que soy imbécil! ¿¡Como se me ocurre enseñarle el pecho a ellos?! Que vergüenza... Si incluso entierro mi rostro en el pecho de BonBon de dicha vergüenza... Lo ultimo que quiero es que me vean sonrojada... Es que soy subnormal. ¿Como se me ocurre?

De repente, Toy Chica se pega mas a mi, dejando que su frente acaricie el cuello de BonBon. Por suerte cuida de no hacerme daño, pero aun así suelto un pequeño gemido. No de "vete" sino de "estate quieta".

-¿Que haces...?- Toy Bonnie le habla casi en susurro, no parece molesto, mas bien parece tranquilo y curioso.

-Callate.- Es lo único que sale del pico de Toy Chica. Me rodea con si brazo encima del de BonBon.

Je, y el conejito ni se inmuta. Siempre peleandose y a la hora de la verdad son inseparables. No me extrañaría que en el fondo se quieran como hermanos. Aunque el que se lleva la guinda del pastel es mi Osito. Dice odiar a Mangle pero luego es el primero en defenderla. Nunca me había sentido tan querida. Son robots poseídos por almas de gente que murió, y a pesar de su sed de sangre me quieren y protegen. Los amo absolutamente a todos por eso.

POV BonBon

Hoy las chicas estan demasiado cariñosas. Nala cada poco tiempo me abraza mas fuerte, Toy Chica no sé que se ha fumado pero me está tratando bien y Mangle... Me da repelús que me abrace por detrás. Y su frente está en mi nuca... Asco.

El gruñón joto ya esta desconectado. El mocoso, Mangle y Toy Chica también. Nala aun esta despierta, su respiración la delata. Suele respirar más lentamente cuando duerme. Que nadie malpiense, suelo ser el último en desconectarme.

-¿No te duermes?- Cierro los ojos para evitar que se asuste al verlos rojos. Estoy relajado, no tengo ganas de gritos... ¿He dicho yo eso?

Me acaricia un poco el pecho, me pone nervioso que haga eso. Me hace cosquillas...- No puedo dormir...- Suspira. Vaya, para no poder dormir parece medio dormida.

-Cuenta perros. Dicen que eso ayuda.- Oigo como se ríe. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Se dice cuenta ovejas, tontorron.- Ñe, da igual.

-¿Tu que tienes? ¿Perros u ovejas? Pues eso.- Ja, a ver como se las apaña para no darme la razón.

-En eso coincido contigo...- Y dale con acariciarme. Pero no me da cosquillas... Bueno si, pero no me da risa. - ¿Y tu porqué no te "duermes"?-

-No tengo ganas de desconectarme.- Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Me quieres ver dormir o que...?~- No le dejo terminar la frase. Estoy calmado no quiero enfadarme.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, duermete ya.- A la próxima abro los ojos y la acojono.

Y ella se rie, encima.- ¿No te gusta escuchar mi voz?~-

-Si me gusta.- Arregla lo que dijiste. ¡ARREGLALO COÑO!- M... Me refiero a qu... Que... ¡Duermete de una puta vez!- Ya me he sonrojado... Mejor me muevo hacia atrás...

He oído un golpe algo feo. Bah, ni me importa que ha sido. La mirada divertida de Nala me hace parecer menos seme. Se va a pensar lo que no es.

POV normal.

De la nada, Mangle se levanta del suelo, furiosa.- ¿Os queréis callar ya? O juro que les digo a todos que tenéis una relación secreta.- Les gruñe a ambos, mientras ellos la miran molestos.

-¿Que mierda dices? Si ni me gustan los humanos.- BonBon esta a un segundo de gopearla.

-Oh, si claro. Estáis hablando tan a gusto y juntitos porque si.- ¿Sarcástica? No, lo siguiente. (?)

-Callate y dejanos en paz o le digo a todos que estas loca por el gruñon joto.-

Mangle abre los ojos en sorpresa al oir tal tonteria.- ¿Que coño dices? ¿Quieres que te arranque tus mugrientas orejas?-

-Basta ya los dos de tonterias. A dormir. Si mi padre sube estamos jodidos.- Sin mas, agarra a BonBon con el brazo bueno y le hace tumbarse de nuevo, abrazándolo a la par que bosteza.

Mangle gruñe con molestia y se va donde Toy Freddy, obligando a BB a ir donde estaba ella. Y ella se tumba entre Toy Chica y el oso, por lo que obliga a todos menos al gruñón a moverse un poco hacia la derecha.

-Mangle...- Todos hablan tranquilos, pero a la vez un poco molestos. Los animatronics no es que tengan sueño, básicamente porque no pueden sentirlo, pero se han acostumbrado a estar tranquilos por la noche a diferencia de antes, por lo que su mente les hace estar algo "adormilados" y sin ganas de nada.

Nala se aferra totalmente a BonBon, suspirando y tratando de dormir un rato pero no lo consigue por lo que suelta un gruñido de frustración al cabo de mucho rato.

-¿Sigues sin dormirte?- Toy Bonnie abre un ojo, mirándola, a lo que ella tambien le mira pero no se asusta esta vez. Con lo que le ha llegado a pasar esto ya no es nada para ella.

-Es que no puedo...- Se aferra aun mas en él, tratando de que el sueño la invade.

Toy Bonnie solo suspira como un animatronic sabe hacer.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te duermas de una maldita vez?- Tranquilo, sereno y sin burla; Ella le mira curiosa ante su supesta ayuda.

Nala se sonroja y hunde su rostro en su pecho. Se le ha ocurrido algo pero la manda a la mierda seguro. Además de que parecería muy infantil.

POV Nala

Hay una cosa que siempre consigue dormirme. Pero desde que mi madre murió nadie ha vuelto a hacermelo. Desde pequeña mi madre tenia la costumbre de ponerme a dormir acariciandome el pelo. No sé si mi abuela se lo hacía a ella pero Mamá para que tuviera esa costumbre, siempre decía que esto conseguía dormirme incluso cuando tenía pesadillas.

Pesadillas... Quizás es éste el motivo por el que no puedo dormir. De tener otra pesadilla. Las odio. Solo consiguen asustarme y hacerme parecer una niña que necesita de su madre. Mamá se fue y no volverá. No volverá para consolarme ni decirme que esta ahí para protegerme. Se fue, y las pesadillas volvieron al irse ella. Como las ratas vuelven al granero cuando el gato se va y se comen todo lo que hay. En mi caso, se comen la felicidad que tanto me cuesta evitar que huya. Quiero que me acaricie el pelo y me diga "estoy aquí" para poder sentirme segura y dormir como tanto ansio... Desde hace tanto tiempo... Desde el momento en que se fue.

POV normal.

Mientras BonBon espera pacientemente (mas o menos) a que Nala le conteste, consigue ver pequeñas lágrimas fluir de sus ojos, sin pensarlo pone su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque no lo parezca esta algo preocupado.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?- Borde brusco y agrio, pero a pesar de eso Nala consigue notar cierta preocupación en su voz.

-N... Nada... Ton... Tonterías mías...- Se limpia un poco las lágrimas, tratando de sonreír para que el conejo gigante azúl se traquilice.

Él solo frunce mas el ceño, algo molesto por creer que así va a dejar de importarle. No quiere que le sonría, quiere la verdad.- ¿Que te pasa? Estas muy rara. Deja de sonreír falsamente, lo odio.- Dicen que la sinceridad duele, y este caso no es una excepción.

-No quiero que te preocupes por tonterías mías.-

-Tu no lloras a no ser que algo te duela de verdad. Deja de fingir ser la chica perfecta y sé tu misma. No me encariñé de ti para ver como me mientes a la cara.- Parece ser que la experiencia tan drástica que sufrieron le ha cambiado la sinceridad a BonBon. Antes solo le hubiera dicho que se callara. Ahora, le "pide" que le cuente qué rayos le pasa.

-Sólo... Solo acaríciame el pelo... Sólo eso, solo eso necesito...-

Sin entender el porqué de tal petición, el azúl conejo la mira sin comprender, más hace lo que le pide al ver de nuevo esos ojos empañados de lágrimas. Aún teniendo a Toy Chica muy pegada a ellos dos, la parta con cuidado para poder posicionar a Nala sin mover su brazo y arrancarle las costillas sin querer.

Al sentir la mano robótica acariciarle, Nala no puede evitar soltar un suspiro, calmandose y relajándose al mismo tiempo. El azulado se sonroja un poco por estar haciendo tal tontería, mas si eso la ayuda a dormir, no hay nada malo en hacerlo. O eso piensan ambos.

Aunque no es para nada lo mismo, siendo brusco, un poco torpe y bastante timido, a la vez; siendo su madre lenta, dulce y confiada, Nala se siente mas segura. Lo suficiente para que el sueño empiece a invadirla, sonriendo para el conejo de mejillas pintadas; esta vez siendo una sonrisa de verdad consiguiendo así, sin saberlo, tranquilzarlo.

-Duermete.- Lo intenta, pero le cuesta no ser rudo, cosa que Nala nota ante esa única palabra llena de preocupación mal disimulada.

Ya casi dormida, cierra los ojos para dar un último suspiro lleno de tranquilidad, antes de dormirse definitivamente.

Al verla dormida, BonBon se la queda mirando unos segundos antes de desconectarse, ahora relajado de saber que ella está bien. Sabe que por la mañana quien sea se burlará. Sabe que alguna burla sobre su jodida preocupación por la humana habrá, pero no le importa. No le importa porque sabe que todos están jodidamente encariñados con ella, así que sabe que el fondo esas burlas no son más que celos disimulados.

POV Toy Chica.

Por fin Nala se ha dormido. Me asombra saber como le llega a preocupar BonBon el estado de ella. Apenas la conocía y ya la protegió de unas mortales balas. Apenas sabia de ella que ya queria descuartizar a quien tratara de hacerle daño. Apenas la conocía y ya se molestaba si no le hacia caso.

No soy capaz de entender su comportamiento, me asombra incluso a mi como dije antes.

¿Enamorado? Puede que si, puede que no. Pero eso solo puede saberlo él mismo. Sólo él puede ver si realmente es amor lo que siente por ella. Yo, aunque pienso es ese maldito peluche gordo y feo día y noche; no puedo ver realmente lo que sienten el uno por otro. Se tiene que estar muy loca para enamorarse de un conejo maricón y aun mas loco por enamorarse de una mugrienta humana. Pero no lo sé. No lo sé del todo.

Yo veo muchas cosas. Cosas que nadie parece ver ni de sí mismo. Veo cuando BonBon alza las orejas al ver a Nala. Veo como BB sonríe cuando Nala está hablándole cariñosamente. Veo como el oso mira triste a Mangle cuando ella no presta atención. Veo como Mangle no se da cuenta de que molesta más al gruñón joto que al conejo marica. Nala no se da cuenta que si todos queremos dormir con ella es para protegerla de sus pesadillas. No ve como llora y pide a su madre que no la deje sola. Al igual que se lo pide a su jodido padre. No se dan cuenta cuando desaparezco para estar sola y pensar en Freddy, el ser que más odio pero a la vez más amo. BonBon no se da cuenta de lo hirientes que son sus burlas ante eso. Mangle no se da cuenta el como nos pide disculpas para lo que hizo, demostrándolo en acciones y no en palabras. Y tampoco se da cuenta de que todos la hemos perdonado excepto el tonto de Toy Freddy que se da las malditas culpas de no frenarla cuando pasó aquello. Mangle no se da cuenta como la miro llena de celos por no tener que preocuparse de quien amas al no amar ella a nadie. BonBon no ve como me muero de ganas de que me diga "quiero enseñarte a tocar mi guitarra". Toy Freddy no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me recuerda a Freddy y lo que me duele eso. Nala no se da cuenta de que me recuerda a mi misma cuando era humana. Igual de jodida y torpe, me da vergüenza recordar como era en vida.

Nadie parece darse cuenta de nada, excepto yo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 15.

Decidme que os parece. Realmente las opiniones me ayudan a ver si tengo fallos grandes, si lo hago bien, si debo mejorar... Etc.


	17. El líder

Hola! Volví. :'3. Bueno, bueno, bueno. Veo que hay discrepancias de con quien se va a quedar Nala. Porque si, lo confirmé, Nala se queda con algun de los robots. Pero veo que muchos la shipean con BonBon, otros menos con Toy Freddy y uno en particular shipea a Mangle. ¿Y Toy Chica? ._. A ella la habéis dejado de lado. Vale si, está enamorada de Freddy, pero yo no dije que ella estaba excluida. e.e

¿Ballon boy? ¿Enserio Anne Holloway? ._. ¿NalaxBB? Me traumaste. XDDDD

¡AVANCE EXCLUSIVO!(?)

Voy a hacer otro fic de FNAF con Nala. Totalmente paralelo a este e independiente a Mocosas Metiches. Bueno, en cierta medida.(?)

¿Quereis mas? ¿Si? Vale. Aquí os dejo un avance de ese fic:

-¡NO FREDDY! ¡Eso no vale! ¡La luz se ha ido por un apagón en la cuidad! ¡Eso es trampa!-

Ya me direis que os parece. ¿Qué creéis que será, como será?

PD: No, ahí no saldrán OC de nadie ni tengo interés en que salga alguno. ^^u

()()****()()*****()()******()()*****()()

16° Capítulo.

Aún recuerdo cuando conocí a Nala, estúpida tonta. Casi le arranco la cabeza. Me pregunto qué habría pasado entonces. ¿Como habría reconstruido a los demás? Nunca habríamos vuelto a ver a BB... Bueno, nunca habría, porque no sé como puñetas me las habría apañado para "resucitar" a lo además. Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Donde estará el jodido de Puppet? A él también le desecharon... Y es el mas "poderoso" de todos, por lo que debería seguir vivo. ¿Pero donde? En la televisión no ponen nada de muertes misteriosas ni nada.

Bah, da igual. Estará bien, seguro que cualquier día nos viene a ver tan tranquilo... A no ser que esté enfadado por lo de Mangle y nos arranque las almas de nuestros endoesqueletos... Mejor que no vuelva.

Tks, maldita sea... Mangle me está clavando el brazo en la espalda. Como esté mas hacia mi que hacia Toy Freddy la... ¡Joder, ya decía yo!

Susurro jodidamente molesta.- Mangle aparta coño.- La empujo hasta él, a lo que ambos replican, pero luego de ver a Nala ya dormida deciden callar, aunque mi cara agria seguro que ha ayudado en esta decisión.- No te pegues tanto a mi que voy a acabar chafando a Nala.- Me pongo bien de nuevo, sin mirarles, que hagan lo que les venga en gana pero que lo hagan en silencio.

-Mangle aparta.-

-Quita tu.-

-Que me voy a caer.- Puto joto deja de gruñir o te reviento.

-Estoy aquí presisamente porque yo ya me caí.- La otra.

Uno...

Dos...

A la de tres los...

-Que salgas.- Se acabó.

POV Toy Freddy

¿¡Pero que...?! Joder que bruta es Toy Chica... Auch, me ha resonado todo el traje de la ostia. Mi cabeza ya no es lo que era.

-Vale, ya me callo.- Tks, tiene suerte de que Nala duerma.

-Empezó él.- Y el travesti se queja, la culpa es suya.

-Tu te metiste aquí porque te dio la gan...- ¿Pero que nos ha lanzado...? ¿Una almohada? ¿Y de donde ha sacado estas almohadas Toy Chica? Al menos esto no me ha hecho resonar todo mi traje.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Que rancia está hoy.

-Que te calles.- Si se cree que por mirarme mal me voy a asustar necesita que Nala la revise.

Pero bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de discutir. Si no fuera por... ¿¡Pero porque mierda Mangle la ha tomado conmigo?! ¡Que se vaya donde estaba!

-Mangle deja de moverte.- Me sale la voz amenazante sola, es que soy así.

-¡Es muy difícil ponerse cómoda cuando tus extremidades estan desparramadas y sin sujeción como la tuya!-

A Nala la han drogado como para que no se despierte después de la ostia que nos ha dado Toy Chica. Ha sido tan fuerte que nos ha tirado a ambos al suelo. Ya tuve bastantes golpes por hoy. Y Mangle cae encima de mi, esto es el colmo. Pero ya estamos causando un espectáculo, mejor me calmo y dejo que se ponga cómoda antes de meterme en la cama. Aun me resulta increíble que hagan camas tan grades.

-Ponte cómoda y luego subo yo. ¿Contenta?- Gruñido seguido de giro de cabeza tipo diva. Una afirmación en su lenguaje. Ser el líder requiere aprender el "idioma" de cada uno y entenderlo.

¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Oye, que no me ha dejado espacio para mi!- Tampoco acapares todo el espacio. Aparta.-

-Te jodes.- ¿¡COMO HA DICHO?! A no, ni hablar.

La aparto como puedo y se hace la puta diva. Como odio eso. Estoy harto. ¡Solo quiero unas horas de tranquilidad! ¿¡Es tanto pedir?!

-Que salgas.- A ver si con lo voz chunga obedece de una puta vez.

-¿Es que no ves que no tengo sitio?- Se acabó. Para situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas.

-Sube.- Su cara me causa risa, pero ahora no estoy de humor.

-¿Que?- Parpadea un par de veces. Se nota que no lo pilla a la primera.

-Si te callas y te estás quieta, sube sobre mi para estar más cómoda. Pero callate ya.- No se si está enfadada o incrédula, pero su cara es un poema. Como diga, el mas mínimo insulto, la mando a la mierda.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo?- Frunce el ceño pero con los ojos abiertos. Esta algo confusa.

Mejor me calmo que estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¿Si o no?- Soy directo.

De repente se ha hecho un silencio de lo más incómodo. ¿Cuantos minutos pasan? Tres o cuatro supongo. Al final no me dice nada, simplemente se echa encima de mi tórax, pero solo un poco, se recuesta en mi básicamente.

-Esto mañana no habrá pasado.-

-Con tal de silencio lo que sea.-

Por fin se calla. No sé como mañana nos van a mirar esas dos pasivas, pero tampoco es que puedan hablar mucho. Mientras no insinuen nada no diré ni una sola palabra de lo otro. Es como si todos hubiéramos hecho un pacto en silencio total. Ellos no dicen nada, nosotros no decimos nada.

POV Mangle.

En toda mi existencia como animatronica, es la primera vez que ese joto gruñón me dice algo asi. Y que conste, he aceptado por Nala, que si por mi fuera, los mando a irse al taller y me quedo con Nala a solas. Es la única que me importa...

No... Esto no es cierto... No debería decir eso... No debería conocerla. No deberíamos estar aquí... No debí hacer esa gilipollez... Ni que fuera tanto drama, aun no entiendo bien el porque nos desecharon si ya matabamos guardias de noche. ¿Que importa que fuera de día?

Pero fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa arrastré a todos ellos hasta aquí. Claro que me alegro de no tener que aguantar al tsundere de Foxy. (Ahora Foxy debería gritar "¡No soy tsundere!"(?))

Pero aun así, si huberia sabido lo que pasó, no lo habría hecho. Como mucho gritar y asustarlo, pero Endo me convenció de hacer aquello. Maldito mocoso, la culpa es del niñato malcriado ese. (Como que la culpa fue de ambos, Mangle. -.-u)

-¿Y ahora que te pasa que no paras quieta?- ¿Mm? ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-¿Que dices? Si estoy completamente quieta so' tonto.- Este oso delira.

-No dejas de mover la cabeza mirando para todos lados cada pocos segundos, o te estas quieta o te vas al taller.- ¿Yo hago eso? Ahora que lo dice, no recuerdo estar mirando hacia la puerta, juraria estar mirando a Nala hace unos segundos...

-No me di cuenta. Estaba distraída.- No digo que es incomodo recostarme en él, pero como que no me me gusta que me dejen hacer eso y luego anden quejándose.- No me mires así o te muerdo.-

-Aún me duelen esas malditas descargas. Que te desconectes ya.- A mi este gordo no me dice que hacer.

-Desconectate tu.-

-Ya lo he hecho. Tres veces.- No me toques el cuello, ¡Y menos me lo agarres!- Que. Te. Desconectes.-

-Grr... Sueltame.- Intento apartarlo, pero joder que tiene fuerza. Si estuviéramos en el mismo estado ganaría yo, este maldito cuerpo es una mierda.- Que me sueltes.- Le voy a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco. Lo juro.

¿¡Pero que mierda hace?! Se ha girado agarrándome y dejándome al borde de la cama, si me suelta me voy a caer y luego si que monto la del siglo. Estoy a esto de...

-Una palabra mas y te suelto. Prefiero desconectarme pegado a ti que seguir aguantado tus tonterías. Desconectate ya. Mi última advertencia.- Ni una mierda. Él no me manda y me niego a obedecer, ahora por joderle empiezo a intentar deshacerme de su agarre.

-¡Tu no me...¡-

POV Toy Chica.

Esos dos idiotas se han caído de la manera mas tonta posible.

...

Desde que se han caído se han callado de golpe. Ojalá que sus circuitos se les hayan estropeado. OJALÁ.

...

A no, a los pocos minutos se levantan y se echan otra vez. Pero esta vez, por todos los ángeles, deidades y dioses del universo no dicen ni una palabra y se quedan en silencio. Me extraña, pero como no me importa que les haya convencido de estar callados, ni me molesto en preguntar. A ver si así una puede descansar un rato que esta belleza debo mantenerla.

POV Normal

A la mañana siguiente, aun temprano, Nala abre lentamente los ojos, mirando al conejo azúl aún desconectado. Suspira ligeramente, sonríe un poco y se pega mas a él, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando se fue a dormir.

Al acurrucarse mas él, BonBon se enciende, mirándola y susurrandole un "buenos días" normalito. Tal cual. No hay mas.

-Buenos días...- Medio dormida es lo único que consigue articular, abriendo los ojos levemente y mirandole.

Éste en respuesta alza una ceja.- ¿Mejor?-

Nala solo suspira y vuelve a abrazarle.- Si. Gracias...-

-Bah, habrías hecho los mismo por mi.- Habla quitándole importancia.

Aun siendo temprano Nala decide levantarse. Al menos, en posición sentada, tajandose los ojos y bostezando. Cosa que consigue "despertar" a los demás.

-Buenos dias chicos.- Nala da un par de caricias a Toy Chica que se levanta gruñendo por lo poco que ha "descansado".

-Buenos...- La mirada del zorro y el oso se cruzan un segundo, a lo que él aparta la mirada con cara de susto y un muy leve sonrojo.- Días...-

Mangle solo gruñe y se pone a levantar a BB, que pide quedarse cinco minutos más tumbado, pero que la zorra ignora y lo levanta.

Nala ve extraño el comportmiento de Toy Freddy, sobretodo por verle parecer... ¿Asustado? ¿Nervioso?- Osito, ¿estás bien?- camina a gatas hasta él, pasando por encima de Toy Chica y ni se inmuta ante su amenaza de muerte.

-¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡No me atosigues a preguntas!- Antes de que los demás, ni siquiera puedan pestañear de sorpresa, el oso se levanta y se va a paso rápido.

-¿Que le...? Ugh... No empecemos como siempre que no tengo ganas.- Se levanta de la cama, viendo que no se puso el pijama ayer.- Joder, tengo la ropa súper arrugada...- Se va al armario a por ropa cómoda de estar por casa, pero se gira enseguida.- Chicas...- Les mira suplicantes.

Ellas solo ruedan los ojos y afirman con la cabeza, mientras BonBon pilla "su conversación" en silencio y se va del cuarto con guitarra en mano.

Mientras Nala y las chicas siguen arriba, BonBon baja hasta donde están Brandon y Toy Freddy, que discuten, BB le sigue, quedándose a un lado para evitar que la tomen con él. O que lo lancen por la ventana.(?)

-¿A estas horas ya hay gritos? ¿De que mierda discutís?-

-¡Los dos! ¡Afuera inmediatamente!- Se gana una mirada de advertencia de ambos, como si dijesen "cuidado que perderás la cabeza. Literalmente."

-Ni una mierda. De noche nos quedamos afuera, pero durante el día no dijiste absolutamente nada. Podemos entrar cuando nos apetezca. Y mira, nos apetece.- Padre y oso empiezan una pelea de miradas, que parece que nadie gana.

-¿Por eso discutiais? Vaya mierda, el oso tiene razón humano imbécil. No dijiste nada. Por lo tanto nos diste permiso para hacer lo que quisiéramos.-

-Dije que os podíais quedar con la condición de hacer el trabajo de los perros. Y los perros hacen guardia ¡DE DIA Y DE NOCHE!-

-Papa, no dijiste eso. No compliques mas las cosas.- Subida a Mangle, Nala baja las escaleras con rostro serio.- Además, sabes que si se quedaran todo el día afuera, yo me quedaría con ellos. Y no los puedes echar. Sabes que a donde vayan mataran gente inocente y no quieres eso. Sabes que soy la única que los puede controlar. Aquí es el único sitio donde los puedo controlar sin que causen problemas. Al menos problemas a terceras personas. Tu pusiste las condiciones y yo las acepté. No sigas jodiendolos.- Sin esperar respuesta de su padre, se va a la cocina a desayunar, siendo ayudada por los cuatro, (cinco con BB pero es demasiado bajito como para llegar a los estantes de arriba.) empezando a comer con ellos.

-Así no se habla a nadie.-

-Eso diselo a tu novia.- Ni siquiera Mangle se esperaba que Nala nunca dijera algo así.

Brandon se queda congelado, con el corazón partido y con ganas de darle una bofetada. Pero así no arreglaria nada por lo que se la guarda e intenta hacerse el fuerte.- Heder ya no...- Nala lo interrumpe.

-¡No digas ese jodido nombre!- Se tapa las orejas casi llorando.

-Esa escoria ya no es nada para mi.- Se va a trabajar, pero con los ánimos por los suelos.

Nala se queda con los puños en la mesa, luchando por no llorar. La mano robótica de Toy Chica se posa suavemente sobre su espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Dejale.-

-Es un imbécil. Nos tienes a nosotros, ¿que más necesitas?-

-Sabes que no te daremos de lado como tu padre. No llores por alguien como él.-

Al oír todo eso Nala se levanta de golpe, haciéndose daño pero lo oculta tras una máscara de enojo.- ¿¡Os queréis callar?! ¡No necesito de vuestra caridad ni de vuestra lástima!- Se va cabreada a su cuarto, encerrándose ahí sola.

Los demás se quedan algo confusos los primeros segundos, pero acaban por entender que quiera estar sola.

-Mira que es bipolar cuando quiere.- Mangle se cruza de brazos molesta mientras Tronic no deja de seguirla.- ¿Me quieres dejaren paz, saco de pulgas?- Le gruñe pero el perro solo le mueve la cola.

-Vaya, veo que alguien tiene novio.-~ La rubia se pone a reír, el conejo suelta una sonrisa divertida y el oso... Como que pasa del asunto pareciendo nervioso y claro, esto no pasa desapercibido.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Desde esta mañana estás muy raro.- Se le acerca a pocos centímetros de la cara, a lo que él la aparta con la mano, desviando la mirada.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada.-

-Y si tan bien estás, ¿porque no eres capaz de mirarnos a la cara? Vamos, dilo a la cara joto.-

-¡No me llames así!- BonBon esquiva el golpe del oso por poco, pero con cara de indiferente.

-Vamos Freddy dos, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el padre de Nala?- El oso la mata con la mirada al insinuar algo así.- ¿O es porque Nala estuvo secreteando toda la noche con el marica de Toy Bonnie?- Con eso, las dos féminas empiezan a reír.

-Vete a la mierda. Tu estuviste abrazada al gruñón y no dije nada.- Se cruza de brazos algo rojo. ¿Porque? Porque no puede negar que eso pasó.

-Yo creo que es mas porque BonBon estuvo abrazado a ella y no a él.- Ahí si que los machos "atravestidos" se arrechan, las "menos machas" se ríen a carcajadas y el pequeño BB se queda soltando una ligera risa.

-Os odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.- ¿Original? Nah. Quizás otro día.(?)

-Tú tampoco puedes hablar que también estuviste pegada a mi. No lo niegues porque todos sabemos que es verdad.- No sonríe... No ríe ni se inmuta ante la mirada de la rubia. Ya de paso se cruza de brazos haciéndose el orgulloso.

-Pero me apartaste para acariciar el pelo de Nala. No me lo niegues.- Ahí el zorro y el oso empiezan a reir.

Gruñe molesto.- Si hice eso fue porque ella me lo pidió. Tenia miedo y solo la estaba...- Se calla, se sonroja y se enfada a la vez.(Vaya, un hombre que sabe hacer varias cosas a la vez. ¿Seguro que no hablamos de una mujer disfrazada?(?))- ¿¡Porque mierda os debo dar explicaciones?! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana con Nala!- (Uuuuy.~ Que mal ha sonado eso. XD)

Ahí todos se quedan un par de segundos callados para luego saltar a risas excepto el conejo que se odia a si mismo por decir algo que puede ser tan mal interpretado.

-¡N... No me refería...! ¡Que no era eso lo que quería decir!- Mas rojo que el propio Foxy, incluso él se parece mas al zorro pirata que Mangle.(?)

-¡Mirad su cara! ¡Está mas rojo que el jodido de Foxy!- Toy Chica, Toy Freddy e incluso Ballon Boy ya están al suelo riendo. Mangle le toquetea la cara con un dedo riendo.- A ver si vas a converirte en Toy Foxy 3.0- Recibe un golpe de BonBon, pero ni le importa.

-Os odio hijos de puta.- Se va arriba encerrándose en el taller.

-No tenemos madre así que este insulto no nos afecta en absoluto.-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunta el pequeño mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Él solo se encoge de hombros.- Lo que te dé la gana, enano.-

-¿Puedo jugar con la pelota con Laika y los otros perros?-

Los tres se encogen de hombros.- Pero fuera que Nala sino se enfada.- le contestan a la vez viendo al pequeño coger la pelotita y marchándose al patio trasero con los perros.

-¿No deberíamos decirle que con tanto perro no es suficiente una sola pelota? Sobretodo porque todos se le tiraran encima para cogerla.-

-Ya lo descubrirá solo.- Se va tan pancho afuera a vigilar un rato por aburrimiento. (lo se. Amo a BB pero es que no seria yo sino le puteo a él también. XD)

Ambas se encogen de hombros, yéndose Toy Chica a la cocina para limpiar los platos y Mangle se queda mirando la tele, poniendo alguna película de masacres o algo.(?)

Mientras, BonBon sale del taller y entra en el cuarto de Nala sin llamar, encontrándola mirando una cajita de musica de color azúl claro con decoraciones doradas en los bordes. La música es clavadita a la de la caja de Puppet.

-No sabia que tenias una cosa de esas.- Se sienta a su lado, estilo indio.

-No es mio. Era de mi madre. Yo solo se lo guardo.- Toca levemente la cajita melancólica.

-Técnicamente es tu...- Ve su cara.- Suya... Pero lo curioso es que tiene la misma música que la de la caja de Puppet.-

Eso la sorprende.- ¿De verdad?-

-Sip. Pero era mucho mas grande y negra.-

-A mi de pequeña esta cajita no me gustaba. La encontraba cursi y de niñas pijas. Pero... Mamá me contó que se la dio su madre antes de morir de neumonía. Era asmática y no lo aguantó.- Sus manos tiemblan un poco.- Mamá me la dio días antes de su...- Suspira tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Toy Bonnie frunce el ceño algo preocupado.- Cuando una alma no puede descansar suele poseer objetos, o en mi caso, me dieron una "segunda oportunidad". Si tu madre no se ha convertido en un fantasma o un robot poseído es que está descansando en paz.- Wow, está siendo amable. Esto tengo que grabarlo para Bonnie.(?)

Nala le mira aguantando las lágrimas.- ¿Y quien te dijo que no es un fantasma?-

-¿La viste alguna vez?- Serio. Este tema no es para cachondeo.

-... No lo sé. No sé si era imaginaciones mías o realmente la veía. Tenia doce años, eran alucinaciones por la falta de sueño de tanto llorar supongo...-

-¿Lo supones o lo sabes?-

-Yo... No lo sé.-

-*Quizás aun está aquí. Pero el único que ve a simple vista las almas es Puppet.* Entonces no supongas nada.- Le acaricia la cabeza, revolviendole el pelo.- Yo soy la prueba viviente de que el mas haya "existe".-

-Tu moriste y te convertiste en animatronic. ¿Porque tuviste una "segunda oportunidad"?- Trata de cambiar de tema, a la vez que intenta calmarse a sí misma.

-Mi vida era una mierda cuando era humano. Pero no pienso contarte nada. Soy BonBon, Toy Bonnie o Bonnie 2.0 y nada mas.-

-Esta bien. Me gustaría saber de ti antes de tu muerte pero si no quieres lo comprendo. Pero al menos dime como moriste. ¿Te mataron en la pizzería? ¿O te atropellaron? ¿Fue una enfermedad? ¿Muerte natural? ¿Cuantos años tenias?-

Se siente atosigado.- ¡Dije que no te contaré nada!- Se parta al ver que le salta encima.- ¡Que no coño!-

-Cuantos años tenias. Solo eso. Porfiii.~- Junta sus manos a modo de rezo.

Acaba suspirando resignado.- 20.- se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado algo rojo.

-¿Y cuantos años hace que moriste?-

-¡Eso no te lo contesto!-

-Solo quiero saber tu edad actual.-

Silencio incómodo. Bueno, para él, porque Nala le suplica con la mirada.

-...- aparta la mirada de ella.- Hace un año mas o menos.-

-20+1=21. ¿¡Solo 21 años?! Yo te imaginaba más viejo.-

Eso le arrecha.- ¿¡Aun no sabes que los toys fuimos creados el año pasado?!-

Quiere chincharle.- Y os desechan el mismo año. Vaya mierda de pizzería.-

-¡Eso fue por Mangle ya lo sabes!-

-Era broma tontorrón.- Le acaricia las orejas.- Te enfadas por todo.-

-No es verdad.-

-No me has dicho nada al acariciarte. Y yo que quería soltar un "ves como tengo razón?"- Puchero.

-Sabia que si me quejaba dirías algo así.-

-Veo que empiezas a conocerme.-

-No soy cortito como Mangle.-

-¿Porque siempre la tratas de tonta?-

-Porqué lo es.- Recibe un golpe de ella.- ¡Ey!-

-Y luego te quejas de que te llamen maricon y gay. Eres un insensible. Ella no es tonta y lo sabes. Solo es inocente.-

-Pues que deje de serlo.-

-¿Debo recordarte que te pusiste mis bragas de sombrero?- Alza una ceja mientras él se sonroja de vergüenza.

-¡Vivia en una pizzería! ¿¡Como quieres que supiera qué era eso?!-

Nala se echa a reír a pesar de las contusiones y la fisura de la costilla.- Ay... Me duele reír... Pero no puedo evitarlo.-

Él solo se pone más rojo.- Estúpida.-

-Vamos. Que se que amas a esta estúpida.~-

-Me importas mínimamente. No exageres.- Se cruza de brazos pareciendo orgulloso pero se le ve el sonrojo. No haber sido de color azul claro y quizás no se vería tanto.(?)

-¿Y ese sonrojo? ~-

La mira de reojo.- ¿De verdad piensas que me gustas?-

-No se. ¿Te gusto?- Ella tan normal.

BonBon la mira de arriba a abajo alzando una ceja.- Estas buena. Tienes tetas, buena figura, culo pequeño, cara de persona normal.- se encoge de hombros.- Gustar de vista si. Gustar de enamorado nah.- Se siente algo raro al decir eso. Siente como si no dijera toda la verdad. Lo raro que lo que dijo es lo que piensa. ¿Verdad?

Nala se siente bastante alagada, pero hace un pechero expresamente al escuchar el "nah".- Owww.~ Y yo que quería hacer yuri contigo.-

BonBon se queda extrañado unos segundos.- ¿Acaso yuri no era entre mujeres?- Oye las risitas de Nala que se aguanta como puede.- Un momen... ¡Oye!-

Ahí Nala se echa de nuevo a reír pese al dolor que eso le causa.- ¡No... No pude evitar decir eso...!- se agarra las tetas.- ¡Ay mi costilla...!- Aun así se descojona. (Creedme, duele que te cagas. ¿Yo? No, nunca tuve una herida así. Pero un amigo si.)

-¿Sabes que me has pedido tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?-

-Quiero hacer yuri contigo. Sino se puede, pues nada.-

-¡Claro que no se puede! ¡Soy macho!-

-Marimacho mejor dicho.-

-Empiezo a tener ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.-

-Vamos. Hazlo.- Extiende el brazo bueno y el malo... Como que no lo mueve por si acaso.(?)

-... Te odio.-

-Me amas lo sé.-

-Tanto que te voy a arrancar la cabeza sino te callas.-

-Al menos lo admites.- Se tumba en su cama con los brazos extendidos, suspirando.- Solo son las ocho de la mañana y me duele todo.-

-Menos el cerebro que no tienes.-

-No creas, tengo dolor de cabeza.-

-¿Te traigo algo?- Se le acerca un poco preocupado.

-Pasame una aspirina porfi.- Le mira suplicante.

BonBon va a buscar dicha medicina y vuelve tal cual con la pastillita.- Toma.-

Nala se levanta y la coge.- Gracias... ¿Y el agua?-

-¿Agua para qué?- ¿Y Mangle es la tonta?(?)

-Para tomarme eso necesito agua. Ve a buscarla anda.-

Gruñe molesto y baja a buscar la dichosa agua. Al subir lo hace acompañado de las dos féminas, que lo aporrean a preguntas y afirmaciones de su loca mente.

-Tu no necesitas agua. ¿Es para Nala verdad?~- De no ser porque están subiendo las escaleras la rubia se tira a su espalda riendo.

-Uy.~ Que antento eres con tu novia.- Mangle los sigue por la pared.

-Tu no con tu novio.- Mira de reojo al nuevo perro persiguiendo otra vez a Mangle.

-¡Dichoso perro dejame en paz!-

-¿Sabes que para insultarla afirmaste que Nala es tu novia verdad?- Se para en frente del cuarto de Nala, riendo.

-¿Serviria de algo intentar convencerte de lo contrario?- Alza una ceja mientras la mira abriendo la puerta.

-Pues no.- Entra después de él y antes de Toy Foxy.

-Mi amor has vuelto.~- Ahí las chicas se quedan congeladas del susto. Toy Bonnie ni se inmuta.

-¿Nos has oído verdad?-

-Pues claro. Dame el agua anda.- Toma el vaso y mete dentro la aspirina, mezclándolo todo y bebiendoselo con cara de asco.- Creo que voy a vomitar... Puaj...-

-¿Tan mal sabe?-

-Pongo esta cara por gusto.- Habla sarcásticamente y luego el karma se la devuelve provocándole una arcada.- Nunca me acostumbro a este sabor.-

Toy Chica da un saltito de felicidad.- ¡Voy a prepararte una deliciosa pizza!- Se va antes de oír ninguna queja.

-Bueno, ya sé que voy a comer...- Suspira, tumbándose de nuevo.

Mangle se echa a su lado.- No quiero volver a dormir al lado del oso.- Le mira suplicante y ella la mira sin entender.

-¿Pero porque? Sé que no es tu mejor amigo pero no tienes que ser tan diva.-

-Es un pesado. No dejó de molestarme esta noche.-

Ella suspira rendida.- Esta bien. Ya que hoy dormí con Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie esta noche domireis tu y Toy Freddy conmigo... A no. Que vais a hacer guardia. Te toca con BonBon así que no te pelearas mas con mi Osito.- (si sale con mayúscula, es porque es un mote. Y un mote es sinónimo de segundo nombre propio. En mi diccionario.(?))

-¿Tu Osito? Tse, ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Tu conejito?-

-Nah. Eres mi BonBon.- Le mira y luego a Mangle.

-Toy Chica es mi Rubia y Mangle mi... Mi... Em...-

-Como el mocoso si tenga mote te...- Su mirada lo dice todo.- ¡Venga ya!-

-Eres su travesti.- El ojiverde esta contestón hoy.(?)

-No me la provoques. Ella es mi... ¿Zorra?-

BonBon no puede evitar reír.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algún mote. Miralo por el lado bueno: cuanto más tarde, mejor me lo podré pensar y más chulo será.- Le sonríe algo nerviosa.

-Yo quiero mi mote ya.- Diva y jodidamente mandona como siempre.

-Tu mote es Mangle, a mi me llama BonBon, no te quejes.-

-No discutamos por algo tan tonto.- se tumba de nuevo.- Dormiré un rato. ¿Alguien me acompaña?- Bosteza con dificultad debido al corte del labio. (Tu intenta bostezar con un corte ahí, a ver cuanto tardas en ir al hospital de nuevo.(?))

Mangle se acurruca a ella y BonBon, al estar sentado a su lado de nuevo, simplemente se deja caer en la cama, metafóricamente hablando.(?)

Nala se acurruca a BonBon, mirando hacia él. (O sea, el lado contrario de su herida del brazo. Y por quien no recuerde de que lado tiene la herida es en el brazo izquierdo. Haced cuentas.(?))

-¿Porque te acurrucas a él y no a mi?- Mangle le habla celosa e intenta llevarla hacia ella, pero Toy Bonnie se lo impide.

-Porqué es suave. Además, debo dormir de ese lado porque si lo hago al revés me hago daño en el brazo. Acercate más.-

-¿Hacia él? Ni muerta.- le gira la cara.

-Como quieras...- Bosteza y cierra los ojos, a lo que Toy Bonnie se inclina hacia atrás para apagar la luz.- Gracias...- Se duerme casi de golpe.

-¿Como lo haces para gustarle tanto?-

-Porqué soy mejor que tú.- La mira impasible.

-Hablo enserio. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Prefiere estar contigo antes que conmigo.-

-Porque no soy tan repugnate y estúpido como tu. Callate ya que la despertaras.-

-Nala tiene unos gustos muy raros.-

Al pasar... Como unas tres o cuatro horas, (Toy Chica muy contenta no se queda cuando sube con la pizza y la ve durmiendo(?)) Nala se despierta, abriendo los ojos y viendo los de BonBon. Durante el primer segundo se asusta de la sorpresa. Bueno, soñar que estas en una isla paradisíaca y de repente ver esos ojos como que asusta.(?)

-Que susto coño.- Se levanta medio dormida, ayudada por él.

-¿Te gusta BonBon?- Mangle tan normal. Ahí, preguntando cosas normales.(?)

-¿Mmm?- Medio dormida la mira para luego sacudir levemente la cabeza para procesar la pregunta.- ¿Eh? ¿Si me...? No. ¿Porque me preguntas eso?- Estando medio dormida lucha por no dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo.

-Pues porque te gusta.- Ella no pregunta. Ya afirma solita de respuestas que no acepta.(?)

-¿A que te refieres? Si lo dices por lo de Five Night at Freddy's pues si. Luego va Toy Freddy y Golden Freddy va tercero.- Ahí, ninguno de los dos, JAMÁS, se imaginó tal respuesta.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡CONOCES EL JUEGO?!-

-Si. Pero nunca he jugado. Además lo descubrí cuando investigaba sobre vosotros.-

BonBon la agarra del cuello de la camiseta.- ¿¡Y NO NOS LO DIJISTE?!-

Ahí Nala se asusta un poquitín.- B... Bueno, tampoco preguntasteis.- El conejo la suelta de golpe, suerte que la cama estaba ahí.(?)

-No me puedo creer que tu tercer favorito sea Golden. ¡Y menos que yo no sea la primera!- Mangle se siente traicionada, engañada, estafada, bueno, como siempre dramática.(?)

-Dije del juego so' tonta.-

-¿Ves como incluso tu la llamas tonta?-

-Callate gay.- se gana un gruñido de él y se cruza de brazos indiferente.- En el juego eres fácil de evadir, Toy Freddy siempre se queda ahí mirando sin hacer nada, por lo que he leido, y Golden aparece pocas veces pero te acojona.-

-¿Has jugado alguna vez?-

-Ni muerta. Me acojono solo de pensarlo.- Se hace la diva pero no sé para qué, si no lo es.(?)

-Ya me parecía.- Alza una ceja con los ojos diciendo "subnormal, tonta y estúpida humana".(?)

-Tengo los originales delante. ¿Para que jugar?- Le abraza.- No te molestarás por una tontería así no?-

Se la quita de encima.- Nos lo podrías haber dicho.-

Nala se pone una mano en la cadera.- Aveces no te entiendo.-

-Yo creo que al ser maricon nadie le entiende excepto el joto.- Mangle ya fastidia al conejo y Nala se aguanta la risa.

La pollita entra.- No se de que habláis ni me importa, pero aun así voy a preguntar, ¿de qué habláis?- Toy Chica se recuesta en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

-Si no te importa entonces no preguntes.- El ojiverde empieza una batalla de miradas con la ojiazul.

-¿Sabias que Nala conoce el juego sobre nosotros?-

-¿Lo conoces?- Desvía su mirada hasta la humana, que solo afirma con la cabeza algo indiferente.- ¿Has jugado?-

-No. Y no me pidáis que me lo descargue porque no quiero que mi padre se entere de esto y os mande a la trituradora de metal.-

-Eso no sonó muy... Agradable.- Mangle ladea la cabeza.

-Se suele usar para coches. Imagina lo que te puede hacer a ti.-

-No gracias.- Se encoge de hombros.

A Nala le suenan las tripas, a lo que se agarra el estomago.- Tengo hambre.-

-Si te hubieras esperado a que te llevara la pizza antes de dormirte ¡NO TENDRIAS HAMBRE!- Ese grito consigue que Nala se esconda tras el conejo después de dar un grito de niña. (Pondría tras de Mangle pero... Es que ella es todo huesos, no se si pillais el chiste.(?))

-Dásela ahora y ya esta. Ni que fuera muy complicado.-

-Se la han comido comido BB y Toy Freddy.-

-Pues haz mas.- Le responden a la vez.

Para no ceder a sus peticiones, Toy Chica se excusa de la manera... Idéntica a su Old sin que se dé cuenta.- Vale. Pero lo haré porqué ya tenia pensado hacerlo.- Se va a la cocina seguida de todos.

Al bajar al comedor se encuentran a Toy Feddy limpiando la cara de BB tal cual padre a un hijo.(?) Nala fangirlea que te cagas al ver tal escena.

-¡Es la cosa mas linda que nunca te he visto hacer!- Si pudiera, pero por los moratones pasa de hacerlo, daría saltitos de fangirl.

-Los perros le saltaban encima para lamerle la salsa de la pizza que tenia. O era eso o tirarle un manguerazo. Y conociéndote me desmotas si hubiera hecho la segunda opción.- Acaba de limpiar a Ballon Boy y se levanta.

-Gracias Toy Freddy.- Nala y Toy Chica se derriten por dentro, mientras, Mangle se queda ahí sin interesarle el asunto.

-Olvidame.- Se va afuera.

Sin decir nada la rubia se va a la cocina a hacer la comida de esos tres.

-Bueno. Voy a ver la tele mientras espero.- Se sienta en el sofá y empieza a hacer zapping por los diferentes canales.- Esto ya lo he visto. Esto no me gusta. Muy repetido. Me hicieron spoiler Dan y Akira.(?) Noticias bleh. Reality Show asco. Belén Esteban aun mas asco.(?) Para muy peques. Puaj, para viejas. Mucho drama. Demasiada sangre. Buf... No hacen nada...-

-Pon algo de sangre.- Mangle intenta agarrar el mando pero Nala le pega la mano con un periódico enrollado.

-No que debo comer.-

-Pues pon algo de musica.- Lo mismo con Mangle. Intenta coger el objeto y recibe un golpe.- A mi no me pegues.- Se gana otro golpe, éste en la frente.- ¡Nala!-

-Que no. A ver, voy a probar en este...- Cambia de canal y ponen la película del Origen de los guardianes. (De Jack frost, el conejo de pascua y todo eso.)- Esta. No la he visto. ¡Toy Freddy, hacen una peli donde sale un conejo!-

Toy Freddy se sienta a su lado sin que se sepa de donde ha salido.- Por fin una que no va de osos.- Emocionado.(?)

-¡Venga ya!- BonBon está muy molesto.

-A mi me habeis hecho bullying con eso. Te toca marica.-

-No hoy marica!-

-¡SHHH!- Todos le reclaman ya delante del televisor sentados en el suelo o en el sofá.

Toy Chica acaba de traer las pizzas y siguen viendo la película, hasta llegar a la escena del galgo.

-Ja, un estúpido perro no va a asustar a ese con...- Ve como Bunnie empieza a correr perseguido por el galgo y escucha las carcajadas de "sus amigos" y mocoso(?).- Odio esta peli.-

Toy Chica cae encima de Mangle, ambas riendo sin parar. El oso y el mocoso están riendo mientras dicen imaginarse a BonBon huir igual de los perros de Nala. Y Nala... Bueno, se está aguantando la risa como puede porque su costilla se queja(?).

-¿¡Ya vale no?!- Da una colleja a todos los animatronics, pero a Nala ni la toca. Básicamente porque ver su cara de "me descojono y me duele" ya le resulta suficiente castigo para ella.(?)

Acaban de ver la película y al cambiar de canal, la primera cosa que ven es un conejo tocando la batería. (La película es Hop.)

-¡Deja esa!/¡No dejes esa!- obvio que la primera frase la dicen todos menos ya sabemos quien y la otra la dice BonBon.(?)

-¿De que va exactamente?- Pregunta la rubia para entender bien la película.

-Bueno, va del hijo del conejo de pascua que no quiere tener el trabajo de su padre, así que se escapa y conoce a este humano que le ayuda a ser un batería famoso. Pero entre una cosa y la otra vuelve a donde está su casa y los pollitos, que también se representan en los días de pascua, quieren "dominar" la pascua. A lo que uno de los pollitos es el jefe y... Bueno, mirad la película para entenderlo mejor. (Eso también va por vosotros lectores.)

Toy Chica se horroriza, mientras, los demás sonríen.- ¿¡SALEN POLLITOS?!-

Nala solo afirma viendo la película.

Siguen mirando la película, mas o menos en silencio, hasta que... Bueno, el pollito jefe se convierte en medio conejo. Al ver eso, Toy Chica se siente insultada.

-¿¡Que es esta mierda?! ¡Esta película es un fraude! ¡VAYA CHORRADA DE MIERDA TONTA PELÍCULA!-

-¿No hace tanta gracia cuando te pasa a ti eh?- Habla BonBon algo fastidiado e indiferente a su mirada.

Brandon entra en la casa, viendo la escena, aun traumandose más. Sobretodo porque, Nala ya se ha acostumbrado, pero las risas de los toys parecen... Algo acojonantes.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?- Borde.

-A ti no te importa.- Todos le miran con ganas de matarlo.

Nala tira de sus orejas o pico apartando las miradas hacia la televisión.- Papa, ¿puedes llevarme a ver a los perros?-

-A eso vine. Pero... Esas cosas afuera mientras no estemos.-

Lo toys empiezan a quejarse.

-Chicos id.- Se gana una mirada de "EN SERIO?!"(?) de ellos.- No compliqueis mas las cosas... Por favor.-

Todos gruñen molestos y se van sin ganas afuera, BonBon yendo a por su guitarra antes, siendo el ultimo en salir.

-Mañana llegará la caseta para ellos.- Nala hace un puchero algo infantil.

Se van al hospital veterinario mientras los toys refunfuñan afuera.

De repente, un estruendoso trueno se hace eco en los cielos, haciendo que los robots encojan los hombros por instinto.

Se miran entre ellos.- ¿Abro la puerta?- Pregunta Mangle viendo la afirmación de cabeza de los demás.

Entra por la ventana del cuarto de Nala trepando la pared para llegar, quedándose dentro solo un rato para que los demás le imploren dejarles entrar por la lluvia inminente. Al final solo consigue insultos.(?) Les abre la puerta y cada uno se va a lo suyo calmadamente, estando el oso limpiando el sombrero que milagrosamente aun conserva, Mangle se va por ahí toqueteado cosas y tirando platos al suelo sin querer. Platos que Toy Chica estaba lavando y la rubia acaba por tirarle unos cuantos.(?) Toy Chica lo acabo de decir(?), BonBon se queda con su guitarra(Este no sabe que es originalidad.) y BB se queda viendo los dibujos de la tele.

Mientras, Nala ya esta en el hospital veterinario, a lo que puede ver a sus dos perros y se queda con ellos un par de horas, dándoles caricias y tratando de no llorar, hasta que, incluso dentro del edificio, oye la tormenta que hay afuera.

-Vaya tormenta... Papa, ¿dejaste la puerta abierta para que pudieran entrar los toys en caso de tormenta verdad?-

La mira encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente.- No.-

-Ah vale.- Vuelve a acariciar a Scar unos segundos para luego volverse hacia él y notar un dolor terrible en cuello, pero estando demasiado soprendida para hacerle caso.- ¿¡QUE?!-

-Lo que dije: No.-

-¡Papa ¿estas loco?! ¡Estan muy dañados como para aguantar el agua sobre sus trajes!- Se levanta y "corre" hacia el coche. (Corre esta entre comillas porque con dos días no se recupera de una paliza a tal magnitud y obvio que no corre normal.)

Enciende el coche antes de que su padre pueda impedirlo y se va a casa, saliendo del vehículo y empezando a chillar hacia el desguace, asustada de que los toys estén en peligro. Cuando pega el primer grito, hay un trueno al mismo momento, por lo que los animatronics no la oyen pero los perros si.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?- El ojiazul coge a dos de los perros intentando que dejen de rascar la puerta.

-¿Ese no es el coche de Nala?- Todos se giran a ver por la ventana, donde en efecto, si está el coche de la chica.

-¿Y porque no ha entrado en casa?- Mangle ladea la cabeza, sin entender.

-¿Podria ser...? Quizás piensa que estamos afuera y como llueve pensó que nos dañariamos con el agua.- BonBon da en el clavo. Que raro.(?)

-Eso es estup... Ay no...- Toy Freddy se da un facepalm al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho tiene sentido siempre que se hable de Nala claro.(?)

Toy Chica saca de vete a saber donde un paraguas de esos gigantes (el doble del tamaño normal).- Ve a buscarla.- Se lo da al oso.

-¿Yo? Ve tu.-

-Me voy a ensuciar. ¿Eres el líder no? Te aguantas.- Le hace el shu-shu con la mano.

Él solo gruñe y sale de la casa para ir a buscarla. Al rato de estar ahí la encuentra gracias a su voz, oyendo como tose de manera muy fuerte. (Imaginaos que con una fisura en la costilla ya duele reír pues ya con tos...)

-¡Nala!- La agarra con una mano. (Con la otra mano sujeta el paraguas obvio.)

Ella abre los ojos mirándole, tratando de controlar la tos.- ¿D... Donde... Donde estábais?- Se desmaya.

Toy Freddy la lleva rápidamente adentro, donde Toy Chica y Mangle le cambian la ropa mojada por una seca y poniéndola en su cama para que descanse.

Brandon llega minutos después y al explicarle la situación Brandon empieza a gritarles hasta quedar algo afónico por la furia, pero los deja en paz para llamar a un médico y que venga a verla.

Cuando el médico llega los toys se esconden en el taller, poniendo una de sus orejas en la pared para escuchar. Al estar el taller y la habitación de Nala pegadas entre ellas intentan escuchar algo. El problema de eso es que el baño está en medio y apenas oyen susurros, cosa por la que tienen la tentación de salir a ver qué pasa pero por una vez la razón puede con ellos y se quedan ahí hasta que el médico se va.

Todos salen enseguida para atosigar a preguntas a Brandon, a lo que él les ignora y se va al cuarto de Nala, viéndola dormir, pero con muy mal aspecto.

-Espero que estéis orgullos.-

Toy Freddy explota. ¿Que culpa tienen los toys de estar encerrados afuera y entrar para evitar la lluvia? Fue Brandon quien le dijo a Nala que pese a la lluvia no tenían cobijo. Lo agarra del cuello y lo estampa con otra la pared, casi rompiéndole el cuello y rugiendo muy fuerte.

-Escuchame humano repugnante, tu nos encerraste afuera sabiendo lo mal que estamos y la poca protección de la lluvia que tenemos. Tu quisiste deshacerte de nosotros cuando sabes que Nala nos quiere. Tu eres quien nos odia y quien nosotros odiamos. Es a ti a quien deseamos matar.- Acerca su hocico peligrosamente a su cara, susurrándole con maldad.- Como le pase algo a ella juro que te destrozaré hasta que no quede nada de ti. ¿Me oíste?- Lo suelta, haciendo que empiece a toser, agarrándose el cuello con ambas manos.

Sin decir nada mas Toy Freddy se sienta en el suelo, justo al lado de la cama, con el ceño fruncido pero en posición muerta.

Brandon lo mira con miedo. Si, tambien con mucho odio, pero por mas osado que sea, él también tiene miedo de la muerte. Como todo el mundo. Se levanta tambaleándose, siendo ayudado por Toy Chica, quien lo ayuda con mala gana, pero mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Vete a donde sea, pero dejanos tranquilos. Haré la comida, sino no quieres comer lo que cocinaré te preparas lo que te dé la gana humano.- Se va seguida de Mangle a la cocina.

-¿Porque le ayudaste?- Mangle la mira seria, pero sin enojo.

-Por la misma razón que el gruñón lo agarró del cuello.- Sin mas se pone a cocinar pizzas siendo ayudada por la zorra.

Arriba Brandon se los queda mirando sin saber como reaccionar. Quiere gritar, huir, pegarles y llorar al mismo tiempo.

BonBon se queda quieto, a cierta distancia de todos.- Toy Chica dijo que te largaras.- lo corta antes de que hable.- Jamás le haríamos daño a ella.- finalmente ve como se va y se acerca a Nala, tocándole la frente.

Toy Freddy levanta la cabeza.- ¿Como está?-

-Hirviendo. Lo único que alcancé a oír fue "es un resfriado no se qué y tiene mucha fiebre". ¿Que se hace en caso de fiebre?-

-No se. Creo que alguna de las chicas lo sabe.-

BonBon baja hasta la cocina.- ¿Vosotras sabéis qué hacer en caso de fiebre?-

Mangle le mira boca abajo.- La fiebre es cuando un cuerpo está demasiado caliente, o eso me explicó Nala.-

Brandon llega hasta ellos.- No exactamente. La fiebre es cuando tienes la cabeza demasiado caliente. Sufres de mareos y alucinaciones si es muy alta y provoca que todo el cuerpo se destample. Puede que la persona en cuestión tenga frío pero la cabeza la tenga hirviendo.-

Llega al fregadero, saca una toalla pequeña limpia y un cubo pequeño. Llena el cubo con agua fría y se lo da al conejo mirándolo de manera "como le hagas daño te descuartizo".

Toy Bonnie solo le devuelve la mirada molesto.- ¿Que hago con esto?-

-Ponle en la cabeza la toalla humedecida con el agua. Cada diez minutos humedece de nuevo la toalla en el agua. Yo tengo trabajo.- Se va a su despacho. (Que casualmente es donde Toy Freddy se escondió esa vez que vino él y Heder.)

-Como siempre.- Ignora la mirada que le da Brandon y se va arriba, haciendo lo que le dijo.

-¿Eso la ayudará?- El oso ve algo estupido que una simple toalla húmeda cure a alguien.

-Es para bajarle la fiebre.- Se sienta en el suelo, al lado opuesto del oso.- Lo jodido es que se debe cambiar cada diez minutos.-

-Suerte con eso chaval.- Posición muerta otra vez.

El azúl solo gruñe.

Se quedan ahí el resto del día. Reciben las contínuas visitas de las chicas y Brandon. Al final a Mangle deben echarla porque no para de intentar ponerse en la cama, haciendose la diva.

Santa paciencia tienen. ¿Porque? Primero porque se aseguran de que la fiebre de Nala no suba, le cambian el agua del cubo a cada rato porque no la encuentran lo suficientemente fría. La toalla también la acaban cambiando porque de tanto usarla con esas manotas de metal la destrozan. Luego abajo las chicas discuten cada poco rato, incluso con Brandon, a lo que uno de ellos debe ir a separarlas y el otro seguir cuidando de Nala. Vamos, que les vienen unas ganas tremendas de estrangular a alguien. Acaban con la cabeza encima de los brazos cruzados sobre la cama con aspecto de "matadme".

-Conejo te toca cambiarle el paño húmedo...- Dice eso sin ganas aun con el rostro encima de los brazos.

-Quedamos en que lo haríamos una vez cada uno. La última vez lo he hice yo, te toca...- Dice eso con el mismo tono de voz que él y en la misma posición.

-Antes lo hice yo.-

-No, yo.-

Ambos suspiran resignados y acaba levantándose el oso y ve el paño casi roto, gruñendo y yendo sin ganas al baño a por otro. Mientras el oso hace eso se oye un plato y cubiertos caerse cerca, la escalera probablemente, y a Toy Chica gritar.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que si te dejaba hacerlo te caería!-

-¡Oye, que se me ha caído por accidente!- Empiezan a pelear otra vez.

BonBon gruñe molesto y se levanta a ver que coño les pasa ahora. Cuando llega se las encuentra dándose golpes en la cabeza.- Ya basta. ¿Que os pasa ahora pesadas?-

-¡Mangle ha tirado la comida que le había hecho a Nala!-

-¡Fue un accidente leches!-

Toy Bonnie se hace un facepalm.- Pues recoged esto, le haceis mas comida y se la lleváis. Y recordad, Nala esta dormida, no se lo comera hasta que despierta.- Amenazante.- Y ni se os ocurra querer despertarla.- Se va arriba.

Al abrir la puerta, solo llega a la mitad de la sorpresa, ve a Toy Freddy mirando a Nala... Como si quisiera llorar. Cierra un poco la puerta con cuidado para evitar que lo vea y le observa, viendo como el oso le acaricia levemente el flequillo a la chica que está aun dormida. De alguna manera sabe qué le pasa: Toy Freddy se cree el líder del grupo y por lo tanto, el responsable de la seguridad de todos, incluida la de Nala. Conociendo su pasado, BonBon decide no hablar del tema y respetarlo por una vez; cerrando la puerta con cuidado de que no le oiga y luego llama dando un par de golpes leves para avisar de que entra y disimula. Al entrar lo encuentra sentado haciéndose el muerto, como hacia unas horas antes.

-Las féminas siguen tan pesadas como antes.- Sin decir nada mas se sienta en su sitio y se queda observando el tiempo por la ventana, donde la tormenta no amaina y ya empieza a ser de noche, viéndose los reflejos de la luz del atardecer en las gotas de agua pegadas al cristal.

Durante los siguientes días, apenas Nala despierta, le hacen tomar las medicinas, le obligan a comer un poco y se vuelve a dormir. No habla, no ríe, no jode a nadie.

Mangle acaba estresadísima, quiere hacer desastre como siempre, pero lo último que quiere es que Nala se enfade con ella por molestarla. No quiere decepcionarla.

El oso Yogui... Digo Toy Freddy no se mueve del lado de Nala. La observa día y noche, cambiándole el paño húmedo y todo eso que, aunque le canse hacer todo el rato lo mismo, lo hace porque se siente culpable. Siente que, si en vez de discutir para no ir a buscarla hubiera ido enseguida, quizás Nala no estaría tan mal. (Por cinco minutos lo dudo pero... La intención es lo que cuenta. :'3)

Por otro lado Toy Chica trata de ser "amable" con Brandon para ser amigos y todo eso asi darle una alegría a Nala. Claro que no se esfuerza mucho. A la mínima empieza a gritarle y amenazarlo de muerte. Pero aquí también es la intención lo que cuenta(?).

BB intenta animar a todos, dando los típicos ánimos de "se recuperará" y todo eso. Toy Freddy está a punto de tirarlo por la ventana como le vuelva a hablar. El pobre niño se queda con Mangle intentando convencerla de no descuartizar a Tronic.(?)

Pero el mas inquieto de todos es Toy Bonnie. ¿Que suele hacer él para desquitarse y estar relajado? Tocar la guitarra. Pero si la toca molestaria a Nala y es lo último que quiere. Podría ir afuera pero durante los siguientes días llueve mucho y/o hace un viento muy fuerte, por lo que debe quedarse dentro. Está tan inquieto que empieza a acusar a todos del estado de Nala, e incluso exigiendo pruebas médicas de qué le pasa exactamente. Lo único que consigue con eso es que todos se pongan mas inquietos también, provocando peleas entre ellos. Peleas que deben dejar a medias para evitar causar problemas a Nala y/o a la casa. Al final se pasa el día abriendo y cerrando persianas, acomodando la cama de Nala para que esté mas cómoda, cambiando de sitio las guitarras en todo momento, cambiando de sitio los objetos decorativos aquí y allá. En resumen, no sabe que hacer para estar tranquilo.

-Por dios BonBon dejate ya de mover las fotos y dejalas en su sitio coño.- Toy Chica gruñe mientras intenta arreglar a Endo encajando las piezas como lo hizo Nala. O eso cree ella. Al final Mangle se cansa y se aparta.

-Ni Nala tardó tanto.- Se va abajo a molestar a BB.

BonBon sigue cambiando las cosas de sitio, siendo ignorado por el oso que mira a Nala directamente y la polluela lo agarra de las orejas.

-ES-TA-TE QUI-E-TO DE U-NA PU-TA VEZ.- se las suelta de mala manera, él solo la insulta por lo bajo y sigue a lo suyo.

-¿Como quieres que esté quieto? Joder, lleva una semana sin salir de la cama.-

-Si que sale de la cama para...- El conejo la interrumpe.

-¡Ya lo sé, era un decir!- Está que se arranca las orejas. Ambos pasan del oso, que ni les dirige la palabra.

Nala gime suavemente, abriendo los ojos y ganándose la atención de los tres. Inmediatamente Toy Freddy la ayuda a levantarse en posición sentada, dejando que se incline en el cabecero.

-¿Como te sientes?- Después de seis horas sin articular palabra, el oso por fin habla.

-Muy mal...- Su voz muestra que tiene unas anginas enormes. Tose un poco, soltando un quejido de dolor y se pone las manos en la costilla fisurada.- Au...-

-Relajate, te traeré algo de comer.- Toy Chica se dirige a la puerta para salir.

-No... No tengo hambre...- Eso consigue que la pollita se la quede mirando preocupada. El oso se sienta a su lado, a lo que ella se inclina en él para tocar su parte metálica con su frente y sentir el frío.

-Sabes que debes comer algo. Aunque sea poco.- Estos días Brandon ha tenido que enseñarles como se cuida a alguien enfermo, siendo Toy Freddy quien hace la mayoría de labores respecto a eso.

-Sólo quiero dormir... Me encuentro... Muy, muy mal...- Tose mucho mas, soltando más quejidos de dolor.

-¿Como quieres recuperarte si no comes? Lo necesitas, Toy Chica ve a hacerle algo.- La rubia le hace caso. (¡Un milagro acaba de suceder!(?))

Nala gruñe de molestia... Mas o menos, su cuello solo le permite hacer ruidos algo raros.(?)

-Se acabó. Ya no puedo con tanta tensión joder. Llamaré al jodido de Brandon para que haga algo.-

*se oye un disco rayarse.*

¡ALTO AHÍ! Explicación: Durante la semana, Brandon debe ir hasta Roma para hablar con el representante de un joven promesa de la música. Si, Brandon dirige una discográfica. Por eso siempre está viajando y tiene tanto dinero. Como le preocupaba mucho Nala, les enseñó a usar el teléfono y los móviles para que le llamaran en caso de emergencia o surgiese algún problema y ya de paso poder llamar asegurándose de que le contestarian.

¿Lo habéis entendido? ¿Si? Bien, entonces sigamos.

*se oye como si una película empezara.*(?)

-¡Espera! ¿Porque le vas a llamar? ¿Que puede hacer él que no podamos hacer nosotros?-

El conejo la mira muy serio.- Llevarla a un hospital.- Ahí ambos se quedan callados de la sorpresa.

-BonBon no hace falta...- Nala habla como puede, tosiendo más.

-Ya te dije que no me encariñé de ti para que me mientas a la cara.- Llama a Brandon, que pese estar en una reunión le coge la llamada.

Demos un salto en el tiempo hasta cuando llega Brandon que sino se hace muy largo.(?)

Brandon lleva a Nala al hospital, quedándose ahí unos días hasta que el resfriado deja de ser peligroso y gran parte de sus heridas ya se han curado casi/del todo. Mas o menos una semana.

-Papa estoy bien enserio. Solo quiero irme a casa.- Se pone la mano en la frente frustrada. Aunque se encuentra mejor, sigue teniendo un poco de fiebre, pero apenas tiene 38 de fiebre cuando antes estaba a mas de 39.5.

-No quiero que vuelvas a casa con esas bestias. Es mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que estés bien.- Tozudo como una jodida mula.

-Hay gente que necesita mas este hospital que yo. Vámonos, tengo el alta. Solo debo descansar unos días mas. Los echo de menos...-

-¿Echas de menos ver esas cosas tan feas y maléficas?- Alza una ceja sarcástico.

-Papá.- le pone cara de "joder vamonos".(?)

Suspira derrotado.- Está bien.- Empiezan a irse, cogiendo las cosas de Nala y yendo a casa.

Al llegar, todos (si todos. Pero sabemos que ciertos machos no lo admiten ni locos.(?)) tienen ganas de abrazarla. O en caso de los perros comersela a besos.(?) Pero como la ven aun enferma, solo se la quedan mirando.

-Chicos...- Abraza a Mangle con fuerza, no mucha pero con ganas.

Mangle la coge en brazos feliz.- ¡Volviste, te eché mucho de menos!-

-Dejala que aun esta enferma.- El oso se la arrebate y la sube arriba, dejándola suavemente en la cama, ganándose una caricia de ella.- No te pases de cariñosa.- Medio en broma, medio enserio. Que tsundere.

-Te hechaba de menos Osito.- le da un beso en la nariz.

De repente, BonBon lo aparta de un empujon.- ¿Y a mi no me dices ni un simple hola? Que no toqué ni una nota de mi guitarra mientras estabas enferma.- ¿Celoso? No se. ¿Que os parece?

-Pero te estabas todo el puto rato de aquí para allá molestando todos, insultando a todos y dando la culpa a todos de todo. Incluso pedias los informes médicos de Nala para saber qué era lo que tenia.- Toy Chica se cruza de brazos mientras él se sonroja de vergüenza y furia.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tu no parabas de hacerle la pelota a su padre!-

-Lo hice para darle una sorpresa a Nala y mostrarle que intento ser buena con él.-

-Claro. Como te esfuerzas tanto.- Brandon ni la mira, pero el tono sarcástico se nota a leguas.

Ella le responde mostrándole el dedo del medio.

-Papá... Al menos se esfuerza.- Coge al oso y lo hace tumbarse para luego acurrucarse a él.- Durante la semana pasada apenas recuerdo algo. Y todo lo que recuerdo son imágenes de ti cuidandome... Gracias.-

Eso consigue que las chicas se rían discretamente. Mientras, Brandon frunce el ceño y Toy Freddy aparta la mirada sonrojado.

-E... Era mi deber como l... Líder...-

-Ay mirad. El joto se ha sonrojado.- Mangle y Toy Chica se ponen a reir escandalosamente.

BonBon explota.- ¡PERO SI YO TAMBIEN TE HE CUIDADO PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL!-

Con eso consigue que las chicas se pongan a reír mas escandalosamente y el oso gruña molesto.

-Pues no lo recuerdo...- Lo mira como diciendo "lo siento pero es verdad". Eso lo deja blanco y a las chicas les hace reír mas.

-¿Que os hace tanta gracia?- Les pregunta realmente molesto el ojiverde.

-Bueno, nosotras también la hemos cuidado y no nos ponemos celosas.-

-¿¡COMO HAS DICHO?!- BonBon está mas que rojo de ira y vergüenza. Además de estar indignadisimo.

Mangle se acerca a la pollita.- Bueno, ¿que esperar de un par de novios?- Se ríe aun mas junto a la rubia.

-¿¡Como que novios?!- Brandon los estrangularía de poder hacerlo en ese momento. Nadie se acerca a su hija de esa manera.

Ambos animatronics se cabrean e intentan excusarse, pero claro, al pensarlo mejor si que parecía eso. Solo un poco, poquísimo(?), pero lo parecía. Acaban tartamudeando estupideces sin dentido; cosa que consigue hacer reír mas a las chicas y poner mas furioso a Brandon.

Nala se levanta en posición sentada con cara de pocos amigos.- Quien diga una sola palabra más cogeré sus circuitos y se los pondré por el culo luego de coger un taladro y hacerles un agujero. Luego cogeré sus bracitos y se los pondré de adorno en los ojos mientras dichos ojos estén vagando por su entrañas metálicas chorrendo aceite que yo misma incendiaré y dejaré que se carbonice para luego enterrarlo bajo la mierda de metal que hay en el desguace para que se pudra el resto de sus días si es que aun sigue vivo. ¿Entendido?- Su voz medio ronca, mas la seriedad, mas su mirada amenazante, mas el hecho de que todos saben que es capaz de hacerlo, consigue que todos se callen al momento. Brandon no hace mas que sonreír e irse luego de darle un beso de buenas noches.

Los cuatro se quedan mirando entre ellos parpadeando mientras BB se esconde tras Toy Chica.

-Nala da miedo aveces...- Toy Chica decide llevárselo luego de ver como Nala tira el despertador nuevo que tenia al pobre muñeco.

Los otros tres se quedan ahí, mirándola sin saber qué hacer o decir. Al final Nala suspira.

-Mucho mejor.- Se tumba, llevándose al oso con ella.- Vosotros dos, ¿venis conmigo o no?-

Mangle y Toy Bonnie se le acercan como vigilando que no les tire nada. Obvio que no les haría daño, pero molesta que te tiren cosas a la cara.

Mangle consigue ponerse al lado de Nala, pero al ver la cara del oso se gira y le da espacio al conejo para tumbarse al lado de Nala. Él extrañado lo hace, sin entender el porque de eso.

Nala suspira de nuevo y se gira y abraza a BonBon por delante, dejando que el oso la "medio abrace" por detrás.

Ambos chicos empiezan a golpear ligeramente el brazo del otro para apartarlo. Los dos la han cuidado y creen ser el único que debe estar en ese momento a su lado. Egocentrismo mas que nada. Nala al final suspira frustrada y les tira un objeto vario a cada uno, echándolos y quedándose sola con Mangle, quien sonríe alegre y deja que la chica se duerma.

()()******()()*****()()******()()****()()

Se acabó el capitulo, mas... ¿Os preguntáis porque puse de titulo "El líder"? Bueno, pues si os habéis dado cuenta, Toy Freddy ha tenido gran protagonismo ante esa palabra en este capítulo. Os invito a fijaros bien en las relaciones de cada uno con el resto en todo el fic. Hay mensajes ocultos, os reto a que me los encontréis. Os lo digo para divertir, no os obligo. El último capítulo, que será de tipo responder preguntas, lo aclararé todo.

Os daré un avance del próximo capítulo respecto al nombre. Será "La guitarra", "Guitarra" o algo así. Depende como acabe ese capítulo, pero tendrá esa temática. No os digo mas.

PD: Recordad que tanto Nala como BonBon tienen una guitarra y Toy Chica quiere aprender a tocarla. Así que no podéis saber a quien me refiero exactamente con esa palabra. ¿Enserio creíais que os daría un avance claro? Ñe, pues no. XD


	18. Sorpresas

18° Capitulo.

¡POR FIN, JODER! ¡ACABÉ EL CAPÍTULO SI!

Saludos a CaaMuuChh. :'3 Bien, no me olvidé de hacerlo.(?)

Este capítulo es... Bastante diferente a lo que prometí. ¿Recordais que el titulo iba a ser "la guitarra" o algo así? Pues no va a poder ser porque... LA IDEA QUE TUVE SE ME FUE DE LA MENTE Y POR ESO TARDÉ TANTO! Me trababa cada dos por tres. Bueno, al final lo de la guitarra lo... Dejo para otro capítulo.

Como siempre los animatronics no me pertenecen blablabla.

¡AVISO PARA TODOS: JODIDAS SORPRESAS SE AVECINAN!(?)

PD: ¿Cuantos aún no se han enterado de que ya he subido TRES capítulos de mi nuevo fic de FNaF donde la prota es Nala? :'D

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Mientras Nala descansa y se queda con Mangle, los dos machos bajan al comedor molestos.

-Que se pudra.- Conejo gruñón.

-Imbécil.- Osito cascarrabias.

-Puta Mangle.- Ambos mamíferos robotizados.

Toy Chica los mira con las manos en la cadera y una media sonrisa.- ¿Que habéis hecho?-

-Nada.- Molestos.

-Ya veo.- Sonriendo satisfecha de ver sus caras.- Os habéis peleado entre vosotros, Nala se ha cansado y os ha echado quedando solo Mangle. ¿Verdad?-

-...- Apartan la mirada, cada uno al lado contrario del otro, y se cruzan de brazos.- No te importa.-

Ella en respuesta ríe.- Sep, sois un par de novios.- Se rie mas al ver sus caras de sorpresa y molestia.

-Y dale con eso.- Ambos se van a donde sea para perderla de vista.

-No sabéis aceptar la verdad.- Ve como la ignoran mientras el oso sale de la casa y el conejo se sienta en el sofá con la guitarra. Se acerca a él curiosa.

-Con tu cara repugnante mirándome no puedo tocar nada.- BonBon no la mira, ocupado en afinar su guitarra.

Se hace la indiferente, pero en el fondo eso le ha dolido. Sin decir nada mas que un gruñido, se va a la cocina, limpiando los platos, pero con brusquedad.

-¿Eh?- Le parece extraño que limpie los platos con tanta mala leche. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo relacionado con la cocina le encanta, eso no es muy normal en ella. Pero decide pasar del asunto encogiéndose de hombros y tocar su guitarra con tranquilidad.

-Si vas a tocar tal mierda aquí, ya te puedes largar. Nala duerme, largate afuera.-

Toy Bonnie frunce el ceño, con una cara medio extrañado y medio enfadado.- ¿No sabes usar la palabra "por favor" verdad?-

-Son dos palabras imbécil.-

Aun mas molesto se levanta y se va sin decir nada; al menos, hasta llegar a la puerta.- Rancia.- Sale y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

Ella en respuesta tira uno de los platos al suelo, rompiéndolo.- Hijo de la gran...- Suspira como todo animatronic sabe hacer.

Sigue lavando los platos con brusquedad. Mientras, Freddy... Ay, digo TOY Freddy empieza a ir por todo el desguace gritando y despotricando sin parar por ser echado de tal manera porque el conejo de las narices se hacia el seme y la humana se hacia la gruñona. (Tiene narices que lo diga presisamente él.) BonBon se queda en un lugar apartado, frustrado y molesto se pone a tocar algo de heavy metal con la guitarra sentado en el suelo. Nunca toca heavy porque considera que es destrozar las cuerdas de su querida guitarra. Pero cuando está de muy mal humor toca ese género para desahogarse.

Al cabo de unas horas Nala despierta, a lo que Mangle movería la cola de tenerla.(?)

-Ya despertaste, cariño.- Mangle le sonríe contenta.

Nala la mira con sopresa.- No soy boyera.- Se queda extrañada mirando a la zorra.

Mangle se empieza a reír.- Tranquila, no me van las mujeres.- Se queda pensando unos segundos y luego susurra.- O eso creo.- Dice recordando a cierta camarera la cual no ve de hace varios meses.(?)

Nala la oye, pero al estar medio dormida pasa del asunto y bosteza dolorosamente.

Bueno, durante las siguiente semanas no hay mucho que contar. Lo único que la caseta llega y la instalan. (Recordad que hizo muy mal tiempo durante algunas semanas.) Los toys empiezan a hacer la guardia nocturna, dándose cuenta de la ironía del asunto. Los perros vuelven a casa y se acaban de recuperar, aprendiendo a andar con solo tres patas. Pero se las arreglan muy bien y acaban actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nala tarda mas de DOS MESES en recuperarse de todas las heridas. Sobretodo porque por culpa de Mangle se cae por las escaleras (solo los últimos escalones) y la costilla se le fractura casi de nuevo. Total, que la castigan un mes sin entrar en la casa.(?) Además Nala consigue arreglar gran parte de los daños de los Toys.

Al pasar ya los dos meses, que por lo tanto ya estan en Abril y primavera, empieza a hacer buen tiempo por lo que suelen pasar más tiempo fuera que dentro.

Nala salta encima del oso.- ¡Te encontré!- Se ríe.

-Oh venga ya.- Gruñe molesto.- ¿Como me encontraste?-

-Se te ve la colita desde lejos. Y eso que es corta.- Baja de encima de él y le toca la cola, a lo que Toy Freddy se aparta enseguida.

-No me toques la cola. Es lo único entero que conservo.-

-Tu al menos la conservas.- Mangle sale de su escondite, arriba de una montaña de chatarra.

-Mangle te encontré.- La señala riendo.

-¡Encontraste al oso primero!-

-El juego acaba cuando os encuentro a todos.- Se frota las manos.- ¿Donde estarán esas dos pasivas?-

Mangle señala detrás de ella.- Toy Chica detrás de un coche. El marica...- Toy Bonnie aparece molesto.

-¿¡Como me llamaste?!-

-Por tu nombre.- Se ríe.

-Bonnie 2.0 te encontré.- Ríe y le saca la lengua.

-¡Eso no vale!-

-Saliste porqué te dio la gana idiota.- Joto se cruza de brazos, divertido.

-No es... Agh...- Oye como se ríen.- Os odio.-

-No te pongas en plan chulito y esperad a que encuentre a la Rubia.- Busca en todos los coches y no tarda en encontrarla.

-Tks, leches.- Nala le agarra la mano y se la lleva con los además.- Al menos no fui la primera.-

-Fue el Osito gomi...- Es agarrada del cuello por Toy Freddy.

-A Nala le dejo llamarme así, pero a ti no.- La estampa contra el suelo.- Lo siento, TRAVESTI.- Sonríe orgulloso.

Antes de que empiecen una pelea Nala se mete entre los dos.- A ver, dejaos de luchas y seguimos con el juego. Osito, te toca buscarnos por ser el primero a quien encontré.-

Él solo gruñe con molestia y cierra los ojos, empezando a contar. Los demás corren a esconderse, Nala siendo agarrada por Mangle y subiendo al montículo de encima de la cabeza del oso, agarrándole el sombrero y aguantando ambas la risa.

-95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100. ¡A quien encuentre lo destripo!- Se pone a buscar. (Sabeis las coletillas que se suelen decir cuando se juega al escondite ¿verdad? Bueno... Ésta es la versión animatronic.)

Buscando y buscando acaba encontrando a BonBon y a Toy Chica peleando por un mismo escondite. Pero no encuentra ni a Nala ni a la zorra, por lo que acaba rascándose la cabeza con confusión y se da cuenta de algo.

-¡MI SOMBRERO!- Empieza a buscarlo desesperadamente llegando hasta el lugar donde empezó a contar, mirando por desesperación hacia arriba encontrándose con Mangle y Nala llevando ella el sombrero.- ¡La madre que os parió!-

Ellas en respuesta ríen.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de que no llevabas el sombrero?- Nala se ajusta el sombrero en su cabeza como si saludara.

-¡Devolvedme mi sombrero!-

-No es tuyo. Te lo prestan.- Mangle le saca la lengua y se pone el sombrero.

-Os odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.-

-A Mangle te creo, pero a Nala no me lo trago. ¿Quien la cuidó con esmero cuando...- Antes de acabar la frase Toy Freddy le lanza una silla de metal.

Nala ahí se preocupa y baja con la ayuda de Mangle.- ¡Serás animal!- Ayuda al conejo a sacarse la silla de encima.- Me parece que se acabó el juego.-

La zorra baja y le devuelve el sombrero.- No me mires así que la idea fue de ella.- Le saca la lengua.

Él le mira mal igual.- Pero ella me cae bien. Tu no.-

Mangle gruñe.- Imbécil. No sabes aceptar una broma.- Anda toda diva dentro de la casa, pasando de largo a BB quien da mimos a los perros.

Toy Chica rueda los ojos.- No sé que coño pasó entre vosotros pero estoy un poquito harta de vuestras peleas.-

-Lo mismo digo de tú y el conejo.- Se va a la caseta, donde ahí se sienta en el suelo en posición muerta.

Los otros dos simplemente siguen a Nala hasta el comedor, donde ahí, en la mesa, Nala tiene desparramados libros y libretas por doquier. Son los deberes de esos dos meses que faltó a las clases y un compañero de clase le pasa para no perderse el curso durante su recuperación en casa. (Si, muchos le hacen bulliyn o la ignoran, pero tampoco todos son estúpidos en su clase. Además, que pasar la tarea por gmail tampoco es complicado ni cuesta tanto. -.-)

-Esto de los deberes es peor tortura que la de los guardias en la pizzería.- BonBon agarra un libro de álgebra.- No entiendo nada...-

-Yo tampoco amigo mio. Yo tampoco.- Le quita el libro de las manos y lo mira como queriendo llorar.- Odio las mates.- Se deja caer teatralmente en él, a lo que la agarra pero rotando los ojos.

-¿Para que estudias eso si lo odias?- La rubia le habla desde la cocina.

-Porque estudio para veterinaria. Recuerda que te dije que hago un curso por internet y en el insti hago bachiller científico.- Habla sin ganas, le entra el aburrimiento sólo de ver tantos deberes.

De repente alguien llama a la puerta, y seguidamente se oye la voz de Dan, Akira y Laili llamándola.

Los tres muñecos corren a esconderse en el taller donde ya esta Mangle. (La caseta donde los toys esta en medio del desguace no se ve a simple vista. Por si alguien se lo preguntaba.)

Nala abre la puerta y es abalanzada por Laili en un fuerte abrazo que corresponde enseguida.- ¡Cuanto me alegro de veros!- Seguidamente abraza a los dos chicos, invitándoles a entrar.

-¿Como te fueron tus vacaciones? ¡Tia, que estuviste dos meses y medio! ¿A donde fuiste?- Dan le revuelve el pelo.

-Ay quita.- lo aparta.- B... Bueno fui...- Nala ya se había percatado desde el primer día del mensaje que Heder envió a sus amigos, por lo que optó por cerrar sus cuentas de facebook, twitter y todo eso un tiempo para que de verdad creyeran que estaba de vacaciones. Solo falta un detalle que pulir...

-¿Tienes fotos de tus geniales vacaciones verdad?- Akira le pregunta algo cotilla.

-B... Bueno. Resulta que fui a un hotel de lujo privado. Papá me llevó ahí para ayudarle en fichar un nuevo cantante en su discografica. Era un chico de mi edad y pensó que si nos haciamos amigos firmaría el contrato. Pero no tuvimos algo en cuenta... Era gay.- Lo primero que se le ocurre. Mentirosa.~

-¿Tu padre te usó para seducir a un chico que conoce apenas y con nosotros nos la lió parda por ir al cine los tres?- Akira alza una ceja, sin creerselo.

-Em... *¡MIERDA! Jolín que es listo...* Yo le di la idea... No quería, pero le convencí. Aunque pensaba que seria después del curso.-

-Enseñame fotos y te creo.-

-*Tks... Akira te quiero mucho pero me estas jodiendo la coartada.* Sabes como soy. ¿Dos meses con una cámara sin que se me rompa? Se me cayó al agua justo antes de salir del hotel para volver.-

-¿Y como es que no tenias cobertura si estabas en un hotel de lujo?- Laili mi amor, los detalles sobran en una coartada de mentira.(?)

Ahí se queda muerta.- *Jodeeeer...* Em... Es que papá me quitó el móvil y ahí quien no es famoso o representante o empresario no puede usar la conexión de internet para evitar filtraciones de información, discos por publicar, etc.- Sonríe algo nerviosa.

Del calor empieza a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero que lleva encima, a lo que Los tres le ven no solo la cicatriz de la herida de bala. Sino además la cicatriz de bala de la otra herida. (Una se la hicieron en casa. La otra en ese bunquer. Pues le ven las dos ya que están en el mismo brazo, eso si, la segunda bastante más fea.) Empiezan a flipar acercándose tanto que Mangle que los observa desde la escalera sacando la cabeza con cuidado de que no la vean, piensa por un momento que se la van a comer. Pero comer literal, no me malpenseis.(?)

-¿¡QUE ES ESTA CICATRIZ?!- Akira la agarra de los hombros mientras Laili le coge el brazo y lo mira asustada. Dan está ahí intentando no prestar atención a lo que piensa que ha visto en la escalera.(?)

Nala, dime que esto es una de tus bromas.- Laili le toca la cicatriz, a lo que Dan hace una mueca de asquito por hacer eso.

-¿Cuando hago yo bromas?- La mira con cara de "tu te fumaste algo".

-¡Dinoslo ya!- Nala no sabia que esos tres daban miedo al enfadarse.

Al final, pese a que ve al oso por la ventana haciéndole señas para que se calle, les cuenta lo sucedido en verdad durante "las vacaciones". Claro que omitiendo la parte de los toys. Una pequeña parte se la debe inventar para evitar salirse del "guión." Akira le acaba dando una bofetada por esconderles algo tan serio a ellos. Dan y Laili se tapan la boca con sorpresa. Ahí le va de muy poco de que la rubia no evite que BonBon salga y lo descuartice.

-A... Akira...- No sabe si llorar o enfadarse. Simplemente se acaba quedando ahí, poniéndose la mano en la mejilla dolorida.

-Nos engañaste. A nosotros, que siempre hemos estado a tu lado. ¡Has estado a punto de morir y nosotros sin saberlo! ¿¡Te gustaría si fuera al revés?!-

Nala sale de la casa corriendo llorando, Laili la sigue.

-Bien hecho hermano. Ahora no te va a hablar en una semana mínimo.-

-Nala está bien afuera. ¡BICHOS ASQUEROSOS SALID DE VUESTROS ESCONDITES!-

Los toys se quedan pensando y mirando entre ellos si ese chico se ha vuelto loco o... Sabe de su existencia. Pero antes de que ninguno haga nada, Toy Freddy que estaba solo en el patio, entra en la casa y lo encara, dándoles un tremendo susto a ambos, pero Dan se cae al suelo y Akira apenas se mueve del sitio.

-¿¡Como osas llamarme, hijo de la gran puta?!-

-¡A mi madre ni la nombres robot de mierda!- Dan se levanta y justo cuando le va a dar un puñetazo BonBon le agarra la mano por la muñeca.

-Yo de ti me lo pensaría antes de hacerlo chaval.- A Dan le va de poco no desmayarse.

Ya las chicas y BB se dejan ver, Mangle agarrando de la camisa de Akira con los dientes y levantándolo. Luego lo sujeta con una mano y enseña muy enfadada los dientes.

-¿¡Como te atreves a pegar a mi Nala?!- Le va a dar un buen mordisco cuando Toy Chica la jala de una pata, a lo que humano y robot caen, por suerte Akira cae encima de Dan.

-Ouch... Tío pesas mucho...- Dan aparta a su hermano de un empujón.- ¿Como que TU Nala, zorra?- La mira mientras se levanta.

Mangle es sostenida por BonBon y Toy Freddy.

-¡OS VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!-

-¡Yo también quiero hacerlo pero Nala no nos lo perdonaría, venga calmante...!- Toy Bonnie sujeta sus fauces mientas Toy Freddy la sujeta por el cuerpo.

Toy Chica y BB se acercan a ellos. La rubia coge a Akira y lo levanta.- Dame un motivo por el que no arrancarte las tripas y hacer una pizza con ellas.-

-Pegué a Nala porque se lo merece. ¿Porque no confió en nosotros?-

-¿Pero como sabéis que estamos vivos?- BB y sus preguntas tan obvias. :3 Aish, me lo como vivo. *corazón*

-Vivimos como a 100 metros de distancia. No se, quizás os vimos. Es una posibilidad.- Ya a Dan se le ha pasado el susto.

-Sueltame... Cosa.- Se gana una mirada de odio que le hace temblar del escalofrío, seguidamente lo suelta y aterriza de pie.- Al ver al niño supimos que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas.-

-A mi lo que me jode es que no nos invitarais a esa barbacoa.- Dan se cruza de brazos.

-¿Nos espiabais?- Mangle y los demás los miran con horror.

-Pues claro.- Afirman ambos sacando pecho.- Es como una hermanita para nosotros. Obvio que lo hacemos.-

-Ahora decidme. La humana tambien...- Al ver la afirmación de cabeza de ambos, no hace falta acabar la frase.

-Nos escondiamos para nada.- Mangle por fin se calma y lo dos la sueltan.

A Akira se le enciende la mirada.- ¿¡Quien de vosotros le hizo esos chupetones?!- Ambos chicos animatronics alzan la mano orgullosos y sonriendo con el mismo orgullo.

-¿¡La violasteis?!- Ahi coge una silla estilo Nozomi.(?)

-Nah. Está buena pero no tanto como para hacerle eso.- Todos se quedan viendo al conejo peliazul con los ojos agrandados.- ¿Que? Una cosa es que esté buena y otra que me guste.- Ahi bien inocente. Que mono. :'3

Todos deciden pasar de eso y Dan deja la silla en su sitio.- Bueno, sabemos que os dedicais a matar. Tambien que de alguna manera haceis lo que Nala os ordena y que destrozais la casa cada dos por tres.-

A todos menos a BB les da un TIC en el ojo.- ¿Cuanto hace que nos espiais?-

-No sé. ¿Cuanto hace que os tiene aquí?- Akira les vacila a gusto, sabe que no le harán nada.

-Pero a todo esto. ¿Porque no se lo habéis dicho a Nala el que nos conocéis?- Toy Chica se le acerca algo amenazante.

-Porque sabemos que nos "quiere proteger" de vosotros y esta locura.- Dan la mira indiferente.

-¿Y que piensas hacer cuando se entere de esto?- Toy Freddy le mira mal. MUY MAL.

-No se enterará.- Ahí todos se le quedan mirando con seriedad.- ¿Preferis que tenga más presión con todo esto?- los animatronics se miran entre ellos y niegan con la cabeza.

-¿Que pasó en realidad con Nala y Heder?- Dan se sienta en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

Ahí deciden contarle la verdad. Total, ya los han pillado. Al acabar la explicación Akira y BonBon no dejan de mirarse MU" MAL(?)

Dan sigue miradolos pero se inclina un poco hacia la pollita.- ¿Pasa algo entre Nala y el conejo?-

-¿Pasa algo entre Akira y Nala?-

Dan se encoge de hombros sin saber.- No se. Contestame.-

Ella solo alza una ceja.- Es celoso por naturaleza aunque no lo admita.- Ahí tan pancha da una respuesta no muy convincente. Normal, ni ella sabe la respuesta de verdad.

-A tu hermano le gusta Nala, ¿verdad?- La pregunta de Toy Freddy consigue que BonBon mire aun peor a Akira mientras el humano mira al oso.

-¿Es que a vosotros os gusta ella?- Ahora tiene una lucha de miradas con el oso.

-No seas imbécil, humano estúpido. Le tenemos un mínimo de aprecio, pero no exageres.- BonBon gruñe muy molesto.- Además, a vosotros no tenemos porqué dejar vivir. Si lo hacemos es por ella así que no os deis el lujo de molestarnos.-

-Como decía mi padre: Si no conoces mis demonios, no te des el lujo de provocarlos.- Akira se aparta un poco de Toy Freddy andando hacia atrás.

-Lo mismo digo bola de carne con huesos.-

Las chicas y BB se quedan mirando a los cuatro machos de la casa, que se miran con ganas de degollar a humanos o robots según quien sea.

-Que tensión.- Mangle ríe un poco hasta ver a Nala por la ventana, acercándose con Laili.- Ahí viene Nala.- Dicho esto todos los robots se esconden saliendo Toy Freddy por la puerta de la cocina que da al patio trasero.

Al entrar Akira se acerca a la castaña de ojos ámbar/verdes.- Nala yo...- ella le interrumpe.

-Me lo merecía... Dejemos en tema, ¿Quieres?-

Él suspira.- Está bien... Mejor nos vamos... Supongo que querrás estar... Sola.- ella afirma con la cabeza.- Bueno, nos vamos.-

Al volver a su casa Dan y Akira se quedan hablando en la cocina junto a Laili.

-¿Que te dijo?- Akira bebe un poco de su refresco mientras da otro a su hermano.

-Está muy angustiada por todo. Solo ha llorado y...-

**FLASHBACK**

Laili consigue coger a Nala por la mano y la ojiverde la abraza llorando.- Ya, ya... Tranquila... Sabes que solo se preocupa por ti.-

-L... Lo sé pero es que... Estoy muy cansada...-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Cansada? ¿Cansada de qué?- Dan recibe un golpe de su hermano.- ¡Ey!-

-Idiota, se refería a guardar el secreto y todo ese marrón.-*flechita* (Problema.(?) )

-Ah vale... Pero no hacia falta pegarme.-

-Bueno, ¿Habeis... Hablado con ellos?- Laili les pregunta algo nerviosa.

-Si. Y nos lo han contado todo.-

-Pues contadmelo.-

-No creo que sea lo mejor Laili. No es de ser para chicas.-

-¡Ser chica o no, no significa nada! Nala también es chica y lo ha vivido. Contadmelo. Ya.- Se cruza de brazos molesta.

-Que cambio de actitud... Bueno vale, te lo cuento. Pero te lo diré como ellos nos lo contaron.-

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Chicos me voy portaos bien!- Nala sale de la casa y se va.

Al irse Nala, todos se quedan vigilando porque tienen una sensanción rara.

-Me siento rara... Siento como si algo malo fuese a suceder.-

-BonBon ya deja de tocar tu jodida guitarra.- Toy Freddy le mira molesto mientras el conejo le hace caso para luego quejarse.

-Dejame. Estoy tan nervioso como ella. Es eso o romper algo.- Se tumba en la cama de Nala.

De repente, Mangle ve a varios coches muy grandes acercarse a la casa.- ¿Y esos quienes son?-

Todos miran por la ventana y ven a Heder salir de uno de los coches.

-Esto no me gusta.- Coge a BB y lo pone en uno de los armarios, escondiendo la ropa en otro sitio.- Quedate aquí y no te nuevas para nada. O te arranco los circuitos.- Toy Freddy siendo... Protector a su manera.

Se empiezan a oír disparos y gemidos y gritos de perros. No es difícil imaginar que pasa.

-¡Los perros han atacado a esos hombres y les están disparando! ¡Nadie toca a esos perros excepto nosotros!- Toy Chica es tan tierna...(?)

Alguien abre la puerta y les llama. Todos juran que esa voz les pone los pelos de punta. La voz de Heder es odiosa.

-Holaaa.~ ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Coge a Laika por el pezcuezo, pero lo hace mal expresamente y así hacerle daño.- Grita pequeña.~ ¡Grita!- se ríe psicoticamente.

**¿FIN DEL FLASHBACK?**

-¿¡Como que esa mujer le hizo daño a la pobre perrita?! Laili grita indignada.

-A nosotros nos contaron eso. No me interrumpas.- Akira le mira algo molesto.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Laika sigue gritando de dolor a la vez que intenta soltarse gruñendo.

Toy Chica acaba lanzandose contra Heder, pero la dichosa lanza al pobre cachorro contra el pollo y la ojiazul debe cogerla al vuelo para evitar que se haga daño.

Varios hombres empiezan a entrar intentando atrapar a Toy Chica pero los demás acuden en su ayuda lanzando a varios por las ventanas y algún que otro acaba en el suelo muerto. Heder, como de costumbre, tiene suerte y consigue salir de la casa antes de que la atrapen, saliendo ellos tambien y acabando siendo rodeados por muchos hombres con pistolas y rifles modificados para lanzar descargas eléctricas,( como las de los policías pero mas chulas de aspecto.) disparando a bocajarro y alcanzando a Mangle, pero antes de que ella pierda la conciencia BonBon mata al hombre y destruye el artefacto liberando a Mangle del inmenso dolor que le provocaba eso.

-¡Que no escapen! ¡Dadles una buena descarga y aprovechadlo para atraparles idiotas!- Heder coge una pistola normal y dispara en la cabeza de Mangle, que la bala rebota, pero Mangle la mira, girando su cabeza trágicamente hacia ella.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Mangle va hacia Heder sin ver a los dos hombres que apuntan hacia ella.

-¡Mangle no, es una trampa!- Toy Freddy se distrae intentando pararla, a lo que un tipo le lanza un gacho con una cadena y evita que pueda correr hacia ella.

Antes de la zorra llegue donde la otra zorra... Digo Heder, esos dos hombres le disparan, no pudiendo aguantar dos descargas a la vez y cayendo al suelo sin conocimiento.

-¡Mangle!- Todos se cabrean mas de lo que ya están cabreados por lo que matan y golpean más fuerte y rápido, pero por desgracia al oso aun lo tienen apresado, ahora por el cuello y los dos brazos, tirando de ellos intentando soltarse; siendoles imposible a BonBon y a Toy Chica acercarse por culpa de las molestas pistolas eléctricas que quienes las llevan les barren el paso.

-¡Salid del medio malditos humanos!- Toy Bonnie intenta pasar entre ellos, pero por poco le alcanza una descarga, siendo apartando por Toy Chica. Al ver eso Toy Freddy actúa como el líder que es.

-¡LARGAOS! ¡PROTEGED A NALA! ¡LA QUIEREN A ELLA! ¡YO CUIDARÉ DE MANGLE!- Ruge cabreado, tirando de las cadenas que tienen apresadas sus muñecas y cuello.- ¡LARGAOS YA!-

-¡NO!- Toy Chica trata de llegar a él, pero Toy Bonnie la agarra y se la lleva.- ¡Sueltame tengo que ayudarle!- Grita casi en desesperación.

-¡Si nos quedamos nos capturarán también a nosotros! ¡No tenemos más remedio ya pensaremos en algo!- Se la lleva agarrada de la mano, asegurándose que no se va hacia el oso.

Se van corriendo dentro del desguace tratando de esconderse, pero los acaban rodeando. Ambos consiguen arrancar varias cabezas. De repente, detrás de Toy Chica aparecen, detrás de uno de los montículos de metal, dos hombres también con esas electrizadas armas, pero ella no se da cuenta al estar ocupada tratando de arrancar tantas cabeza como puede.

-¡Toy Chica cuidado!- BonBon la aparta de un empujón, recibiendo él la doble descarga, haciéndole gritar del jodido dolor que causa.

-¡BONBON NO!- Corre a socorrerlo, pero acaba apresada igual que Toy Freddy al estar sola y ve como se llevan al conejo inconsciente.- ¡BonBon!- Recibe una fuerte descarga que la consigue atontar, viendo borroso.- M... Maldita sea...- Cae sin conocimiento.

Son llevados por mas de veinte hombres cada uno, encerrándolos en un mismo coche tanque. Ahí Toy Freddy intenta salir pero todos reciben una descarga que los deja aun mas aturdidos y lo aprovechan para llevarse al oso ante la mirada frustrada de los demás, que no pueden ni moverse del calambrazo.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que arregleis todo lo destrozado. Quiero pillar desprevenida a Nala.~- Heder ríe con sorna.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Y luego?- Laili sigue sentada en el mármol de la cocina, impactada por la historia.

-Bueno, ahí luego cada uno nos fue contando cada perspectiva.- Akira se rasca la nuca tratando de recordarlo todo.

Mientras ellos tres siguen hablando Nala está sentada en el sofá abrazando sus piernas rodeada por los demás, que la miran sin saber qué decir.

-Contadme...- Consigue su absoluta atención, que no entienden de qué habla.

-¿C... Contarte qué?- Toy Freddy está bastante nervioso, cree que habla de lo de hace un rato.

Nala suspira algo cansada.- Cuando les conté la verdadera historia... Recordé que hay cosas que no me habéis contado. Al menos no específicamente. ¿Como actuasteis donde Heder?-

Toy Freddy empieza la explicación mientras Nala le escucha atentamente.

-Hicimos lo posible. Le di un puñetazo a la cara e inmediatamente llegaron refuerzos en su rescate. Maté a todos los que pude, pero eran demasiados, incluso para mí. Eran cientos, ¡Miles! Y con sus armas... Eran demasiado poderosos. Protegí a los otros como pude, los salve en varias ocasiones, pero los capturaron a todos, y a mí también... Pero entonces yo me libré y...- La zorra le interrumpe.

-Toy Freddy, si tú fuiste el segundo en ser atrapado.-

-¡CÁLLATE MANGLE, ASÍ LO VI YO!-

A Nala se le escapa una risita al escucharle.

-No te rías.- La mira molesto.

-Perdona, es que me causó gracia la interrupción de Mangle.- Le acaricia el hocico.- Sigue.-

-Ahora quien debería seguir soy yo.- El conejo lo aparta bruscamente.- Ya que en ese momento glorioso ya se te habían llevado.- Se gana una mirada de odio de parte del Osito.

-Bueno Toy Freddy, tiene razón, la parte tuya en ese momento me la sé porque estabas conmigo. Tiene la palabra.- Ve como se sienta en el suelo molesto.- No te pongas así.-

-Dejale. Ya sabes como se pone.- Se aclara la garganta.(?)- Cuando se llevaron al gruñón...-

**FLASHBACK**

BonBon golpea las paredes intentando salir, rugiendo.- ¡SOLTADNOS AHORA MISMO! ¡COMO TOQUEIS NALA OS VOY A DESTRIPAR!-

Toy Chica esta sentada en el suelo sujetando a una Mangle bastante mareada.- Y al gruñón que le den.- Sarcástica.

El conejo se gira molesto hacia ella.- ¡NO ME CORRIJAS!- Sigue golpeando la puerta.

-¿¡Te quieres callar ya robot maldito?!-

Uno de los hombres dispara hacia él, pero lo esquiva y consigue agarrarlo del cuello y empotrarlo contra las rejas de la ventana, y obvio que lo mata en ese instante.

-Oh BonBon, ¡eres mi héroe!- Toy Chica le abraza.

**INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Los cojones dije eso!- Toy Chica se levanta y anda directa a él de manera no muy amistosa.

-¡Asi lo recuerdo yo!- Se hace el inocente.

-Lo que dije fue que podrías haberlo compartido! Yo también quería arrancarle las tripas.-

-Se siente guapa, no hubieras estado cuidando a Mangle.-

-¿Y ahora porque me metes en medio, vómito de unicornio?- Mangle se le encara.

Los tres empiezan a discutir mientras Nala y Toy Freddy se hacen un facepalm cada uno negando con la cabeza.

-¡Sois todos unos mentirosos, ya lo explico yo!- Toy Chica hace que el conejo y el zorro choquen entre ellos con la cabeza al tirar de Endo y las orejas de BonBon.

-No seas tan bruta.- Nala rueda los ojos.

La rubia como todo una diva se sienta en su sitio y pone cara de... ¿Que cara ponen los animatronics que son exagerados al contar algo?

-Después de que se llevaran al joto gruñón a nosotros nos trasladaron donde ese sitio militar. Nos apresaron con miles de cadenas para evitar que escaparamos. ¡Recibiamos descargas todo el rato!-

-En realidad solo recibimos una antes de entrar. Y tampoco nos encadenaron con tantas cadenas.-

-¡CALLATE MARICA!- Antes de que él le conteste le pone una manzana en la boca y sigue su relato.

**OTRO FLASHBACK**

-¡GROOOAAWW!- Mangle chilla de agonía al sentir como no paran de darle descargas sin parar a la vez que la golpean con barras de hierro y evitan que pueda defenderse estando atada por las patas y el cuello en la pared con rudas cadenas.

Los otros dos miran furiosos y horrorizados de verla sufriendo así.

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- BonBon trata de arrancar las cadenas de la pared intentando llegar a ella, realmente su rostro demuestra que sufre al ver a Toy Foxy sufrir así.

(En realidad trataba de ir hacia los hombres para descuartizarlos. Y su mirada solo reflejaba furia. Recordad que el flashback es contado por la rubia. En ese momento ella le pone una manzana mas en la boca para que el conejo no la interrumpa.(?) )

-¡Soltadla, ya nos tenéis, dejadla en paz!- Toy Chica trata de hacer lo mismo que Toy Bonnie, pero con escaso resultado.

De repente Mangle deja de moverse, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Sus ojos no demuestran absolutamente nada, mientras BonBon y Toy Chica la miran, ahora si ambos, horrorizados.

-M... Mangle...- BonBon cae de rodillas mirándola sin creerselo.

-¿Mangle...? No... ¡No!- Toy Chica pierde el control, destrozandose parte de los brazos intentando llegar.

Toy Bonnie se queda quieto, mirando al zorro aparentemente muerto. De repente, una rabia se cierne sobre él.- ¡HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!- Se descontrola como Toy Chica, pero no se destroza los brazos como ella.

Empiezan a dispararles a ellos, a lo que, por la cercanía, BonBon se pone dalante de ella, protegiéndola de las descargas y cayendo poco después, incapaz de soportarlo. Una vez cae lo apartan de Toy Chica que intenta evitar que se lo lleven. Pero solo consiguen que lo destrocen delante de ella para dañarla psicológicamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pensé que lo habían matado pero no. ¡Volvio a moverse poco después junto a Mangle! ¡Luego de eso trajeron a Toy Freddy mareado y sin reconocer a nadie! ¡Tenia una cara horrible como si tuviera una resaca de las gordas! ¡De repente apareció la puta furcia y ordenó que nos volvieran a atacar! ¡Pero la muy perra dijo que a mi no me hicieran nada que debía aguantar para que tú, Nala, me vieras morir al igual que yo vi morir a los demás! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer?! ¡COMO SI ESE TRIO DE IMBÉCILES ME IMPORTARAN!- Casi se arranca las plumas que no tiene.

-Y por eso nos diste un jodido abrazo cuando nos viste vivos.- Algo sarcástico aparta la mirada.

-Me lo devolvisteis. Chitón.-

Eso consigue poner nerviosos a los dos machos a la vez que se sonrojan los tres por dejar ver que en el jodido fondo de su jodido endoesqueleto se tienen un jodido minimo de jodido cariño.

-¿Y cuando se te llevaron BonBon, como despertaste?- Mangle ladea la cabeza curiosa.- ¿Estabas con Nala?-

-Si.- Se oye los llantos leves de Nala.- Oye que no fue para tanto.-

-¡Callate, me diste un susto de muerte!- Se limpia las lágrimas con un puchero algo infantil en la cara.- Estuve llorando horas. Creo que aun no he recuperado toda el agua que perdí ese día entre sudor, sangre y lágrimas.- Le saca la lengua al ver como Toy Bonnie rueda los ojos indiferente.

-¿Pero antes de que me llevaran contigo no me dijiste que habías visto a Toy Chica?- El azul se cruza de brazos algo pensativo.

-Te llevaron conmigo como castigo por tratar de escapar.- vuelve a llorar.- ¡Deja de recordarme eso!-

-Dejate de llorar.- Recibe una ostia, obvio que Nala se queda lloriqueando por su mano.- Pendeja.-

-Hay algo que aun no comprendo. Mangle, ¿Como conseguiste desarmar esas armas?- Toy Freddy la mira extrañado mientras ella se encoge de hombros.

-Si queréis os lo explico.-

**FLASHBACK**

-Estoy segura de que la mocosa volverá a escaparse. Para darle una lección quiero que os llevéis al blanco y al marrón y los desmonteis totalmente.- Heder se va un momento a cargar su arma.

-¡No los toquéis!- Toy Chica trata de llegar a ellos sin éxito.- Putas cadenas...- Intenta quitárselas sin resultado alguno.

Doce hombres arrastran a Toy Freddy y Mangle hasta una sala algo lejos de donde estaban. Justo cuando el primer hombre va a arrancarle un brazo a Mangle ésta empieza a moverse, acabando levantándose tétricamente, empezando a matar a los guardias. El último de ellos no se cree lo que ve.

-¿¡Pero que...?! ¡Creia que estabas destrozada!-

Mangle sonríe maliciosamente.- No es la primera vez que me hacen pedazos.- Dicho esto lo mata. Después ve al oso al suelo sin moverse.- ¿Toy Freddy?- Se acerca a él y intenta despertarlo zarandeándolo algo bestia.- Toy Freddy...- Empieza a darle bofetadas.- ¡Despierta joder! ... Se nota que no está acostumbrado a lo que yo. Mejor voy a buscar a Nala y que lo arregle.- sale de donde está.

Luego de eso se dirige al primer lugar que encuentra, llamando la atención de otros guardias que activan la alarma. Ve como algunos se dirigen a una misma sala y pensando que quizás ahí esta Nala los sigue, viendo como de ahí sacan esas armas de antes y otras diferentes.

-A no. Otra vez no.- Se lanza contra ellos y como eran pocos acaba rápidamente con ellos, entrando a la sala viendo que es la zona donde tienes las armas.

Empieza a toquetearlas y de casualidad aprende como se quitan las balas o se destruyen las baterías de las descargas, dejándolas al mismo sitio mientas esconde todo lo roto o robado. Luego sale en busca de Nala y los demás hasta que la propia Nala la encuentra.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ya el resto os lo sabéis.-

-Tse. Me dejaste ahí tirado. Suerte que me desperté y solo había un jodido guardia sin una pistola de esas.- Toy Freddy siendo gruñón, que novedad.(?)

-No podía llevarte conmigo. Estaba muy mal y gracias que aun pude andar para buscar a Nala.- Le gruñe para luego girarle la cara divamente.

-Tks, supongo que ahora me toca a mi.- Justo cuando va a empezar a hablar le interrumpen.

-No hace falta.-

-Había un comunicador que nos permitió saber que hacías.-

-Sabemos qué hiciste.-

-Te levantaste y mataste a ese hombre.-

Todos le miran con indiferencia mientras él lucha por no poner un puchero por no dejarle contar su versión. Al final se cruza de brazos y les gira la cara enfurruñado.

Nala rueda los ojos y le abraza.- Ey, estuve tan preocupada por ti tanto cómo los demas.-

Toy Freddy solo sigue girándoles la cara, pero ahora algo sonrojado.

De repente BB baja las escaleras corriendo y casi dándose una severa pero graciosa ostia para luego tirar de la camiseta de Nala.- ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Kiara está sacando perritos de su culo!- al menos uno se sabe los nombres de los perros.

Nala se queda como los demás con cara de WTF?!- ¿¡Q... QUE?! ¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR?!-

Ballon Boy los lleva hasta el cuarto de Nala donde en efecto, en la cama está Kiara... Pariendo. Nala obvio que va con ella para ayudarla llorando por dentro por su cama.(?) Los toys se quedan viendo el espectáculo sorprendidos.

-Acabamos de ver el principio del ciclo de la vida.- Dice Toy Chica... ¿emocionada?

-¡Y es asqueroso!- Gritan los cinco a la vez mientras se van de ahí.

-Irónico que os dé asco esto y no matar gente. ¡Ayudadme!- Dice esto mientras ayuda a la pobre perrita sacar a su segundo cachorro.

-¿Que quieres que hagamos? Y no nos digas tocar... Eso...- Dice el oso con cara de asco absoluto.

Nala gruñe pero se da por vencida.- Sacad a los otros perros de aquí. La estresan.- Dicho eso todos agarran a un par de perros y se los llevan, BB solo llevándose a Laika con la pelota. Con ellos sólo queda Trónic, que está sentado sin moverse, mirando curioso.

Los toys vuelven a entrar al cabo de un rato por los gritos de Nala exigiéndoles que entren menos BB, que ya tiene un buen trauma. Claro que cuando entran les hace llevar toallas o trapos viejos, ordenes de Nala y ella es la puta ama, así que chitón(?).

Tardan mas de tres horas para que que nazcan los cuatro cachorros de Kiara, siendo el último el mas pequeño y...

-Ahí va. Es blanco.- Todos los toys se quedan mirando a Mangle.

-Me volveis a mirar así y os arranco la cara... ¡De un mordisco!-

Nala les lanza a todos ellos varias llaves inglesas de vete a saber donde y limpia al pequeño para luego dárselo a su madre, que lo amamanta como a los demás.

-4 machos... Y uno de ellos albino...- mira a los toys.- Creo que ya sé qué nombres tendrán. Dejad entrar a BB que debe tener ilusion por ver a los pequeños.

BB entra... Siendo empujado por los demás perros dónde los toys deben echarlos casi a patadas. Obvio que sin hacerles nada que la castaña los desmonta.

-¡Woah! Que pequeños...- Va a tocarlos pero Nala se lo impide.

-Son muy pequeños. Aun es mejor no tocarlos mucho. Podrás jugar con ellos dentro de un par de meses.- Ve como el muñeco le hace un puchero.- ¿Quieres que Laika se ponga celosa? Ve a jugar un rato con ella.- el niño se va y ellase queda mirando a los toys casi llorando.- Mi cama...-

Incluso a Toy Chica se le escapa una risa.

-Ay deoh. No os riáis...- Suspira llevándose a lavar todas las toallas y trapos.- Puaj... Mejor lo tiro directamente.- Bueno, pues lo que ella diga.(?)- No los toquéis.- Sale de su cuatro.

Mientras ellos cuentro se quedan mirando a la perra, ella los mira a ellos. Kiara ladea la cabeza y como si fuese un truco de comedia, los toys tambien la ladean. Bueno, no todos los días ven parir a alguien.

-Decidme que solo nacen así los perros.- BonBon pone cara de bastante asco.

-Tengo entendido que son mamíferos, y todos los mamíferos naces así.-

(Obvio que el equidna o el ornitorrinco no, pero son casos excepcionales. No me corrigais.)

A todos les viene un escalofrío del asco. Nala esa noche aprovecha que su padre no está para dormir en su cuarto. Deberá comprar otra cama... Otra vez.

A los pocos días Nala lleva tanto a la madre como a los cachorros al veterinario mientras Brandon se queda en casa llegando poco después de que ella se vaya.

-Agh... Seguís aquí...- Deja las llaves en la mesita de noche al lado de la puerta y se dirige a la cocina a por café.

Obvio que los toys... No se alegran mucho de verle que digamos.

-Al final no te atropellaron. Aish...- Hoy Chica pone una mueca de ¿tristeza? Sirviéndose café.- ¿Te morirás pronto?-

-Que rubia tan graciosa. Ya lo dicen que todas son iguales.- Se prepara su propio café.

Ella le gruñe para luego rodar los ojos.- Acabo de preparar café imbécil.-

-¿Y que me envenenes? Ni hablar. Vete a mamarla al conejo.- Que suerte tiene. Llega a ser otro y le revienta la cabeza de una ostia.

La rubia solo se va muy molesta.

-Como le odio...- Sale de la casa pegando un portazo.

Cinco minutos después Brandon se sienta en la mesa del comedor con un periódico y una buena taza de café.

-¿Nala dónde está?-

-En el ginecólogo.-

Brandon se atraganta con el café. Por su parte Toy Freddy ríe a gusto.

-Imbécil.-

-Yo también te odio.- sesión de gruñidos y luego habla(?)- Fue al veterinario. ¿No te llamó? La verdad, me sorprendería que lo hubiese hecho.-

-Por supuesto que me llamó, bola de grasa.-aguanta las ganas de tirarle el café encima.

Nala llama a la puerta. ¿Como saben que es Nala? Fácil, es la única que pega voces y golpea la puerta con el pie.

BonBon le abre y al momento Nala le obliga a sujetar el transportin donde los perritos están, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras Nala suspira llevando al lado a Kiara.

-Los perritos están perfectos. El pequeño debe comer algo mas que los otros pero esta muy sano tambien. Son una monada.- Casi se le cae la baba al observarlos mientras BonBon los sujeta.

-Y yo quejandome de los conejos de Luz...- Susurra el azul sin que Nala le oiga.

-¿Y estas ratas van a crecer tanto como ellos?- Mangle ya les pone motes.

-Uno: no son ratas. Dos: Pues claro. Tres: ¿¡A que son una jodida monada?!- Da saltitos de alegría.

-Pues ya te puedes ir despidiendo de ellos. A la que puedan comer solos los regalo. Ya tengo quienes me los han pedido.- Ay... Ay... Ay... Ay... Quien quiera vivir que se aparte.(?)

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Porque?!-

-Ya tenemos demasiados perros. O los regalamos o los dejamos en una perrera para que se ocupen de ellos.-

-¡Pero si tenemos recursos de sobras!- hincha los mofletes.- Además, tarde o temprano me iré a vivir por mi misma. Algun dia. Entonces me los llevaré a ellos.-

-¿¡COMO QUE TE VAS?!- Todos la abordan.

Ella, siendo lo típico, se cae de culo.- ¡Dije algún día!- se levanta.- Papá NO voy a dar esos perros. Ni que me dieran todo el dinero del mundo los daría.-

-Cabezota como tu madre...- Gruñe.- Serán tuyos y tú los vas a cuidar.-

-¿Y que hago con los demás?- Alza una ceja hablando sarcástica.

Brandon solo gruñe y se va. Nala ha ganado. *corazoncin.*(?) Y con eso empieza a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Al cabo de unas tres semanas los perritos ya tienen un mes por lo que ya van andando un poco o correteando por ahí y se puede ver a Nala y a los toys vigilarlos. Bueno, Laika les ha enseñado a jugar con el sombrero de Toy Freddy por lo que él lucha por no matarlos.

-Dichosos perros... ¡Nala!- Nala le ayuda separándolos de él.

-¿Y que nombres ridículos se te ocurriran para ellos?- Toy Chica dice eso mientras sujeta, delicadamente, a uno de los perritos.

Nala sonríe maliciosamente.

-Como les pongas el nombre de las yenas o las madres de los leones del Rey León ya te entierro viva.- Todos se ríen al escuchar a BonBon mientras Nala pone cara de "a que te pego?".- ¿A que alguno le pondrias Nala de ser hembra?- Nala le lanza un objeto que él esquiva.

-No, no. Dejaros de tonterías.- Agarra uno de los perritos, uno de los dos medianos, el de color marrón claro y las patitas blancas con las orejas peluditas, mas tipo husky y de ojos castaños.- Que mono. Chiqui, en honor a Toy Chica. CHIqui de CHIca.-

La rubia se emociona pero obvio que se hace la indiferente. Cosa que le funciona hasta que agarra el perrito.- ¡Mio!- Los mira con cara de "quien lo toque pierde los brazos" y luego le hace carantoñas.

Los otros tres se quedan mirando a Nala, con cara de querer saber los otros nombres pero a la vez no queriendo saberlos.

Nala alza una ceja sonriendo y muestra al otro mediano, con ojos azules y pelo más cortito, con el color de un doberman pero su cuerpecito parece mas el de un galgo pero aun así algo mas rechonchín.(?) Con las mismas orejas que Chiqui.

-No lo digas...- BonBon ve como le mira la castaña.

-BonBon, te presento a BonBon.- Se lo da y él lucha por no mirarle.

-No me voy a encariñar. Es un saco de pulgas.- nota como le ladra y lo mira.- Ugh... Ay no... ¡Vale! Vale...- Lo acerca a su rostro y deja que el perro le lama la cara.

-Aaawww...- Nala llora de felicidad.(?) Toma al perrito albino, que es idéntico a un doberman aunque sea mestizo, solo que de color totalmente blanco y los ojos azules.- Mangle...~-Ve como la zorra se esconde tras Freddy 2.0

-No.- Se esconde mas.(?)

-Oh, venga ya.- Se lo enseña.- Os presento a Fox.-

Mangle casi la chafa por mirar al perrito que lo toma, INCREIBLE(?), de manera cuidadosa.- ¡Lo amo!- Aish me la como. :'3

La humana niega con la cabeza y sujeta al mas grande. Es de color marrón oscuro y manchas negras en el hocico, las orejas y una linea encima de la espina dorsal y con los ojos azules y las orejas estilo galgo pero de cuerpo robusto como un husky.- Este, obvio, se va a llamar...- El oso la interrumpe.

-¡Toy Freddy!- Todos se le quedan mirando.

-Ño. Había pensado en Fred o Freddy Jr.- Toy Freddy la mira assessinandola con la mirada.- Toy Freddy queda largo.-

-Fredbear es el nombre de Golden Freddy. Freddy Jr. Asco de ser el toy...- Suspira.- Freddy Jr...-

Nala le besa la frente.- Aish.~ Toma.- se lo da.

El oso se lo queda mirando indiferente.- No es mio.- Se lo devuelve.

-Incluso BonBon se lo ha quedado. Así aprenderás mas responsabilidades y a no ser tan bruto.- se lo devuelve.

-Agh...- Mira a todos con los perros, mirándolo como "No hay nadie diferente a tu situación."- Me da pereza, pero vale.-

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

¡ES EL FINAL MAS TIERNO DE TODOS MIS JODIDOS CAPÍTULOS! *súper coranzoncitos*

¿Una alma caritativa para dibujarme a los cachorritos?(?)

Bueno, un capítulo con sorpresas. Espero que nadie haya caído de la silla/sofá/cama/donde puñetas esté sentados(?)

Los toys teniendo mascota propia, esto es un descojono. XD

Creo que no me olvido de nada. :'v Bueno, hasta pronto. Chao.~ ;D


	19. Halloween siniestro

HALLOWEEN EN ESPAÑA BITCH.

No es una fiesta muy tradicional pero estamos empezando a entrar en dicha festividad. :'3

Al final es UA a medias(?) y no entra en la historia. Al menos de momento porque no puedo saltarme como seis-siete meses de golpe así que conformaos con este especial de Halloween. *corazoncín riko aquí*

***()()()***()()()**()()()***()()()***()()()

Nala busca, estando casi entera dentro enterrada, en un gran baúl lleno de todo tipo de ropa de colores diferentes.

-¿Tardarás mucho o qué?- El oso resopla cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

-No encuentro... Ugh...- Tira de sí misma tratando de salir del baúl, consiguiendo sacar una máscara de esas feas.- Ups...- La tira por ahí y vuelve a entrar en el baúl buscando vete a saber qué.- No encuentro lo que busco. Aquí hay un montonazo de ropa.- Tira algo de ropa hacia arriba para sacar cosas de ahí aterrizando algunas cosas encima de los toys, dándoles una apariencia divertida y burlesca mientras ellos ponen cara de "pendeja".

El conejo se saca una capa de encima de la cabeza tirandola encima de uno de los muchos perros que hay.- ¿Y que mierda buscas? Has tenido todo el día para preparar tu disfraz. Mira que eres irresponsable cuando quieres.- La ve atascada entre tanta cosa y rodando los ojos va hasta ella, agarrándola de la cintura y de un fuerte tirón la saca de ahí, agarrandola en estilo princesa sin querer con Nala sujetando algo entre las manos.

-Uy, por fin.- Sonríe al ver el objeto que buscaba entre la ropa del baúl y besando la nariz de Toy Bonnie por la ayuda.- Gracias.- Baja para agarrar algunas prendas que hay por el suelo e irse al baño para cambiarse.

BonBon se frota la nariz algo rojo mientras ve a los otros reírse, frunciendo el ceño.- Será que a vosotros no os lo ha hecho.- Les saca la lengua(?) y les enseña el dedo del medio.- Gilipollas.-

-Te estás contagiando de su manera de hablar.- Toy Chica ríe junto a los otros dos.- Bueh, normal con un novio como tu.- Se ríe mas.

-Diras con un par de novios.- Ahora el oso gruñe junto al conejo.

-No soy novio de NADIE.- Le va a dar un puñetazo pero BonBon se lo impide.

-Dejalas. Están celosas de que nos caiga mejor Nala que ellas dos juntas.- Ahora es al revés. Las chicas gruñen y los chicos rien.

-¿Porque siempre usáis a Nala como motivo de burla entre vosotros? A mi me cae muy bien y la quiero mucho.- BB les sonríe mientras se pone un sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza, quitándose su particular gorro de siempre.

Por alguna razón, por alguna jodida razón los cuatro se callan, les odia reconocer que el mocoso pueda decir eso sin sentir su ego y orgullo dañados y ellos si. Simplemente el mocoso les cae mal por ese motivo.

-Vaya. Parece que este renacuajo ha callado a estos piratas de agua dulce.~- Todos se giran viendo a Nala disfrazada con ropa de pirata, llevando un estilo Jack Sparrow, pero la ropa algo rasgada para dar una apariencia de miedo, y no lleva maquillaje aun por lo que no da nada miedo.

-Asco. Foxy...- Mangle pone una mueca de asco y molestia seguida de los demás.

Nala se queda sin entender, parpadeando un par de veces.- No jodas... Ugh, vale.- Algo molesta coge otras prendas de ropa y se va a cambiarse de nuevo.

-A ver con que nos sale ahora.- Mangle se dedica a morder el sombrero con molestia estilo perro rabioso.(?)

Nala sale del baño un par de minutos después con ropa de cuero y guantes y botas con pinchos, agarrando la guitarra del conejo al estar ésta mas a mano.- ¡Oh yeah!~- Empieza a hacerse la loca como si fuese un rockero.

-Ugh, Bonnie.- Es que no lo hace a propósito, pero le dan arcadas solo de ver ese asqueroso disfraz que por alguna jodida razón le recuerda al conejo sin cara.

Deja de hacerse la loca de golpe. -¿Otra vez?- Golpea el suelo con un pie molesta y se dispone a ponerse otro disfraz.

Ahora todos prestan atención a lo que se disfraza, saliendo como si fuera un caballero de los años cincuenta con un sombrero y un bastón dando una apariencia clásica de esa época, pero con aspecto siniestro.

-¡FREDDY...!- Agarra una prenda de ropa cualquiera y la destroza de un solo tirón, apretando los dientes con furia. Como odia a ese jodido oso y cuanto le recuerda Nala ahora mismo.

-¿¡Me estas acojonando a propósito o que?!- le tira el bastón a la cara para coger su sabana y ponérsela encima.- ¿¡Y ahora?!-

-¡GOLDEN!- Los cuatro le gritan en la cara, los cabrones se indignan al pensar que Nala los jode a ellos mientras la humana piensa que es al revés.

-¿¡Entonces de que mierda me disfrazo?!-

-¡De lo que sea pero no nos insultes los ojos!- Todos y cada uno de ellos reciben una ostia en la cabeza. Obvio que Nala se pone a lloriquear por su mano y ellos ahí sin inmutarse.

-¿De que quereis que me disfrace entonces?- Ignora la mano que tiene roja y se hace la diva agarrando una peluca rubia.

-¡Chica!- Toy Chica le quita la peluca y la tira por la ventana con odio.

-¡Sereis...!- No acaba de terminar la frase por culpa de alguien.

-¡BUUU!- Ese grito junto el aparecer justo a su lado consigue el grito más fuerte de la humana junto a una caída de lo mas graciosa, dejándose caer en la cama riendo.

-¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE PUPPET!- Salta hacia él siendo atrapada en el vuelo por Toy Freddy que la mantiene sujeta mientras ella trata de ir hacia el títere.- ¡Sueltame! ¡Lo voy a quemar, destrozar, enterrar, degollar, descuartizar...!- El Osito le tapa la boca con algo de indiferencia.

Al final de un rato de forcejear sin conseguir que la suelte se queda cruzada de brazos y cruzando también las piernas con cara de "asco de vida".

-¿Te calmaste?- Alza una ceja sin confiar en ella.

Nala solo asiente un poco haciéndose la buena. Él, algo mas confiado la suelta para luego agarrarla de nuevo evitando que lance el bastón que le tiró a él hace un rato a Puppet, quien los mira sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Calmate! ¡O te juro que no irás a la fiesta de Halloween!- Nala se lo queda mirando mal. MU' MAL.

-¿Desde cuando eres mi padre?-

-Insultame lo que quieras, pero no ofendas saco de huesos.- La suelta de golpe consiguiendo que se caiga de culo.

-Puto oso.-

-Puta humana.-

Se quedan mirando como insultándose mentalmente o algo así y luego él mismo la ayuda a levantarse.

-Eres mas tsundere que el imbécil de Foxy.- Mangle ladea la cabeza mientras los demás alzan una ceja sonriendo por ver su cara molesta.

-¡Yo no soy tsundere!- Trata de agarrarla pero con esconderse detrás de la humana tiene de sobras para que Toy Freddy no la atrape.

Nala solo resopla.- ¿Entonces de qué me disfrazo?- Mira a Puppet.- ¿Muerte? Nah. ¿Zombi? Asco. ¿Vaquero fantasma? Lo hice el año pasado. ¿Animatronics?- Ahí todos le prestan atención.- No tengo ropa ni tiempo para buscar como vestirme.- Se ríe al ver sus caras.- Mm... Vampira... Muy usado. ¿Frankestain?(nunca lo escribo bien. :( )) Aish no. ¿Hombre lobo? Mucho pelo...-

-¿No deberias ser mujer lobo? Digo, eres una chica.- Toy Chica se cruza de brazos sin entender.

-...- Nala sonríe con cinismo.- Buena idea. Esta es mi chica.- Empieza a rebuscar en el baúl.

-Jaja, que chiste mas gracioso.- Frunce el ceño molesta viendo como, con un montón de ropa y accesorios, se va al baño para cambiarse. Se miran entre ellos sin acabar de entender, a lo que Puppet entra en el baño sólo para fastidiarla y escuchar sus insultos que le resbalan.

-¡SAL DE AQUI CONCHA DE TU MADRE, PUTO ESQUELETO ANDANTE CON CARA DE CALAVERA DEFORMADA!- Se escuchan varios objetos chocar contra la pared para luego verlo aparecer a su lado riendo.

-Eres un puto pervertido.- Las chicas le miran mal mientras "los chicos" gruñen.

-No. Sólo lo hago porque sé que le molesta.- Se queda flotando indiferente a sus miradas.

A los diez minutos Nala sale con su definitivo disfraz. Si a alguno de ellos les jode se aguantan.

Lleva unas orejas en el pelo que dicho pelo lo lleva algo desmelenado para dar una apariencia algo mas salvaje, La parte de arriba es una especie de chaqueta con pelo de color marrón y unos guantes con garras en donde las uñas. Luego de pantalón lleva uno corto de color marrón con unos leggins debajo de color negros con botas marrones . Para aparentar algunos rasgos lobunos lleva unas lentillas que cambian el color de ojos pareciendo mas tétricos. El disfraz ya visteis que es marrón(?) pero seria uno mas oscuro que su cabello original. Además lleva un collar de perro con pinchos en el cuello con un trozo de cadena colgando, como si fuese un ser que escapó de una jaula o algo. ¿Cual es su disfraz? Fácil, de mujer lobo.

A los dos machos se les cae la boca quedando con los ojos muy abiertos. Las chicas solo les cierra la boca riendo.

-Bueno, ¿Que os parece?~- Da una vuelta para que la admiren sonriendo al ver sus caras.- Awww... Que caritas mas monas.- acaricia a Mangle tal cual perro, a lo que ella hace un amago de morderla, asustandola.- ¡Mangle!- Hincha los mofletes mientras la zorra ríe.

-Tu color es igual que el de Freddy.- Aunque en su jodido fondo de su jodida alma cree que le sienta de muerte ese disfraz, a parte de no admitirlo le recuerda ligeramente a Freddy. Chaval, rompiste el momento.

-Te cargaste el momento cabrón.- Le saca la lengua y baja las escaleras como diva.

-Ya la enfadaste.- BonBon la sigue.

-Enhorabuena campeón.- Puppet desaparece, riendo como de costumbre.

-Eres un Don Juan.- Toy Chica imita al conejo seguida de BB.

-Eres mas obsesivo que Toy Chica.- Se va también Mangle.

Él solo pone una mueca de molestia y va donde todos.- Venga, solo fue un comentario.- ve como la humana le gira la cara.- ... Venga ya...- Resopla molesto.

Con una galleta en la boca le mira frunciendo el ceño.- fffgdrrfk ffdfrrsffdg...- Se traga la galleta.- Nos vamos. Portate bien.- mientras ella y los demás empiezan a irse él se queda con cara de Poker.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IRME A DAR UNA VUELTA!- Empieza a ponerse como esos niños que los castigan sin salir. Porque literalmente Nala ha hecho esto.

Como es Halloween, Nala tuvo la brillante idea de llevárselos a dar una vuelta. Como pensarían que están disfrazados era la excusa perfecta. Claro que después de JURAMENTOS los deja ir con ella. Imaginaos tener que lidiar con niños traumatizados por culpa de los toys. Ninguna gana de eso. :'v

Prometieron:

*No matar.

*No traumatizar.

*No herir de ninguna forma a nadie.

*No destrozar nada.

*No desobedecer nada de lo que ella diga.

*No separarse de ella.

Hay muchas mas pero con estas bastan y sobran para hacer un resumen.

-Te jodes.- Se va con los demás sin prestarle el mas mínimo de atención.

Toy Freddy se queda indignado.- ¡Vale! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!- Entra en la casa dando un portado y encerrándose en el taller, de muy mal humor.

-Vete, olvida mi nombre mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta.~- BonBon canta para soltar una risa mientras esos cuatro se lo quedan mirando.- ¿Que?-

-Luz, Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina.- Sin decir nada más Puppet sigue su camino al lado derecho de Nala mientras BB le da la mano por miedo a perderse.

Se siente ofendido, pero Nala solo se encoge de hombros, dandole la mano para clamarlo y seguir andando.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Puppet y debes dejar que te coja en brazos una vez lleguemos donde la gente. No es que sea fácil disimular tu delgadez.-

El títere borra su sonrisa de golpe.- Los cojones. Y Mangle tampoco.-

-Pues como no te pongas una capa de esas de la muerte y flotes cerca del suelo...-

Cinco minutos después el títere se está mirando en un probador de disfraces con Nala a su lado, probándose una "túnica" negra y luego otra roja para Mangle. Puppet, contento con el resultado, sigue a Nala quw paga lo que debe y se van. El dependiente de la tienda se queda aturdido al ver a una chica entrar al probador y salir dos personas de ahí.

-De nada.-

-No te di las gracias. Tonta humana.- recibe un codazo, pero él sin inmutarse.

-Venga, vamos a donde sea.- Toy Chica tira de los brazos de Nala, estando SIEMPRE en un mismo sitio cansa.

-Y eso que no te apetecía ver mocosos.- Es tirada por ella hasta llegar a una plaza bien decorada de manera tétrica, agarrándose a la rubia al darle un escalofrio.- Esto está mejor decorado de lo que recordaba del año pasado.- Suda en frío.

-Serás cagada.- Le da palmaditas en la cabeza con cara de "asco".- Este lugar da pena.-

BonBon agarra una telaraña falsa de un árbol mirándola con curiosidad.- Esto es más falso que el género de Mangle.-

-A mi no me metas pendejo.- Dice esto con una telaraña enredada en su boca.

-Tu eres tonta.- Nala resopla tratando de quitarle el enredo de la telaraña.

-Dile algo que no sepa.- Después de estar callada durante horas después de un berriche que tuvo por no poder salir a matar, Endo se digna a hablar.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Consigue sacarle la tela de a boca y lo tira por ahí.- Venga. A pedir chuches.- Da la manita a BonBon y Toy Chica yéndose hacia las casas sin darse cuenta de que varios se separan del grupo.

Mientras, al rato, en su casa Toy Freddy se dedica a dar patadas y golpes en el desguace a todo tipo de objetos metálicos.- Esto fue el colmo. ¿Como pudo...? Agh... Era un jodido comentario.- Da un puñetazo a un trozo grande de metal, haciendo temblar todo el montón.

-Como te caiga otro montón encima no te salvo.- Una voz sarcástica aparece a su espalda y al girarse se queda mirando sin entender.- Yo estoy mas sorprendida que tú de estar aquí.- se le acerca.

-Mangle. ¿Que mierda haces aquí? ¿Viniste sola?- Ya se pone gruñón.

-Vino conmigo estúpido. Por si no te has dado cuenta somos imposibles de separar para mi desgracia.- Endo le echa una mirada de puro odio.

-A ti no te cuento cabeza enana asquerosa.- Aprieta los dientes tratando de ingorarla.

-Vámonos antes de que Nala se enfade más por irme sin permiso.- con la capucha puesta le agarra el sombrero para conseguir que le sigua corriendo.

Tratan de llegar donde ese parque antes de que Nala se entere de que se ha ido. Pero hay dos problemas: el primero es que vendrá con Toy Freddy así que se notará a leguas. Y la segunda es que...

-MANGLE, PUPPET Y BALLON BOY, ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTAIS?!- Nala llama la atención de mucha gente que la mira como loca, a lo que los dos toys la agarran y se la llevan corriendo a un callejón.- ¡Una de las normas era que no podían separarse del grupo!-

-No es por defender al mocoso pero de seguro él se fue siguiendo a Puppet por curiosidad.- Se la quedan mirando.- Dije que no le defendía.- Gruñe.

-Me da igual. Están ultra-mega-hiper-castigados. Uy cuando los encuentre.- Se cruza de brazos molesta. Aunque en el fondo está preocupada por ellos y por los problemas que puedan causar.- Vamos a buscarlos anda...- Suspira empezando a buscarlos por las calles con la ayuda de esos dos, que aprovechan de vez en cuando para gritar de golpe cuando la gente pasa para asustarlos. A ellos también se lo hacen algunos niños pero por favor, ¿alguien cree que ellos se asustan? Osea no. XD

Bueno, como dedujo la ojiazul, BB esta andando al lado de Puppet dándole la mano mientras el títere pone cara de molestia. Ahora no sabe donde esta la humana esa y no puede dejar al niño solo, sería un irresponsabilidad demasiado bestia, incluso para él.

-¿Donde crees que estarán?- Le mira sonriendole un poco.

The Marionette solo se encoge de hombros.- Si lo supiera te llevaría con ellos.-

Siguen andando hasta que llegan a una muy bien decorada casa, siendo tirado por el niño hasta la entrada para pedir caramelos, sintiendo una sensación extraña al pasar al patio delantero de dicha casa.

-Esto no me gusta.- Dice eso mientras la puerta se abre chirriando.

En otro sitio muy, muy lejano...(?)

-Por aquí.- Toy Freddy se dirige a la izquiera mientras Mangle tira de él hacia la derecha.

-¿¡Tu que sabes si nunca has estado aquí?!-

-Es una intuición.- Aunque se crea macho no debe significar que lo sea.

Mangle está a punto de responder cuando de repente escucha unas voces conocidas. Y no para bien.

-Seh, esos mocosos eran unos cobardes.- Un vampiro mal pintado aparece.

-Deberiamos robarle los caramelos a mas niños.- Un policía zombie aparece a su lado.

-Ya de paso podemos joder a mas gente. Con estas máscaras nadie nos recono...- Se para de golpe al ver a cierta zorra y cierto oso. Como lleva la capucha no reconoce a la albina, pero aun así al ver al castaño se paraliza.

-¿Que pasa?- Todos miran en esa dirección, congelándose.

-Vaya, mira Endo, pero si son nuestros amiguitos.~- Se quita la capucha mostrando ambas cabezas, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras ellos se horrorizan.

Toy Freddy se queda sin entender.

-Toy Freddy, te presento a los intentos de violadores de Nala, gilipollas, os presento a mi amigo Toy Freddy, bastante sanguinario. Como yo.~- Endo y Mangle ríen con malicia mientras el oso entiende lo que pasa y sonriendo igual.

-Un placer conoceros, hace tiempo que quería conocer a... Tan buena gente.~- Sus ojos se vuelven negros.

Los chavales se apartan poco a poco andando hacia atrás al unisono.

-Ya te dije que siempre estaríamos al acecho humano.-

-¡GROOOAAWW!- Corren hacia ellos consiguiedo que huyan despavoridos, riendo de su reacción al verlos caer en un estanque cercano.

Esos dos siguen divirtiéndose causándoles traumas a esos chicos, obvio que no los mataran aunque quieren hacerlo, sólo que una promesa es una promesa. Y Nala les hizo prometer que no matarían a nadie.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Nala y los otros dos tratan de encontrar a esos tres sin contar al oso que no saben que se fue.(?)

-Agh... Debo pasar el Halloween buscando a esos tres...- Sin soltarles la mano sigue su camino por las calles sin ver la cara de vergüenza que ponen esos dos por andar de la manita como si fuesen dos niños.

-La gente nos mira... Ya sueltame.-

-¿Y perderte también a ti? No gracias.- Ahora les sujeta del brazo.

-Pasemos de esos tres. Deben haberse ido juntos para dar algún que otro susto por ahí.- Toy Chica pone un puchero.- Quiero pasarlo bien, no quiero gastar esta oportunidad de salir de la casa para buscar a esos idiotas.-

-...- Al ver sus caras de cachorrito decide algo de lo que seguro se arrepiente.- Está bien. Tu y BonBon iros a divertir por ahí, CUMPLIENDO las normas, ¿Vale? Yo seguiré buscando. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la plaza de antes. Si no conocéis el camino de vuelta preguntad por ahí y os lo indicaran. Y por favor... No os separeis.- Les da un beso a cada uno y se va mientras ellos van hacia una calle de al lado.

-¿Me lo pareció a mi o me besó muy cerca de la boca?- BonBon alza una ceja algo extrañado.

-Tu te moviste, culpa tuya.- Ambos se encogen de hombros y siguen andando mirando con curiosidad todo lo que encuentran.

Mientras, como os dejé con la intriga de donde fueron Puppet y BB no os diré exactamente qué pasó pero ambos acabaron dentro se esa casa y BB se separó de Puppet, estando éste desesperado por encontrarlo al sentir "algo" muy extraño en dicha vivienda en la que ni hay luces ni parece muy normal que digamos.

-¡BALLOON BOY, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! -Exclama, girándose ansiosamente de un lado a otro en busca del niño.- ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO! -Intentando no parecer nervioso, comienza a flotar en cualquier dirección, tratando de no verse preocupado. Frunce el ceño al sentir que algunas molestas presencias que lo vigilan, pero por más que escudriña el sitio con la vista, no hay nada que ver más que la tenebrosa oscuridad.- ¡BIEN! No vengas, niño. Te dejaré aquí solo... -Miente fatal a veces.- ...No es cierto... -Susurra frunciendo mas el ceño. - Jamás me lo perdonaría. -Apenas se escuchó su murmullo, produciendo un tétrico eco en la vacía casa que parece deshabitada.

_-Eres muy fácil de leer, Puppet. Tus sentimientos están encerrados en lo más hondo de tu alma, pero la brecha de tu alma que te mantiene sujeto a este mundo junto a tu orgullo y ego me dejan leer todo de ti. ¿Quieres encontrar al niño? Bien, buscalo. A ver si lo encuentras.~- _

Esa voz de mujer tétrica junto a esa risa tan espiritual según él lo pone aun mas histérico.

-¡¿PERO QUIÉN CARAJOS TE CREES QUE ERES?! -Se gira inmediatamente para enfrentarse a aquel que osa insultarle, encontrándose con lo mismo que había desde que entró a esa puta casa: Nada. Soltando un gruñido de furia y desesperación, comienza a atravesar las paredes en busca del niño. Es que, JAMÁS lo iba a admitir, pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No teme por él, teme por el mocoso que le produce tantas molestias y tanta angustia. Por ese niñato que lo está haciendo pasar el peor rato que ha vivido en años, justamente por él está preocupado- ¡ESPERO QUE NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN SÓLO DEDO ENCIMA A BALLOON BOY, PORQUE SI TE LLEGAS A CRUZAR EN MI CAMINO...! -Para en seco luego de hablarle a la nada, empezando a creer que se vuelve loco paulatinamente. Ese lugar lo está afectando, por lo que quiere salir de ahí en ese instante, apresurando el paso para encontrar al pequeño.-¡BALLON BOY CONTESTAME YA, OSTIA!-

Mientras, bastante lejos de ahí Mangle y Toy Freddy han perdido de vista a los gamberros hace rato, perdiéndose entre los callejones de la ciudad.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-¡POR TRILLONESIMA VEZ, NO LO SÉ!- Se arrancaría el cabello de tenerlo.- Haced el puto favor de estaros te calladitas, ¡Aunque sean cinco minutos!-

-No queremos.- Tan tranquilas miran al oso al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque no fui un pasivo como Toy Bonnie y me quedé sentadito esperando a que volvieran? ¿Porque por una puta vez no le hice caso a una jodida humana? ¡Me cago en todo!-

-No tienes ano.- Consigue que el oso se dé un facepalm soplando con desesperación.

Acaba por optar por agarrarla de la capucha y tirar de ella mientras trata de encontrar el más mínimo indicio del camino correcto. Diez minutos después nada, vuelven en el mismo sitio, dándose cuenta de que van en círculos.

-¡Joder!- da una patada a lo primero que ve, en este caso la tapa de un contenedor de metal, haciendo eco del golpe.

-Eso. Llama la atención de alguien. Oso estúpido.- Endo le gruñe seguidamente de un giro de cabeza "estilo diva".

-Cabeza inútil.- Decide pasar de sus provocaciones y mira alrededor, pareciéndole ver alguna sombra.- ¿Eh? ¿Quien anda ahí?- Habla en tono amenazante, ganándose la atención de esas dos albinas-bichos raros y ve como la sombra desaparece, entrecerrado los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Viste a alguien?- Ladea la cabeza curiosa.

-Creo que si. Vámonos, mejor evitemos problemas.- Se va en el primer callejón que ve seguido de la albina.

La sombra se asoma al ver como se van sin que ellos se percaten.

(Me canso de poner "mientras con él" "mientras tanto" blabla. Pondré solo "Con X y Z". Vale? :3)

Con BonBon y Toy Chica.

Pasando el rato y llevados por la curiosidad se adentran en un pequeño parque lleno de árboles y todo tipo de arbustos bien cuidados en fila unos al lado de otros por la senda del camino de tierra que hay, dando os impresión de que están en un lugar algo mas tétrico al estar decorado todo por la festividad.

-Que chorrada. Esto no da miedo.- se escuchan sin parar las risas y gritos de los niños por doquier.

-Y menos si ves a un montón de criajos corriendo con unos disfraces que dan de todo menos miedo.- Habla metiéndose un grapado de chuches en la boca.- Aunque admito que esto del "truco o trato" o "truco o susto" me gusta. A ese amargado le dimos un susto de muerte.- Ríe mientras le ofrece la bolsa que lleva.

-Yo no como esas porquerías.- Lo mira haciéndose la diva.

-Venga, están buenos, y no llevan carne de pollo o de conejo. Pruebalo y me dices.- La insistencia del conejo acaba hartando a la rubia, quien decide hacerle caso para que se calle.

-¡Vale, vale! Mira que eres pesado cuando quieres.- Toma un caramelo y lo desenvuelve para metérselo en la boca, saboreandolo lentamente.

-¿Te gusta?- Sonríe cínicamente.

-No está...- Nota un cambio del gusto de dulce a súper picante, escupiendolo y tosiendo del asco.

Toy Bonnie ríe al verla actuar así sin inmutarse ante la reacción de la ojiazul, pero al ver como no se le pasa le ofrece otro caramelo, este sin nada picante.

-Tomalo, te ayudará con el escozor.- Le empuja y se aparta, él acaba gruñendo un poco y poniéndoselo en la boca tras forcejear un rato, cerrándole el pico con ambas manos para obligarla a saborear el caramelo.- ¿Ves? Saborealo, el picante desaparece.- La ve calmarse y tragar, por lo que la suelta, volviendo a reír levemente.

-No hace gracia.- tose un poco más para arrebatarle la bolsa y buscar el mismo caramelo que le dió, así asegurándose de no tomarse otro caramelo picante por accidente.

-Era solo una broma.- Sigue riéndose escuchando un ruido detrás de él y al girarse no ver nada.- Será una rata.- Vuelve a girarse pero al hacerlo Toy Chica ya no está.- ¿Toy Chica? No me jodas de que te separaste. ¡No pienso lidiar con Nala si te pierdes!- No recibe respuesta alguna.- ... No seas pende...-

-¡GROAW!- La rubia toy aparece de entre unos matorrales saltándole encima, dándole tal susto que se cae al suelo y ella detrás de él, pero del descojono que le viene.

-¡ESO SI NO TIENE GRACIA!- Se levanta furioso y justo cuando le va a dar un puñetazo escuchan un grito de una niña, y si les llama la atención es porque es un grito más fuerte y desgarrador de los que han escuchado cuando asustaban a alguien durante el paseo.

-Que grito mas fuerte, ¿No crees?- Toy Chica incluso llega a preguntarse porqué alguien gritaría tan fuerte.- ¿Era el grito de una niña pequeña, no?-

Aunque no lo demuestra, ese grito le ha descolocado.- Bah, no será nada. Seguro que algún hermano mayor o algún amigo la habrá asustado.- Se encoge de hombros dispuesto a seguir su camino hasta escuchar otra vez ese grito, pero este acompañado de otra voz, la que parece de un niño.

-Vale, este grito ha sido mas fuerte que el anterior y acompañado de otro alguien. O fueron imaginaciones mías o ese grito era como los de los guardias a quiénes matábamos.- Le mira como diciendo "echemos un ojo".

-No es de nuestra incumbencia...- otro grito, ahora de tres niños, no dos. Eso ya empieza a desconcertarle.- Vale, esto ya es algo extraño, lo admito.-

-¿Que crees que s...?- Otro grito ahora de cuatro niños. Esto consigue que ambos se giren mirando a sus espaldas.- Vale... Admito que esto me está poniendo nerv...- Otro grito. Ahora de cinco, bueno seis, porque la rubia grita también aferrándose al conejo.- ¿¡Que mierda pasa aquí?! Joder, quizás los humanos si sepan algo de asustar. Y dije sólo quizás.-

Él solo rueda los ojos, aunque admite que no encuentra normal esto, pos como que no le afecta mucho.- Serás cobarde. ¿No me digas qué...?- Otro grito, pero ahora de solo una persona. Un chico, joven, por la voz cualquiera diría de entre 17 a veintipocos años.

BonBon, al escuchar ese grito se congela totalmente y Toy Chica jura ver miedo en su mirada.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. Ya.- La agarra por la muñeca y tira de ella, empezando a caminar de manera rápida, claramente nervioso.

-¿Pero que te ocurre ahora? BonBon dime...- Se escucha el mismo grito junto al de otro barón de seguramente la misma edad.

Justo después de ese grito la rubia ve como Toy Bonnie se pone aún más nervioso y acelera el paso, más cuando va a exigirle una respuesta escuchan otro grito, ahora acompañados de una chica, abriendo los ojos como platos horrorizada.

-E... Eso fue...- Acelera el ritmo junto a él, ya casi a la carrera.

-¡Calla y corre!- Se escucha otro grito acompañados de otra mujer, ahora ambos corriendo para salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Con Nala.

-¡Mangle! ¡Puppet, BB!- Suspira resiganda.- ¿Donde coño estarán?- Sigue andando hasta adentrarse en unos callejones.

El ruido de unos pasos siguiéndola se hacen presentes, ella, enseguida se gira pero no ve nada, aun escuchando esos pasos, a lo que se gira otra vez y no ve nada extraño.

-¿Que cojo...?- Escucha unos cubos de basura caer y hacer gran estruendo a la vez que se escucha un grito de un gato asustándose y yéndose corriendo, pasando entre los pies de Nala, que casi la hace caer.- Y yo sin nadie a quien aferrarme si me pegan un susto...- Pone un puchero y decide salir de ahí, dándose la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos pero al girarse se encuentra una pared delante de ella, sobresaltandola.- ¡AAH!- Se cae de culo mirando la pared sin entender.- Juro que antes no estaba esta pared aquí...- Se levanta enseguida al escuchar de nuevo los pasos.- ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHI?! ¡ESTO NO HACE GRACIA!- Se queda unos segundos quieta sin saber qué hacer, esperando una respuesta que muy segura no sabe si quiere escucharla o seguir en el silencio absoluto de no ser por esos pasos que ahora parecen acercarse y aumentar la velocidad, sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo de ahí en dirección a un callejón a la derecha.

-Suerte que no me puse los tacones...- Pega un salto agarrándose a la parte superior de una valla metálica y traspasándola de otro salto, corriendo de nuevo hacia no sabe donde. Literalmente no reconoce esos callejones, son completamente idénticos pese a girar hacia muchas direcciones diversas veces, pareciendo que esta en un laberinto, sin dejar de escuchar esos pasos que ahora la están agobiando y poniendo de lo más nerviosa.

-Chicos... ¡Socorro!- Sigue corriendo sin parar casi dejando sus pulmones sin aire de lo rápido que va, costándole cada vez más respirar por culpa del aire helado que entra y sale de sus pulmones sin parar, consiguiendo que entre en frío y su cuerpo empiece a flojear, dando por resultado que empieza a aterrarse y a formarse cristales de lágrimas en sus ojos del miedo que siente.

Con Puppet y BB

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- Puppet se tapa los oídos cerrando con fuerza los ojos al oir sin parar esa risa, esa risa que tanto tiempo lo tuvo con una furia incontrolable, con un miedo aterrador y una sedienta sed de venganza. Esa voz que lo atormenta hora tras hora, día tras dia, semana tras semana... La de su asesino.

_¿Que te pasa Puppet? ¿No te alegras de oírme? ¿De escuchar lo último que tus orejas de mocoso escucharon? ¿¡DE LO ÚLTIMO QUE TE ACUERDAS DE CUANDO VIVIAS?!_

Todos tenemos nuestros miedos, nuestros temores, y cuando éstos aparecen o sientes que así lo hacen, por más fuerte que seas, por más poderoso que te sientas, te derrumban irremediablemente ante ellos. Ni siquiera Puppet escapa de lo que huye, de lo que trata de apartar, de lo que trata de ahuyentar de él.

-¡TE MATARÉ ALGUN DIA! ¡JURO HACERLO CUANDO TE VEA!- Grita a la nada, mirando en la dirección en que le pareció escuchar, que para él es la voz del infierno en persona, encontrándose con la nada y la tétrica oscuridad.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos, tratando de serenarse todo lo que puede, mirando hacia un lado cuando ve un foco encenderse enfocando lo que parece un brazo, inseguro y desconfiado se acerca lentamente cuidado de que nada pueda sorprenderlo y al fijarse en dicho brazo lo reconoce: el brazo izquierdo de Ballon Boy.

-No... ¡NO!- Se gira una vez y otra tratando de ver algo sin resultado.- ¡BB ¿DONDE ESTÁS?! ¡RESPONDEME!- La furia le invade.- ¡QUEMARÉ LA PUTA CASA COMO NO ME DIGAS DÓNDE ESTÁ!- Empieza a atravesar todas las paredes que encuentra, buscando con desesperación al niño de los globos.- ¡BALLON BOY!-

Con Toy Freddy y Mangle.

-¿Lo notas?- Habla casi en susurro Mangle al oso.

-Si. Sea quien sea lleva siguiendonos un buen rato.- Siguen andando, lentamente, cada vez que se detienen o aceleran notan como quien les sigue no cambiaba su distancia. Si ellos avanzan, él o ella también. Si se paran o retroceden lo mismo. No puede ser un humano o un animal, Mangle se ha quitando la capa diversas veces, e incluso ambos han rugido un par de veces pero nada, siguen sin saber que coño los está siguiendo.

-Ya es tarde.- Se detiene mirando alrededor tratando ver algo, algún detalle que le ondique que van por el camino correcto para salir de aqui.

-¿Y como lo sabes? Si no llevamos reloj ni nada.-

Después de darse un Facepalm y gruñir molesto y con nerviosismo acumulado por tener que estar a solas aguantandola jura ver una sombra detrás de Mangle.- No te muevas.- Se queda quieto buscando el momento perfecto para atacar a quien sea que está detrás de Mangle.

-¿Que? ¿Y ahora porqué me pides eso? Que raro eres.- Sin poder ni reaccionar escucha una risa detrás de ella, girándose de la impresión y ver la misma sombra, ahora con unos ojos blancos brillando tétricamente en ella.- ¿Que coño es eso?- Se pone en posición de ataque, lista por si debe arrancar alguna cabeza.

_-Nunca vivisteis. Vuestra muerte fue en realidad vuestro nacimiento. Sois seres que no deben existir.-_

Antes de que la voz pueda decir nada más Mangle salta hacia la sombra, casi empotrandose contra la pared al ver como la sombra se desliza hacia un lado perdiéndose entre las demás sombras.

Sin dudarlo va tras ella, seguido del oso que aunque también quiere atrapar a dicha sombra, preferiría agarrar a la albina y salir de ahí, quien sabe si alguien los está guiando hacia una trampa.

Con Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Ambos están de rodillas al suelo tapándose los odios escuchando una siniestra risa que por alguna razón, les duele escuchar esa voz, literalmente.- ¿¡Toy Bonnie que mierda sucede?!- Empieza a temblar al volverle todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de cuando Freddy la mató.- ¡BASTA, NO QUIERO RECORDAR!-

-¡PARA, PARA POR FAVOR!- Siente como los dientes y el garfio de Foxy atraviesan su ya no existente piel en sus recuerdos, sintiendo lo que sentía en esos momentos, cuando de repente no solo se escuchan las risas tenebrosas, también se aprecian los rugidos desgarradores de Freddy y Foxy respectivamente, llevando a los dos toys a un casi colapso mental de la confusión, miedo y angustia que sufren ahora mismo.

Toy Chica se lanza a los brazos del conejo buscando algo de seguridad, viniendole a la mente todos y cada uno de los malos recuerdos que tiene con el Freddy Old.- ¡No lo soporto! ¡BonBon ayudame!- De poder llorar ahora sus lágrimas fluirían como ríos en su rostro.

-¡No sé como! No sé como de verdad... ¡No lo sé!- En una situación normal la habría empujado lejos de él, pero el caso de la rubia no es el único, él también está recordando todos los malos momentos con el zorro, abrazándola de vuelta; ambos sin entender que puñetas pasa en ese parque.

Con Puppet y BB.

-¡Puppet! ¡Puppet ayudame!- el niño de los globos solloza tapándose la cara con las manos, perdido y sin rastro del títere se siente muy solo, escuchando unas risas siniestras que lo asustan más, pero ignorandolas de momento por no saber donde esta Puppet.- ¡Que alguien me ayude!-

Empieza a correr en cualquier dirección buscando a la marioneta, temiendo que le haya pasado algo cuando ve un poco de luz a lo lejos, por lo que va hasta ahí, encontrando tirado en el suelo la mitad de la máscara de Puppet, tomándola con ambas manos horrizado.- Puppet... ¡Puppet!- Abraza la máscara y solloza notablemente.- Puppet no...-

_-Esta alma es inocente. No lleva rencor ni nada maligno dentro de sí.-_

_-Es como ellos, aunque sea más inocente, merece el mismo castigo.-_

Escucha esas voces, confuso sin entender lo que dicen, abriendo los ojos para ver solo oscuridad.- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Donde está Puppet? Quiero ir con él...- abraza con fuerza la media máscara, sollozando.

Sin embargo, por más que pregunta no recibía respuesta, empieza a andar algo más calmado. Si hay alguien en la casa quizás le ayude a buscar a Puppet, y así también le haría compañía. Camina y camina pero no encuentra a nada ni a nadie hasta que pisa algo raro.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo toma con la única mano libre al estar sujetando aun la mitad de la máscara. Lo examina asustándose de lo que ve: parte de la tela que cubre el cuerpo del títere. Solo es un trozo como de diez centímetros cuatrados y rasgado, pero es suficiente para hacer que el muñeco solloce de nuevo gritando el nombre de la marioneta.

Con Nala.

-Basta... Basta por favor...- Recostada en una pared, con la cabeza encima de los brazos y estos encima de las rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva escuchando la risa siniestra junto a los gritos y rugidos que todos los demás escuchan, temblando de miedo y terror sin saber qué hacer.

_-Nos has defraudado. Creíamos que tú eras diferente, humana. Creíamos que tú saldrías de aquí por ti tí. Das pena muchacha.-_

Nala levanta la mirada soprendida y sin ver a nadie.- ¿¡Quien habla?!-

De repente escucha un grito proviniente de delante de ella de alguien a quien conoce: Laili. De golpe se levanta y corre hacia allá, cambiando su miedo por furia.

-¡NO LA TOQUÉIS!- Escucha uno de Akira y luego otro de Dan. Le parece imposible, ya que Laili se fue a México, Akira trabaja y Dan le ayuda para ganar dinero extra. ¿Quien gritó? ¿Porque? ¿Es un jodido truco? Pues les ha funcionado mal, porque ya no tiene miedo de sufrir ella, sino de que otro alguien sufra, y esto la cabrea.- ¡COMO PONGÁIS LA MANO A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERO OS VOY A REVENTAR A OSTIAS!-

Las voces ríen divertidas.

_-¿A quien quieres? ¿Como a él?- _

Se escucha un grito de un chico. El mismo que escucharon los toys conejo y pollo. Aunque Nala reconoce que es una voz humana, abre los ojos como platos al reconocer a quien pertenece.- ¡BONBON!- Mira por todas direcciones buscándole.- ¡BONBON CONTESTA!-

_-No puede oírte. Además, ¿sólo gritas su nombre? Voy a ver.~-_

Otros tres gritos se hacen presentes y al momento son reconocidas por la chica.

Se queda congelada unos segundos.- Mangle... Toy Chica... Toy Freddy...- Sus ojos cambiarían a color rojo si pudiera.- ¡DEJALES EN PAZ! ¡NO MERECEN ESTO!-

Un trueno se hace presente para sentir a continuacion la lluvia caer a toda velocidad, creando charcos enseguida. Nala, sintiéndose atrapada y acorralada empieza a correr por todo lados intento huir de algo que desconoce notando como todo su cuerpo se empapa con la fuerte lluvia que cae. Lluvia que para nada es normal, siendo de no de agua, sino de sangre.- ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?!-

Con ToyFreddy y Mangle.

Ambos corren con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de encontrar la salida, escuchando unas risas macabras que no los dejan tranquilos, encontrándose en cada esquina una pared que les barre el paso, buscando con agobio alguna salida.

-¡No te detengas! ¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!-

Mangle no contesta, demasiado ocupada está tratando de no caerse de donde se aferra para poder seguirle el ritmo.

Es cuando de repente dónde se apoya no aguanta su peso y cae estrepitosamente encima del oso, ambos dando algunas volteretas para aterrizar los al suelo boca abajo. Antes de poder decir ni lo mas mínimo al respecto, Toy Freddy nota algo líquido y caliente en su mano, al levantandose y, viendo qué es se queda aturdido. Rojo, algo viscoso, con un olor muy característico y muy familiar.

-¿Sangre?- mira al suelo junto a Mangle, quien ya se ha levantando notando también sangre en sus fauces, observando lo que parece un charco de sangre seguido de un rastro de que "algo" o alguien arrastró a alguien de la sangre.- ¿Han matado a alguien?- Ambos se miran desconcertados, yendo hacia ahí.

Lo que ven al cruzar la esquina es lo último que nunca pensaron ver: El cuerpo de Nala tendido en el suelo lleno de sangre, con el pelo cubriéndole la cara evitando que vean su sangriento rostro. Por si no fuera poco dicha imagen, junto a Nala están el cuerpo de un chico de unos veinte años, recostado en la pared, pero él y la pared cubiertos de sangre, como si lo hubieran golpeando con ella diversas veces y obviamente muerto. Al otro lado de Nala está una humana de más o menos la misma edad, tirada al suelo como un trapo sucio descuartizada, con oberturas profundas en todo su torso y abdomen.

-N... Nala... Na... Nala...- Se mira las manos completamente llenas de sangre, con el olor coincidiendo con el cuerpo de Nala y el de la otra chica.

Mangle, por su parte, nota el sabor de la sangre horrorizándole el saber que ese dulce sabor es el del cuerpo de Nala, y como en el oso, por el olor sabe que también el del muchacho se mezcla, asqueandole el hecho de que, en parte, esa sangre sea la de Nala.- ¿Cómo pudo pasar...? N... No... No recuerdo... Yo nunca...- Escupe en el suelo la sangre que tiene en el hocico, sin aguantar la sensación de culpa y asco, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-E... Esos dos... Junto a Nala... No, esto tiene que ser falso... ¡No podemos habernos matado a nosotros mismos y menos haber matado a Nala!- Si tuviera corazón, ahora mismo estaría partido por la mitad de la culpa que siente y lo rápido que le iría de los nervios que sufre.

¿Como puede ser esto posible? ¿Porque habrían hecho algo así? ¿Como pueden haber vuelto a ver esos cuerpo?

Tantas preguntas lo marean, y a Mangle también, quien no deja de gritar que es imposible que ella haya dañado a Nala, Endo por su parte está consternada por el hecho de ver a esa mujer que una vez fueron Mangle y ella misma.

-¡No, yo nunca le haría daño!- Mangle corre hasta Nala seguida del oso pero justo cuando va a llegar donde está su cuerpo todo se vuelve oscuro, desapariciendo todo. Por precaución, se sube a la espalda de Toy Freddy para evitar que algo o alguien pueda separarlos y confundirlos más de lo que ya están.

-Larguemonos de aquí...- sujetándola bien empieza a correr de nuevo, no le importa nada, excepto salir de ahí.

Con Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica.

Corren, corren sin parar, evitan separarse pero a la vez sin dejar de avanzar, sin importarles si algún matorral les araña los trajes. Les da igual todo, excepto correr.

Con todos.

Y no son los únicos, todos y cada uno de ellos corren, buscando una salida, buscándose entre sí desesperadamente. No saben qué pasa ni les importa, solo quieren que acabe _esta pesadilla._

A la vez, todos se detienen, mirando alrededor, corriendo de nuevo al seguir escuchando sus miedos, sus temores, sus angustiados recuerdos.

-¡BASTA!- Todos gritan al unísono, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Con Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica.

Ambos atraviesan unos arbustos, cayendo por un desnivel y uno encima del otro chocando con la valla de un jardín, rompiendo dicha valla y cayendo al suelo.

Con Nala.

Se queda en silencio, suplicando por dentro que se acabe, respirando agitadamente y tratando de calmarse, ero sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Nala...?-

Al esuchar esa voz tan conocida abre las ojos, encontrándose con Toy Freddy y Mangle, que la miran como si fuese un fantasma, estando los tres en la plaza del principio del capitulo.

-¿T... Toy Freddy?- No sabia si era una alucinación por su posible pérdida de coherencia, una alucinación o lo que sea que pasara hace tan solo unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que ya no está empapada de sangre.

-Estás viva...- La voz de la albina muestra sorpresa, pero también alivio. A Nala le extraña eso, pero reconoce perfectamente la voz de ellos, sabe son los verdaderos.

Al unisono, como si lo tuvieran ensayado, se abrazan los tres juntos, quedando Nala abrazada al cuello de Mangle llorando a lágrima viva mientras ellos dos se aferran a la humana, Mangle abrazándola totalmente y Toy Freddy abrazando a ambas, sabiendo que ella es la verdadera Nala y lo que vieron, fue algo que nunca van a mencionar.

-Estás viva...- Mangle junta su frente con la de Nala, nunca pensó que podría sufrir al ver a alguien morir, pero por lo que parece incluso ella tiene puntos débiles.

-Creí que os había perdido...- Mueve un brazo para abrazar también al oso dándole un beso en la nariz ambos, cuanto se alegra de verlos.

-Nosotros también...- Acaricia su cabeza mientras Mangle frota su espalda para tranquilizarla, ellos dos ya mas relajados de verla con vida y saber que han salido de esa pesadilla.

-¡Nala!- De repente aparece BB que corre hasta ellos saltando hasta abrazar a Nala.

-¡BB!- Le cuesta mucho sujetarlo por lo que los otros dos le ayudan viendo aparecer a Puppet... Algo extraño.

-¿Os ocurrió algo?- Le habla con mucha seriedad, simplemente recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza del títere. No va a preguntar, tampoco quiere que le pregunte a él.

Después de un par de minutos calmándose y serenándose, se miran entre ellos.

-¿Dónde estas esos dos?- Miran a Nala al ser la última que los vio.

-Dejé que se fueran por su cuenta mientras os buscaba... Y ahora que recuerdo tu estabas castigado.- Habla con algo se sorpresa viendo su cara como no queriendo ser regañado y obvio que ahora mismo es lo menos que le apetece.- Da igual. De verdad, no pasa nada...-

-No culpes a Mangle ella solo...- la humana lo interrumpe.

-No importa enserio. Estáis bien, es lo único que de verdad me importa...- Le abraza de nuevo siendo correspondida.- Estoy agotada... ¿Te importa llevarme?-

El oso niega con la cabeza y deja que se suba a su espalda.

-Vamos a buscarles.-

Con BonBon y Toy Chica.

-Ugh...- Algo sacados de sitio intentan levantarse, pareciendo otra cosa a ojos de algún desconocido.

Mientras tratan de levantarse una luz se enciende apareciendo una mujer mayor.

-¿¡Quienes sois vosotros?! ¿¡Que hacéis en mi jardín?! ¡Os debería dar vergüenza hacer esto y encima en la casa de otro! ¡Fuera pervertidos!-

Al estar tan confundidos por lo que les pasó, simplemente se levantan de manera torpe y se largan de ahí corriendo, acabando en las calles de antes viendo aun algunos niños y adolescentes disfrazados. Se miran entre ellos sin comprender pero acaban por obtar no hablar del tema y simplemente irse donde les debe estar esperando Nala.

-¡Mirad! ¡Es BonBon!- Eso los hace pararse y ver al grupo de niños acercarse a ellos con disfraces, para sus ojos, repugnantes de sus olds junto a Freddy y Foxy.

-Y ella Toy Chica. Que disfraz más realista. ¿Donde lo compraste?-

No están de humor para aguantar ningún mocoso, pero tampoco quieren montar un lío después de todo ellos son los cuerdos.

-No te importa. Lo compré por algo que llaman internet.- Haciéndose la diva tratase andar, pero se meten en medio.

-Salid del medio mocosos.- BonBon aprieta los dientes molesto.

-Venga ya. Se ve de lejos que estos disfraces no valen nada.- Ahí los dos le lanzan una mirada asesina.- ¿Veis? No dan miedo, son unos frikis que no tienen gusto. ¡Los toys son un mierda!-

-¡Es verdad! Son mucho mejores los olds. Además de que BonBon es hembra, tonto. No pongas esa voz de gay porque es una hembra literalmente.- Con eso el conejo le viene un tic en el ojo mientras Toy Chica empieza a reírse ligeramente.

-Tú no te rías que la cara de puta no te la quita nadie.- La rubia abre los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿¡Como me llamaste fábrica de mocos?!- Lucha por no saltarles encima y matarlos a todos.

-¡Sois unos pardillos!- Le tira un huevo en la cara. Antes de que el conejo pueda hacer lo que sea para evitar que Toy Chica lo descuartice le tiran otro a él.

Con Nala y los demás.

Suspira agotada, empezando a dormirse pero sin cerrar los ojos, no estará tranquila hasta que sepa donde y como están BonBon y Toy Chica.

-Duerme. Cuando los encontremos te avisaremos.- Todos miran un momento de reojo la humana, viendo que la chica lucha por no dormirse.

-No podré hasta que sepa como están.- se recuesta en él, suspirando hasta que nota que se detiene.- ¿Mmh?- Mira por encima del hombro y ve a Toy Chica y a BonBon andando hacia ellos, sin dudarlo baja del oso y corre hasta ellos, los habría abrazado de no ser porque ve que van llenos de huevo por todas partes.

-No preguntes...-

-Asco de niños...-

Aun llenos de huevo decide abrazarlos importándole nada si su ropa se estropea.- Volvamos a casa...- Por el tono de voz y la calidez de su abrazo, ambos notan cierto alivio en sus palabras.

-¿Vosotros también...?- Toy Freddy asiente con la cabeza lentamente antes de que acabe la frase. Ellos deciden no decir nada mas al respecto e irse en dirección a casa.

Al llegar y ver la casa todos dan un gran suspiro(?) de alivio, por lo que Puppet y Mangle se quitan las capas y las tiran al suelo.

De repente, dichas capas de levantan, dando un escalofrío a todos que se giran para ver como se elevan hasta mas de diez metros de altura y de las capuchas, en la zona donde iría la cara, se ven unos ojos blancos brillando.

_-Nos habéis sorpendido. No esperábamos esto.-_

_-Vuestro deseo de reencontraros ha sido suficiente como para destruir nuestro hechizo.-_

_-Jamás imaginé que unos seres como vosotros pudieran sentir más que odio y rencor. Ésta humana nos decepcionó al principio, pero fue porque no le dimos la prueba necesaria para demostrarnos lo contrario. Ahora, nos habéis demostrado que merecéis la segunda oportunidad que os concedieron.-_

_-No rompáis este lazo que habéis formado entre vosotros. O volveremos.- _

Dicho esto, capas incluidas, desaparecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos se quedan callados, se miran entre ellos y luego entran a la casa corriendo.

-El año que viene nos quedamos en casa viendo una peli.- Todos asienten yéndose al cuarto de Nala.

El ojiverde y la ojiazul, en total silencio se van al baño a lavarse mientras Mangle y Toy Freddy se quedan con Nala. BB se queda en la alfombra sentado, dando mimos a los perros y Puppet se queda en una estantería observando en silencio.

-No puedo mas...- Sin inmutarse si le miran, se quita la ropa y se cambia, por suerte Puppet y Toy Freddy son respetuosos y se giran. Una vez tumbada en la cama el oso se tumba a su lado dejando que le abrace.

Mangle decide irse al taller para desconectarse y pensar tranquila, quiere estar sola. Una vez los otros dos acaban de limpiarse se van también al taller, mentalmente están todos agotados.

-Nala yo...- La mira a los ojos.- Siento el comentario de esta tarde... Solo era un comentario, no pensé... Si lo hubiera sabido...- Suspira.- Lo siento Nala...-

Nala le abraza fuertemente.- Lo siento yo... No sé que te pasó con Mangle pero... No nos habriamos separado de estar tú con nosotros...- es abrazada por el oso.

-No fue tu culpa... Prefiero olvidar el tema...- siente como le besa la nariz y suspira.- Duerme...-

Después de que Puppet cierre la luz Nala se duerme y los demás se desconectan, siendo Puppet el único que se queda "despierto".

-Vaya humana más curiosa me ha tocado aguantar.- Sonríe.- Va a ser divertido que intente ganarse mi amistad.-

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Joder por fin! Dos días tarde! Empecé ayer por la mañana ostia.

Bueno, si, Puppet aparece en el fic de verdad. Esto es de muchos meses adelante de como está el fic ahora mismo, así que es normal que sus relaciones y personajes sean diferentes. XDD

Siento las faltas. Estoy harta de escribir por hoy. :'v espero que hayáis disfrutado y hayáis descubierto lo que tienen en común para que "esos" les hicieran pasar tan mal rato.

PD: Lo he corregido. De seguro hay aun muchas faltas y algunas de lo más tontas. He añadido por ejemplo lo de la lluvia de sangre o que Nala besa la nariz de Mangle y Toy Freddy en vez de solo la mejilla del oso.


	20. Algo más puede pasar?

18° Capitulo

JODER. COÑO. ME. CAGO. EN. TODO.

AY WEY LO TERMINÉ.

QUIERO UN MILLÓN DE EUROS POR ESO.(?) Bl

Vamos a lo que importa...

1) 150 REVIEWS ME VOY A MORIR DE LOS ORGASMOS. Tratais de matarme, asesinos. Okno. XD

2) Los animatronics no me pertenecen... Sus personalidades a SoFiLeXa. Nala, los perros y Brandon si, igual que la trama.

3) Al igual que con "Yo no sigo las normas" he recibido varios mensajes de si puedo incluir los OC de algunas personas... Digo lo mismo que ahí, no, lo siento. Ya lo hice en ésta historia y no me hacen falta mas. Y menos para emparejarlos con los toys, ya que recuerdo que esta historia está DENTRO de otra historia. Así que no voy a aceptar personajes de nadie sorry. No es personal, sólo que no me hacen falta. ^^'

4) Poned #SoyFandeMocosasMetiches en caso de que queráis ya la 4° temporada de su fic. A ver si hay muchos que lo piden hablaré con SoFiLeXa para ver como lo hacemos o si hacemos algo respecto a eso.(?)

PD: no prometo nada, aviso. e.e

La última cosa... En el especial de Halloween hay una escena en la que los acosadores de Nala se topan con Mangle y ésta les presenta al oso, como si ya los conociera. Me di cuenta ya después de subirlo que esa escena está enlazada con una de ESTE capitulo. Capitulo que subo después de ese, soy pendeja enserio. :'v luego de leer este Capi entendereis esa parte. Mis disculpas. :c

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***

Bueno, como a cada uno se le... "Asignó" un perro, Nala les tiene que enseñar a educarlos y todo eso. ¿Verdad que los perros se parecen a sus amos? Pos esta no es la excepción... Creo.(?)

Primero vamos con el mayor: Freddy Jr.

Cosas en común con el oso... Pues... Pues... Em... ¿Ambos son igual de "rebeldes"? Porque Freddy Jr. es cariñoso con sus hermanos, protector, listo y jodidamente astuto. Siempre consigue escaparse cuando lo castigan y le encanta morder el sombrero que sea. Además de que ni puto caso de lo que le ordenan. Pero aun así suele portarse bien... Dije suele, no siempre.(?)

El segundo más mayor: Chiqui. (SoFiLeXa, se escribe así, no Chiky o como lo sueles escribir. Pero te amoh ya sabes(?))

Este si que es un buen perro enserio. Preparaos para la diabetes queridos lectores. Es cariñoso, nunca se aparta de Toy Chica. Súper tranquilo pero juguetón, pocas veces ladra y es muy obediente. Aunque si tiene alguna rabieta se pone histérico. Y suele hacer muchas monerías para llamar la atención tal como tumbarse a los pies de la rubia o llevar la correa en la boca a modo de pedir salir afuera. *corazoncin*

Vamos con el tercero más mayor. O el segundo más pequeño, como queráis llamarlo: BonBon. (Para que quede claro hablo del perro. :'v )

Es travieso, obvio que obediente siempre y cuando obtenga alguna recompensa. Bastante hiperactivo, Toy Bonnie siempre acaba corriendo detrás de él por llevar algo en la boca que no debe. Bueno con todos pero algo egoísta. Básicamente come de los platos de comida de sus hermanos, pero no deja que sea al revés. Aunque con un mordisquito en la oreja de parte de Freddy Jr. se le pasa la tontería.

Y finalmente el mas pequeño de la casa, Fox:

Fox es... Fox. :'D Es como la jodida de Mangle pero en perro. Ladra todo el santo día, mordisquea cosas, esconde cosas, excava agujeros por todo el patio y el desguace. Molesta al primero que vea excepto a Mangle, es obediente, pero como BonBon sólo si obtiene una buena recompensa. Esos dos suelen aliarse para robarle el sombrero del oso a Freddy Jr y poder mordisquearlo ellos. Es tan o más hiperactivo que BonBon, se mete en medio de los pies cuando alguien anda. Te sube encima cuando estas comiendo, y mira que es bajito el muy jodío.

Bueno, ya terminé la explicación. Toca seguir con la historia.

-Venga, acaba ya.-

-Lo intento pero sabiendo que todos me miran es tremendamente molesto.-

Tratando de arreglar a Endo, Nala lucha por no empezar a gritar al tener, literalmente, toda la casa mirándola. Todos los perros, animatronics y humano de la casa la observan.

-Pon el engranaje...- Nala ya no puede mas y se gira para mirar molesta a su padre.

-¡Se lo que hago no me digas qué hacer papá!- Gruñe para luego seguir montando a Endo claro que luego los gruñidos y ladridos de BonBon y Freddy Jr jugando la molestan, mirándolos mal.- Otro ruido y os quedais sin chuches una semana.- ambos perritos se quedan mirándola en la posicion en que se quedaron, BonBon mordiéndole la oreja a su hermano levemente y Freddy Jr. con una pata de su hermanito entre los dientes de leche. (Pensad que aquí tienen alrededor de dos meses)

Nala sigue trabajando y luego de conseguir poner la ultima pieza Endo se levanta de golpe asustandola.

-¡No me toques sucia humana! ¡Malditos sacos de pulgas, perdeos! ¡Feo humano aparta tu mugrienta mirada de mi! ¡Puto oso no te nos acerques! ¡Pija emplumada das asco de ver! ¡Marica de mierda ni me hables!-

-Yyyyy... Esta es Endo, papá.- rueda los ojos mientras señala con la mano a Endo.

-Que simpática.- Se queda mirándola alzando una ceja de brazos cruzados mientras escucha los insultos que les dedica a todos.

-Dije que era peor.- Se estira.- Me voy a hacer la siesta.-

-Ni hablar. A estudiar bonita.- Brandon no pierde tiempo en señalar su cuarto.

-Papá... Que este año no lo recupero. Mejor repito porque sino aprobaré con una media muy baja, y no quiero eso.- Brandon se queda sin habla.

-¿Lo dices en broma? Dime que no lo dices enserio.- Miedo da. Enserio, da miedo.

-¿Prefieres que saque un cinco pelado en vez de que repita y saque un ocho o nueve?- Se cruza de brazos alzando una ceja.

-... Ugh...- Rueda los ojos y se va. Nala ganó. :'3

Nala da un par de saltitos de felicidad y luego bosteza algo cansada, yéndose a dormir junto a un par de perros.

Mientras, Toy Chica se lleva a los cachorros lejos de la loca y la aun mas loca.(?) Tranduciendo serian Mangle y Endo. Básicamente, ella se encarga de los cachorros cuando los demás se van a donde sea, de alguna manera consigue que todos le hagan caso por lo que nadie se queja ni le recrimina nada.

BonBon y Toy Freddy se van cada uno por su lado, uno arrelgando su sombrero y el otro distrayéndose afinando su guitarra.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre Nala se levanta temprano para desayunar, ducharse y todo eso, no hace falta un croquis para entenderlo. Mientras, tanto Endo como Mangle como Toy Freddy discuten acaloradamente lejos de la casa, en el desguace pero asegurándose que nadie les escucha.

-¡Fue por tu jodida culpa!- Endo se encara con el oso.

-¿¡Mia?!- Se pone las manos en el pecho señalándose a sí mismo mientras agranda los ojos de sorpresa.- ¡Fue culpa de la zorra de tu amiga!-

-¡Tu me abrazaste!-

-¡Ni una mierda pinchada en un palo! ¡Te sujeté para que te estuvieras quieta de una puta vez! ¡Fuiste tu la que tuvo que moverse hasta caernos!- le toca el pecho con un dedo a modo de decir "fuiste tú".

-¡Tu no dejabas de ordenarme cosas y tú no me mandas, oso de mierda!- Casi le muerde el dedo, que prefiere gruñirle a arrancarle algún miembro. De momento. (?)

-¡Ya claro! ¡Es que yo tenia pensado desde un jodido principio besarte al caernos, claro!- Levanta los brazos con frustración gritando obvio que en sarcasmo.

-¡Lo admites hijo de puta!- ambas le gritan la vez.

En ese momento debe aguantar las ganas de destriparlas. O de descablearlas, lo que sea.- ¿¡Vosotras sabes qué es el jodido sarcasmo?!-

-¿¡Que mierda tiene que ver con esto?!- Le vuelven a gritar otra vez, a lo que el oso se da un facepalm para luego bajar su mano por su cara.

-¿Sabeis qué? Me rindo. No voy a ser capaz de mantener una conversación normal y sana con un par de locas como vosotras. Por mi os podéis ir al infierno.- Dicho esto se va cabreado dentro de la casa.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Nala le mira comiendo sus cereales, pero Toy Freddy la ignora y se encierra en el taller.

-Se nota que Endo ha vuelto.- La rubia habla mientras come una tostada sentada en el sofá con un trapito cubriendo sus sensuales piernas.

-Ya se le pasará... Supongo.- Dicho esto se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo.- Recuerdame que debo ir al insti a por mis cosas.-

-¿Y porqué debería hacerlo?- Ella solo alza una ceja mientras mastica su sosa tostada con aceite de oliva. (Parece que esté a dieta, y no sé porque la verdad. Si aunque estuviera como Chica, comiendo eso no adelgazaria.(?))

-Porque me amas.- Le mira amorosamente.

-No te lo crees ni tú.- Deja de mirarla para subir el volumen de las noticias. Bueno, en las noticias siempre hay alguna mala, a ella le gusta ver dichas noticias.(?)

-Aceptalo ya rubia de mi corazón.~- Le lanza un beso que es ignorado por Toy Chica, consiguiendo que ponga un puchero.- Que repelente estás hoy, ni que te hubiera bajado la regla.-

-¡Callate! ¡Tuve suficiente al saber que mierda era eso! Ugh, que asco por dios.- Le viene un pequeño escalofrío y sigue mirando la tele.

Nala solo se ríe un poco para luego dar de comer a los perros e irse. Sube a su coche y lo pone en marcha, yéndose directa al instituto, ya que cierta hermosura rubia no quiso recordárselo para ir mas tarde. Que nadie pregunte por BonBon, que está castigado por pisarle la punta de la colita a Fox, Mangle casi le arranca las orejas.

Al rato, Toy Freddy busca a Mangle para, al menos, asegurarse de que no va a contar lo de antes a nadie. Que la muy jodida es capaz.

-Mangle. Mangle enserio. Oye, ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo de...- entra en la casa viendo al conejo.

-¿Ni se le ocurra decir qué?-

-A ti no te importa. ¿La has visto? Llevo ya varios minutos buscándola.-

-¿Buscaste su ruido?-

-No. Usé unos prismáticos. ¡Imbecil!- le da una colleja.

-¿Le preguntaste a Nala? Ella suele conocer sus escondites.- Se frota la colleja molesto.

-Se fue hace un rato. Escuché el coche de ella encenderse.-

Mientras, DEBAJO DEL COCHE DE NALA, Mangle esta sujeta a las partes de debajo de dicho coche, mirando un momento a Endo.- ¿Estas segura de esto? Se va a enfadar.-

-¿Tú quieres seguir en esa mugrienta casa con ese oso?- Recibe una negativa de la albina, aunque no se la ve muy convencida.- Entonces iremos donde vaya Nula.-

-Nala.- La corrige.

-Lo que sea. Iremos donde ella y causaremos el pánico como en la pizzeria.- Sonríe maliciosamente.

-Bueno, vale. Por hacer eso no creo que se enfade... Mucho.-

Nala, ajena a todo, aparca su coche cerca del edificio educativo, entrando por la puerta principal mientras, Mangle la sigue de lejos entrando escalando la pared cuidando de que no la vean... Aún.

Mientras Mangle explora de manera cuidadosa el edificio siguiendo a Nala, ella, sin darse cuenta de nada va a la zona de las taquillas y saca todo de la suya, poniéndola en su mochila. Teniendo en cuenta de que es hora de clase no hay nadie alrededor, por lo que la robot tiene suerte de que no la vean.

Nala tiene tantas cosas y libros en su taquilla que acaba por llevar cosas en brazos, básicamente libros.- Ugh, como pesa.- Mangle tiene la reacción de ir a ayudarla, pero Endo se lo prohíbe.

En mitad del recorrido va tan despistada que no ve por delante y choca con alguien, cayendole todo al suelo.

-Perdona...- Agarrando uno de los libros se voltea a verle, congelándose. ¿Ya suponeis quien es no?

-Mirad quien ha vuelto.~- se acerca a ella junto a los demás, a lo que Nala se levanta enseguida y da un par de pasos atrás.- Veo que me recuerdas.~-

Después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, obvio que Nala ya no les teme tanto, pero claro, el miedo sigue ahí.- Dejame. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con algo como tú.-

-Oooh...~ Veo que hoy estás contestona.- se lanza contra ella agarradola del cuello, y antes de que ella puede defenderse los demás la agarran de los hombros y brazos, intenta dar patadas, pero nada.

-¡Soltadme!- Este grito alerta a Mangle que estaba distraída persiguiendo a un pajarillo. Pero mientras ella trata de no perderse por los pasillos esos tíos tiran al suelo a Nala.

-¡Dije que me solteis!- Sin duda da pelea intentando soltar sus agarres, pero luego de que uno casi le disloque el hombro no tiene mas remedio que quedarse quieta, donde la estampan contra la pared otra vez, de caras a ellos.

El imbécil principal le agarra el mentón levantándole la barbilla para agarrarla del cuello seguidamente, riendo de manera casi psicótico.- Te vas enterar. Como sé que nadie te va a querer en tu vida, te voy a hacer un favor porqué me das pena.- le susurra al oído.- Te voy a quitar la virginidad puta barata.- A Nala se le hiela la sangre al escuchar esas palabras, temblando notablemente, notando como pasa su asquerosa mano por debajo de la camiseta, subiendo poco a poco hacia su pecho oyendo las risas de esos pervertidos que aprovechan de su agarre para tocarle las piernas mientras ella sigue luchando por intentar soltarse, sintiendo un asco y odio como nunca había sentido, entrándole unas ganas de llorar peores que cuando Heder le hizo creer que sus amigos estaban muertos, siente una vergüenza y humillación comparable a la de que todo el planeta te observase mientras estas desnuda. Porque así se siente, desnuda mientras las risas de esos chicos aumentan y las ganas de llorar se hacen imposibles de aguantar, suplicándoles que paren, incapaz de intentar o ser fuerte ante ellos. Se siente como una niña pequeña frente a los monstruos que todos temen. Esos que suplicamos que no salgan del armario para devorarnos mientras dormimos. Se siente tan sucia y humillada que deja de luchar al sentir las uñas del imbécil clavarse en su piel debajo de su pecho, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Justo cuando le va a tocar el seno izquierdo con la mano se oye un ruido metálico junto a una frecuencia de radio, extrañando a todos para luego escuchar un sonoro gruñido. Nala enseguida sabe de quien se trata, mirando hacia donde el ruido viendo a Mangle y a Endo mirarlos con gran sorpresa e incredulidad, sintiendo como sus fuerzas y orgullo vuelven a ella echando de su mente el pensamiento de sentirse humillada y asqueada, pudiendo volver a respirar después de sentirse en una de sus peores pesadillas. Aún así sigue sintiéndose aterrada, notando agarre de los chicos que tanto miedo le causan. Ellos son los fantasmas que evitan que duerma durante las noches. Fantasmas que no pudo echar de su cabeza hasta que otras almas ocuparon su sitio, reemplazando el miedo por seguridad, amistad, calma, amor.

-¿Que es... Esa cosa?- Todos sueltan un poco el agarre de Nala mirando sin entender a la albina.

-¡Mangle ayudame!- Nala le grita aterrada soltándose de los agarres de todos menos el del imbécil ese que la agarra por detrás, dándole un codazo en la cara, suficientemente fuerte para hacerle una brecha en la ceja pero no para que la suelte.

Solo con el grito de auxilio de Nala, Mangle no duda en saltar hacia ellos rugiendo ferozmente dispuesta a matarlos. Pero antes de que haga nada obvio que todos se largan incluido el imbécil ese, lanzando a Nala contra ella, pero la albina solo la agarra dejándola en el suelo con cuidado y se lanza otra vez contra él y antes de poder hacer nada, Nala la sujeta antes de que despedace al chico justo después de derribarlo al suelo.

-¡No!- Mira a la albina que está confusa.- ¡No serás mejor que él matándolo!-

-¡Si, escúchala!- Mangle lo mira furiosa y lo agarra de la camiseta con los dientes para luego tirarlo al suelo.

-Siempre, SIEMPRE, estaré cerca de Nala, cuidando de que ningún imbécil como tú se le acerque. Aunque no me veas, aunque te creas que estás en un lugar seguro siempre estaré acechandote. YO Y MIS AMIGOS.- se acerca mucho a él, poniendo una mirada de absoluto odio.- Así que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella o de alguno de sus amigos, ¡TE DESPEDAZARÉ CON MIS COLMILLOS Y MI GARFIO!- Lo echa de ahí rugiendo para luego abrazar a Nala protectoramente mientras ella se echa a llorar. Endo decide no decir nada. Sabe que capaz y ahora la desmonten.

Se escucha la sirena de aviso del fin de la clase por lo que Nala se levanta corriendo aun llorando un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas como puede y agarrando todo del suelo.- V... Vamos antes de que te vean...-

Mangle agarra la mochila y a Nala llevándosela rápidamente de ahí, la humana baja al suelo y distrae a unos alumnos de enfrente de su coche y se queda mirando a Mangle sin saber como llegó ahí.

-Estaba bajo el coche.- Nala asiente entendiendo y entra en el coche mientras Toy Foxy se pone debajo.

Mientras conduce Nala debe seguir secándose las lágrimas porque es incapaz de dejar de llorar. Bueno, por mucho que haya pasado, esto no es que le parezca indiferente. Que el tío que mas odias y miedo te da intente abusar de ti no es muy agradable.

Al llegar Nala solo sale del coche sin coger nada, ni siquiera lo cierra o lo mete en el garaje. Mangle intenta hablar pero Nala se va corriendo hasta su cuarto encerrándose ahí. Obvio que eso no pasa desapercibido por nadie que empiezan a golpear la puerta.

-Nala. ¡Nala contesta!- Toy Chica golpea la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Dejame!- La voz rota y los sollozos que oyen les dice claramente que esta llorando.

-¿¡Que ha pasado?!- Toy Freddy le recrimina a la zorra donde todos se pasan por el forro que la hayan visto llegar debajo del coche de Nala.

-¿¡Que qué ha pasado?! ¡Que sino llega a ser por mi la violan!- gruñe furiosa mientras Endo hace un esfuerzo enorme para no gritar "se lo merece".

Ahí todos se quedan unos segundos con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos sin creerselo.- ¿¡QUE?!-

Los cuatro golpean la puerta casi derribándola, pero Mangle se le ocurre la genial idea de pasar por afuera con la ventana, entrando por ahí y dejando que la humana la abrace llorando.

-Lo siento Nala... Si no me hubiera distraído...- La humana le interrumpe.

-Calla... Sino llega a ser por ti...- llora mas fuerte por un momento pero luego trata de tranquilizarse.- E... Estoy bien... Solo... Solo debo recuperarme del susto...- Mangle le seca las lágrimas con cuidado bajando las orejas... Oreja mejor dicho.(?)

Brandon, ajeno a todo, llama para avisar de que tiene que volver a irse, obvio que con quien habla, para su desgracia, no es con Nala sino con uno de los toys que no le cuenta lo que ha pasado. Pasan algunas horas y al fin Nala sale de su cuarto, pero en vez de ser acosada por todos con preguntas y gritos solo se quedan callados dejando que la chica coja lo que quiera y se sienta para comer junto a ellos, quedándose todos en un silencio abrumador de no ser por los perros que... Bueno, son perros. :'D

Jugando con el bol de cereales y la cuchara, Nala suspira.- Gracias por... No atosigarme a preguntas...- No les mira, se siente con pocas fuerzas y cree que si les mira a los ojos volverá a empezar a llorar.

-No quieres hablar.- El conejo se encoge de hombros.- No hablamos.- sigue comiendo sus propios cereales pese a que preferiría pizza, pero la rubita del corazón de Nala no le dio la gana de preparar pizza para él.

Nala solo sigue con desgana en silencio mientras uno a uno acaban de comer y se van a sus cosas, dejándola tranquila. BonBon es el único que queda aun comiendo, esperando que la humana acabe. Nala al final suelta la cuchara y tira el resto de cereales al no tener más hambre. Cuando se dispone a salir de la cocina Toy Bonnie se acerca a ella.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?- La mira tranquilo, pero de alguna manera, Nala, nota inseguridad en su voz al no mirarle a la cara.

Ella solo asiente lentamente aun sin mirarle. El azul la guía hasta el patio trasero, donde se gira para mirarla rascándose la nuca. Nala se atreve a mirarle viendo lo nervioso que está.

-¿Estas bi...?- Antes de acabar la frase es abrazada por él, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, pero solo sonríe un poco abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza, para luego soltarse a llorar.

BonBon acaricia su cabeza mientras deja que la chica se desahogue. Rato después Nala consigue parar de llorar y se aparta limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias...- se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza de estar llorando siempre.

Le pone las manos en los hombros para reconfortarla.- Cuentame qué pasó.-

-P... Pues...- Empieza a respirar de manera rápida otra vez al recordar tal cosa, pero la mano robótica posándose en su mejilla la tranquiliza o al menos consigue serenarse un poco.

-Tranquila.- Incluso BonBon se sorprende de ser tan normal, así que no os desmayeis y seguid leyendo.(?)

Posa la mano encima de la de él.- Siento ser tan débil...- Le abraza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Débil? Venga ya, tienes las narices de meterte con cuatro animatronics poseídos sedientos de sangre desde el momento que nos viste. ¿Que débil haría eso? Tú no eres débil, si cuando quieres eres mas diva que Mangle.-

Nala solo suspira.- Choqué con ellos por andar distraída... Cuando me di cuenta... Ese intentaba...- aprieta los dientes.- Mangle llegó justo a tiempo... No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado de no ser por ella...- Trata de calmarse otra vez al notar como se le rompe la voz.

Pone una mueca de preocupación y algo de fastidio por no conseguir calmarla.- No pienses en lo que pudo ser. No pasó, ya está, no le des más vueltas.-

-Llévame arriba... No tengo ganas ni de andar...-

Él pone una mueca por eso, pero no dice nada y simplemente la lleva en la espalda hasta su habitación, dejándola en la cama.

-¿Mejor?- Alza una ceja curioso.

-Espera a que me cambie de ropa y nos vamos a dormir ¿vale?- Algo cansada le sonríe viendo como BonBon se gira, cambiándose lo más rápido posible y evitando que vea el arañazo que tiene bajo el pecho, a la altura de las últimas costillas del lado izquierdo.- Ya.-

El conejo se da la vuelta mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿No sois un poco joven por andar yendo a la cama con hombres?~- Ríe divertido mientras ve cómo le saca la lengua.- Vuestro padre se va a enojar.- se sienta en la cama a su lado, riendo.

Siguiéndole el rollo le sonríe coquetamente estando ya algo mas serena.- ¿Acaso vos se lo contaréis?~- le acaricia el estómago de manera provocativa consiguiendo hacerle cosquillas. Obvio que todo es falso, asi que no os emocioneis con una escena de lemon ni romance.

-Yo, a no ser que me hagáis sitio.- Mangle entra por la ventana poniendose entre ellos dos escuchado las quejas del azul.- Espera a que lleguen los otros dos.-

Justo después de decir eso aparecen BB con los perros y los otros dos toys.

-Hacednos sitio.- intentan ponerse todos en la cama, pero imposible. Brandon no dejó que Nala se comprara una cama grande para todos, comprando una mas normal en la que sólo caben Nala y UN animatronic.

-Llegué primero, aguantaos.- Los tres toys se quedan mirando al conejo con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Que?- Borde. Muy borde. Vamos, lo normal en él.

-¿Ves como te gusta?~- Toy Chica se gana un soplido de Nala y Toy Bonnie, ambos ya hartos de la misma broma.

-Para que lo entienda. Si vosotros queréis dormir con ella, estáis en vuestro derecho. Si lo hago yo es porque me gusta. ¿Es eso?- Se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Todos sabemos que te gusta.- La rubia ríe junto a los demás, que les encanta meterse con BonBon usando esta broma.

-¿Sabes qué? Si. Nos amamos y queremos dormir juntos tal y como la pareja que somos. Así que dejadnos coger en paz y marchaos a hacer un trio o yo que sé en el taller. Estáis tardando.- Se los queda mirando algo indiferente, pero con el ceño fruncido.

Todos, incluso BB, que siempre duerme con los perritos, se quedan anonadados al escucharla, mirándola flipando en colorines.(?)

-¿No hace tanta gracia si no nos enfadamos verdad?- Sonríe victoriosa al verlos tal y como esperaba.- Ala, buenas noches, hasta mañana.- Se tumba en la cama agarrando las orejas del conejo, obligándole así a tumbarse también.

Los otros tres solo gruñen poniendo una mueca molestos y se van al taller.

-Ya te dije que no eras débil.- Toy Bonnie ríe divertido.

Nala en respuesta le abraza cariñosamente, suspirando.- Gracias a vosotros. A cada uno de vosotros os debo la vida...-

-Nosotros te debemos también la vida. Supongo que estamos en paz.- Se encoge de hombros, mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado mientras pasa un brazo disimuladamente hasta medio abrazarla. Tampoco nos pasemos que hablamos de Toy Bonnie, osea.(?)

-Ahora nada os impide matarme.- Baja la mirada algo triste.

-...- Suspira como todo animatronic(?) y la mira.- Eso no es verdad. Aun debes repararnos del todo. Coser nuestros trajes. Encontrar nuestros objetos, cuidarnos, vigilarnos... Evitar que alguna agencia secreta nos descubra.(?)-

Nala sonríe levemente ante el "chiste" del conejo. Pero por alguna razón, BonBon siente esa risa como si Nala estuviera triste.

-Y la más importante. Y la que probablemente me caigan a madrazos los demás si me oyen.- Suspira tipo robot.- Eres nuestra amiga... Y te queremos como a tal.- Su orgullo acaba de ser ingresado en el hospital(?) mientras él se sonroja notablemente.- ¿Desde cuando me he vuelto tan...?- No encuentra la palabra exacta.

-¿Amable? ¿Dulce? ¿Agradable?- Le mira alzando un poco la ceja.

-Bonnie...- Saca la lengua(?) asqueado.

Suelta una risa algo divertida.- Me gustaría conocer a tu old. Bueno, a todos los olds. No es que les prefiera a ellos, obvio no. Pero tengo curiosidad por conocerlos.-

-Espero que nunca les conozcas.- Gruñe ligeramente... ¿Celoso?

Nala bosteza sonoramente.- No seas celoso...- La ultima palabra pierde fuerza a medida que el sueño la invade.

-No soy celoso. Y menos con ellos, asco.- La mira viendola dormida.- Ugh... Que manía con dormirse mientras hablamos. El aburrido es el oso no yo.- Luego de observarla un rato algo aburrido decide desconectarse.

Al día siguiente por la tarde están todos en el desguace, observando muy aburridos a Toy Freddy, Mangle y Endo discutir por vete a saber qué tonteria, los cachorros ladran mirándolos, como si animaran un combate de lucha libre.

-¡OS ODIO CON TODAS MIS PUTAS FUERZAS- El ojiazul tiene a la albina agarrada por una pata trasera y la espalda, lanzándola al aire, pero ella usando una barra de hierro que sobresale de uno de los montones de metal, da un giro al aire cayendo encima de él, dándole una ostia en la cabeza.- ¡Serás puta!-

-¡HABLA EL JODIDO TRAVESTI DEL GRUPO!- Tanto Endo como Mangle por una vez están de acuerdo y se lanzan contra el oso tratando de morderle, cosa que él evita.

-¡El travesti es Toy Bonnie!- Mantiene agarradas sus fauces evitando que le arranque la cara con la boca.

Los otros tres, aburridisimos, los medio observan sin interés, estando el ojiverde recostado en un aparato grande da metal, dándoles la espalda.- A mi no me metas.- Ni se molesta en alzar la voz o girarse, cuando pelean esos dos nunca escuchan a nadie más.

La rubia y la morena les observan, pero parecen medio dormidas, Toy Chica observándolos cruzada de brazos mirándolos sin interés y Nala los observa recostada en una pieza de metal, recostando un codo en la pieza y la mano en la cabeza, casi cayendose del aburrimiento.

Zorro y oso siguen discutiendo, mientras esos tres suspirar en aburrimiento.

-Diles algo. Ellos te escuchan.- Toy Chica cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando ve a Mangle chocar contra un coche después de ser lanzada por el oso.

-No. Basta. Parad.- Deja caer su cabeza en la pieza de metal donde se apoya, usando sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe.- ¿Han parado?-

-No.-

-Ugh...- Ambas se dan un facepalm suspirando aburridas.

-Chicas, ¿quien quiere ver como BonBon canta al son de mi guitarra?- Pregunta intentando salir de ese aburrimiento.

-Yo.- Toy Chice se empieza a ir.

-Y tanto.- Nala se levanta.

-Yo quiero verlo.- BB le da la mano a Toy Chica.

Los dejan discutir solos mientras se van a dentro a ver las monerías de los perros.

-¡Imbécil!- lo lanza contra un montón de metal a lo que el oso se levanta y la lanza también.- ¡GILIPOLLAS!- Mientras se sube encima de él y trata de arrancarle la cara, Endo trata de morderle el cuello.

-¡BÁJATE!- La empotra contra una montaña de aparatos dónde dicha montaña se tambalea. Mangle enseguida trata de salir de ahí pero su cuerpo se ha enganchado con una placa de metal y es incapaz de salir.

Al ver esto el oso corre a ayudarla, arrancando la pieza que tenía enganchada y la aparta cayendo encima de ella mientras el montón cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Serás tonta! ¡Casi te aplasta!- Le mira a la cara aun encima de ella, claramente enfadado.

Ella, por unos segundos se queda sin entender qué pasó y cuando lo hace lo aparta de encima suyo, empujándolo y levantándose enseguida.

-Ha sido por tu culpa oso de mierda.- se quita el polvo de las pocas partes que aun conservan su roto traje.- Yo quería que me aplastara toda esa basura metálica, no te jode.- Le mira mal para luego irse.

Él solo gruñe con desesperación y se va a otro lado. En la casa, en cuanto entra Mangle, Nala la mira preocupada.

-¿Que fue ese ruido? ahora iba a salir para ver qué sucedía.- La examina un momento por si acaso.

-Es idiota me lanzó contra una montaña de metal y ésta se derrumbó. Me quedé enganchada y él me sacó en el último momento. Y encima me echa la bronca, hay que joderse.- pone una especie de mueca.- Como le odio.-

Nala se queda alucinando unos segundos para finalmente suspirar.- Ve a relajarte anda... Toy Chica está haciendo pizza... Yo iré un rato a mi cuarto...- Se gira dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

Mangle ladea la cabeza, extrañada.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Nala se detiene, pero sin mirarla.- Claro.- se gira sonriendo de manera dulce, pero a ojos de la albina de manera forzada.- ¿Porque debería estar mal?- Dicho esto sube las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación, tirándose a la cama y empezando a llorar de manera suave, no quiere que la oigan.

Y es que... ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tú estarías bien? Que traten de matarte, no una, sino dos veces... Ya es traumático de por si... Pero si le añadimos un intento de violación... Ninguna mente es capaz de resistir eso. O al menos alguien normal como Nala. Ella no es alguien con poderes que puede solucionarlo todo con un chasquido de dedos. Es una humana corriente algo majara por tener de amigos unos robots poseídos y asesinos... Pero ni eso la salva de las consecuencias de que intenten matarte repetidas veces y encima sufrir una casi violación. Cualquier mente normal se cae a pedazos y Nala no es que tenga una mente muy fuerte porque ya sufría por el acoso escolar. Y ya ni hablemos de la muerte de su madre.

Llorando a lágrima viva, sin ser capaz de evitar que sus lágrimas formen ríos en su rostro nota algo frotando su espalda. Esa sensanción... Esa calidez... La última vez que sintió eso en una caricia fue cuando su madre murió y si padre la consolaba. Levantando un poco la vista ve los tristes ojos de la ojiazul, claramente preocupada por ella.

-Me tienes a mi.- Sólo necesitaba esas cuatro palabras. Esa frase. Sólo eso para sentir que parte de sus fuerzas vuelven a ella, abrazando con fuerza a la rubia y llora en su hombro, notando como le devuelve el abrazo, sin ver a los otros tres observando desde el pasillo, todos igual de preocupados.

Deciden dejarlas a solas. Mejor evitar agobiar a Nala sin querer, además, para temas así es mejor que hablen ellas a solas.

Como un hora después Nala consigue dejar de llorar, hipeando un poco con algunas lágrimas aun en su rostro, sin haber dejado de abrazarse a Toy Chica

-¿Mejor?- Ese susurro aun relaja más a la humana, afirmando con la cabeza lentamente.- Bah, deja de llorar, que no te favorecen las lágrimas.- hablando en un tono dulce la hace mirarla a los ojos y le seca las últimas lágrimas que su rostro conserva.

-No sé qué haría sin ti...- La abraza de nuevo, ahora de manera más calmada.- Sin vosotros... No creo que siguiera viva...-

Ella en respuesta le frota la espalda.- Y nosotros tampoco sin ti.- le acaricia el cabello.- Contigo he aprendido a ser algo más que un robot poseído asesino. Poseída asesina en mi caso. Ya lo otros tres dudo de su género.- Nala suelta una pequeña risa al escuchar el chiste.

-Nadie consigue hacerme sonreír cuando estoy tan deprimida... Excepto tú...- Besa su mejilla.- Te adoro por eso. Y por tú tsunderismo mal disimulado.- Se acurruca encima de ella.

-Ey...- La ve dormirse.- Tks... Yo no soy tsundere...- La tumba en la cama y se acuesta a su lado, observándola dando un suspiro.- Creía que yo era la débil del grupo... Veo que me equivoqué... Nala... Juro que olvidarás tus traumas. Como que me llamo Toy Chica lo haré y no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. O lo destripo.- Aw que mona. Se pone dulce-asesina.(?)

Los siguientes días es siempre lo mismo. Nala se despierta, llora abrazada a la rubia, deja de llorar y se vuelve a dormir. Toy Chica demuestra su paciencia con Nala, no la deja de abrazar ni un sólo minuto. Es más, si alguno le pregunta por relevarla un rato ella se opone totalmente, lanzándole algún objeto.

Al llegar Brandon a casa y ver la situación le cuentan la verdad, pero mientras Nala duerme para no afectarla más. Cuando Brandon descubre qué le pasó casi se cae de la impresión, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Nala y al entrar por la puerta Toy Chica despierta suavemente a la humana y se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sin decir nada, ambos se abrazan. Lo necesitaba. Nala necesitaba a su padre, le abraza con fuerza, como si algo pudiese apartarlos y no volverlos a dejar acercarse. Brandon abraza con fuerza a su hija, sintiéndose el peor padre del mundo por permitir aquello, por permitir que su propio miedo le apartara de lo único que le queda. De lo único que aprecia. Al final ambos se quedan dormidos de tanto llorar, siendo observados por los toys, y aunque no lo admiten, se alegran de que Nala recupere por fin a su padre.

-Por una vez seamos respetuosos y vámonos.- Todos asienten y bajan al comedor, quedándose en silencio.

-El papá de Nala en realidad parece bueno.- Ballon Boy acaricia a Simba mientras Fox trata de reclamarle atención junto a sus hermanos.

-Deja el mocoso en paz. Yo soy tu amo.- BonBon agarra a... Pos a BonBon(?) y se lo lleva a fuera para que juegue con Kiara, Tronic y Timón.

Los otros perros se entretienen jugando o muerden juguetes para perros y otros se la pasan tomando el Sol tratando de ignorar a los cachorros que los molestan.

-Creo que voy a hacer pizza. Hace días que no salgo del cuarto de Nala.- dicho esto la ojiazul se dirige a la cocina.

-Eso es porque tú quisiste. Te dije de relevarte un rato y te negaste en rotundo. ¿Porqué te negabas?- la sigue.

Ella en respuesta gira su cabeza 180° para mirarle.- Eso a ti no te incumbre marica.- Dicho esto vuelve a lo suyo.

-Pero si eres la más posesiva de todos. Incluso más que Mangle.- BonBon alza una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y tú un puto celoso!- Le lanza un plato que él esquiva por poco, impactando en la pared y escuchándose el tipo ruido de algo se cerámica rompiéndose.

-¡Yo no soy celoso! ¡Y menos por Nala!-

Ahí Toy Chica le mira divertido.- Si eres celoso es presisamente por ella.- Se le escapa la risa.

-Calla. Es la primera humana que me importa MINIMAMENTE. Contigo lo mismo, a no ser que me verifiques que esas cuatro locas te caían bien.- recibe un "sartenazo" en la cabeza de parte de la rubia, que se ha molestado con el comentario.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo me agradaba verlas meterse contigo y que siguieran vivas después de hacerlo.- Se ríe.

-Y luego Nala me pregunta porque no somos amigos.- Le saca la lengua que se supone que no tiene y luego se va ignorando como la rubia le muestra el dedo del medio.

Mientras, arriba, Brandon y Nala, al rato se despiertan, bostezando al mismo tiempo.

-Que cama más enana...- Se cruge la espalda dolorido.

-Te lo dije.- Aun medio dormida y algo desanimada se taja los ojos.- ¿Porque no...?- Su padre la corta.

-No compramos otra cama.- Ve su medio puchero y le revuelve el pelo.- Venga enanilla, sonríe.-

Nala solo hace su puchero mas grande.- Hacia años que no me llamabas así.-

-Eso es porque te volviste una gigante pero veo que no crecerás tanto como pensaba, por eso aún te sirve el mote enanilla.~ Venga sonríe.- empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡...! ¡Papá no!- Se empieza a reír.- Odio las cosquilla, ¡No!- Se cae en la cama descojonándose.- ¡B... Basta!-

Mientras ellos dos ríen sin parar los demás están abajo algo/bastante celosos. Bueno, encontrar a alguien que se gana su confianza y que siempre está con ellos para de repente "pasar" de ellos como que les hace hervir la sangre que no tienen.

Nadie sabe qué decir, solo se quedan mirando las escaleras hasta que de repente se escucha un golpe y a Nala suplicando perdón.

-T... Tranquila...- Brandon baja por la escalera con la mano en la cara, tapándose un ojo siendo seguido por su hija.

-¡Papa te juro que fue sin querer! ¡Sabes que soy incapaz de controlarme cuando alguien me hace cosquillas!- Nala pasa de la mirada confusa de los toys siguiendo a su padre hasta hacerlo sentar en una silla y traerle hielo, pudiendo ver el morado ojo de Brandon.

Eso les saca una sonrisa a los toys al intuir qué le ha pasado.- Así se hace Nala.- BonBon se ríe viendo como Brandon se queda quejándose.

-Vas aprendiendo.- Toy Chica se queda mirando de cerca el moratón en el ojo del pobre hombre que solo le mira mal.

-Le falta práctica ¿no crees? El golpe esta algo desviado a la derecha.- Mangle mira también de cerca la cara del humano junto al oso.

-Ya mejorará.- El oso solo se encoge de hombros.

-¡Que no lo hice a propósito! Jo, que me va a castigar.- Pone un súper puchero.

-Agh...- se pone la bolsa de hielo en el ojo.- Tranquila Nala... Fue sin querer, no tuve en cuenta de que ya no... Eres una niña... Al menos ya no una tan pequeña.- Se quita el hielo mostrando la marca del golpe.

-¿Le diste una patada?- Toy Bonnie casi se cae al suelo de lo que le llega a divertir la situación.

-En realidad un rodillazo... Cosa que ahora me doy cuenta de que a mi también me duele...- Empieza a coger cosa que los toys la ayudan a sentarse. En particular los dos machos.

-¿Estás bien?- Mangle la mira preocupada.

-Te traeré hielo.- Toy Chica va al congelador y le trae hielo.

Brandon se queda mirándolos sin entender.-Ya veo cómo me quieren...- se acerca a Nala y le ofrece su hielo.- Toma, yo estoy bien. ¿Te duele mucho?- Ingora por completo la mirada asesina que le dedican todos, en especial la de Toy Chica quien le traía el hielo a Nala.

-Solo es un golpe. Aunque duele.- Coge el hielo y se lo pone en la rodilla que se ve algo roja.- Perdona papá... Solo tratabas de animarme y mira lo que hice... Ahora entiendo eso de "no me hago responsable de las heridas que te haga si me haces cosquillas" que vi en internet...-

Brandon suspira calmándose.- Bueno tranquila, no pasa nada...- Su móvil empieza a sonar.- El trabajo... Debo cogerlo.- se va a la cocina a hablar con quien le llame(?).

Nala baja la cabeza algo triste pero al notar como le miran sonríe un poco.- Estoy bien, enserio.- alza los brazos.- ¿Alguien me lleva?- Les pone un súper puchero.

Toy Freddy solo rueda los ojos y la toma en brazos mientras Nala sonríe contenta.

-Gracias Osito.- le besa la nariz por sorpresa justo cuando Brandon entra en el salón, molestándole el hecho de ver a su hija besando la nariz de... Una cosa poseída.(?) Nala solo sonríe inocente tratando de que no parezca lo que sabe que su padre puede llegar a pensar.

Pese a molestarle eso solo pone una mueca de molestia y suspira.- Tenemos un problema con uno de los contratos. Al parecer al cliente no le gusto algo y quiere discutirlo conmigo en persona... Sabes que no puedo faltar a ese tipo de reuniones.- besa su frente.- Llegaré cuando pueda ¿vale?- recibe una afirmación de cabeza de parte de Nala, aunque algo cabizbaja.- No me creo lo que voy a decir pero... Cuidadmela. O juro que aquí no volveis a entrar.- Dicho esto coge sus cosas y se va.

-Tú no nos mandas.- Toy Freddy solo lleva a Nala a su cuarto.- Mejor descansa esa rodilla. No voy a llevarte todo el rato como si fuera un caballo.- Que dulce es... Mejor que alguien le de una colleja.

Dicho esto Toy Chica le da una.(?)- Deja de comportarte como si fueras el imbécil de Freddy.- Se sienta en la cama al lado de Nala.- Pero debo reconocer que tiene razón en tu rodilla. Debes descansar.-

-Solo ha sido un golpe. Va a dolerme un par de días y luego estaré saltando como loca igual que siempre.- besa si frente.- Pero gracias por preocuparos.-

-Nos hemos acostumbrado a ti y a tus manías, sólo eso.- BonBon se encoge de hombros recostado en el marco de la puerta por la espalda, mirándola de lado.

-Ya admite que la amas.- Mangle ríe entre dientes.- ¿Te crees que no hemos visto como la miras?- Se gana un gruñido de BonBon.

-Me mira como siempre.- Nala interrumpe sus risas.- Yo creo que todos me miráis como siempre, sólo que sin ese repelús que dabais cuando querías matarme.-

-Debiste sacar el tema...- Toy Chica baja un poco la cabeza.- Ahora me daría una colleja de estar allí cuando casi te mato. Aunque fuiste bastante tonta con soltarme.- Se encoge de hombros.

-Todos cometemos errores.- la abraza cariñosamente.

-¿Sabes el asco que me da tener que compartirte? Primero la abrazas a ella y luego a mi. Te lo creas o no es como si Toy Chica me diera un abrazo indirectamente.- escucha las risas de sus supuestos amigos.- Odio el hecho de tener que compartir humana.-

Todos se lo quedan mirando sin entender porque de repente se pone así.

-¿No lo notasteis? Técnicamente los olds tenían una humana cada uno. Foxy a Gabriela. Bonnie a Luz. Freddy a Nozomi...- Se gana un súper gruñido de Toy Chica.- Y por descarte Chica a Carina. Nosotros solo la tenemos a ella y la tenemos que compartir. Que puto asco.- Dicho esto el ojiverde aparta a Nala bruscamente de la rubia.

-¿Pero qué...?- Coge el brazo de la humana y tira hacia ella, milagro que Nala tenga el brazo en su sitio aun.- ¡Hijo de puta mariconazo! ¡Es mía!-

Mangle agarra a Nala del otro brazo y tira hacia ella.- Ni una mierda. Nala es más mía que vuestra porque a mi debe repararme más, nekos de mierda.- Les gruñe intensamente mientras Endo sólo rueda los ojos con desgana.

-¿Quereis dejar de ser tan sumamente anormales? Yo soy el líder de aquí, por lo que Nala es más de MI propiedad que de la vuestra.- Agarra tambien a la chica y tira de ella, acabando los cuatro en un forcejeo tonto e infantil insultándose entre ellos tirando de Nala, que realmente sigue entera de milagro.

-¡BASTA BASTA BASTA! ¡VAIS A ACABAR DESTRIPANDOME!- Todos miran a Nala que no llora del dolor por milagro.- ¡Os quiero por igual y soy de todos! ¡Soltadme de una vez!- Dicho esto todos se sienten mal por haber hecho tal infantilismo y la sueltan con cuidado, a lo que ella mueve los brazos doloridos.

-Lo siento. Fue inmaduro de nuestra parte ser tan egoístas contigo...- el oso se rasca la nuca avergonzado de tal tontería.

-Perdona Nala... No quise hacerte daño.- Mangle baja su única oreja arrepentida.

-Yo si.- Endo ya mete boca.(?)

-¡Endo!- Aunque Mangle y su cabeza enana empiezan a discutir, Nala sólo sonrie divertida.

-La culpa es suya. Estabas tan tranquila abrazandome y se puso celoso.- Toy Chica se cruza de brazos y pone una especie de puchero.

-Yo no me puse celoso. Solo dije que me da asco el hecho de verla abrazarte.- BonBon en este tema... Como que muy inteligente no es ¿verdad?(?)

-Y aquí tenemos a la reina de los celos de este año.- Toy Chica aplaude sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

-¿¡Tu quieres una hostia verdad?!- levanta un brazo dispuesto a golpearla, pero antes de que él o Toy Chica hagan nada la humana se interpone entre ambos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- le coge el brazo poniendose de pie encima de la cama y le obliga a bajarlo, mirándole enfadada.- Podéis insultaros lo que os apetezca. Os podéis dar las collejas que os den la gana, pero NO voy a permitir una pelea seria. Y menos dentro de casa. ¿Entendiste?- Incluso Toy Freddy se queda impresionada por su seriedad, cosa que dicha seriedad solo consigue enfurecer al conejo.

-¿¡Y esos dos qué?!- señala al oso y a la albina.- ¡Esta misma mañana casi se desmontan el uno al otro y bien que les has estado observando aburrida y sin hacer NADA!- No entiende el porqué, pero incluso estando rabioso es incapaz de levantarle la mano.

-¡Presisamente por eso no quiero que os peleéis! ¡A Mangle casi le cae una tonelada de metal encima por vuestro mal humor y vuestra falta de autocontrol!- Le grita en la cara, furiosa también.

-Tenias que contarlo.- El castaño susurra molesto hacia la zorra.

-¿¡QUE HAGO YO SI OS PIERDO?!- Las lágrimas se le empiezan a formar en los ojos.- ¡Os considero mi familia y no soporto veros así!- Le da un golpe en el pecho, golpe que obviamente le duele a ella.- ¡Joder!- Se seca las lágrimas de manera brusca y se sienta en la cama estilo indio, tratando de calmarse mientras se pone una mano en la frente sintiendo la mano de la rubia posarse en su hombro.

-...- BonBon no puede hacer mas que suspirar, acariciarle la cabeza y sentarse en el borde de la cama.- Lo siento... No quería... Hacerte llorar ¿vale? Soy así no puedo cambiar.-

-¿Ni por mi?- Le mira aun con alguna lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Para su desgracia, el azul claro de su cuerpo junto al tartamudeo que le entra no ayudan a disimular el minúsculo sonrojo que se a formado en sus mejillas.

-Y... Yo...- Gruñe cerrando con fuerza los ojos, tratando de borrar el estúpido sonrojo de su cara.- ¡Vale lo intentaré! Ugh...- Aparta la mirada aún mas sonrojado al empezar a sentir las risas de sus compañeros.- ¡No os riáis!- Se cruza de brazos apartando de nuevo la mirada aun mas sonrojado.

Nala sólo se seca sus últimas lágrimas acercándose a él para luego besarle la mejilla.- Están celosos.- Le abraza mientras los demás sueltan un "¡Ey!" algo molestos, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida al azul.

-Ugh...- La ojiazul se pone una mano en la frente sintiendo un leve mareo.

-¿Que te pasa?- El oso la mira frunciendo el ceño, extrañado y ganándose la atención de todos.

-Nada... Me mareé unos segundos... Estoy bien.- Sacude la cabeza volviendo a su expresión de neko tsundere de siempre.

Luego de una rápida revisión de Nala a la rubia deciden mejor relajarse e ir a comer algo.

Al cabo de unos días, (como dos o tres) Nala y los toys están en el desguace buscando algún indicio de sus piezas propias, sin mucho éxito. A parte ayudan a Nala a separar los electrodomésticos que pueden venderse tal cual como chatarra y los que se les pueden sacar piezas para venderlas. (Este es una parte del trabajo de Nala en el desguace de su padre.)

-Pasame la llave inglesa.- Con la mitad superior dentro de una lavadora Nala trata de sacar el motor mientras extiende una mano afuera para recibir la llave inglesa de parte del muñeco de los globos mientras los Toys van yendo de aquí para allá con trozos de metal y/o piezas enteras de diversos electrodesticos.

-¿Donde dejo este motor de coche?- BonBon sujeta con poca dificultad el motor de un coche pequeño, para su suerte Nala les enseñó a diferenciar algunas piezas enteras para evitar que las dejasen donde la chatarra.

-Dejalo dónde te diga BB, estoy ocupada tratando de...- Se escucha un golpe.- ¡Au! Mi cabeza... Aish, trato de sacar este motor que parece en buen estado, luego te ayudo con otra cosa.- Dicho esto sigue a lo suyo mientras el niño muestra al conejo donde dejar dicho motor.

Siguen así unas horas, ya en la puesta de Sol, Mangle está encima de uno de los últimos montículos sin tocar, buscando alguna pieza suya como alguna de los demás, metiendo hasta medio cuerpo dentro de todo ese metal. Mientras, debajo del mismo montículo Toy Chica revisa un motor con la ayuda de Nala, dicho motor es algo pequeño. Como el de un microondas o un horno pequeño, escuchando su explicación algo aburrida. BonBon y BB están mas adelante del desguace poniendo en perfecto orden todo lo que han encontrado en buen estado, dejándolo dentro un almacén no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para guardar todos esos aparatos electrónicos y piezas en buen estado.

-¡Toy Freddy, ¿encuentras algo?!- Desde lo alto del montículo Mangle llama al oso que está encima de otro montículo algo mas grande, estando por la mitad revisándolo.

-¡Nada! Ni siquiera tu oreja!- Sigue apartando chatarra buscando algo suyo o de sus compañeros, fijándose en todo pero no encontrando nada, apartando un par de ruedas de coches y algún trozo de metal que estorba.- Joder, llevo aquí todo el puto día.- Se baja del montículo, cuando con la fuerza de la gravedad al bajar, se le clava una barra de acero algo larga en el brazo, atravesándolo.- ¡Joder!- Empieza a tirar para sacárselo, pero no lo consigue.- ¡Ostia joder! ¡Nala, estoy atascado!- Sigue tirando con mas fuerza, escuchándose como toda la montaña de chatarra encima de él se mueve y tambalea.

-¿Que pasa?- La humana llega junto a la pollito viendo como todo se mueve.- ¡Toy Freddy para!- tiene la intención de ir hacia ahí, pero es agarrada por Toy Chica, sabiendo que es paligroso acercarse.

-¿¡Porque?!- Da un tirón mas fuerte que los demás viendo como toda la montaña de metal se cierne sobre él, quedándose paralizado del shock, observando como toneladas de metal caen hacia él pero justo en el último momento nota como algo o alguien le da un fuerte empujón, fijándose en un flash blanco y gris mientras es lanzado hacia un lado de la trayectoria de todo el metal, cae de espaldas al suelo.

Nala y Toy Chica se quedan cogeladas unos segundos viendo horrorizadas como Toy Foxy es aplastada por toneladas de metal.- ¡MANGLE!- Corren en dirección al accidente para buscarla y sacarla de ahí.

Toy Freddy se queda paralizado también pero... Para él su mente está ida en los últimos segundos antes de ser apartado. Esa sombra que vio yendo hacia él... Para darse cuenta que toneladas de chatarra caían hacia él. El miedo, la sorpresa, el terror que sintió al pensar que estaba perdido. No era capaz de sentir sus extremidades, sus ojos estaban perdidos en tal imagen, que de tener sangre se le habría congelado... Para de repente, sentir como algo... No, alguien le gritaba y luego le empujaba, haciendo lo que su propio cuerpo no pudo, mientras sus ojos se posaron... _En ella._\- ¿Mangle...?-

Ahora, su mirada observa con incredulidad como Nala y Toy Chica corren hacia el metal, empezando a apartar todo lo que pueden gritando el nombre de la albina. Al poder volver a la realidad, sus ojos se abren del todo por el horror de saber que probablemente Mangle esté muerta, **por salvarle a él.**

-Mangle...- Empieza a andar incrédulo.- Mangle... Mangle... ¡MANGLE!- Corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar dónde la vio por última vez, apartando cosas con tremenda furia y desesperacion, pidiendo, suplicando por dentro que Mangle siga viva.- ¡MANGLE RESPONE!-

-¿Que ha sido eso?- BB pregunta al conejo mientras ambos están extraños por el hecho de haber escuchado el estruendo y ahora escuchar como gritan el nombre de la zorra.

Alarmado, Toy Bonnie empieza a salir del almacén.- Voy a ver.- ve como le sigue y se gira hacia él.- ¡Vete a casa!- dicho esto emprende de nuevo la ida hacia los gritos.

Mientras, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy siguen buscando a Mangle. Nala no tiene más remedio que quedarse a un lado al ser demasiado peligroso debido a que podría cortarse las manos con el metal caído.

-¿¡QUE HA PASADO?!- BonBon llega al lugar, siendo abrazado por Nala que llora sin control.- ¡Nala ¿que ha pasado?!-

-¡Es Mangle! ¡La ha aplastado esa montaña de metal!- Con la voz quebradiza y temblando de los nervios suelta al conejo para que vaya a ayudarlos.- ¡Ayudales a encontrarla!-

-¿¡Que Mangle que...?!- Corre hasta esos dos y les ayuda a quitar metal de ahi.

Pasan varios segundos, segundos que llenan el aire de tensión y desesperación por parte de todos, cuando por fin divisan a Mangle y apartan la chatarra de encima suya.

-¡Está aquí!- Toy Chica grita para alertar a Nala que lucha por no correr hacia ellos, estando todo lleno de trozos de metal con puntas o bordes demasiados afilados para que se la juegue en ir ahí.

Consiguen levantar a Mangle, pero no responde, todas le gritan e incluso BonBon la zarandea pero no reacciona, observando como Endo se ha separado del cuerpo original. Mientras Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy sujetan con tanto cuidado como pueden mientras la sacan de ahí, la rubia agarra a Endo, corriendo hacia la casa para llevarla al taller tan rápido como pueden.

Ballon Boy, quien estaba en la casa los ve entrar, observando como Mangle es llevada entre ellos en un estado lamentable, trata de preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado, pero nadie le explica nada, teniendo que seguirlos alarmado justo cuando Nala entra (por ser mas lenta que ellos, obvio.).- ¿¡Que le ha pasado a Mangle?!-

De un manotazo apartan todos los objetos varios que había en las mesas del taller, y la dejan ahí, mientras Nala agarra diversas herramientas y temblando trata de concentrarse para arrelgarla, cosa que su mente la traiciona pensando que difícilmente pueda hacer algo.

-V... Vamos Mangle aguanta...- aun temblando empieza a intentar arreglarla.

-¿¡Que le ha pasado?!- Toy Chica agarra al niño y se lo lleva de ahí, no queriendo que vea esto.

-Nala tranquila. Vas a poder, relajate.- BonBon pone su mano encima de las suyas que sujetan una de las piezas principales de Mangle.

-¡C.. Calla! ¡Debo concentrarme no molestes!- Estando aun mas alterada lo aparta de ella, luchando para que sus lágrimas dejen de caer.

Por otra parte, Toy Freddy está conmocionado, dejándose caer en la pared, sentándose y poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza, sin creerse aun lo que pasa.- Ha sido mi culpa...- Tiembla de la rabia.- ¡JODER!- De un sólo golpe destruye la encimera que había a su lado, quedándose paralizado otra vez de la incredulidad.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Mangle?- En la habitación de Nala, Toy Chica deja a BB en la cama, sentados los dos.

-No le ha pasado nada...- Finge una sonrisa muy forzada, luchado por no temblar de los nervios.- Sólo una de sus tonterías, ya veras que dentro de un rato sigue como siempre. Hasta entonces quedate aquí ¿Vale?- Le acaricia la cabeza y se va antes de recibir respuesta alguna, dejando al niño aun mas confundido y preocupado.

-Vamos Mangle...- Llorando y a la vez tratando de arreglar una pieza, Nala ignora las miradas de los tres, temblando sin parar y sollozando.

Nala pasa horas, días, semanas tratando de arreglar a Mangle. No se mueve de ahí, no duerme, apenas come y no habla con nadie. Para que duerma, para que coma, debe ser obligada por Toy Chica o BonBon. Cuando Brandon vuelve a casa y se entera de todo, no puede creerlo. En un primer momento cree que Nala debería olvidarse de Mangle y ya, pero viendo su expresión al entrar en el taller junto a las miradas de los toys... No es capaz decirlo e incluso de seguir pensando eso. Ayuda a su hija en todo lo que puede, le compra todas las piezas que puede para arreglar al zorro e incluso a veces cuando Nala descansa toma el relevo para intentar arreglarla pero sin éxito, y por el trabajo de las narices debe volver a irse. Y así cada vez que vuelve.

Nala, por su parte, su preocupación es tal que es incapaz de ni siquiera preocuparse en inventarse una excusa con Dan, Akira y Laili. Simplemente no contesta a sus llmadas, ni a sus mensajes. Ni siquiera se preocupa en si entran en la casa. Por suerte BonBon se encuentra con ellos antes de que entren y les cuenta lo ocurrido. Con el alma a sus pies deciden no molestarla, toda esa presión le haría tener un ataque de ansiedad si en un momento como este se enterara de lo que saben.

Toy Freddy, por su parte no se ha movido de su sitio. Debajo de la ventana, sentado donde se dejó caer, mirando, día tras día, noche tras noche, a Mangle. No aparta su mirada de ella, su expresión no cambia. El dolor, la incredulidad, el horror de verla en ese estado por su culpa es demasiado. No reacciona ante nada. Toy Chica en uno de sus berrinches le quita el sombrero y lo tira al suelo, pero ni siquiera eso le hace reaccionar ante algo.

Nada funciona, nada de lo que la castaña haga funciona... Nala no puede evitar darse las culpas, no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Ella les pidió que la ayudaran. De no haber hecho eso Mangle estaría bien.

BonBon, por su parte, cada vez que entra en el taller acaba saliendo de ahí con un ataque de nervios, yendo donde hubo el accidente y empezando a golpear y lanzar cosas, furioso. Él no estaba ahí, él no estuvo ahí para evitar que eso pasara. Si él hubiera estado, quizás esto no habria pasado.

-Nala, debes dormir. Hace días que no te mueves de aquí. Vas a enfermar.- Toy Chica trata por enésima que la humana descanse.

-Dejame... Debo salvarla...- sus manos tiemblan de la poca fuerza que le queda, luchando por no caerse dormida, provocándole una rabia interna por ser tan débil y no poder agantar más.

-¡Mangle no querría esto!- Consigue que tanto Nala como Toy Freddy le presten atención, empezando a sollozar de la rabia al no poder llorar.- Deja de ser tan estúpida. Necesitas descansar. Tal y como estás ahora no conseguirás nada... Cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor...-

Toy Freddy vuelve a su posición de antes, en pose casi muerta.

Nala no puede hacer mas que suspirar y soltar el engranaje para dejar que la rubia la abrace, yendo a dormir y cayendo dormida casi al momento. Aprovechando que está solo, Toy Freddy se levanta y anda hasta Mangle, observando en silencio sus múltiples piezas rotas-desencajadas-desmontadas junto a algunas herramientas de Nala. Cuando va a agarrar una de ellas con el brazo izquierdo se da cuenta que el agujero que le provocó el enganche con ese palo metálico sigue intacto. Y es que, como Nala solo prestaba atención a Mangle y Toy Freddy ni se movía hasta ahora, nadie había notado el agujero de su brazo.

Al verlo, su brazo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, empieza a temblar apretando los dientes, volviéndole todos esos recuerdos del porque ella está a las puertas, literalmente, de la muerte; pero justo antes de reaccionar... De gritar, de destruirlo todo, de hacer una locura... Una mano se posa encima del enorme agujero de su brazo y al levantar la mirada se encuentra con los azules ojos preocupados de Toy Chica, sacándole de sus pensamientos el suficiente tiempo para calmarse, al menos lo suficiente para no hacer una total locura.

-Nala debería revisarte el brazo.- Su voz muestra tanta preocupación... Por un momento Toy Freddy es incapaz de reconocerla.

-Estoy bien.- Aparta su brazo de manera algo brusca, volviendo a mirar a Mangle.

Aunque Toy Freddy no lo nota, la rubia se siente mas tranquila al escuchar su voz. Hacia días que no le escuchaba hablar, aunque reconoce cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

-No fue tu culpa...- Intenta ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero él no se deja.

-¡Claro que fue mi culpa!- pone ambas manos en la mesa, recostándose en ella.- Fue mi... Maldita culpa...- Aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos con fuerza.- Si no... No me hubiera paralizado...- Se cae de rodillas.- Joder...-

Lo único que Toy Chica puede hacer es sollozar y sentarse de rodillas junto al oso, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Mientras, BonBon vuelve de su cabreo, entrando en el cuarto de Nala viéndola dormir. Al verla, suspira aliviado de, al menos, saber que descansa, aunque no tarda en escuchar como despierta.- ¿Como te encuentras?- Se sienta a su lado, dejando que ella lo abrace.

-Horrible... Ya no sé que hacer... Lo he intentado todo pero no puedo...- Empieza a llorar de la frustración.

Toy Bonnie pone las manos en sus hombros.- Escuchame bien. Si hay alguien capaz de milagros siendo un puto humano eres tú. Tú nos arreglaste varias veces, te tomaste tu paciencia y tiempo para evitar cargarla. ¿Me oíste? Lo conseguirás de esto estoy seguro.-

Nala aparta sus manos gritando.- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Lo he probado todo! ¡Todo! No puedo... No... No se puedo hacer nada...- se abraza las rodillas.- Sus piezas... Aunque cambiase la mayoría no podría funcionar su endoesqueleto... Y Endo tampoco... ¡Ya no sé qué hacer...!- se tapa el rostro con los brazos, incapaz de aguantar tanta frustración.

-Venga... Eres Nala... Tú puedes con todo...- Aunque su ego se lo prohíbe la abraza.- Sé que puedes...-

-No... Esta vez si que no puedo...- Le abraza llorando a lágrima viva.

BB, por el contrario de los demás, está tranquilo. Una vez escuchó decirle a Puppet que cuando alguien muere tiene varias opciones. La mas común es descansar en paz, cosa que ellos no hicieron por tener "cuentas pendientes". Si Mangle muere... Como ya esta muerta eso significaría que descansará tranquila. Y aunque la echaría mucho de menos de alegraría por ella. Trata siempre de animarles aunque no siempre lo consigue.

Durante los próximos días todo sigue igual. Nala trata de reparar a Mangle pese a no tener fuerzas mentales para tal cosa. BonBon los anima siempre que puede para evitar que pierdan la poca esperanza que todos conservan. Toy Freddy sigue en su esquina, sin moverse. Toy Chica trata de ser serena y actuar como si nada, estrategia que no le funciona. Y BB pos ahí en medio.(?)

-Agh...- La ojiazul se pone la mano en la frente de nuevo, desde que Mangle tuvo el accidente, sufre una especie de jaquecas momentáneas y pese a que BonBon insiste en que Nala la revise, ambas se niegan.

-¿Otra vez?- Toy Bonnie se acerca a ella alzando una ceja.- Últimamente las tienes muy seguidas.- La obliga a sentarse en su mesa.

-Estoy bien enserio.- Borde lo aparta de ella mientras ve como Nala le hecha una mirada preocupada antes de volver con Mangle.

-No es normal que un animatronic tenga dolor de cabeza.-

-No es normal que un animatronic tenga alma.- dicho esto siente un dolor mas fuerte en su cabeza, casi cayéndose del mareo pero siendo sujetada por BonBon.

-¿Que te dije? Nala revisala.- Es totalmente ignorado.- ¿Me vacilas? ¡Toy Chica necesita tu ayuda!-

-¡Dije que estoy bien, marica!-

-Está perfectamente.- Sin mas Nala sigue a lo suyo, pero con una mirada casi vacia.

Toy Bonnie de verdad no se lo cree.- Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso.-

Toy Chica vuelve a sufrir otro mareo pero ésta vez junto a una imagen, quedándose congelada. BonBon no tarda en darse cuenta.- N... No puede ser...-

-¿Que pasa?- Antes de poder preguntarle nada mas es apartado de un empujón, viendo como se va corriendo de ahí y claro, la sigue.- ¿¡Pero a dónde vas ahora?!- La sigue teniendo que correr a su misma velocidad.

Por su parte, Toy Chica corre todo lo que puede hasta llegar a un montículo de metal bastante alto, empezando a escalarlo antes de que Toy Bonnie pueda evitar que haga eso.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES?!- Casi arrancándose las orejas la ve tambalearse cada dos por tres mientras escala todo el metal, quedándose debajo para, en caso de caerse, agarrarla o algo, sin pensar que con su peso lo aplastaria.

Sin escucharle sigue subiendo hasta llegar a la cima, empezando a apartar cosas y tirándolas abajo sin darse cuenta que algunas casi aplastan al conejo, pero por suerte consigue esquivar todo lo que tira.

-¡COMO TE CAIGAS DE AHI NALA VA A MATARME!- Grita sin conseguir nada.- ¡Y DEJA DE TIRARME COSAS!-

-Venga... ¿Donde está...?- Al apartar un motor de algo, encuentra lo que buscaba, quedándose unos segundos congelada.

-¿Donde mierda...?- Toy Chica lo sujeta y tira de él.- ¡Me vas a romper estúpida!- Toy Chica lo suelta y tira más metal fuera del cuerpo delgado del títere.- ¿¡Se puede saber que coño...?!-

Antes de acabar la pregunta, Toy Chica lo agarra y empieza a bajar de la montaña de metal tan rápido cómo puede, al final cayéndose y siendo agarrada en el último momento por BonBon que acaba tirado al suelo del porrazo que se da.

Ella sin ni mirarle sigue corriendo llevando consigo al títere.

-¿¡Donde mierda me llevas?!- Trata de deshacerse del agarre de la rubia pero ésta sólo lo sujeta mas fuerte.

-¡CALLA Y DEJA DE PROTESTAR! ¡MANGLE NECESITA TU AYUDA!- Su voz rescrebajada alerta al títere de que algo grave pasa.

Toy Chica entra en la casa y luego en el taller encontrándose a Nala abrazando a Mangle llorando y, al verla, Puppet se deshace del agarre de la rubia y se lanza contra ella para matarla a lo que Nala se asusta y se tira hacia atrás del susto. Por suerte Toy Freddy se pone delante de Nala protectoramente rugiendo para avisar al títere de que ni se le ocurra tocarla.

Al ver esta reacción, Puppet se detiene en seco observando los ojos del oso, pudiendo ver todo de él. Se queda así unos segundos mientras Toy Chica levanta a Nala y se pone delante de ella también.

Puppet gira su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Mangle o lo que queda de ella.

-Sálvala.- Mira a quien se ha dirigido a él, viendo los azulados ojos del Osito.

-¿Tanto lo deseas?- Dice mirando y agarrando la cabeza de Endo.

-Fue por mi culpa.- Baja la mirada apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Eso ya lo veo.- Toma mas piezas de la albina mientras sus ojos empiezan a brillar.

BonBon llega al taller observando en silencio mientras se pone al lado de Nala, mirando como las piezas de Mangle empiezan a colocarse en su sitio mientras que las rotas de arreglan al igual que la cabeza de Endo se encaja con Mangle volviendo a unirse en un sólo animatronic. Luego de unos segundos en total silencio Puppet se aparta un poco de ella.

-Despierta.- Como si de un hechizo se tratara, Mangle empieza a moverse un poco ante la mirada atónita de todos excepto Puppet.

-Ugh... ¿Que ha pas...?- antes de poder decir nada mas es avalanzada por todos en un abrazo.- ¿¡Pero que...?!-

Va a darles una hostia a cada uno cuando los últimos recuerdos se le pasan delante de los ojos, calmándose un poco, sobretodo al ver a Nala llorar.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte.- La humana la abraza sin parar de sollozar mientras los demás la sueltan, ya recuperados de la euforia inicial para mirar al títere.

BB entra atraído por el ruido viendo al títere y sonriendo para correr hacia él. -¡Puppet!- le abraza cariñosamente mientras el títere le acaricia la cabeza levemente.

-Hola enano.- Dicho esto se suelta de su agarre para levitar hacia Nala, pero se detiene al ver a todos los toys delante de ella.- ¿Así que es vuestra amiga, eh?- Se ríe ligeramente.- Interesante sorpresa, la verdad ni viendo el futuro me imaginé a los agresivos e idiotas toys encariñarse con una humana.- ríe de tal manera que a Nala le entran ganas de llorar del miedo. No le causa ninguna confianza.

-Da más miedo del que me imaginaba...- Se abraza por detrás al conejo mientras Mangle pone una mueca de celos.

-La que estaba casi muerta era yo, abrazame a mi.- Tira de su sudadera para abrazarla a lo que Nala le devuelve el abrazo cariñosamente pero se gana un gruñido del conejo.

-Dos minutos viva y ya te quiero lejos.- BonBon aprieta los dientes mientras Mangle le saca la lengua.

Mientras esos dos siguen su estupida discusión, Puppet se acerca mucho, MUCHO a Nala mirándola por todos lados, como analizándola.

-¿Como es que sigues viva, humana?- Nala empieza a andar hacia atrás a la vez que Puppet se le acerca más hasta arrinconarla en la pared.

Toy Freddy lo aparta poniéndose delante de ella.- Sabes perfectamente porque, lo viste al mirarme los ojos, ¿verdad?- Le mira amenazante pese a que el títere solo suelta una risa divertida.

-Esto va a ser divertido.-

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Seh babys, Puppet shegó para liarla. XD

No tengo nada mas que decir; Creo... :'v Chao.(?)


	21. AVISO IMPORTANTE

He hecho copia y pega de un aviso de Estefy Tsukino sobre algo muy grave. **LEEDLO ENSERIO, Y DIFUNDIDLO, SOBRETODO LO ÚLTIMO ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**

Buenas noches a todos, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo nuevo de este fic, pero es MUY importante que lean esto y adviertan a los demás escritores. Yo me enteré recién hoy de esto y les juro que me da muchísima bronca e impotencia. Yo sólo averigué por medio de una sola página; no necesité ver las otras para corroborar si era verdad o no lo que leerán más abajo. ¡Por favor! Avísenles a los/as demás escritores/as, no sólo de este fandom, sino también de los demás para que los denuncien.

A continuación, voy a poner el copy paste de lo que puso Enodia Ravenu en una publicación de Facebook.

Les dejo este post que compartió un contacto mío en un grupo. Es terrible que pasen estas cosas, los escritores de fanfiction lo hacen por amor al arte, por gusto, pero estos ladrones se benefician económicamente del trabajo de los fanfickers y esto al final puede acarrear muchos problemas. Aquí tienen.

NOTA: tengan cuidado, estos sitios contienen malware por lo que es mejor evitar visitarlos si no tienen un adblock integrado a su navegador o si no tienen herramientas de bloqueo de malware.

Una seguidora nos deja un excelente tip: " Si alguien esta interesado en fijarse, también se puede hacer sin ingresar al sitio: (Nombre de usuario) + site:(url del sitio). Yo encontré de esa forma y me evite el tener que ingresar al sitio."

Actualización: gracias a uno de nuestros followers se identifican otros dos sitios que hacen lo mismo

buffyfiction (punto) org

www (punto) thefanfiction (punto) com (barra)

TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADAS

Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las paginas cambian ahahaha

Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: ( pearwaldorf . tumblr ... / all - fanfictionnet - stories - h...)

Queridos escritores de fanfiction,

Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente TODOS los fanfics de Fanfiction . net. Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.

Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:

www (punto) thebuystock (punto) org (barra)

www (punto) talkfictions (punto) com (barra)

fictionavenue (punto) org (barra)

thanfiction (punto) org (barra)

hmofiction (punto) org (barra)

Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama spamdexing. Por favor, repórtenlos . Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.

Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a Fanfiction . net pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!

CÓMO DENUNCIAR

Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform?hl=es

Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)

Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.

Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"

Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.

Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!

Nota adicional: Lamento decirles que por esto me voy a ver obligada a dejar en Hiatus todos mis fics - por lo menos hasta que se resuelva este problema - y ver de qué manera puedo subirlos todos a mi cuenta en Wattpad. A los que quieran seguirme allí, les dejaré el link de mi cuenta por PM.

¡Por favor! Difundan este mensaje, no permitamos que estos individuos lucren con nuestros trabajos.


	22. El cariño hace el roce

19° Capítulo

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

Lo siento de verdad. Hace MESES que no subo nada y pido disculpas por aquello pero ya sabéis que por las fechas de navidad (además de pocos días antes de mi cumpleaños) un familiar mio falleció y no estaba de humor para escribir. No es que hasta ahora no haya tenido ganas, porque si las tenia, pero era... Diferentes, menos fuertes, no se, simplemente las ganas inmensas que tenia para las ideas que me venían no eran las mismas además de que... Bueno, he estado con problemas exteriores a Fanfiction. Intentaré escribir mas y más (MUCHO) pronto el próximo capítulo. Recordad que NO quiero que madie me de su pésame, no siento pero alguien que no conociera a mi familiar o sea alguien de mucha confianza no me gusta que me lo de. U.U

Bueh, ahora a lo que habéis venido. A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS PAREJAS ESTARAN MÁS DEFINIDAS. Aunque alguna que otra trolleada os haré, digo la verdad, ya no faltas muchos capítulos para terminar y teniendo en cuenta que los hago largos no hace falta decir que mas de cinco es MUY POCO probable que queden. Del de Navidad quedan uno o dos COMO MUCHO y siento que aun no lo haya terminado, pero las ideas son largas, y mi familiar murio en medio de escribir esto y ME FALTAN REGALOS PARA ALGUNOS PERSONAJES XD Y bueno... Alguna idea? XD dejadme comentarios con regalos; tanto si son regalos de broma como serios, quizás me ayudáis.

Si Sofilexa, no me olvido de tus geniales ideas, toditas estas apuntadas :'v

Y bueno que mas?

Ah si, que los personajes menos Nala, Brandon y Aki no me pertenecen blablabla. Enserio debo poner esto en todos los capítulos? Con en el primer basta :c

Disfrutad del capítulo, os lo mereceis. XD

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

-¿Divertido el qué? ¿Qué haces tú aqui?- Mangle ve como se eleva hasta casi llegar al techo.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de como he llegado aquí.- Se encoge de hombros.- Del mismo modo que vosotros supongo.-

-¿Porqué me provocabas esas jaquecas?- Toy Chica se cruza de brazos, bastante molesta.

Puppet solo suelta una risa.- Es lo que tiene la telepatía en alguien que no sabe usarla. Si fueras más como yo no te habría dolido. Pero claro, nadie está por encima de mi.- Sonríe egocéntricamente viendo sus caras

-Tan encima que me necesitabas para salir de ese atasco.- Puppet la mira con furia y hace brillar sus ojos acercándose a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, haciéndola caer al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con una brutal jaqueca. Para al cabo de unos segundos se aparta, dejando a la rubia libre de lo que le estuviera haciendo.

-¿¡Que le ha hecho?!- Nala va preocupada hasta la rubia.

-Si ya le dolía cuando usaba la telepatía con ella desde lejos, imagínate desde tan cerca.- se ríe tétricamente.-No temas humana, en pocos minutos estará como siempre.- Mientras Nala suspira, Toy Chica le sonríe para decirle que está bien, aunque mira mal al títere.- ¿Así que ahora os dedicais a hacer todo lo que esta humana os dice? Y os quejabais de los olds, es increíble.- Se ríe de manera burlona, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Nala se aferra a ellos algo asustada mirando al títere.- ¿S... Seguro que es de fiar?- mira con poca confianza al titere, temblando un poco del miedo.

-Pues no. En la pizzería, el hecho de no matar a las guardias lo dejé a cargo de Golden y él prohibió matarlas. Aquí el único con una pizca de "poder" soy yo por lo que me corresponde decidir si vives o no.- Se acerca un poco a ella sonriendo con maldad.

-Y una mierda lo decides tú.- Toy Freddy y BonBon se ponen en frente de Nala, gruñendo. Mangle ayuda a la rubia a ponerse de pie y aparta suavemente a Nala con una mano.

Puppet borra toda sonrisa de su rostro, mirándolos con seriedad.- No entiendo que afición os ha cogido a todos por enamoraros de humanos.-

-¡No estamos enamorados de ella!- A la vez le gritan furiosos, y más de uno con sonrojo.

-Eso dijeron Foxy y los demás.- Se ríe mientras ve a Nala acercarse a él.- ¿Que?- Borde.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?- Esa pregunta le descoloca, y a los demás un poco también.- Tu cara me dice que no. Sabes, si no tienes a donde ir, aquí hay sitio, pero obvio hay normas, y me da igual que seas el "don poderoso" de todos ellos. Mi casa, mis normas. Mi casa, yo mando.- Se cruza de brazos sin ni una pizca de broma.

-¿Sabes que puedo arrancarte los brazos en cuestión de pocos segundos verdad?- Se le acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, pero Nala se aparta sudando un poco.

A Nala se le quita la chulería de golpe, bueno, es la puta ama obvio, pero todos sabemos que Puppet caga hasta al más valiente.

-Veo que nos entendemos.- se aparta.- Voy a explorar un poco donde deberé viv...- Se calla de golpe al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.

-Nala, volví. ¿Chatarra? ¿Hay alguien?- Mientras Brandon, ajeno a todo, los sigue llamando, Puppet pone una escalofriante sonrisa en su propio rostro, desapareciendo.

-¡PUPPET NI SE TE OCURRA!- Al ya imaginarse que pretende, todos bajan las escaleras encontrándose la escena mas extraña que nunca se esperaban ver: Brandon y Puppet hablando.

...

Repito, HABLANDO. Ellos, un tío que odia cualquier cosa que no esté vivo de la manera "correcta" y un títere que solo desea matar y hacer sufrir. Osea, o es una ilusión o un milagro de los mismísimos dioses, deidades, ángeles, o cualquier cosa divina que pueda existir haría.

-Ojalá esas cosas no existieran. Creeme, es mi sueño, pero le salvaron el pellejo a mi hija y debo dejarlos vivir aquí, aguantando cinco cosas que no puedo ni ver sin que me vengan arcadas.- Se cruza de brazos mirando muy mal a los toys mientras ellos solo se quedan con la boca abierta.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero con los humanos. La verdad me es totalmente indiferente si esa enana vive o no, pero solo con el hecho que ellos la quieran vivos me sorprende, y eso que a mi es muy difícil sorprenderme. Aunque no serian nada sin mi, son solo chatarra mal humorada.- Que agradable es Puppet, insultando a quienes él mismo devolvió la vida. :'D

Los otros están con cara de "Fuck Your" mientras Nala suelta un gran bostezo, captando la atención de su padre.

-¿Volviste a llorar?- Toma su rostro con delicadeza, viendo sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tal acción.- Ve a descansar.- Recibe una negativa de su hija.

-No papá...- Toma sus manos, apartándolas de su cara.- Estoy bien sólo... Solo necesito...- Cae rendida y agotada sin conocimiento, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos del oso, su delicado cuerpo no se golpea contra el frío y solido suelo.

Brandon mira preocupado a su hija, tomando su mano. -Está agotada nada más. Voy a llevarla arriba.- Dicho esto Toy Freddy la lleva a su cuarto, subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

Al llegar la posa suavemente sobre la cama, cama que hacia dias que no sentia el calor humano de Nala al no dormir apenas en ella. La chica se aferra a su mano antes de que se vaya.

-¿Que?- La mira tranquilo, viendo sus ojos con lágrimas.

-Quedate...- Esas palabras le sorprenden levemente, bueno, tampoco tanto pero no tiene tiempo.

-¿Porque? Vamos Nala, debes descansar.- se suelta de su agarre con cuidado de no lastimarla.- Tengo que hablar con Mangle.-

Nala alza un poco la ceja.

-Y con los demás, pero con ella también. Luego vuelvo.- Revuelve su cabello ligeramente y luego se va sin darle oportunidad a Nala de hablar. Al final se resigna y se duerme, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Toy Freddy baja las escaleras encontrándose a Mangle balancearse en la telaraña.- ¿Aun no dejas de hacer esto pese a las veces que Nala te ha castigado por eso? No aprendes nunca. Anda bajate antes de que rompas algo.- Sin mas tira un poco de ella, obligándola a subirse a su espalda, para no romper el adorno del tirón, y luego bajar.

-Que extraño que no grites. ¿Que te pasa Osito gominola? ¿Me extrañabas?- Se ríe ligeramente, aunque borra su sonrisa con su respuesta.

-Si. En el jodido fondo de mi jodido endoesqueleto sentía lastima por ti, además de que tuviste el accidente por mi culpa. ¿Contenta con la respuesta?- Por el tono de la pregunta, no parece contento.- ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque mierda no dejaste que me aplastara a mi?- Le mira frunciendo el ceño, aumentando el volumen de la voz a medida de la pregunta.

La zorrita no sabe que responder exactamente, ni ella misma lo sabe.- No lo sé. Sólo se que te vi ahí y... Pasó. Olvidalo.- Se gira dispuesta a irse, pero el oso la toma del cuello y la encara.

-¿¡QUE LO OLVIDE?! ¿¡TU SABES CUANTAS NOCHES Y CUANTOS DIAS HE ESTADO OBSERVANDO TU MUGRIENTO CUERPO INMOVIL, SIN SABER SI VOLVERIA A VERTE DESPIERTA, SIN SABER SI VOLVERIA A OIRTE, SIN SABER SI VOLVERIA A ENOJARME POR TUS TONTERIAS, SIN SABER SI ESTABAS VIVA?! ¿¡AHORA QUIERES QUE LO OLVIDE COMO SI NADA?!- La empotra contra el suelo ante su mirada de sorpresa.- ¡No te mereces la preocupación que sentimos por ti, imbécil!- Dicho esto sale por la puerta principal, dando un severo portazo.

Mangle solo se queda algo aturdida por la reacción del oso, quedándose pensativa.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta.- Al girarse ve al azul dirigirse donde ella.- Ha estado en estado de shock desde que te pasó el accidente, necesitaba desahogarse.- Dicho esto sube las escaleras.

-Nala está dormida.- Le habla como si le riñera, como si le dijera que no vaya a molestar... Como si le dijese que no hará nada al estar ella dormida.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Sigue subiendo sin ni mirarla, entrando en el cuarto de la humana con cuidado de no despertarla.

Mangle mira curiosa su guitarra, puesta en el sofá de manera poco cuidadosa, extrañandole que la haya dejado así.- Ya veo...-

Mientras tanto, Puppet está siendo guiado por Toy Chica y BB por todo el desguace y alrededor de la casa.

-¿Ves esa casa de ahí al fondo?- Señala a la lejanía, donde puede distinguirse una casa.- Ahí viven unos humanos amigos de Nala. Son dos chicos y luego está otra chica que también es amiga suya que vive en la cuidad. Los tres suelen visistarla y conocen nuestra existencia. Pero Nala NO lo sabe y NO debe saberlo. Tiene los nervios y la ansiedad de todo lo que te he contado y como se entere es capaz de sufrir un colapso mental, así que NO digas nada.-

-Tu a mi no me ordenas nada.-

-Te guste o no esto no es la pizzería. Y sabes que no tienes autoridad aquí.-

-Y tanto que la tengo, que os creáis que una humana vale mas que yo es vuestro problema.- Aunque no quiera admitirlo, no le importa seguir... "Sus normas". Total, en la pizzería algunas normas si había que él respetase, así que no le molesta respetar alguna aquí. He dicho alguna, no todas. :'v

-Si tienes a donde ir adelante.- Toy Chica suelta una risa sarcástica, yéndose de ahí dejando a BB y The Puppet solos.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto, te hechaba de menos.- Le sonríe inocente, siendo bastante ingorado.- ¿Pasa algo?-

Puppet mira lentamente por los alrededores, como analizando el sitio.- No. No pasa nada.- Sin mirarle le empuja levemente hacia atrás.- Vete con ella, yo iré por ahí a mi gusto.- Dicho esto se va, mientras el niño de los globos solo ladea la cabeza sin entender.

Durante las próximas horas todos se quedan tranquilos y a su aire. Toy Chica vuelve a mi preparar sus geniales pizzas, dejando que Mangle, BB e incluso Brandon se las coman. Toy Freddy solo anda por el desguace renegando por lo bajo, en el fondo sintiéndose aliviado de que todo empiece a volver a la normalidad, aunque aún sintiendo desconcierto por su actuar durante ese tiempo.

Por la madrugada Nala se despierta, soltando un par de ruiditos de comodidad antes de abrir los ojos y levantar un poco la cabeza, viendo los ojos de BonBon brillando en la oscuridad por la falta de luz. Pero en vez de asustarse solo se deja caer en la almohada otra vez, suspirando.- Hola...- Bosteza sonoramente, notablemente dormida.

En respuesta el conejo abre la luz, consiguiendo que Nala gruña un poco tapándose con la manta para que el exceso de luz no la ciegue.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Quita la manta de ella poco a poco, dejando que se acostumbre a la luz.

Ella solo se sienta tajandose los ojos.- Mejor...- vuelve a bostezar mientras Toy Bonnie se sienta en la cama a su lado, mirándola de frente.- ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?-

-Nah... Un par de horas...-

-Tu cara me dice que mientes.-

-Vale si, llevo... Bastante rato...- aparta la mirada algo rojo, como odia parecerse tanto a su old cuando siente vergüenza. ¿Porque? Porque ambos tienen el mismo bonito sonrojo en la cara cuando se sienten avergonzados.

-¿Estabas preocupado verdad...?- Su tono de voz es como si dijera entre lineas un "lo siento por preocuparte" que es captado enseguida por el conejo.

-No tienes que disculparte. Tu hiciste lo mismo con Mangle.- La ve tratando de hablar y se adelanta.- Mangle está en el taller junto a Toy Chica y Ballon Boy. Tu padre hace rato que duerme. Puppet se ha quedado en el comedor y Toy Freddy está afuera, necesita aclarar su mente ahora que todo está mejor.- le revuelve un poco el pelo.- Supongo que despertaste porque tienes hambre.-

Nala afirma lentamente.- Si...- Ve a BonBon levantarse.

-La pija empluda te preparó tu pizza preferida. Pero está fria.-

-No pasa nada.- Se levanta hasta llegar a él y toma el plato con la comida.- ¿Quieres un poco?-

-Nah, no tengo hambre.- La acompaña hasta la cama, donde luego de ponerse una toalla pequeña en la falda a modo de trapo, la humana empieza a comer con ganas, aunque tampoco deborando como si fuese una neandertal. No lo hace porque está BonBon que sino... Se veria a la Nala mas neandertal.

-Veo que tienes hambre.- La chica para de comer de golpe, sonrojandose por el hecho de que, aun cuidando de no ir demasiado deprisa se le note las ansias por comer. Él al verla solo se rie un poco.- Venga, será que no te he visto comer antes.-

-Es que me da corte que me veas asi... Tan "desesperada" por pizza...- Le sonrie tontamente antes de volver a comer, ahora si mas despacio.

-¿Y como me la comí yo el primer dia que desperté?-

-... Pues es verdad...- Sin mas empieza a comer rápido y sin cuidar en mancharse, a lo que de poder el conejo sudaria un poco. Al acabar deja el plato en la mesilla de noche junto a la toalla/trapo.- Ahora si estoy mejor...- chasquea la lengua, cómo pensando que le falta algo.

-¿Tienes sed verdad?- Toy Bonnie alza una ceja neutral.

Nala asiente lentamente, recibiendo una lata de refresco de su parte.- Gracias...- Lo abre y se bebe la mitad, ofreciendole la otra parte.- No tengo mas sed y mañana estaria malo.-

Él, rodando los ojos, toma el refresco y se lo bebe de un trago. Pero al tomar la lata, Nala se da cuenta de los múltiples golpes y arañazos de sus manos y dedos. Le agarra la mano derecha algo sorprendida, frotandosela lentamente algo impactada, pensando en las opciones por las que puede haber creado esas abolladuras en sus manos.

-¿Cuando te ibas a...?- BonBon la interrumpe.

-Si... Ni siquiera tocar la guitarra me calmaba... Así que golpeaba material del desguace. No es nada, no tengo problemas de movilidad en ningún dedo o articulación.- Aparta su mano, permitiéndole a Nala ver las demás abolladuras de sus piernas y pies.

-Deberé arreglarte... Lo siento... Sino... Sino te hubiera pedido ayuda ese dia...- Suspira, calmándose.- Sé que pidiendo perdón no consigo nada pero...- BonBon la calla.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Fue un accidente no fue culpa de nadie.-

Ella, sin entenderlo aparta la mirada algo roja.- ¿Seguro que eres BonBon? Porque pareces yo en tío.-

El conejo no sabe como tomarse eso.- Me lo voy a tomar como un alago.- alza una ceja mientras la ve bostezar.- Duermete de una vez.-

Ella vuelve a bostezar y se acarruca en él, consiguiendo que Toy Bonnie se sienta algo incómodo por la cercania, pero sin dejar que se de cuenta de dicha incomodidad.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto BonBon se activa de nuevo ve la cama vacía.- ¿Nala?- se levanta.- Nala.- no obtiene respuesta.- ¡JODER NALA!- Abre la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la humana a punto de abrirla. Ah, estás aquí.-

-Si. Es mi casa.(?)- Se gana un gruñido.- Que quien me llamaba eras tú.- Alza una ceja.

-Veo que estás mejor.- le revuelve el pelo sabiendo que no le gusta que le haga eso.

-¡Ya deja mi pelo!- Le agarra la mano.- Venga, a desayunar. Luego te voy a reparar las manos.- Se le adelanta.- Sin quejas.- BonBon pone una mueca molesto.

Ambos bajan yendo Nala a la cocina a buscar su comida mientras Toy Bonnie observa en silencio como Mangle discute con Toy Chica por una tostada.

-¡La hice yo!-

-¡Pero yo la agarré antes!-

-Si tenéis hambre id a hacer mas.- Brandon clava el cuchillo en la mesa harto de sus discusiones.

-Antes peleaban por quien destriparia al guardia. Que bajo han caído.- Puppet va flotando por toda la sala observando y riendo.

-Eh, nosotros decidimos no matarla al igual como hicieron Freddy y los demás. Si tienes que ir insultando vete con ellos, que empezaron.- Toy Freddy se sienta en el suelo luego de ayudar a Nala con los perros, entregándoles a ambas robots féminas mas tostadas para que se callen.

Ambas se lo quedan mirando como si fuera tonto.- ¡Yo quiero ESA tostada!- dicho esto se miran entre ellas volviendo a discutir.

-¡Me tenéis harto!- BonBon agarra la tostada y se la come de un bocado, observando como se le quedan mirando.- ...-

Nala al ver la escena solo alza una ceja.- Corre.- Y justo después de decir eso BonBon sale corriendo saliendo de la casa, perseguido por ambas féminas con cara de asesinas.

-Apuesto por las chicas.- Brandon los mira sorprendido por la ventana.

-Acepto.- Puppet les observa también por la misma ventana, riendo divertido al ver la escena cómica.

Nala y Toy Freddy se quedan comiendo con neutralidad, acostumbrados ya.(?)

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- Nala señala la mermelada al lado del oso con cara de hambre.

-Todo tuyo.- le da el tarro y ve que hay otro.- ¿Y este?- lo huele curioso.

-Es miel, a papá le gusta untarlo en tostadas con mantequilla. Pruebalo, es dulce.- Dicho esto da una gran mordida a su propia tostada con cara de un posible orgasmo.( es que tengo hambre, por eso la escena.(?) )

-No me gusta lo dulce.- La ve comer tan a gusto y no sabe si flipar o ignorarla.- Veo que a ti si.- pone el dedo dentro del tarro de miel y seguidamente lo lame, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡DIOS ESTO ESTÁ DE MUERTE!- Con el grito consigue asustar a Nala que se atraganta mientras él vuelve a meter el dedo en el tarro y lo lame, así hasta inclinar el contenido de dicho tarro directamente en su boca.

-¡GLOTÓN DE LOS COJONES SUELTA!- Brandon trata de quitarle el tarro pero solo consigue que le ruja en la cara, soltando un grito de sorpresa y callendose de culo.- ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA!-

De estar normal el oso hubiera soltado un comentario tipo "ya sabemos de donde saca Nala su torpeza", pero en vez de eso se va a la cocina a inspeccionarla para buscar mas de dicho fruto de los dioses. O en este caso liquido pegajoso de los dioses.(?)

En cuanto Nala se recupera del ataque de tos le entra un ataque de risa al ver a Toy Freddy buscar con desesperación su preciado manjar.- Me alegraste el día.- se agarra el estomago y cae al suelo.- ¡Ahora si que el apodo de Winnie the Pooh no te lo quita nadie!- En eso Brandon se le une, maldiciendo por dentro, pero descojonandose por fuera. Así es la vida, macho. :'v

Luego de inspeccionar cada mínimo rincón de la cocina y la despensa y no encontrar nada, Toy Freddy empuja "amablemente" a Nala hacia afuera para que le vaya a comprar más miel

-¡Que nooooo!- Trata de empujarle mientras él la empuja a ella pero obviamente no consigue nada.- Jooo papi ashudame.-

Al oso se le escapa una risa.- ¿Que mierda de suplica por ayuda es esa?-

-Calla, que tú eres el malo que me quiere obligar a comprar.- Pone un puchero muy infantil.

-En realidad, sí debes ir a comprar. ¿Olvidas que día somos?- Ambos, junto con BB y Puppet se le quedan mirando sin entender.

-...- Nala frunce el ceño poniendo algo de morritos pensando en que día están, empezando a contar los días desde que Mangle se estropeó y se hace un lío mental ella sola al no contar bien los días.- Somos el mes de Junio.- Sonríe inocente, al recibir tal respuesta su padre rueda los ojos y suelta una especie de bufido.

-Veintitres.- Nala se lo queda mirando perdida.- Junio más veintitres. ¿Esa suma la sabes hacer no?-

-...- Nala se queda un par de segundos pensando hasta ponerse las manos en la cara con rostro de sorpresa.- ¡LA VIGILIA DE SAN JUAN!-

-¿La que?- Tanto Puppet como Toy Freddy la miran entender.

-Una de nuestras fiestas. Básicamente es hacer una rica cena con los mas cercanos y luego ver fuegos artificiales. El año pasado la pasamos con Dan y Akira.-

-Y Aki.- Nala lo mira.- ¿Que?- Sin entender a su hija.- Aunque estaba con ya sabes quien también tenia y sigo teniendo amistades.-

La castaña sólo le resta importancia hasta acordarse de un detallito.- Madre de dios... No avisé a ninguno de ellos durante...- Su padre la corta.

-Les di la excusa de que estabas enferma. Deberías ir a verlos.- Se gana una mirada de sorpresa de su hija.- Me guste o no son tus amigos.- Se cruza de brazos.- Te acompaño, la verdad aun no he tenido ocasión de hablar con Aki desde lo de... Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.- Justo en ese momento Toy Chica y Mangle llegan como si nada pasara, a diferencia de BonBon que entra acojonado.

-¿Y esa cara?- Las chicas se ríen, a diferencia de ella.-

-No quieras saberlo...- niega con la cabeza bruscamente.- Da igual, estoy bien.-

La humana se acerca a él y le abraza.- Me voy a casa de Dan y Akira, ¿Te molesta que vaya ahora y te repare luego?-

Al escuchar los nombres de esos dos siente un odio infundido por ellos, pero se hace el desinteresado.- Ya te dije que no hace falta repararme. Al menos no hoy.- Nala le besa la nariz sonriendo agradecida, consiguiendo que se sonroje. Luego, Nala y su padre salen por la puerta en dirección a la casa vecina.

-Increíble que no te hayas puesto celoso.- Mangle se ríe ignorando el gruñido que le dedica.

-¿Y porque debería ponerme celoso? Ni que me importara.- Dicho esto sube las escaleras llegan al taller agarrando su guitarra.

-Nadie se cree eso.- Toy Chica mira hacia el oso, encontrándolo en la cocina con todo desordenado.- ¡Serás hijo de puta!- lo empuja fuera de la cocina.

-Bueno, conseguimos averiguar cual es la obsesión del oso travesti.- Tanto Mangle como Puppet se lo quedan mirando muy extrañados.- Eso diría Brandon ¿verdad?- Sonríe inocente.

Mientras, Nala llega a la casa de sus amigos, siendo abrazada con fuerza por ambos hermanos.- Os eché de menos...- les abraza también.- El médico me dio el alta.- sonríe algo forzada, no le gusta mentirles pero quiere protegerlos de presisamente tener que hacer lo que ella hace para mantener el secreto y os lo aseguro, estresa mucho guardar un secreto así.

Aunque obviamente los chicos saben de que se trata en realidad, sonríen felices y la abrazan de nuevo.

Brandon al ver eso se aclara la garganta, a lo que los chicos le miran aun abrazando a su hija y él les pone más cara. Ambos chicos la sueltan sonriendo inocentes.- ¿Está vuestra madre?-

-Oh si, está en la cocina se alegrará de veros de nuevo. Pasad.- Akira acompaña a Nala hasta su madre, a lo que al verla se abrazan amistosamente.

-Te echamos mucho de menos.-

-Y yo a vosotros.-

Brandon aparece sonriendo de lado.- ¿Y a mi no?-

-Brandon, que alegría verte. Hacia mucho que no te veía.- sonríe amablemente.- ¿Quereis tomar algo?-

-Un café, gracias. En realidad vinimos para, sé que es repentino, celebrar la vigilia de San Juan todos juntos como el año pasado. Aunque este año yo también asistiré.-

Akira no puede evitar susurrarle a su hermano.- Hasta que suene su teléfono y se vaya con una excusa barata.- Ambos se ríen.

-¿Sabéis que os oímos verdad?- Nala alza una ceja junto a los mayores, quien Aki los mira en modo madre chunga. Pero viniendo de ella la mirada parece algo neutral pero ellos dos tragan duro.

-¡L... Laili también vendrá! ¡Sus padres están de viaje de negocios por lo que ya teníamos pensado que viniera! Debe de estar a punto de llegar...- sonríe nervioso tratando de cambiar de tema.

Nala al final de escuchar la frase pega un grito que asusta a su padre, cayéndose la taza de café que se estaba bebiendo al suelo.

-¿¡Donde está Laili?! ¡Quiero verla!- empieza a pegar botes mientras su padre le recrimina la sorpresa que le ha dado. Si, no va a reconocer que su hija le ha asustado.(?)

Al cabo de poco rato Laili llega, siendo abalanzada por Nala en un gran abrazo y empiezan a prepararlo todo para la fiesta. Al final Nala y Dan se van a comprar los aperitivos y las bebidas al supermercado y ahí Nala compra mas de lo necesario. Al volver ella pide ir un momento a su casa.

Baja de la moto en cuanto llegan sin quitarse el casco.- Vuelvo enseguida, desde que papa volvió a casa no me deja comer este tipo de cosas. Me tiene amargada con eso.- finge sollozar.- Así que escondo esto en mi cuarto y vuelvo. No tardo.- Entra en la casa y deja todo lo que compró de mas encima de la mesa del comedor.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Toy Chica agarra una bolsa de patatas fritas, sin entender.

-Bueno, como voy a pasar la fiesta en otro sitio os doy esto para que lo celebreis por vuestra cuenta. Os prometo que mañana seré toda vuestra. Bueno, me voy, portaos bien y no armeis escándalo, os quiero.- Se va con Dan antes de que nadie replique.

-...- Mangle los mira a todos.- Bueno, me voy a zampar.- Va a agarrar una bolsa, pero el oso se la quita de las manos.- ¿¡Pero que...?!- gruñe molesta.

-Si te lo comes ahora luego no quedará nada. Esperaremos a que sea la hora, aunque sea para distraernos un rato. Lo prepararemos en la casita esa del patio luego de darles de comer a los perros. Que sino me veo venir problemas.- Mira a los cuatro cachorros mirándolo con la lengua afuera, sentados y moviendo las colitas.

-¿Como hemos llegado a esto?- BonBon pregunta de manera sarcástica.

-Imitando a vuestros olds y agarrándole cariño a una simple humana.- Puppet ríe ante ellos, importándole poco, mejor dicho nada, sus excusas baratas.

Al cabo de unas horas en casa de los vecinos de la protagonista se puede ver como mientras los adultos hablan entre ellos cocinando los cuatro mas jóvenes están de poner la mesa a bailar y de traer los vasos y bailar y de bailar a bailar.(?)

-¡DEVUELVEME LA VIDA QUE ME LAS QUITAO'! ¡QUE ME LA HAS QUITAO' QUE ME LA HAS QUITAO'! ¡DEVUELVEME LA VIDA QUE LA HAS ROBAO', AY AY AY QUE ME LA HAS ROBAO'!- Suerte tienen de que Nala y Laili sepan cantar.(?)

-Hacia tiempo que la casa no estaba tan animada.- Aki sonrie y acaba de emplatar para salir al jardín con los demás.

Nala y Akira pelean por el último cachito de patata frita mientras Dan y Laili los miran apostando quien va a ganar. Al final aparece Brandon y les quita ese cachito y se lo come él, dejando a esos dos con cara sorprendida y a Dan y Laili descojonandose de ellos.

-¡Papá ¿no ves que estábamos luchando a muerte por ese preciado manjar?!- Y ya empieza con el melodrama.

-Si quieres mas hay como diez bolsas mas.- Antes de que acabe de decir la frase ya están los cuatro a por las bolsas.- ...- niega con la cabeza dándose un facepalm.

Aki al verlo ríe ligeramente.- Deberías verlos cuando hacen una apuesta de las suyas.-

-Ni ganas. Tengo suficiente con lo que tengo en casa.- Refiriéndose a ya sabemos quien que Aki no sabe.

-¿Nala sigue haciendo de las suyas pese a su edad?-

-Ni te imaginas. Todo bicho que ve lo adopta.-

-¿Un perro o gato callejero?- Ladea la cabeza sin entender.

-... M... Mejor dejemos el tema...- le sonríe algo nervioso, a veces habla demasiado.

En ese momento aparecen esos cuatro comiendo una bolsa de chips cada uno, a lo que los dos adultos les replican que era una bolsa por los cuatro.

-Ya las hemos abierto...- Les sonríen inocentes.

-Dejemos esta discusión tan tonta.- Brandon sirve la carne y los aperitivos mientras todos hablan entre ellos, riendo y gozando un buen rato.

En cambio cerca de ahí...

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE COMER ALGO DE TODOS LOS PLATOS Y COMER DEL TUYO?!- Toy freddy está que estrangula a Mangle, quien solo pone una mueva molesta.

-Esta cosa está cruda.- Dice poniéndose una gamba pelada en la boca.

Toy Chica sonríe dulcemente.- Porque esas gambas... ¡SE SIRVEN ASI!- Se levanta golpeando la mesa con un claro cabreo.

Toy Bonnie y Puppet solo observan aburridos comiendo un poco por tal de no aburrirse, mientras BB trata de que los perros no le sigan quitando la comida de las manos.

-¿Aceitunas?- BonBon le acerca el tarro de dicho alimento al titere, quien en silencio agarra algunas comiéndoselas todas a la vez sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No... ¡BonBon!- Ballon Boy trata de quitarse el perro nombrado de encima. ((Seguro que mas de uno se pensó que se dirigía al conejo. e.e ))

Los demás hermanos del susodicho también le saltan encima, no dejando al pobre niño de los globos comer en paz.

-¡Puto travesti!-

-¡MARICA!-

-¡Anormales!-

Cuando los tres alzan el puño para golpearse escuchan un pitido y seguidamente una pequeña explosión además de ver unas luces en la ventana; detiendose a medio centímetro entre ellos.

-¿Que es eso?- BB mira temoroso la ventana de la casita metálica de los toys.

-Son los fuegos artificiales que decía Nala.- Toy Freddy sale para verlos mejor.- Bah, con tanta chatarra es imposible ver bien.- los demás salen y se suben a un montículo no muy alto del desguace, aunque por suerte desde ahí se ve la vista perfecta para contemplar los fuegos. Todos se sientan menos Mangle que se cuelga del montículo mas alto de al lado, aunque quedando bastante cerca de los demás, mientras Puppet los observa desde algo mas arriba.

Desde la casa de Aki también observan los fuegos, todos en silencio para contemplarlos mejor.

Luego de eso se quedan celebrando unas horas mas hasta que Nala y su padre vuelven a casa pero junto a ellos va Laili, para que no tenga que ir a dormir a su casa sola. Como los toys se acaban quedando afuera no les importa, por lo que solo van a la suya sin armar escandalo, claro que Puppet trata de matar a Laili de manera "accidental" pero por suerte Nala con sigue arruinar sus planes.

En el baño Nala trata de no estrangular al títere.- ¿Se puede saber que coño pretendias mascara esqueletica?- Luchando por no gritar ya que Laili podría oírla.

-Decidi que de momento, a ti y a tu querido padre os deje vivir, pero nunca decidí no matar a otro humano que entrara por esa puerta. Si te creíste que por ser la dueña de esta casa iba a rendirme a tus pies como las mariconas esas tuyas, erraste.-

Nala suspira, suspira porque si no lo hace lo empotra contra el cristal del baño.- Mi casa mis normas, mi casa yo...- Laili abre la puerta con Brandon detras ya que trata de que no lo haga, pero llega tarde.

-¿Con quien hablas?- Ve a Nala abrazando la cabeza al títere mirándola con cara de susto.- ¿Q... Que es eso...?-

-¿E... E... Esto?- Empieza a sudar.- Em... E... Es mi... Em... ¿Peluche de dormir?- Mientras Puppet se molesta por dentro pese a hacerse el muerto, Brandon lucha por no descojonarse, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Oh... ¿Me lo dejas ver?- Esta simple pregunta con sigue poner mas nerviosa a Nala.

-C... Claro...- Pega una mirada como de "ni se te ocurra dañarla" un segundo a Puppet y luego se lo da a Laili, quien lo mira curiosa por todas partes.

-Es lindo.- Brandon se ríe un poco, recuperando la compostura enseguida aunque con una ligera sonrisa de lado, por parte de Nala solo se puede apreciar una cara atónita y sin entender nada.- ¿Seguro que no te molesta que me quede a tu casa a dormir? Puedo dormir en la mía si quieres. O en el sofá.-

-¿Que dices? No te vas a casa sola, te quedas aquí, no me importa compartir cama contigo. El muñeco lo puedo dejar de lado por un día.(?)- sonríe inocente.

-Oh no. Si quieres puedo dormir contigo y el muñeco, no me molesta.- Nala llora por dentro y Brandon se descojona, aguantándose las carcajadas como puede

-... Gracias...- Ambas se van a la cama y Nala deja al titere a un lado de la cama tratando de no tocarlo mucho.

-¿No lo abrazas?- La castaña de ojos haziel desea que se duerma de una jodida vez.

-¿Que lo qué?-

-Es tu peluche ¿no? Lo normal es dormir acurrucado a él.-Ahora es Puppet el que desea que la niñata se duerma, y mañana ya se vengará por tal humillación. (Será que no se lo ha ganado.(?))

Nala no sabe que puñetas hacer, a lo que Laili, creyendo que tiene vergüenza toma el títere y lo deja entre ambas abrazándolo un poco también y obligando a Nala a hacerlo. Realmente Nala llora por dentro, ta' cagada.

-Descansad.- Brandon les cierra la puerta aun riendo.

Después de que Laili se duerma Puppet trata de levantarse, notando que la chica lo sujeta bastante.- ...- Gira su cabeza hacia Nala quien aguanta las ganas de llorar, el puto títere la acojona. Finalmente, el susodicho solo desaparece para aparecer afuera, usando las manos como si se quitara el polvo, aunque en realidad intenta sacarse la sensación de asco.

-¿Todo bien?- Toy Freddy se le acerca alzando una ceja.

-No te importa.- de mal humor.(?)

-Lo preguntaba por Nala no por ti.- se cruza de brazos bufando.

-Lo repito, no te importa. Si quieres verla ve a la casa.- se gira yéndose de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Nala baja antes que Laili, encontrándose a Mangle comiendo tan pancha.- ¿Pero que...?- corre hasta ella.- ¿¡Quieres que te vea?! ¡Sal de aqui!- intenta empujarla pero ella no se deja.

-Tengo hambre.-

-¡los robots no tenéis que comer! ¡Fuera, shu-shu!- sigue intentando llevarla afuera sin éxito alguno.

-No soy uno de tus perros.- Enfurruñada agarra algunas cosas comestibles y se va por la puerta de la cocina.

-Me va a volver loca...- Se frota la frente con frustración.

-¿Quien te vuelve loca?- La voz de laili la sobresalta de mala manera.

-¿¡Pero porque siempre me asusto?!- con una mano en el corazón tirada en el suelo.- ¡Un día de estos os voy a asustar yo a ver si os gusta!- Laili se la queda mirando sin saber que decir.- ... y así es como se sobreactúa.(?)- se levanta sonriendo como si no fuera la cosa.

-... Vi que estabas despierta y supuse que fuiste a desayunar.-

-Enrealidad te quería traer la comida a mi cuarto, ya sabes, para comer juntas ahí en plan campamento.(?)- se dirige a la cocina.- Vete a dormir que ya te despierto.- Laili se ríe ante la todo tonteria de Nala, ayudándola a preparar el desayuno.

-Nala ¿harás algo hoy? Pensé en ir al centro.- Mira a Nala quien casi se le cae la sartén.

-Yo eh... Hoy tengo cosas que hacer... Em... Q... Quizás otro día...- Le sonríe algo nerviosa.

-Oh entiendo. ¿Que cosas?- Otra veza Nala casi se le cae la sartén.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- alza una ceja preocupada.

-Si si... Em...- Odia tener que mentirle, pero no quiere meterla en todo el lío de los animatronics, quiere que ella tenga una vida normal.

Laili nota lo mucho que le cuesta mentir, aunque la conoce solo de casi un año sabe que Nala odia decir mentiras, y que intenta protegerla del mundo en que ella se metió. Suelta una sonrisa dulce y de compañerismo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Tranquila. Solo pregunté por curiosidad, no quise entrometerme. No te preocupes, no pasa nada por no quedar hoy. Otro día.- Nala suelta un pequeño suspiro sonriendo, sintiéndose mejor.

-Gracias Laili.- luego de un pequeño abrazo ambas terminan el desayuno y se van al cuarto de la castaña española a comer.

Ya por el mediodía los padres de Laili la vienen a buscar por lo que los robotos entran por fin en la casa.

-Ya era hora. Creía que nunca se iría.- nota a Nala algo decaída.- ¿Te pasa algo?- la rubia se acerca a la castaña, con una mueca de preocupación.

-Si si... Es solo que odio mentirle...- sacude la cabeza.- Da igual, lo hago por vuestro bien.- se va con Mangle y le da un sopapo, que le duele a ella y no a la zorra.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- mientras Endo empieza a insultar a Nala, Mangle solamente gruñe un poco.

-¡Esta mañana casi te pilla!- se cruza de brazos molesta y enfurruñada.

-Bueno, pero no me pilló.- Nala va a contestarle pero se queda callada antes de hablar.- Tengo razón y lo sabes.-

-No imites a Rafael.-

-¿Quien?- La mira ladeando la cabeza, sin entender a quien se refiere.

Nala se hace un facepalm.- Nada...-

-Ey Nala, ¿me arreglas las manos ya o qué?- BonBon se cruza de brazos algo molesto, mientras Nala se pone las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Joder me olvidé!-

-Otra vez.- Mangle ríe junto a Puppet ante su propia gracia.- Si que le importas BonBon.-

-Le importo mas que tú chatarra travesti.- gira la cabeza gaymente a ojos de todos, mientras Nala rueda los ojos.

-Os quiero a todos por igual, no me tratéis como objeto vuestro.- Lo agarra de las orejas y se va con él hasta el taller, agarrando sus herramientas al llegar.- Sientate y dame las manos.-

BonBon hace lo que le dice, esperando pacientemente a que le arregle las manos.

-Bien. No te muevas.- Y dicho esto empieza a arreglar sus manos, poco a poco, dedo por dedo. Cambia los tornillos dañados y las clavijas viejas, estando algo de tiempo solo por un par de dedos.

Mientras Nala está concentrada en sus manos, BonBon la mira algo neutro, observando, mas por aburrimiento que por cotilleo, cada rincón del rostro de la chica; fijándose en sus ojos entre verdes y ámbar, creando una mezcla perfecta entre ambos colores. Sus pestañas y sus cejas no son ni muy grandes ni pequeñas, rodeando la mezcla haziel de sus ojos. Luego se fija en su nariz, parecida a la de su padre, pero mas pequeña y bien formada, con un pequeño lunar en el lado izquierdo. Luego va hasta sus labios, rosados y con un tamaño nornalito, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, quedándose embobado mirando como pone alguna que otra mueca cuando intenta arreglarle las manos y le cuesta, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa de lado al conejo, sin que la chica se dé cuenta.

El tacto de sus manos humanas en sus manos robóticas se siente algo extraño, suaves pero firmes, buscando cualquier deformidad en las suyas para arreglárselas con ímpetu y determinación, escuchando algún murmuro o soplido de frustración cuando realmente le cuesta.

Puppet, observando con malicia se acerca a ambos, quedando a su lado en medio de ellos.- ¿Interrumpo?- El grito que pegan ambos es tremendo, consiguiendo que desde la cocina Toy Chica se le caiga la sartén de la sorpresa por no esperarse dicho grito.

BonBon se levanta molesto.- ¿¡Que coño haces aquí?!- lo ve reírse mientras flota a una distancia prudente, solo para molestarle mas por saber que no podrá ni siquiera tratar de alcanzarle para darle una ostia.

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()()**()()()

Recordad que dije que aun os iba a trollear un poquito :'v

#NalasequedaráconBonBon /ToyFreddy /Toy Chica /Mangle /Puppet /Akira(?)

Me encanta pedir la opinión de los ships :'v

PD: por cierto le debo un Fonnie a SoFiLeXa por su cumpleaños. XD


End file.
